Evermore
by Vanfeny Vamp
Summary: Después de sufrir un accidente que cobró la vida de sus padres y de su hermana menor, Hiroto Kiyama adquiere poderes psíquicos pero ¿qué sucederá cuando conozca a Ryuuji Midorikawa quien es inmune a sus poderes?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

-Adivina quién soy. A ver si puedes.

Las cálidas manos de Kazemaru presionan fuertemente mis ojos y parte de mis mejillas, provocando que su anillo plateado de calavera deje una marca en mi pálida piel. Aunque mis ojos están cerrados y tapados, sé que lleva su largo cabello azulado peinado, como siempre, en una coleta y que su fleco cae sobre su rostro cubriendo uno de sus ojos; que lleva puesto un pantalón negro, lo mismo que su camisa desabotonada hasta la mitad dejando ver la cadena y el dije en forma de cruz con piedras negras incrustadas, ambos plateados, que siempre usa; además de su ya clásica gabardina de vinilo negro (que el día que la deje de usar, estaré sumamente agradecido), y por supuesto botas también de vinilo con plataforma que para ser sincero lucen ridículas en alguien como él (de hecho TODO el atuendo luce extremadamente ridículo en él aunque si se lo digo es casi seguro que me dejaría de hablar por el resto de nuestras vidas.). Sus ojos parecen de oro pero sólo por que usa lentes de contacto. Sin contar que sus labios parecen pintados de rojo pálido sólo por que usa un bálsamo para evitar que se le resequen.

Claro que también sé que su padre no está precisamente en un viaje de negocios, que su madre dizque es entrenadora personal, más "personal" que entrenadora (ustedes entienden a qué me refiero ¿no?) y que piensa organizar una fiesta en su casa a la cual invitará a todos sus amigos góticos. Ah, se me olvidaba decir que también sé que es homosexual. El único chico de toda la escuela en haberlo admitido valiéndole la opinión de los demás, supongo que no tiene nada de malo ser ambas cosas, gótico y gay, digo ya que yo también soy homosexual aunque no he tenido el valor de admitirlo públicamente. Pero sé muy bien que no es necesario, creo que ya todos en esta escuela se han dado cuenta de ello.

¿Qué cómo lo sé? Es fácil de responder. Lo sé porque soy psíquico... Bueno, algo así.

-¡Ay vamos! ¡Adivina, ya casi suena el timbre!- insiste con su voz suave a pesar de que se fuma casi una cajetilla de cigarrillos al día.

-¿Eres Lady Gaga?- le preguntó a sabiendas de que es la última persona con la que le gustaría ser confundido.

-No, inténtalo otra vez.- me contesta apretando con más fuerza. Sin tener idea de que yo no necesito ver para saber quién es.

-¿Eres Ozzy Osbourne?

Él empieza a reírse y nos vamos, en el camino lame su pulgar y empieza a frotar mi mejilla tratando de borrar la marca de su anillo, aparto bruscamente su mano. No es que me dé asco, es decir está sano, sólo que no me gusta que me toquen. El tacto es muy revelador, agotador, así que trato de evitarlo.

Él me quita la capucha y mira de reojo mis auriculares.

-¿Qué escuchas?

Tomo el iPod del bolsillo de mi sudadera, se lo doy y voltea a verme muy molesto.

-¿Qué diablos…? Quiero decir ¿cómo puedes escuchar música a ese volumen? Te vas a quedar sordo. ¿Y quiénes son?

-Eres gótico, deberías conocerlos.

-Ah, ya me acordé. Es Vampiria de Moonspell.

-Ajá.- le contesto y guardo nuevamente el iPod.

Le digo que lo veo en el almuerzo y me voy a clase, alejándome a través del patio y avergonzándome cuando siento a dos chicos, del primer año, a punto de jalar su gabardina para hacerlo caer, Kazemaru se da la vuelta y les hace "la señal del diablo" (ok, no es la señal del diablo, es algo que él inventó para asustar a la gente) lo cual hace que se fueran de inmediato.

Apenas llego a mi salón, voy hacia mi asiento en la última fila, evitando la mochila de Natsumi Raimon la cual coloca a propósito en medio del pasillo entre las bancas, mientras trato de ignorar su cantaleta diaria de "PERDEDOR". Prácticamente me deslizo en mi silla, saco mi libro, mi carpeta y el bolígrafo de mi mochila, me pongo otra vez los auriculares y la capucha, dejo caer la mochila en el asiento de junto y espero a que llegue la profesora Akiko que da la clase de literatura.

La profesora siempre llega tarde. Ya que suele dar unos cuantos sorbos a su pequeña botella de vodka que lleva en su bolso. Lo hace porque su esposo le grita todo el tiempo, aunque jamás ha llegarlo a golpearla. Sus hijos piensan que ella es una perdedora y ella casi odia su vida. Aprendí todo esto en mi primer de clases en esta escuela, cuando accidentalmente mi mano la tocó. Así que ahora cada vez que tengo que entregarle algo, lo dejo en el borde del escritorio.

Meto mi mano en el bolsillo y mis dedos se mueven lentamente para cambiar la canción de Moonspell por algo más tranquilo, Somewhere de Within Temptation. Ya no necesito tanto ruido ahora que estoy en clase, he aprendido que es en esos momentos y lugares cuando se reduce la energía psíquica de las personas.

No siempre fui un fenómeno, como soy ahora, yo solía ser un chico normal. De aquellos que son las estrellas de la escuela. En mi antiguo colegio, yo era el capitán del equipo de fútbol. Tenía grandes romances con chicas populares y nunca pero nunca llegué a sentirme atraído por un chico, hasta que entré a este instituto. Lógico que también tuve una madre, un padre (aunque adoptivos) y una hermana menor (también adoptada).

Pero todo eso se ha convertido en simples recuerdos retratados en las fotografías que aún conservo. Ahora el único familiar que tengo es mi hermana mayor llamada Hitomiko. Desde aquél accidente, lo único que recuerdo con claridad es morir.

Tuve lo que la gente llama una ECM o experiencia cercana a la muerte. Que de cercana no tuvo nada, estuve muerto por unos instantes. Supongan que me encontraba con mi hermana sentados en la parte trasera del auto de mi padre y mi madre en el asiento del copiloto; y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que las bolsas de aire habían saltado, el auto estaba totalmente destrozado y yo observaba todo desde afuera, los cuerpos sin vida de mi familia incluyendo el mío. Créanme es lo más escalofriante que uno puede ver, verse a uno mismo cubierto de sangre, prácticamente muerto.

Fue entonces cuando escuché unas voces familiares y me di la vuelta para verlos caminar por un sendero. Al principio intenté correr para alcanzarlos pero me detuve, decidí seguir viviendo. Cuando cambié de opinión y quise regresar, sólo me dio tiempo de verlos sonreír y despedirse.

No necesito decir que me sentí aterrado, miraba a todas partes sin saber qué hacer. Corría de un lado a otro de la carretera pero sólo veía lo mismo. Caí al suelo de rodillas, temblando y empecé a gritar, llorar, maldecir, suplicar y a hacer promesas que sabía que eran en vano.

En ese momento, escuché a alguien que me llamaba por mi nombre.

-¿Hiroto? ¿Ese es tu nombre? abre los ojos y mírame.

De pronto volví a encontrarme con la realidad, sentía un terrible dolor en mi cabeza y caí en la cuenta de que apenas si podía moverme. Miré fijamente al chico que estaba frente a mí aunque no pude apreciar casi nada de él o mejor dicho no lo recuerdo.

-Sí, soy Hiroto.- susurré antes de desmayarme.

Sí, ya sé que muchos pensarán que qué tengo en la cabeza para poner a Kazemaru de gótico XD, pero es fanfiction y todo se vale (casi todo). No, no es cierto; es sólo que fue el único que me lo imaginé así, mentira no fue el único en realidad él me gustó más así. Y pues ya se imaginarán quienes son los integrantes del grupito de Natsumi (sí, yo también la voy a poner como la popular y odiosa de la escuela). ¿Qué más? Ah sí, que para el próximo capítulo aparecerá Mido y conocerán al otro amigo de Kaze y Hiro (me encanta abreviar sus nombres ^^U). Creo que ya dije mucho, así que dejen reviews y si tienen cualquier sugerencia o consejo de cómo mejorar esta historia, no duden en decírmelo en su review o envíenme un PM.

Bye!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ EDIT ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Editado y corregido el 22 de junio de 2012

~SK


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta con la actualización de este fic que para ser sincera no me gustó como me quedó. En fin no les quitó más su tiempo, más comentarios en las notas finales, sin más disfruten este capítulo.

**Capítulo 2**

La profesora ya se ha tardado demasiado y ya estoy empezando a desesperarme. Sé que he dicho que en clase la energía psíquica de mis compañeros – y profesores – disminuye, pero como en estos momentos no tenemos nada que hacer, todos se han puesto a platicar sobre lo que hicieron en el fin de semana; y por más que trato de ignorar sus pensamientos no puedo. Aun escuchando música, por lo que decido cambiar la canción a algo parecido a lo que escuchaba cuando hablé con Kazemaru.

-¿Entonces tuviste una cita con Endo? – preguntó el Fubuki de cabello gris, llamado Shirou, a Natsumi. No es necesario decir que me he quedado petrificado al oír eso. Claro, es normal que no lo haya leído en su mente ya que siempre que está con nosotros – Ichirouta y yo – sólo piensa en fútbol.

-Así es, Shirou. – contesta ella, altiva como siempre. – Es una pena, por no decir otra cosa, que tenga por amigos al asexuado de Kazemaru Ichirouta y al bicho raro de Hiroto Kiyama.- dice despectivamente.

-¿No olvidaste algo? – interrumpe Atsuya, el otro Fubuki sólo que éste tiene el cabello rosa.

-Me da igual que _ése _me escuche.- le responde su amiga que voltea a verme con desprecio.

-No, eso no.- aclara el chico de cabello gris tratando de no reírse por lo que va a decir.- Olvidaste mencionar "el asexuado, marica y gótico de Kazemaru."- termina de decir en voz alta, lo cual provoca que todos en el salón volteen a verme y después se ríen como si hubiera sido muy gracioso lo que ellos dicen.

-Tienes toda la razón.- dice ella.

Después de esto, Natsumi sigue contando lo bien que la pasó con Endo.

Justo cuando Atsuya piensa en preguntarle algo más personal, la profesora Akiko entra acompañada de un chico.

-Buenos días, jóvenes. Disculpen la tardanza.- dice muy tranquila, parece que esta mañana no recurrió a su pequeña botella.- Les presento a su nuevo compañero, Ryuuji Midorikawa.

De inmediato llegan a mi mente los halagadores comentarios de mis compañeras al respecto y una que otra maldición por parte de los chicos.

Sé que es muy atractivo, según Natsumi Raimon quien está sentada dos filas delante de mí junto a su amigo de cabello color crema. – Shuuya Goenji - Los Fubuki, sentados frente a ella, creen que es un presumido y que no tiene nada de especial. Goenji, el supuesto novio de Aki Kino (la 'reportera' estrella del periódico escolar), está de acuerdo con su amiga de cabello castaño…pero esa es otra historia.

-Muy bien Midorikawa, puedes sentarte en el sitio vacío de atrás, al lado de Kiyama.- ordena la profesora.- Tendrás que compartir el libro hasta que te den el tuyo.

Prácticamente escucho los suspiros y piropos por parte de las chicas hacia el nuevo, pero no me molesto en verlo. Cuando llega y toma su lugar junto a mí, se inclina y me pregunta si no me importa compartir el libro. Por unos segundos su cercanía me incómoda, pero aun así deslizo mi libro hacia su lugar mientras que yo me alejo lo más posible y me pongo otra vez mi capucha. Apoyo mi mejilla en la palma de mi mano, dispuesto a ignorar todos los comentarios mal intencionados como 'Pobre chico, tan sexy y tiene que sentarse con el raro.' 'La que le espera a Midorikawa cuando le presente a Ichirouta.'

Todos están de acuerdo con esas ideas, excepto la profesora que lo único que desea es que la clase termine. Lo mismo que yo. A la hora del almuerzo todos hablan del chico nuevo.

-¿Has visto al nuevo? Es tan guapo, dicen que vivía en Alemania.

-A mí me dijeron que viene de Italia.

-Cómo sea, yo lo voy a invitar a salir.

Camino directamente a mi lugar, que es en un rincón de la cafetería, ignorando esos comentarios.

-¿Ya viste a Midorikawa? – me pregunta Kazemaru mientras se sienta a mi lado, apartando su flequillo.

-¡Ay no! ¡No me digas que también estás emocionado por él! – me quejo, llevándome una mano al rostro.

-Si ya lo hubieras visto, estarías de acuerdo conmigo.- dice mientras saca de su taper negro un emparedado. Aunque muchos piensan que en realidad se alimenta de sangre dada su vestimenta.

-Hola, ¿de qué platican? – pregunta Endo sentándose frente a nosotros como siempre mostrando una enorme sonrisa. Esta vez provocada por que acababa de pedirle a Natsumi que fuera su novia y ella dijo que sí. - ¿Acaso hablan de Midorikawa? Lástima que Haruna ya se los haya ganado.

- ¿Qué has dicho Endo Mamoru? – dice muy, pero muy alterado mi amigo gótico.

- Lo que oíste, Haruna ya lo ha invitado a salir.

Yo volteo disimuladamente hacia la mesa del grupito de Natsumi Raimon y efectivamente la hermana de Yuuto Kido se lo había pedido, pero lo que Endo no sabe es que él la ha rechazado.

-Cálmate, Kaze. No sabes si él aceptó o no.- lo consuelo, a lo que él responde con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón.- dice y sigue hablando como si nada hubiera pasado.- Además él ya era mío, yo lo vi primero.- añade con una actitud infantil.

-Perdón, no sabía que te gustaban los no góticos.- comenta Mamoru burlonamente mientras come su enorme ración de ramen.

-Cuando se ven así, sí. ¡Es en serio! – Exclama al ver que Endo le mira desconfiado.- Te juro que está guapísimo.- dice, esta vez dirigiéndose a mí. - ¡Es irresistible!- él mueve su cabeza, molesto por que no le encuentro el chiste a lo que dice.

- ¿Tú no lo has visto? – me pregunta Mamoru.

Yo desvío mi mirada, mordiendo mi labio inferior nerviosamente y preguntándome si debo mentir o no. Creo que sería el único modo de salir del lío ya que le están dando demasiada importancia a todo ése asunto de Midorikawa. El problema es que no puedo, no a ellos. Ichirouta y Mamoru son mis mejores amigos, los únicos que tengo y siento que ya les he ocultado muchas cosas.

-Nos sentamos juntos en la clase de literatura.- digo finalmente.- Me obligaron a compartir el libro con él. Pero no tuve la oportunidad de fijarme en él.

-¿Obligaron? – Kazemaru aparta su flequillo para ver mejor al bicho raro que osa decir semejantes cosas.- Definitivamente debió haber sido horrible, traumático para ti.- dice él con tono excesivamente dramático. – De verdad que afortunado que fuiste y tú ni siquiera lo aprecias.

-¿Y tenías puesta la capucha? – pregunta Endo.

Lo pienso detenidamente por un momento, recordando cómo me la puse justo en el momento en el que él se inclinó hacia mí.

-Sí, si la tenía puesta.- digo muy serio.

-Gracias por eso.- murmura Kazemaru mientras parte en dos su pastelito de chocolate.- La última cosa que necesito es la competencia de las diosas de la escuela.- refiriéndose obviamente a Natsumi y sus amigas.

Me encojo de hombros y sigo comiendo como si nada. Me avergüenza cuando la gente me dice cosas como esas. Yo solía vivir ese tipo de situaciones pero ya no.

-¿Y qué pasa con Hiroto? – Pregunta el capitán del equipo de soccer.- ¿No crees que sea competencia?

Olvide decir que ellos son los únicos- por así decirlo – que saben de mi preferencia sexual. Obviamente no les sorprendió y si se preguntan por qué dije que jamás me había fijado en ningún chico hasta que entré aquí, la respuesta es que el primero en él que me fijé fue Endo Mamoru. Pero todas mis ilusiones se fueron abajo cuando él me dijo que era heterosexual, no fue lo suficientemente discreto para insinuármele y fue ahí cuando me presentó a Kazemaru Ichirouta. Supongo que pensó que él se fijaría en mí, pero eso ya es agua pasada.

-Totalmente irrelevante.- contesta, sacudiendo las migajas de su pantalón.- Midorikawa podría tener malos ratos pero no malos gustos. Sin ofenderte, Hiro-chan.- agrega tratando de excusarse obviamente se da cuenta de que me ha ofendido con sus palabras. De cualquier modo no me siento resentido, eso se lo dice a todo mundo.

-Qué malo eres. Decir eso de nuestro amigo, definitivamente yo que tú le dejaba de hablar.- dice mi otro amigo.

-No importa. No lo dijo en serio.

Y después de este pequeño 'malentendido' seguimos platicando de otras cosas. Las clases pasan volando y cuando me doy cuenta ya es hora de salida. Los pensamientos de mis compañeros y de mis profesores me ayudan a saber todo lo que necesitaba, como que Midorikawa Ryuuji también está en mis clases de Arte, Filosofía y Algebra además de Literatura, obvio. Sin contar que estacionó su auto junto al mío. Y aun cuando me las he ingeniado para no mirar más que sus 'converse', sé que la suerte se me ha acabado.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Está ahí, justo a nuestro lado! – Grita Endo con voz chillona que reserva para los momentos más ¿emocionantes?- Y mira, conduce un flamante BMW negro con cristales polarizados. Ok, este es mi plan: voy a abrir mi puerta y 'accidentalmente' le daré a la suya, así tendrás oportunidad de hablar con él. ¿Qué dices Hiroto?

-No, no vas a rayar ningún auto. Ni el suyo ni el mío.- digo negando con la cabeza y saco las llaves de mi bolsillo.

-Vale, como quieras. ¡Pero al menos míralo! Después mírame a los ojos y dime si no es verdad lo que Kazemaru dijo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco e intento pasar entre mi auto y un Volkswagen que está mal estacionado casi aplastando mi Miata. Justo cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta, Endo me quita la capucha, las gafas oscuras y corre hacia el lado del copiloto, empezando a hacer señas, de manera no muy discreta, para que mire a Midorikawa que está detrás de él...

No me queda otra opción y lo hago. Es algo que sabía a la perfección, no podía evitarlo para siempre. Respiro profundamente y le miro. Lo que veo, hace que me quede paralizado.

Y aunque Endo hace todo lo posible para llamar mi atención, lo único que hago es mirar a Midorikawa Ryuuji fijamente. Estoy perfectamente consciente de que estoy actuando como el bicho raro que todo el mundo cree que soy pero imposible que no lo haga. No es sólo porque _él _sea increíblemente guapo con su pelo color verde manzana largo y atado en una coleta alta con unos mechones sueltos a modo de flequillo, hermosos ojos negros que extrañamente me resultan familiares, piel morena y sus labios son tan tentadores y su cuerpo alto, delgado y firme, vestido con unas bermudas color beige, una playera de manga larga color rojo, sudadera de manga corta y con cierre color morado y sus tenis converse negros.

-¿Hiroto? Ya puedes despertar.- Mamoru mira a Ryuuji riendo nerviosamente.- Por favor, discúlpalo. Normalmente tiene la capucha puesta.

Sé muy bien que tengo que detenerme, necesito hacerlo ahora. Pero sus ojos negros están fijos en los míos, no obstante, no es su gran belleza lo que mantiene paralizado si no que toda el área que rodea su cuerpo está completamente vacía. Ningún color. Ningún aura. Nada de nada.

Todo el mundo tiene un aura, todo ser _viviente _tiene remolinos de colores emanando de su cuerpo del cual ellos no son conscientes. No es que sea algo malo, peligroso o que dé miedo. Simplemente es parte del campo magnético visible…para mí.

Antes del accidente ni siquiera sabía que existían ese tipo de cosas y definitivamente no era capaz de verlas. Pero desde que desperté en el hospital, vi colores por todas partes.

_-¿Estás bien? – me preguntó la enfermera mientras me miraba con preocupación._

_-Sí…pero ¿por qué estás rosa? – pregunté confundido._

_-¿Qué?- respondió muy alarmada._

_-Estás rosa, todo alrededor tuyo es de ese color._

_-Descansa, yo iré a buscar al doctor.- dijo antes de salir del cuarto._

No fue hasta después de haber pasado por varios exámenes de la vista, tomografías y evaluaciones psicológicas – y también psiquiátricas – que aprendí a quedarme callado al respecto y fue entonces cuando decidí que sería mi secreto. Cuando empecé a escuchar los pensamientos, a conocer la vida completa de una persona con sólo tocarla y a disfrutar de las frecuentes visitas de mi hermanita muerta Tsuki, supe que no podía decírselo a nadie.

Supongo que ya me he acostumbrado a vivir así que he olvidado que existe otra manera de hacerlo. Una que no incluye ver colores u oír pensamientos. Pero ver a Midorikawa enmarcado por nada más que la pintura negra de su lujoso auto, me resulta un vago recuerdo de felicidad, de aquéllos días en los que solía ser normal.

-Hiroto Kiyama, ¿verdad? – dice Ryuuji con una cálida sonrisa, revelando sus dientes blancos y perfectos.

Sigo sin decir una palabra, deseando dejar de mirarlo mientras Endo aclara su garganta recordándome cuánto detesta ser ignorado.

-Ah, lo siento. Mamoru, Ryuuji. Ryuuji, Endo.- digo presentándolos atropelladamente.

Él sólo mira a Endo, asintiendo levemente para volver a fijar su mirada en mí. Sé que sonará extraño pero durante esos segundos que él apartó su vista de mí, me sentí muy débil. Cuando volvió a mirarme, todo fue otra vez cálido.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- dice sonriendo.

-Sí, claro.- le respondo.

-¿Me podrías prestar tus apuntes y tu libro de literatura? Necesito ponerme al corriente pero no tengo el libro y no tengo tiempo de conseguirlo hoy.

Sin responderle, busco en mi mochila, tomo el libro y mi carpeta y se los doy sosteniéndolos con la punta de los dedos. Una parte de mí quiere rozar mis dedos con los suyos para hacer contacto con aquel chico tan fascinante y extraño a la vez, mientras que la otra parte – más racional – se resiste a sabiendas de que un simple roce bastara para que conozca toda su vida y sus pensamientos.

-Gracias, te veo mañana.- se despide y me da un beso en la mejilla. En ese momento caigo en la cuenta de que nada ha pasado, más allá de un leve cosquilleo en mis dedos y en mi mejilla.

-Disculpa.- dice Endo muy molesto, negando con la cabeza mientras se sienta a mí lado.- Cuando dije que te sorprenderías al verlo no lo decía literalmente. En serio, te pasaste. Fue algo así como 'Hola, soy Hiroto Kiyama y seré tu acosador número uno en el Instituto Raimon'. Agradece que no estuviera presente nuestro amigo Kazemaru porque créeme que no le hubiera gustado nada ésa escena.

Endo siguió así todo el camino, hablando y hablando sobre lo ocurrido. Yo sólo lo ignoro y mientras conduzco, mis dedos de la mano derecha trazan ausentemente la cicatriz de mi frente oculta tras los mechones de cabello que caen por mi rostro aunque aun así una pequeña parte es visible.

¿Cómo diablos podría explicar que desde el accidente, las únicas personas cuyos pensamientos no puedo escuchar, cuya vida no puedo conocer al tocarles y cuya aura no puedo ver, ya están muertas?

Como ya había dicho no me gustó como ha quedado pero ya era justo que actualizara esta historia después de poco más de dos meses sin hacerlo. La verdad, la escuela me ha dejado sin tiempo para escribir y hasta hoy tuve tiempo de terminar el capítulo que espero haya sido de su agrado. En lo que respecta a mis otras historias, espero poder actualizarlas el próximo fin de semana.

Espero sus reviews con sus quejas, dudas y/o comentarios, ¿va?

¡Hasta la próxima actualización! ¡Ci vediamo!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ EDIT ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Editado y corregido el 22 de junio de 2012

~SK


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-En serio, Hiroto, te pasaste. Ya verás cómo te va a ir cuando Kazemaru se entere.- me advierte Endo.

-¿Vas a seguir con lo mismo?- le digo serio.- Además él no tiene por qué enterarse de esta situación, a menos que tú se lo digas. Sólo te recuerdo que yo no le he dicho que sales con Natsumi. Allá tú si quieres que también se entere de eso.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunta haciéndose el desentendido.

-Son novios y no lo niegues.

Endo me mira muy sorprendido.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

-No es muy discreta.- respondo.

-Mañana hablaré con ella.- me dice antes de bajar del auto.- ¡Nos vemos!- se despide agitando su brazo mientras yo conduzco hacia mi casa.

Apenas llego me paso directamente a la cocina por una botella de agua y después subo las escaleras directo a mi habitación. No necesito ir a otro lugar ya que Hitomiko sigue en el trabajo. Ella siempre está en la oficina, lo cual significa que dispongo de esta enorme casa (con cinco habitaciones, cocina, comedor, sala de estar, mini bar, alberca, sala de juegos, cochera para dos autos, entre otras cosas) para mí solo aunque, por lo general, me la paso en mi cuarto.

A decir verdad, me siento muy mal por todo lo que tiene que pasar Hitomiko gracias a mí. Me da pena ver que la vida por la que tanto trabajó cambiara desde el día en que se vio obligada a hacerse cargo de mí. Pero como ella es el único familiar que tengo, no tuve muchas opciones. Es decir, era vivir con ella (única hija biológica del matrimonio Kira, mis padres adoptivos) o vivir en un orfanato (el Sun Garden, propiedad de su familia) hasta que cumpliera 18 años.

Pero ahora que lo pienso, Hitomiko tampoco tuvo otras opciones. De cualquier manera se hubiera hecho cargo de mí, directa o indirectamente. A pesar de que ella no tiene la más mínima idea de cómo criar niños, un adolescente en mi caso, hizo todo lo que ella creyó conveniente. Empezó por vender su lujoso departamento en Tokio y compró esta casa aquí en la tranquila ciudad Inazuma. Y por si eso fuera poco, contrató a uno de los mejores decoradores de interiores de Japón para que se encargara de arreglar la casa.

Claro que tengo cosas ordinarias como una cama (King size), un closet y un escritorio; pero también tengo un televisor de pantalla plana, una consola Wii, un baño con ducha y jacuzzi, sin contar mi propio cuarto de juegos y un largo etcétera. Resulta curioso pensar que antes yo hubiera dado todo por tener una habitación así, pero ahora daría todo por recuperar mi antigua vida.

Creo que Hitomiko hizo todo esto porque supuso que era necesario. Ella pasa la mayor parte del tiempo rodeada de abogados y otros empresarios como para ponerse a pensar en qué tan necesario son ciertas cosas para un adolescente. Jamás he sabido con certeza si el hecho de que aún no se haya casado y tenido hijos, tenga que ver con su obsesión por el trabajo o porque no ha encontrado al hombre indicado. Sólo ella sabe las razones.

Sé que piensan que yo debería de saber todo eso porque soy "psíquico", pero no es así. Yo sólo puedo ver eventos, hechos, más no las motivaciones de una persona. Lo que veo es similar a una cadena de imágenes, como un rollo fotográfico, o mejor dicho, algo parecido al tráiler de una película. Aunque en ocasiones sólo veo símbolos que debo descifrar para entenderlos, como se hace con las cartas del tarot.

No siempre logro descifrarlos y termino malinterpretándolos. Como la vez que confundí un corazón agrietado con una ruptura amorosa y momentos después la chica cayó al suelo, murió de un paro cardíaco. En todo caso, siempre se cumple eso de que "una imagen vale más que mil palabras".

Más no se necesita ser clarividente para saber que cuando alguien sueña con tener hijos, generalmente se imagina una cosita rechoncha, llena de alegría; envuelta en sábanas de colores pastel que sólo llora cuanto tiene sueño, hambre o simplemente pide ser mimado. Nadie piensa en un adolescente de 1.68m, 56 kilos, ojos verdes, excesivamente pálido y con miles de problemas emocionales. Por esta y otras razones, trato de mantenerme callado y respetuoso para no molestar o estorbar a Hitomiko. Pero lo más importante es que jamás le diré que casi a diario hablo con nuestra hermanita muerta.

Al inicio pensaba que eran alucinaciones, producto de los sedantes que me administraban para calmar el dolor. Cerraba los ojos, pensando que sólo era un sueño; pero cuando los volvía a abrir, podía ver que ella seguía allí. Miraba como se acercaba a mí, señalando mis heridas. Siempre riéndose, como si mí condición hubiera sido algo gracioso. Tan pronto se daba cuenta de lo serio que me ponía, dejaba de reír y me preguntaba si me dolía.

-¿Dónde están papá y mamá?- le preguntaba cada vez que aparecía, una vez que mi enojo se esfumaba. Ella simplemente señalaba hacia un lado, dando a entender que estaban junto a ella. Pero yo sólo veía un espacio vacío.

-No entiendo.- le decía muy confundido. Pero ella sólo sonreía y me hacía señas dándome a entender que debía dormir. Cerraba mis ojos hasta que recordaba algunos pequeños detalles.

-¿Quién te dijo que puedes usar mi suéter?- le reclamé una vez, pero ella ya se había ido.

Admito que era realmente estúpido y egoísta de mi parte hacerle esas preguntas. Desperdiciaba las oportunidades de obtener la respuesta a uno de los grandes misterios de la vida: ¿Qué se siente estar muerto? En cambio la regañaba por husmear en mi closet. Supongo que es difícil dejar los malos hábitos.

Las siguientes veces que apareció, me emocionaba tanto de verla que no me molestaba en regañarla por usar mis prendas favoritas e incluso el reloj que padre me había regalado cuando cumplí quince años. Simplemente sonreía y actuaba como si no me hubiera dado cuenta.

-¿Dónde están nuestros padres?- preguntaba-. Está bien, como sea-. Le respondía al ver que sólo sonreía. Me dejaba caer en las almohadas, pensando que ella no dejaba de ser odiosa aun muerta.

-Dime ¿cómo es allá? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te gusta vivir en el cielo?

Tsuki cerraba los ojos y alzaba las manos, como si sostuviera algo y de la nada aparecía una pintura. Era como el paraíso, enmarcado en un hermoso y delicado marco dorado. El océano era azul, acompañado de un escabroso acantilado, arena dorada y una pequeña isla al fondo.

-¿Por qué no estás allí?

Ella sólo se encogía de hombros y desaparecía junto con la pintura.

Estuve en el hospital por más de un mes, debido a mis huesos rotos, contusiones, hemorragias internas y una cortada demasiado profunda en mi frente. Así que fue Hitomiko quien se encargó de arreglar lo de los funerales y nuestra mudanza a ciudad Inazuma mientras yo estaba en el hospital. Me pidió que hiciera una lista de las cosas que quisiera llevarme a mi nuevo hogar, pero aparte de mi ropa no quise nada más. Simplemente no podría lidiar con cosas que me recordasen lo que perdí y porque una maldita caja llena de porquerías no me devolvería mi familia.

Durante mi estadía, recibía asiduas visitas de una psiquiatra que siempre llevaba consigo una carpeta y que empezaba siempre nuestra sesión con la misma estúpida pregunta ¿cómo lidiaba con mi profunda pérdida? Además de que trataba de convencerme de ir al sitio donde se daba terapia a los pacientes con problemas de ansiedad.

De ningún modo pensaba formar parte de eso, no me iba a sentar esperando por mi turno para hablar sobre el peor día de mi vida. ¿Cómo se suponía que eso me iba a ayudar a superar todo? Lo único que provocaría era que yo confirmara lo que ya sabía, que fui yo el responsable por la muerte de mis seres queridos.

Hitomiko y yo casi no hablamos durante el viaje de Tokio a Inazuma. No quería hacerla sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía. Sabía todo sobre sus conflictos emocionales – todos concernientes a mí – por ejemplo, por un lado quería hacer lo correcto, cuidarme, pero por el otro se preguntaba por qué precisamente ella tenía que hacerlo. Tengo que reconocer que yo jamás me había preguntado lo mismo, la mayor parte del tiempo es por qué _ellos_ y no yo.

Más no podía arriesgarme a lastimarla después de todos los problemas que le había causado. Cuando llegamos a nuestro "nuevo hogar", me guió escaleras arriba a mi habitación. Yo sólo miré a mí alrededor y murmuré "gracias".

-Lo siento, debo dejarte solo-. Dijo, evidentemente ansiosa por volver a su oficina donde todo estaba perfectamente organizado y no tenía nada que ver con el mundo traumático y destrozado de un adolescente. Apenas salió de mi cuarto y cerró la puerta, me dejé caer en la cama rompiendo en llanto.

-¡Ay, por favor! ¡No seas tan dramático!- dijo de repente una voz demasiado familiar-. ¿Ya has visto este lugar?

-¿Tsuki?- dije un tanto impresionado de verla en mi nueva casa-. Pensé que no podías hablar-. Le contesté mientras secaba mis lágrimas con las mangas de mi suéter. Me di la vuelta para observar a mi hermana que vestía un conjunto de ropa deportiva en color morado marca Juicy, unos tenis Nike del mismo color y llevaba su cabello castaño suelto, corto a la altura de los hombros.

-¡Claro que puedo, tonto!- dijo entornando los ojos-. Sólo me divertía. Venga, ven a ver la hermosa vista que tienes desde aquí.

-No me interesa-. Le respondí, cruzando los brazos y sentándome otra vez en la cama-. No puedo creer que me engañaras así, fingiendo que no podías hablar.

-Vas a recuperarte, ya verás-. Me consoló, tratando de sonar muy animada.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa ropa?- le pregunté viéndola de arriba abajo, regresando a nuestra habitual rutina de represalias.

Ella me ignoró y tomó mi mano para ayudarme a levantarme y guiarme hasta la ventana.

-Mira tú genial vista.

-¿Se supone que esto sea gracioso? – reclamé, ya que la vista era exactamente igual a la pintura que me mostraba en el hospital, pero ella ya se había ido.

Fue Tsuki quien me ayudó a recordar los buenos momentos, a apreciar mi nueva vida en ciudad Inazuma porque al verla tan emocionada por mi nueva habitación, mi costoso convertible rojo y mi nueva escuela me hizo darme cuenta de que – aunque no fuera la vida que quería – aun así tenía valor.

-Nunca vas a conseguir un novio vistiendo así-. Me dice burlonamente, dejándose caer en la cama mientras yo me apuro para salir más o menos a tiempo de casa.

-Bueno, no todos tener un súper guardarropa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¿sabías?

-Cómo si Hitomiko no te hubiera dado una tarjeta de crédito. ¿Por qué usas esa sudadera? ¿Estás en una pandilla?

-No tengo tiempo para eso-. Digo tomando mis libros, mi iPod y mi mochila para luego dirigirme a la puerta-. Ahora quédate, por favor. No desordenes las cosas de Hitomiko y márchate antes de que ella llegue. Me da pavor que puedas matarla de un susto.

Cuando llego a la escuela, Kazemaru ya está esperándome en la entrada. Mira impacientemente a todos lados, como si esperara a alguien más.

-Ya va sonar el timbre y Mido-chan no llega. ¿Crees que ya se dio de baja?- pregunta muy alarmado.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- respondo mientras caminamos hacia los casilleros.

-¿Por qué no valemos la pena? ¿Por qué en su vida se fijaría en un gótico y un bicho raro?

Me quedo sin palabras al oír sus palabras, supongo que hay algo de razón en ellas.

-No te preocupes, él va a regresar. Te lo aseguro-. Dice Endo repentinamente-. Hiroto le prestó su libro y apuntes de literatura, tiene que devolvérselos-. Yo sólo lo maldigo internamente por habérselo dicho.

-¿Cuándo pasó eso? – pregunta muy enojado, evidentemente celoso-. Por qué tu sabes que Midorikawa es mío ¿cierto? Me habías dicho que no lo viste.

-Él ya lo vio muy bien, ¿verdad? – Endo me mira con una de sus típicas sonrisas, como si lo que acaba de decir fuera muy gracioso-. Casi tuve que marcar a Emergencias porque por poco le da un colapso.

Yo lo miro de reojo mientras meto mis cosas en mi casillero.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad-. Dice, encogiéndose de hombros. Después empezamos a caminar rumbo a nuestros respectivos salones, Kazemaru se detiene y voltea a ver muy molesto. Sus ojos delineados de negro hacen que se vea más serio, por no decir que su mirada luce más amenazadora.

-Entonces, ¿eres una amenaza?

Respiro profundamente antes de responderle. Trato de mantenerme calmado. Si ellos no fuesen mis amigos, ya los hubiera mandado al diablo. No entiendo como Kazemaru puede reclamar que cierta persona le pertenece, cuando ni siquiera ha cruzado palabra alguna con Midorikawa. Además tampoco es como si él se fuera a interesar en mí, el bicho raro de la escuela.

Mi amigo gótico repite su pregunta y por más que trato de mantener la calma, me es imposible hacerlo.

-¡Sí, si soy una amenaza! ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque soy un completo desastre! – le digo en voz alta, prácticamente gritándole.- ¡Mírame, soy tan atractivo que atraigo a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes de esta escuela! – Él me mira con sus ojos abiertos como platos-. Tal vez no me creas pero NO ME GUSTA MIDORIKAWA RYUUJI. Me importa un comino si él es tan guapo y sexy como tú dices, ¿ok? – le digo un poco más calmado, bajando la voz para ya no llamar la atención.

-Ya me quedó claro, no te preocupes Hiroto-. Murmura Ichirouta y yo noto como se ha quedado paralizado mirándome. Más bien viendo detrás de mí.

-No me digas. Está parado justo detrás, ¿verdad? – él sólo asiente.

Volteo lentamente y veo que, efectivamente, está parado junto a la puerta del salón. Lleva su hermoso cabello verde suelto, lo cual resalta sus ojos y sin olvidar su penetrante mirada. En este momento quisiera que me tragara la tierra, es uno de los momentos más vergonzosos que me ha pasado. Camino hacia la puerta, cabizbajo, completamente apenado por lo que acaba de pasar.

-Hola, Hiroto. Después de ti-. Dice deteniendo la puerta para que pueda entrar.

Me dirijo rápidamente a mi lugar apenas evitando la mochila que Natsumi ha puesto en mi camino, sintiendo como mi rostro me arde vergüenza sabiendo que Midorikawa ha escuchado todo lo que dije de él. Me deslizo en mi silla y prendo mi iPod, tratando de olvidar lo sucedido y tratando de convencerme de que un chico tan guapo y popular como él, no tiene por qué hacer caso de las palabras que diga alguien como yo.

Repentinamente siento como una descarga eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo, volteo de manera discreta y noto que él ha puesto su mano sobre la mía.

-Sólo quería devolverte esto-. Dice y me da mis cosas.

Yo no salgo de mi trance. La única que me provoca esa sensación es mi hermana. Me confundo aún más cuando caigo en cuenta de que si él habla, todo el salón se calla. Es decir, las voces de mi cabeza (los pensamientos de los demás) desaparecen. Justo cuando estoy a punto de subir el volumen para evitar escuchar los comentarios malintencionados de Natsumi y sus amigos, Midorikawa me interrumpe; quitándome los audífonos.

-¿Qué escuchas? – pregunta repentinamente y pasa disimuladamente su brazo por mi cintura, intentando acercarme más a él. Yo sólo me sonrojo y no le respondo. Para mi buena suerte, parece que nadie se ha dado cuenta de ello.

-Pregunté que qué escuchas-. Repite sin dejar de sonreír y logrando acercarme más a su cuerpo.

-Ah sí, es un mix que mi amigo Kazemaru hizo-. Respondo al fin y le paso mi iPod-. Ya sabes bandas como Moonspell, Theatres des Vampires, Illuminate, Draconian, etcétera.

-¿Acaso eres gótico? – me pregunta, haciendo inventario de mi cabello rojo largo, ligeramente arriba de mis hombros, mi sudadera color naranja y mi pálida piel.

-No, yo no. Es Kazemaru quien está metido en todo eso-. Contesto y no puedo evitar sonreír, a pesar de que sé que me veo como un tonto.

-Y dime ¿qué es lo que te gusta? – pregunta nuevamente, estrechándome más cerca de él. Para este punto todos en el salón se han dado cuenta de nuestra situación. Aparta mi capucha y casi roza mi cuello con sus labios para apartarse repentinamente. Cuando se da cuenta de que la profesora Akiko ha entrado se acomoda en su asiento y yo respiro profundamente tratando de controlar mis nervios. Apago mi iPod y también me siento correctamente, pero todos siguen hablando de mí, especialmente Natsumi y su grupo de amigos. Se preguntan, al igual que yo, ¿qué es lo que él ve en mí?

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong> Editado el 29 de julio 2012. Como habrán notado he cambiado un poco las estructuras, sólo eso.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola lindas personillas! Aquí está la continuación de esta historia, antes que nada quiero agradecerles sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. En serio que es lo que me motiva a seguir con esta historia. Ya no los entretengo, más comentarios en las notas al final. ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Definitivamente hoy no ha sido mi día, de hecho nunca lo es, pero éste es sin duda el peor que he vivido. Primero, los tontos celos de Kazemaru, luego mi no tan linda respuesta fue escuchada por Midorikawa y después tuve que aguantarlo en mi clase de álgebra. Lo único bueno fue que no se sentó conmigo si no con Shirou Fubuki.

Tengo que reconocer que no me incomodó tanto la conducta de Ryuuji en la clase de literatura, aunque casi me besa o al menos eso creo que intentó. Lo que ha valido que Natsumi y sus amigos no dejen de criticarme.

-¡Qué horror que Ryuuji haya compartido lugar otra vez con Kiyama! – se queja Natsumi mientras va a la cafetería. Ya es hora del almuerzo.

-Eso no es nada. Ya ves que tal se le insinúo.- contesta Atsuya Fubuki, su hermano sólo asiente aunque en el fondo piensa todo lo contrario.

Yo paso de largo, ignorándolos por completo. Cuando llego a la cafetería, Kazemaru y Endo están allí…y con ellos Midorikawa Ryuuji. ¿Acaso planean humillarme más de lo que ya hice yo mismo en la mañana?

-Puedes sentarte con nosotros.- me dice Endo, como si necesitara de su permiso para hacerlo.- Sólo promete no mirar demasiado al chico nuevo.- él se ríe por lo bajo al ver lo sonrojado que me he puesto.- ¿No te habían dicho que eso es de mala educación?

Yo me limito a sentarme junto a ellos, determinado a demostrarles que no me interesa en lo más mínimo Midorikawa Ryuuji.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Supongo que lo aprendí de ti. Digo, por la manera en la que vez a Natsumi Raimon.

Lo sé, eso fue un golpe bajo pero tengo derecho a defenderme.

-En cambio, yo aprendí todo lo que sé gracias a mi creador. Un vampiro milenario llamado Marius.- dice Kazemaru.

-No es cierto.- le contesta el capitán del equipo de soccer.- Ése fue Armand de las Crónicas Vampíricas de Anne Rice.

-Dices eso por que me tienes envidia. Además sigo preguntándome que he hecho para parar en esta mesa con todos ustedes, perdedores. Tan bien que vivía en mi 'Isla Nocturma'. ¿Y tú? – señala a Midorikawa.

-No, yo no soy un vampiro o algo así. Aunque he conocido casi todo el mundo.

-¿En serio? Pregunta mi amigo gótico muy sorprendido.- ¿Dónde has vivido?

-Italia, Francia, Suecia, Finlandia, Rusia, Inglaterra, Estados Unidos, Canadá, Alemania, México, Corea y un largo etcétera.- dice sonriendo.

-¿Tu padre es embajador? ¿O eres hijo de un militar?- dice Ichirouta a manera de burla.

-Él único de nosotros que ha vivido en otro lugar es Hiroto.- dice Endo mirando de reojo a Kazemaru quien sigue convencido de que soy un obstáculo en su camino hacia el 'amor de su vida', a pesar de todo lo que le dije.

-Tokio, no es la gran cosa.- respondo, evitando su mirada, ya que al igual que en clase, cada vez que habla el único sonido que escucho es su voz.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo es que terminaste viviendo aquí, _Hiro-chan_?- pregunta inclinándose hacia mi. Grave error. Eso sólo hace que Ichirouta se acerque aún más él y que siga pensando que soy su rival.

Muerdo mi labio inferior, como hago cada vez que estoy nervioso. No quiero y no me gusta hablar de mi antigua vida. Ni tiene caso que en este momento le cuente todo sobre el día más trágico que he vivido en mi corta existencia. No tengo por que explicar, ni a él ni a nadie, que todo lo que pasó fue mi culpa.

-Es una larga historia.- digo finalmente y sigo comiendo como si nada.

No obstante, Ryuuji mantiene fija su mirada en mi lo que me hace sentir nervioso e inseguro. Pero, al final, él se enfoca en mis amigos con quienes sigue platicando de sus vidas.

Finalmente suena el timbre y nos dirigimos a clase. Midorikawa se despide y promete vernos a la salida. Claro que mi amigo gótico está muy feliz y supongo que Natsumi también lo estará cuando se entere.

-¿Por qué se sentó con nosotros?-les reclamo aunque de inmediato me avergüenzo por el tono de mi voz, que sonó muy fuerte y de manera acusadora.

-No quería ser acosado por las chicas.- Endo se encoge de hombros.- ¿Quién querría acosarlo estando con nosotros?

-No te preocupes, no lo hicimos adrede.- añade Kazemaru.

Sólo suspiro resignado, ¿cómo hacerles entender que lo único que quería saber, era que hacía un chico como él sentado con nosotros? Habiendo tantos grupos mucho más cool que nosotros, como el de Natsumi, termina por aceptar su invitación. En definitiva cometió suicidio social, ¿cómo se le ocurrió sentarse con los grandes inadaptados de la escuela? Entiéndase Kazemaru y yo.

-Vamos, tómalo con calma, no es para tanto.

-Además va a ir a tu casa hoy en la noche.- dice el ahora novio de la diosa Raimon.- A eso de las 20:00.

-¡¿Qué? No, no pueden hacerme eso. ¿Por qué a mi casa?

-Está muy interesado en ti.- me contesta Ichirouta mientras su aura verde se torna de un verde más oscuro de lo usual.- Por cierto, yo iré después de esa hora y necesito tiempo para arreglarme. De una vez te advierto yo me voy a poner junto a él en el jacuzzi.

-No, eso no es justo. Hiroto es el anfitrión y tiene más derecho que tú.- me 'defiende' mi otro amigo.

Él sólo se da media vuelta y se va a su salón que queda en el extremo opuesto al mío.

-¿Qué reunión tiene hoy? – le pregunto a Endo.

-Los viernes es para comedores compulsivos.

Podría decirse que Ichirouta Kazemaru es adicto a los grupos anónimos. En el poco tiempo que llevo siendo su amigo, ha asistido como mínimo a doce grupos de esos: alcohólicos, fármacos dependientes, co-dependientes, deudores, pirómanos, cyber adictos, fumadores, socio fóbicos, cleptómanos y adictos al sexo. Pero es hasta hoy que me entero que asiste a uno para comedores compulsivos.

No es que en verdad sea todas esas cosas, es sólo que es ignorado por sus padres lo que lo lleva a buscar el amor y aprobación de todos, menos en la escuela. Lo mismo pasa con todo ese asunto de lo gótico, simplemente aprendió que una manera de sobresalir en esta escuela es vistiéndose como el príncipe de las tinieblas. Aunque yo no soy nadie para juzgarlo.

En mi antigua vida yo no me llevaba con gente como Kazemaru. Yo evitaba a todos los chicos antisociales y bichos raros. Era parte del grupo de los populares, donde todos – sin excepción – éramos guapos y atléticos además de inteligentes. Yo formaba parte del club de soccer y hasta fue capitán del equipo Génesis en el Instituto Aliea. Tuve un mejor amigo llamado Nagumo Haruya alias Burn (que también jugaba fútbol y era capitán de su propio equipo, Prominencia.) y hasta una novia llamada Reina Yagami o Ulvida para los amigos. Ella fue la primera chica – y única – con la que he estado en toda mi vida, creo que saben a lo que me estoy refiriendo.

No lo hice con ella por amor, lo hice para tratar de probarme a mí mismo que sí era heterosexual. Sé que es una razón estúpida y superficial pero así fueron las cosas. Además ella tampoco me quería, sólo andaba conmigo por que yo era popular. No sentí absolutamente nada al estar con ella, es decir, no me provocó placer o todas esas cosas que la gente dice sentir cuando tienen sexo

Pero es una parte de mi vida que nadie, aparte de Ulvida y de mí, sabe. Mucho menos mi hermana Hitomiko. Aunque hay ocasiones en las que ni siquiera lo recuerdo.

Volviendo al tema de mi antigua vida, ahora yo soy todo lo que en algún momento llegué a rechazar. Soy uno de los invisibles, de los bichos raros de la escuela. Me resigné a ser así desde el día que Ulvida y Burn fueron a visitarme al hospital.

La primera impresión que tuve de ellos fue que sentían pena por mí y que serían comprensivos conmigo, pero sus pensamientos decían otra cosa. Estaban horrorizados de ver todos los aparatos que controlaban mis signos vitales y que introducían o drenaban líquidos de mi cuerpo, por mis cortes y moretones, pero sobre todo intentaban no mirar la horrible cortada que tenía en mi frente; roja, inflamada y llena de puntos. Ellos lo único que deseaban era desaparecer de allí.

Así que en mi primer día en el Instituto Raimon ni siquiera intenté ser parte del grupo de Natsumi y Goenji, me dirigí directamente hacia Endo (que entonces no era capitán del equipo de soccer) y Kazemaru (que desde siempre había sido considerado el marica, bicho raro, inadaptado social, entre otras cosas no tan lindas, de la escuela). Ellos me brindaron su amistad sin pedir nada a cambio y aunque parezca extraño, no sé que es lo que haría sin ellos. El que ellos sean mis amigos, es una de las pocas cosas buenas en mi vida.

Precisamente es por eso que quiero y necesito alejarme de Midorikawa, no quiero herir a Kazemaru. No quiero perder su amistad y tampoco quiero arriesgarme a salir lastimado. No podría soportarlo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Aunque Ryuuji y yo estamos juntos en cuatro clases, en la única donde nos sentamos juntos es en literatura. Así que por ello, espera a que yo guarde mis cosas y esté saliendo de la clase de arte para hablarme.

El permanece junto a la puerta, sosteniéndola para que yo pase. Pienso en como evitar que vaya a mi casa.

-Tus amigos me invitaron a ir a tu casa.- dice, caminando junto a mí.- Pero… no voy a poder ir.- termina de decir muy desilusionado. ¿Desilusionado? ¿En realidad quería ir a mi casa?

-¿Estás seguro? Kazemaru estaba muy emocionado por ello.- le digo, tratando de sonar cortés.

-¿Y tú? ¿Acaso no querías que fuera?- me pregunta mirándome con sus ojos negros y brillantes.

-Sí, claro que sí. Ya será otro día.

El sólo asiente con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, pues te dejo. Tengo que irme a casa. ¡Te veo el lunes!

Cuando llego a mi Miata, Endo ya esta allí esperando con los brazos cruzados. Él había visto toda la escena.

-¿Me podrías decir qué paso?- pregunta subiéndose al auto.

-Él canceló. Dijo que no podía ir.- respondo encogiéndome de hombros. Salgo del estacionamiento y él sigue sin quitarme la mirada.

-En serio, ¿qué le dijiste para que decidiera cancelar?

-Nada.

Mamoru se pone más serio, lo cual me resulta raro.

-En verdad, lamento haber arruinado su noche. Especialmente por Ichirouta.

-Prométeme que no te vas a molestar.

Cierro mis ojos y suspiro, _aquí vamos_.

-Es sólo que no te entiendo. Nada de lo que haces parece no tener sentido.

Respiro profundamente, sé que todo se va a poner peor.

-En primer lugar, tengo que decirte que eres un chico muy guapo o al menos eso creo. Es difícil saberlo cuando siempre te vistes así, de esta manera tan horrible. Siento mucho tener que ser yo quien te lo diga, pero es la verdad Hiroto. Segundo, eso de hacer todo un drama para evitar al chico nuevo, al cual obviamente le gustas, es ridículo. A menos que no seas homosexual y sólo estés fingiendo serlo.- él hace una pausa y yo me preparo para lo que viene.- Digo, ya que en tu antigua escuela solías ser igual de falso, arrogante y presumido que los amigos de Natsumi y que ella misma. No hay nada malo en que así sea, es normal en ti ¿no?

-¿A qué viene todo eso? – le respondo mientras me coloco las gafas para evitar que se de cuenta de que mis ojos se han llenado de lágrimas.

-Por que no hay nada de malo en que así seas. Sólo que si es cierto, te puedes ir despidiendo de nuestra amistad.

-Mira, el hecho de que yo no esté interesado en Midorikawa no significa que esté fingiendo ser homosexual. Hay cosas mucho más importantes que la apariencia, ¿sabías? ¿O acaso eres tú quien se ha convertido en uno como Goenji?

Él suspira, sabe que tengo razón.

-¿Todo esto se debe a Kazemaru?- pregunta.

-No.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Todo es por él! Por que él dijo que era suyo.- dice intentando ocultar la verdadera intención de sus palabras.- No puedo creer que en verdad hagas caso a esas cosas. ¿Te has puesto a pensar que tienes la oportunidad de perder tu virginidad con el chico más guapo y codiciado de la escuela?

-Si te refieres a Goenji, paso. Como Kaze dijo, se pueden tener malos ratos pero no malos gustos.- contesto, ignorando lo último que dijo. Entro a la calle en la que vive y me estaciono frente a su casa.

-Espero que Ichirouta aprecie lo buen amigo que eres.- dice antes de tomar sus libros y bajar del auto para entrar a su casa.

Pero no fue lo único que echó a perder su noche,. En parte por que los papás de Kazemaru llegaron de improviso y él tuvo que quedarse a cenar con ellos como la linda y feliz familia que son. Mientras que Natsumi llamó sorpresivamente a Endo y le pidió que salieran juntos esa noche. Su primera cita oficial como novios.

Apenas Hitomiko supo que tendría la noche libre, salió temprano de la oficina y me invitó a cenar. Supongo que tenía que ser al revés, pero eso importa.

Sabiendo que ella desaprueba mi manera de vestir, me pongo esta ropa: un traje negro con una camisa blanca aunque omito la corbata y dejo sin abrochar dos botones. Me pongo los zapatos negros que me compró en conjunto y peino mi cabello en punta (una reliquia de mi antigua vida, cuando solía ser conocido como Gran).

Cuando estoy a punto de salir, Tsuki aparece detrás de mí.

-Ya era justo que te vistieras así. Resaltas tu belleza natural.

-¡Qué susto me diste! – susurro cerrando la puerta para que Hitomiko no escuchara.

-Lo sé.- ella sonríe de manera triunfal.- ¿Y a dónde vas?

-A un restaurante que ni idea de cómo se llame. Sólo sé que es uno muy elegante.

-Seguro es uno de ésos para gente snob.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yo sé muchas cosas, más que tú.- ella salta a mi cama y se acomoda en os cojines.

-Deberías vestirte así más seguido. Tu ropa usual no te favorece en nada. Por cierto, ¿sabías que Ulvida y Burn están saliendo? Ya llevan seis meses de novios, más de lo que ustedes duraron.- empieza a decirme como si a mí me importara lo que ellos hagan.- Esto te va a interesar mucho, ellos estuvieron a punto de hacerlo y digo a punto por que Ulvida hecho a perder el momento. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque ella lo llamó por tu nombre. Aunque lo dudes, ella te extraña pero como Burn le dice, la vida continua, ¿verdad?

Respiro profundamente, trato de no perder la paciencia. Detesto que se la pase criticando mi apariencia, poniéndome al tanto de lo que mis ex-amigos hacen o dejan de hacer sin que yo se lo pida. Empiezo a desear que me deje en paz, que me deje vivir mi vida como yo quiera sin sus comentarios irritantes.

-¿Y cuándo irás al cielo? ¿Acaso te expulsaron por ser tan estúpidamente criticona e insoportable?

-¿Estás listo? – escucho que me llama Hitomiko tocando la puerta.

Miro a Tsuki, retándola con la mirada a hacer algo que alerte a nuestra hermana.

-Papá y mamá te mandan saludos. También te extrañan.- dice para desparecer segundos después.

Luego siento como una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla, ¿por qué todos tienen que ser así de crueles conmigo? ¿Tanto así merezco sufrir?

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Yo espero que les haya gustado ^^. Esta vez no responderé aquí a sus reviews, les enviaré un mensaje privado a aquellas personitas que tengan cuenta y para mis queridos lectores 'anónimos', espero puedan proporcionarme su mail (en su review) para mandarles su respuesta ^^. Y pues si gustan hacer alguna sugerencia respecto a la historia o sobre la manera en la que estoy manejando los personajes no duden en hacérmelo saber (sé que los estoy poniendo muy OOC especialmente a Hiro-chan). Para terminar, espero me dejen reviews ¿okis?<p>

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Arrivederci!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada perdón por haber respondido sus reviews como lo prometí pero la verdad no tuve tiempo. De cualquier manera, aquí están las respuestas a sus preguntas. ¡Claro que aparecerá Gazelle!. Es él único personaje que incluiré de más en comparación al libro. Y sí, Mido-chan será el seme. Digo ya es justo que se inviertan los papeles, ¿no lo creen? xD Goenji y Shirou si van a estar juntos…por un tiempo.

Creo que eso era todo, ahora sin más la continuación. Enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

-¿Ya estás listo? – me llama otra vez Hitomiko.

-Sí, ya voy.- le respondo, antes de salir no sin antes ponerme un poco más de colonia. También regalo de mi hermana.

Durante todo el trayecto al restaurante, mi hermana trata de entablar una conversación conmigo pero lo único en lo que pienso es en Tsuki y sus tontos comentarios sarcásticos. Siempre que se molesta conmigo, reacciona del mismo modo. O sea, todo este tiempo le he rogado que me hable sobre nuestros padres y ella sólo se hace la enojada y desparece, ni sin antes hacer comentarios de ése tipo.

Hitomiko deja el auto en el estacionamiento y nos dirigimos al interior del lugar. Me sorprendo de ver lo elegante que es todo, el recibidor de mármol, los arreglos florales y la decoración de las mesas. Tsuki tenía razón, es un lugar para gente snob. Me parece el sitio perfecto para tener una cita y no para llevar a tu huraño hermano adoptivo.

Una mesera nos conduce hasta una de las mesas, está cubierta con un mantel negro y adornado con velas de tono dorado y plateado. Incluso los saleros y pimenteros simulan ser pequeños diamantes.

Apenas nos llevan los menús, ordena vino tinto para ella y una soda para mí.

-No, yo también quiero vino tinto.- le digo a la mesera.

-Hiroto.- dice mi hermana un tanto impresionada por mi elección.

-Es lo más adecuado, además ya tengo 16 años. Y no creo que me emborrache con una copa.- le respondo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Decidimos nuestra cena y cuando la mesera se retira, Hitomiko recoge su largo cabello negro azulado detrás de su oreja y sólo me sonríe.

-¿Y cómo va todo? ¿La escuela? ¿Tus amigos? – me pregunta muy cortés.

-Todo está bien.- contestó con mi usual tono apagado de voz.

Yo la quiero, no crean que no. Estoy sumamente agradecido por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, pero no por que sea capaz de dirigir una gran empresa significa que sea buena conversando aunque quizás yo tampoco lo soy.

Hitomio pone su mano sobre mi brazo para decirme algo, pero antes de que diga palabra alguna yo ya estoy de pie, caminando hacia el mismo lugar por donde llegamos. Ni siquiera me preocupo por pedir indicaciones. La mesera a la que accidentalmente empujo me dijo como llegar al baño, duda de que sea capaz de llegar por mi propia cuenta.

Un grupo de personas pasa muy cerca de mí, sus auras alteradas debido al alcohol que han consumido. De un modo u otro termina afectándome ya que me siento mareado y con náuseas. Miro a los espejos que decoran el pasillo y lo único que veo es a varios Midorikawa mirándome.

Entro a los baños dando traspiés. Sosteniéndome del lavabo de mármol y tratando de controlarme. Creo que me siento así ya que he olvidado lo insoportable que pueden ser las cosas cuando mis defensas están bajas, el i-Pod lo dejé en casa. Aunque lo más desconcertante y doloroso fue cuando Hitomiko me tocó, está tan triste, sintiéndose completamente sola, peor de lo que yo siento.

Todo gracias a mí.

Aún cuando vivimos juntos, casi no hablo con ella. Todo el día está en el trabajo y yo en la escuela, en las noches y fines de semana me la paso encerrado en mi habitación o afuera con mis amigos. Parece que he olvidado que no soy el único que echa de menos a los señores Kira y a Tsuki.

Por más que yo quiera ayudarla, calmar su dolor, simplemente no puedo. Soy demasiado raro, soy un fenómeno que lee mentes, habla con los muertos y para colmo homosexual. No me puedo arriesgar a que me descubra, ni ella ni nadie. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es terminar la preparatoria para regresar a estudiar la universidad en Tokio. De ese modo, Hitomiko podría regresar a su antigua vida.

Mojo mis manos y las paso por mi cabello. Salgo del baño y regreso a nuestra mesa, puedo ver que está muy preocupada por mi reacción. Me siento y tomo un poco de vino, mientras ella come de sus raviolis.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes.- contestó sonriendo para infundirle confianza, para hacer que crea en mis palabras.- Dime ¿Qué tal te va en el trabajo? ¿No has conocido a algún chico?

Ella se sonroja y niega con la cabeza.

El resto del tiempo pasa de manera tranquila, ambos tratamos de mantener una conversación sobre cosas comunes y corrientes. La escuela, los amigos, el trabajo, nuestros planes a futuro.

Después de la cena, espero afuera mientras mi hermana va por el auto. Estoy tan metido en mis pensamientos que prácticamente salto cuando siento una mano sobre mi hombro.

Volteo lentamente y me quedo pasmado al ver a la persona que está frente a mí.

-Ah, hola.- le saludo sin salir de mi trance.

-Te ves increíble, muy guapo.- dice Midorikawa, mirándome de arriba a abajo.- Es casi imposible reconocerte sin tu habitual ropa. ¿Sabías?- comenta sin dejar de sonreír.- ¿Disfrutaste tu cena?

Yo sólo asiento, me resulta casi increíble el hecho de que no pueda responderle.

-Te vi en el pasillo. Iba a saludarte pero te veías muy apurado.

Lo miro fijamente, preguntándome que hace aquí solo esta noche. Supongo que por eso rechazó mi invitación, ¿mía? No, de Kazemaru y Endo. Está vestido con una chaqueta gris oscuro casi negro, una camisa negra con el cuello abierto, jeans también negros y botas a juego. Un atuendo demasiado serio para alguien de su edad y aún así se ve condenadamente guapo.

Justo en ese momento aparece Hitomiko y yo no sé que decirle para explicar por que Midorikawa me está sujetando de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

-Él y yo vamos juntos a la escuela.- le digo, soltándolo.- Se llama Midorikawa Ryuuji, ella es mi hermana Hitomiko Kira.

Ambos estrechan sus manos.

-Mi hermano no me había hablado de ti.

-Acabo de mudarme a la ciudad.

-Oh, ya veo. Entonces bienvenido seas. Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos pero si quieres puedes venir.- le ofrece ella.

-Gracias, pero tengo que regresar.

Él señala sobre su hombro y mi mirada sigue esa dirección, deteniéndome en un chico de cabello negro, vestido con un traje sastre de color gris.

Su acompañante me sonríe, pero no de manera amable. Sino como burlándose, como si el hecho de que Ryuuji esté conmigo sea motivo de diversión y burla para él.

-Adiós, que tengas un buen de semana.- me despido al tiempo que subo al auto.

-Igualmente, _Hiro-chan_.- dice y me da un tulipán rojo.

Es hasta que estoy en casa, encerrado en mi cuarto que me doy cuenta de que el chico pelinegro tampoco tenía aura

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Pensando que mi hermana ya se había ido, bajo a desayunar y cual es mi sorpresa al ver que sigue aquí.

-Hiroto Kiyama, me debes una explicación.- me dice demasiado seria y molesta.- ¿Podrías decirme por qué estabas tomado de la mano con aquél chico?

Yo no respondo. Siento como me sonrojo de vergüenza al saber que ella se dio cuenta de ese detalle. Ella se debate entre si preguntármelo de manera directa o esperar a que yo lo admita. Miro el reloj y tomo mi mochila.

-Se me hace tarde, me tengo que ir.- digo, intentando zafarme de la situación pero Hitomiko alcanza a detenerme de la muñeca antes de que pudiera salir de la cocina.

-No te vas de aquí, hasta que me des una explicación.- ordena, apretando más su agarre.- ¿Eres homosexual?

Yo sigo sin contestarle, sólo siento como una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla. De repente siento como ella me da una bofetada, agacho la mirada y sólo asiento.

-¡¿Por qué haces eso? – me reclama y por más culta y educada que parezca ser, ella en el fondo rechaza todo eso de la homosexualidad.

-No te preocupes, luego vengo por mis cosas.- le digo finalmente antes de salir, dejándola muy confundida por mis palabras. Instantes después capta lo que quise decir y me alcanza en el auto.

-Hiroto, no quiero que te vayas.

-¿Entonces?

-Mejor hablamos cuando llegues de la escuela. Se te va a hacer tarde.

Sólo asiento y me marcho.

Cuando llego al salón de literatura, Midorikawa ya está esperándome.

-¡Hola! – dice muy sonriente. Yo me pongo la capucha, para evitar que vea la marca roja que tengo en el rostro. Respondo a su saludo de una manera muy desinteresada.

-Tu hermana parece ser una buena persona.- comenta mientras me mira. Cuando siento que está a punto de bajarme la capucha, golpeo su mano con la mía. Él la retira muy asombrado.- ¿Qué tienes?

Yo no respondo y me limito a salir corriendo del salón, yendo a encerrarme a uno de los baños.

-¿Hiroto? ¿Estás aquí? – minutos después pregunta Ryuuji, adivinando donde estoy.

Yo salgo de mi escondite y seco mis lágrimas con las mangas de mi sudadera.

-¿Por qué estás triste? ¿Qué te hicieron?- pregunta, estrechándome en sus brazos. No puedo evitar corresponder su abrazo y rompo en llanto, ocultando mi rostro en su pecho.

Le cuento todo, bueno casi todo, omitiendo la parte en la que perdí a mi familia.

-Yo tampoco vivo con mi familia.- me dice como si quisiera consolarme.- Al igual que tú, yo también soy gay.

Yo abro los ojos muy sorprendido pero no por saber su preferencia sexual, la cual me quedó muy clara desde el primer día que lo vi, si no por la naturalidad y tranquilidad con la que lo dice.

-No tiene nada de malo, tú lo has visto con Kazemaru. Supongo que te has acostumbrado a eso, ya que aquí hay otros como nosotros; es decir como tu amigo gótico, tú y yo.

-No lo creo, Ichirouta ya me lo hubiera dicho.

-Él tampoco se ha dado cuenta.

-¿Quiénes son? – le pregunto y justo en este instante me doy cuenta que estamos sentados en el suelo y que yo estoy acurrucado en su pecho. Rápidamente me levanto y me lavo la cara, tratando de borrar todo rastro que delate que he llorado.

-Muy pronto lo sabrás.- contesta también poniéndose de pie.- Lo mejor será que regresemos al salón, ya es muy tarde.

Cuando entro o mejor dicho entramos, todos en el salón se nos quedan viendo raro especialmente Natsumi y sus amigos – exceptuando como siempre a Shirou - . Para nuestra buena suerte, la profesora aún no ha entrado.

-¿Dónde viven tus padres?- me pregunta en voz baja.

Por un momento cierro los ojos para después abrirlos y mirarlo directamente a los suyos.

-Ellos están muertos.- contesto mientras la profesora Akiko entra al aula.

Una vez más, él se sienta con nosotros en el almuerzo. Abro mi bolso donde llevo mi comida y encuentro un tulipán rojo como el del viernes. Ni por un segundo dudo que es obra de Midorikawa, no obstante, sigo sin saber como lo hace. Más no es esto lo que me aflige, ni siquiera mi discusión con Hitomiko, si no la manera en la que él me mira, en la que me habla, en lo que me hace sentir cada vez que está cerca de mí o me toca.

-Sobre tu familia. No me di cuenta…Lo siento.

-Yo sé lo que es perder a la gente que amar.- me susurra, colocando su mano sobre la mía.

-Disculpen, ¿interrumpo algo? – dice Kazemaru que está reclinado en la esquina de la mesa, sus ojos 'dorados' entrecerrados y fijos en nuestras manos.

Entorna los ojos y se sienta al lado de Ryuuji. Sus pensamientos han transformado su aura verde a un rojo más oscuro.

-¿Dónde está Endo?- pregunto ya que es lo único que se me viene a la mente.

-Con su noviecita, Natsumi Raimon. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Nos cambió por esa cualquiera!

Yo sólo cierro los ojos y suspiro.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Él me lo dijo.- y efectivamente es verdad, aunque la manera en la que lo hizo no fue la mejor. Se lo dijo después de que discutieran por teléfono la noche del sábado.

-Cómo sea. ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? – me encojo de hombros, sabiendo que no me estaba preguntando tanto a mí si no a Midorikawa.

-Muy bien ¿y el tuyo?- responde cortésmente.

-Horrible. El viernes fui a cenar con mis padres y no fue nada agradable. Luego tuve que soportar su pelea por que mi padre se la pasó coqueteándole a la mesera que nos atendió, lo peor del caso, es que mi madre hizo lo mismo con un tipo que se encontró en el lugar. Pero eso sí, mi padre no puede reclamarle por que ella está en todo su derecho de hacerlo.- hace una pausa y da un mordisco a su pastelito.- El sábado estuvo mejor, fui a un club llamado Nocturne o algo así.

-Nocturnal.- le corrige Midorikawa.

-Vaya, pensé que nadie en está lo conocería.

-¿Y qué tal estuvo?- le pregunto, animándolo a seguir hablando.

-¡Es increíble, súper cool! ¡No tienes idea de la cantidad de vampiros que va ese lugar!

-¿En serio? ¿Viste inmortales?- inquiere Ryuuji con curiosidad.

-¡Claro, demasiados! Todo gracias a este chico que conocí, Osamu. También se acaba de mudar a la ciudad. También conocí a otro chico que prometió mandarme fotografías de uno de sus amigos góticos, que según este tipo es muy guapo.- en ese momento vibra su celular.- Mira, me acaba de mandar una fotografía suya.- comenta demasiado emocionado aunque después su emoción se convierte en enojo.- ¿O sea qué significa esto? ¡Prometió mandarme una de sus fotos! Estúpido farsante. Me engañó.

Miro la imagen aún sin entender por que se molesta.

-¿Cómo sabes que no es él?

-Por que ese chico soy yo.- responde Midorikawa.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus reviews y muchísimas gracias a todas las personitas que leen esta historia, en verdad me hacen muy feliz. Por cierto si me falto responder preguntas, lo siento. No me siento muy bien, estoy algo enferma. Ya me despido, dejen comentarios.<p>

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!

*****PD:** Estén pendientes a mis publicaciones, ya que a partir de mañana estaré subiendo mis one-shots con motivo de Halloween (BurnxGazelle, HirotoxSuzuno).


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everybody! Aquí la continuación de su historia favorita (?), que como siempre espero sea de su agrado. Enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

-¿Alguna explicación para esto? – pregunta Kazemaru, aún molesto, a Ryuuji.

-Qué quieres, fui modelo por un tiempo.- contesta él muy calmado.

-¿De veras? ¡Eso es genial! – exclama mi gótico amigo muy emocionado.

Midorikawa sólo asiente y voltea a verme.

-¿No vas a decir algo? – me pregunta, yo me pongo muy nervioso ya que mi amigo está muy atento a mi respuesta.

-¿Qué puedo decirte, Ryuuji? Supongo que ha sido lo mejor que has vivido.

-Te equivocas.- contesta muy serio, lo cual me asombra.

Ichirouta en ese momento nos interrumpe, sus celos le ganaron, y empieza a hacerle todo un interrogatorio a Midorikawa respecto a por qué lo dejó y qué se siente ser modelo, entre otras cosas. Tan desconcertado estoy por su reacción, que me limito a tomar mis cosas y dejarlos solos. Me dirijo a mi usual lugar para desahogarme, la terraza de la escuela.

Una vez ahí, no puedo evitar llorar otra vez. Me frustra demasiado no saber que es lo que él piensa, si en verdad siente algo por mí o sólo está jugando. Quiero y necesito saberlo para ver si lo que voy a hacer esta tarde cuando hable con Hitomiko valdrá la pena. No quiero arriesgarme a arruinar mi relación con la única persona que tengo en este mundo, sólo por un chico.

Cuando me doy cuenta ya es hora de mi penúltima clase, así que me voy al salón donde tomo Historia. El tiempo pasa de una manera lenta y tortuosa para mí, lo único que deseo es salir e irme a casa. No me importa lo que mi hermana me vaya a decir, al fin y al cabo he decidido que no voy a luchar por él. No vale la pena.

Apenas suena el timbre indicando que ya se termino mi última clase, inglés, me dirijo rápidamente al estacionamiento. Justo cuando estoy a punto de arrancar mi auto, Ryuuji me habla.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué nos dejaste solos? – me pregunta aparentemente preocupado.- Ya te dije que todo se va a arreglar con tu hermana.

-No necesito de tu lastima, así que ahórrate tus comentarios.- le respondo muy cortante y salgo de la escuela.

Cuando me doy cuenta, él me va siguiendo en su BMW. Sólo suspiro, doy vuelta en la primera calle que veo y me detengo. No me queda de otra más que salir. Él hace lo mismo y baja de su auto para acercarse a mí. Afortunadamente estamos en una calle no tan transitada.

-¿Qué diablos quieres? Déjame en paz.- le digo de manera fría.

-No entiendo por qué te comportas así.

-¿Y? ¿Acaso te afecta?

-Sí, y mucho.

-Pues ése es tu problema, no mío.

De repente me sujeta por la cintura, obligándome a acercarme más a él y me besa en la boca. A pesar de mi forcejeo, él no me suelta; al contrario, profundiza el beso.

-¡Idiota! – le digo apenas me suelta y le doy una bofetada.- ¡Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso!

-Eres un tonto, Hiroto.- dice muy serio, parece que no le dolió el golpe.- Por eso te pasan todas esas cosas, si fueras listo no te estarías preocupando por lo que Hitomiko te diga y le restarías importancia a su opinión respecto a tu homosexualidad.

-Y tú si lo eres, ¿no? Creíste que eras tan listo cómo para engañarme y hacerme creer que querías andar conmigo. Pero ya ves, no caí en tu trampa.

-¿Quién te dijo que quiero contigo? ¿Crees que sólo por que te consolé, significa que sienta algo por ti?

Siento como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, trato de no llorar, no frente a él.

-¡¿Entonces por qué me besaste? ¡¿Por qué juegas conmigo? – le reclamo sin evitar llorar.- ¡Yo te quiero, Ryuuji! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?

-Hiroto, claro que yo siento lo mismo por ti.- responde abrazándome.- Es sólo que… a veces me desespera que seas tan indeciso e inseguro de ti mismo. Detesto tener que decir esas cosas a la gente para hacerles entender que lo único importante es lo que ellos piensan y no lo que los demás digan.

-Ryuuji.- sollozo y lo abrazo más fuerte. En ese momento suena mi celular.

-Sí, ¿diga? – respondo mientras me seco las lágrimas, él sigue sin soltarme.- Hitomiko, ¿qué pasa?

-¿A qué hora piensas llegar? Te estoy esperando.- dice muy enojada.- Tienes 10 minutos para llegar, de lo contrario te voy a ir a buscar.

No le respondo y corto la llamada.

-Tengo que irme, ella ya me está esperando.- le digo en voz baja, casi susurrando.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No hace falta. Mejor seguimos con esto mañana, ¿ok?

-Cómo quieras. Suerte.- se despide de mí y se va, no sin antes besarme otra vez.

Yo sólo me sonrojo y subo a mi auto. Durante todo el camino, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo contradictorio que fue todo. Primero, se preocupa por mí y yo lo rechazo; después es él quien me rechaza y al final ambos nos terminamos confesando. O al menos, eso quiero pensar.

Cuando entro, mi hermana ya me espera en la sala. Tiene un semblante serio pero yo paso de largo y me voy a mi habitación. Una vez dentro, saco una maleta y empiezo a meter un poco de ropa. Pienso irme al Sun Garden, no creo que me permita verme con Ryuuji en la casa.

Ella entra y se queda atónita al ver lo que hago.

-¿A dónde te vas, Hiroto?- pregunta muy alarmada, por increíble que parezca está arrepentida por lo que me hizo y dijo en la mañana.

-Al Sun Garden, el lugar donde debí de haber estado desde el inicio.- contesto sin dejar de acomodar mis cosas.

-No, no lo hagas. Ya te dije que no quiero que te vayas.

-Hitomiko, entiende, yo no puedo vivir contigo si rechazas mis preferencias.

Ella no responde.

-Quédate, por favor. Debes entender también que todo es muy confuso para mí. Debiste de habérmelo dicho, ¿o acaso no confías en mí?

-Hermana, claro que confío en ti pero es muy difícil decirlo, revelar algo como eso. Pero si quieres que me quede, lo haré.- acepto sin decir más, en el fondo, yo también quiero quedarme. De lo contrario, ella también se sentiría más sola.

-Pero hay una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Avísame cuando vayas a traer a tu novio, para que así les de la privacidad que necesiten.

-¡Hitomiko!- exclamo muy avergonzado al darme cuenta de lo que ella piensa.- ¿Cómo crees que voy a hacer algo así en nuestra casa?

-Yo sólo decía. Eres un adolescente y es normal que tus hormonas provoquen ciertas cosas en tu cuerpo.

-Sí, ya lo sé.- sigo contestando igual de sonrojado y apenado.- Pero yo no he pensado siquiera en hacerlo.- aún no, no con un chico y menos con Ryuuji.

-¿Entonces?

-Tú ganas, me quedo.

-Gracias, Hiro-chan.- dice mientras me abraza y por vez primera ella está demostrándome cariño verdadero no aquél que mostraba por lástima.

Definitivamente será una noche muy larga para mí, tengo muchas cosas en las cuales pensar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente mientras me arreglo para ir a la escuela, cometo el error de pedirle a Tsuki que me ayude a decidir que ponerme. Me reconcilié con ella la noche anterior.

-¿Qué opinas? – le pregunto mientras mantengo en alto una chaqueta negra junto con una playera púrpura y un pantalón gris.

-Mejor lleva una camisa.- dice ella, sentada en el pequeño tocador que tengo.

-¿Y ahora? – cuestiono otra vez, mostrándole una camisa púrpura y otra negra.

-Mejor lleva la verde.

-No tengo ninguna de ése color.- contesto, frunciendo el seño, molesto por que ella no se toma las cosas en serio. Tomo la camisa negra y empiezo a abotonarla.

-Ve con la púrpura.

Yo me detengo justo cuando estoy a punto de abrochar el último botón.

-Te resalta tu tez pálida y tus ojos.- por un momento la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, luego me quito la camisa y me pongo la otra.

Busco el bálsamo que Kazemaru me obsequió y empiezo a aplicármelo.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿La crisis por tu ropa, el nerviosismo, el _maquillaje_?

-No es maquillaje.- digo, aventado el envase en mi gaveta y limpio mis labios con un pañuelo desechable.

-Es como brillo labial y eso es maquillaje, querido hermano. Sigo esperando tu respuesta.- agrega después de hacer una pausa.

Me dirijo a la puerta, bajando las escaleras para ir a la cocina.

-Tarde o temprano voy a adivinar.- canturrea de manera burlona, yo simplemente la ignoro.

-Como quieras.- digo entre dientes, entrando a la cocina.

-Sabemos que no es Kazemaru por que no eres de su tipo y tampoco puede ser Endo por que él tiene novia.- dice mientras yo tomo una rebanada de pan y le unto mermelada para después servirme un poco de jugo de naranja.- Me rindo, ese es todo tu circulo de amistades. Así que…dime ¿quién es?

Ahora me sirvo un poco de leche y le pongo cereal, dispuesto a seguir ignorando sus comentarios. Dejo de comer el pan y empiezo con el cereal.

-Yo sé que detrás de todo esto hay un chico.- dice ella hablando muy fuerte, agradezco que Hitomiko se haya ido temprano.- Estás actuando igual que cuando estabas flirteando con Ulvida. ¿Lo recuerdas? Venga, dime ¿quién ese chico con tan mala suerte?

Apenas lo dice, se viene a mi mente la escena que tuve ayer con él. Inconscientemente me llevo mis dedos a los labios, recordando sus besos. Es tan guapo, sexy, provocativo que en verdad hace que me altere por completo. Malditas hormonas que no pueden controlarse.

-Nadie, no me gusta nadie. Además es la última vez que pido tu ayuda.- digo antes de ir al garage a por el auto.

Cuando llego a la clase de literatura, mi nerviosismo se intensifica. Pero cuando veo a Ryuuji platicando con Natsumi y sus amigos, no puedo evitar ponerme celoso.

-Eh, disculpa.- digo para que él se haga a un lado, está sentado junto a ella sus piernas ocupan el lugar de la mochila de Natsumi.

Pero él me ignora y no se mueve ni un centímetro. Él saca un capullo de rosa de su cabello y ella chilla tan alto que cualquiera pensaría que le ha dado un collar de diamantes o perlas.

-¡¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¡Es tan lindo! – grita ella mostrándoselo a todo mundo.

Presiono mis labios y miro al suelo, encendiendo mi auto y subiendo todo el volumen.

-Necesito pasar.- mascullo y lo miro a los ojos sólo para toparme con su mirada tan fría que me sorprende. Finalmente se hace a un lado.

Me voy a mi mesa, siguiendo con mi rutina habitual pero sin dejar de mirar lo que hace con Natsumi Raimon.

-¿Qué diablos?- comenta Kazemaru a la hora del almuerzo cuando ve que Midorikawa está sentado con Endo y su noviecita.- Sabía que esto no duraría, era algo tan bueno como para que fuera cierto.

Yo sólo asiento sin apartar mi vista de su mesa y veo cuando el saca un ramillete de rosas blancas de su bolso. Después empiezo a comer mi emparedado, ignorando los pensamientos no tan agradables de mi amigo hacia Natsumi y Midorikawa.

-¿Te sientes tan dolido y rechazado como yo? – me pregunta cuando vamos saliendo de la cafetería.

Hago una pausa antes de responderle.

-Sí.- digo finalmente.

En ese momento recuerdo como él se inclinó hacia mí pero sólo para pedirme que le pasara una nota a Natsumi, se nota que olvido que ella se sienta dos filas delante de nosotros.

-Dásela tú.- le dije, empujándola con mi bolígrafo. ¿Cómo es posible que un simple papel doblado me cause tanto dolor?

-Vamos, hazlo como un favor.- insistió.

-Ya dije que no.- le contesté, empezando a tomar notas.

Ryuuji tomó la nota y la guardo en su cuaderno en lugar de dársela.

Mientras voy a guardar mis cosas a mi casillero, se me viene a la mente lo que me dijo la tarde anterior. Pero no quiero seguir recordándolo y me voy a clase de arte. Aunque trato de idear una excusa para no entrar a esa clase. De cualquier modo mis habilidades artísticas son nulas y por consiguiente mis proyectos son un desastre, sin contar que ser artista no es mi mayor sueño. Y si a todo eso le añaden mi problema con Ryuuji Midorikawa, no sólo ponen en riesgo su promedio también terminan metidos en un aula durante 50 minutos de total incomodidad.

Al final, opto por ir. Es lo más correcto y lo más conveniente si deseo mantener mi promedio de 9,8 intacto. Estoy tan concentrado en ponerme la bata y tomar mis pinturas que ni siquiera había notado que él no está. Voy a mi caballete y veo que en una esquina está la misma estúpida nota doblada ahora en triángulo, la misma que me pidió pasara a Natsumi.

Cojo una brocha y sacudo con ella la nota, mejor dicho aviento, viendo como planea ligeramente antes de caer al suelo a sabiendas de que estoy actuando de una manera demasiado infantil y ridícula. Mi profesor viene y la recoge.

-Parece que se te cayó algo.- me dice entregándomela.

-No es mía.- respondo entre dientes y se la regreso.

-¿Entonces hay otro Hiroto Kiyama? No lo sabía.- dice de manera irónica. Yo volteo y tomo el papel sólo para ver que efectivamente tenía mi nombre escrito con la perfecta caligrafía de Midorikawa.

No tengo ni idea de cómo pasó, no encuentro una explicación lógica. Yo sé lo que vi. Siento como mis manos tiemblan mientras la desdoblo, sólo para encontrarme con un hermoso dibujo de un tulipán rojo y debajo de éste escrito _Je t'aime*._

* * *

><p>*Te amo, en francés.<p>

No sé a ustedes pero a mi encantó la escena de su pelea/declaración de amor (?). Lástima que a Mido le encante confundirlo con su actitud. Muchisísisimas gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews, en verdad me alegran el día. Respecto a lo que preguntaste Himeko Kiyama, no todos son gays en la escuela aunque tienes razón sería el paraíso para toda yaoista xD. Supongo que ya se imaginan quienes son los otros a los que Midorikawa se refirió en el capi anterior.

Ya no los entretengo, dejen reviews y ya saben cualquier duda/sugerencia/queja es bien recibidia, excepto amenazas de muerte. Una última cosilla, ¿de qué les gustaría que se disfrazaran Hiro y Mido?

Espero su respuesta, ¿okis?

Au revoir!


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola a todos! Como ya es costumbre aquí está la actualización semanal de esta historia. Espero les guste el capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

Finalmente suena el timbre y mientras estoy recogiendo mis cosas, siento como alguien llega por detrás de mí. Volteo un tanto asustado y veo que es Midorikawa.

-¿Por qué estás enojado? ¿Qué te hice? – pregunta como si no supiera las razones.

-Deja de molestarme, mejor ve con tus nuevos amigos.- le respondo secamente y salgo del salón.

-¿Estás celoso?

-No. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo si ni novios somos?

-¿Me estás diciendo que te gustaría que lo fuéramos?

-Sólo un idiota contesta una pregunta con otra.- digo mientras él me sigue hasta la salida.

-En serio ¿qué te hice?

-¡Ya déjame en paz! ¡Deja de seguirme! – gritó muy enojado.

Él se queda parado y yo camino hasta donde está Kazemaru.

-Muy persistente, ¿no crees?

Sólo entorno los ojos, evidentemente molesto, ya que aún sigue creyendo que Ryuuji se fijará en él.

-Sólo ignora lo que viste.

Ichirouta se encoge de hombros y murmura algo parecido a un 'como quieras'. ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan ingenuo? Digo, ya que es más que obvio que a Midorikawa Ryuuji le encanta jugar con las personas. Empezando conmigo.

¿Por qué pienso esto? Primero, por que el fin de semana pasado lo vi acompañado de ése chico pelinegro y hoy lo vi coqueteándole no sólo a Natsumi si no también con Shirou ante un muy enojado Shuuya Goenji.

Así es, hasta hoy me di cuenta de que Goenji y Shirou son pareja.

El primero sólo tiene novia para aparentar, no quiere que le pase lo mismo que a Kazemaru mientras que el mayor de los Fubuki, sólo por minutos ya que Atsuya y Shirou son gemelos, finge estar más preocupado por sus estudios que en tener novia.

Regresando al asunto de Ryuuji, ya para concluir, me he dado cuenta de que no vale la pena y que he sido un estúpido todo este tiempo al sentir algo por él.

-¿Hiroto? ¡Hiroto te estoy hablando! – me reclama mi amigo al verme distraído. Le molesta ser ignorado cuando habla.

-¿Qué decías?

-Nada, olvídalo.- contesta muy serio y voltea a otro lado. Me ha pedido que lo lleve a su casa y ya me estoy arrepintiendo de ello.

-No te enojes, Kaze. Me distraje un momento, estaba pensando en los preparativos para la fiesta de Halloween que organizará mi hermana.

-Ah sí, ya lo había olvidado y eso que hasta ya me diste invitación. Por cierto, ¿a quién más le diste?

-Lógico que a Endo.- noto como hace un gesto de desagrado al oír su nombre.-También le di una a Goenji.

-Seguro va a ir Natsumi y los odiosos de los Fubuki.

-Sólo irá Shirou, Atsuya no.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro? Goenji tiene que llevar a su novia.

-A Aki Kino no le gustan las fiestas.

Apenas lo dejo en su casa, me voy a la mía. Tengo que seguir con las decoraciones y arreglando lo de mi disfraz. Kazemaru va a ir disfrazado de vampiro, del resto no tengo la menor idea y yo no diré cuál será por que quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Debo admitir que me sorprendió saber que Hitomiko quisiera organizar una fiesta, digo ya que es muy seria – conmigo – pero me he equivocado. Ella ya había llenado como dos páginas de su lista de invitados mientras que yo sólo había anotado a mis dos amigos y sus posibles acompañantes.

Una vez que dejo a Kazemaru en su casa, me voy a ver los avances que ha hecho Tsuki. Cuando entro veo que ya está casi todo listo.

-¿Qué te parece? – me pregunta muy emocionada señalando las decoraciones.

-Te ha quedado muy bien.- digo un tanto desganado.

-Por cierto, ¿ya le enviaste la invitación a _ésa_ personita?

-Sí, ya se la envié aunque conociéndolo no es seguro que venga.- contesto un poco más animado. Me emociona la idea de que_ él_ pudiera venir, después de todo era uno de mis mejores amigos – aparte de Haruya –.

-¿Crees que se haya cortado el cabello? Por que la última vez que lo vi lo tenía un poco más largo que el tuyo, hasta llegué a pensar que se haría rastas. ¿Te lo imaginas con el look de Yuto Kido? Se vería muy gracioso.- comenta antes de empezar a reírse.

Claro que sería divertido para ella pero no para él. Por cierto, este es otro detalle que no revelaré al cien por ciento. Es mi invitado sorpresa, ni siquiera a Hitomiko se lo he dicho.

Ella ya se ha encargado de contratar a un proveedor para que se haga cargo de la comida y las bebidas. Además de estar a cargo de la decoración también lo soy de la música. No es tan difícil, le he pedido a Hitomiko que me preste su iPod para que pueda quemar los CD's con la música que a ella le gusta – que por cierto es Lady Gaga, Kesha, Britney Spears y Madonna.- Si bien lo que yo escucho también podría ayudar a dar más ambiente a la celebración.

Tan emocionada está también por esta fiesta que hasta me dejo su tarjeta de crédito para que compre todo lo que sea necesario, sin escatimar en gastos. Hasta ahora ya he, mejor hemos Tsuki y yo, transformado la casa a algo parecido a un castillo de ésos que hay en las películas de terror.

-¿Tu novio va a venir? – pregunta sorpresivamente, lo cual me toma desprevenido. Pongo mis ojos en blanco y suspiro antes de contestarle.

-No tengo novio.

-Ajá, te creo. ¿Qué dedo quieres que me chupe? Vamos, no soy tan tonta. No he olvidado tu gran debate con tu ropa. ¡Ya preséntamelo! No puedo esperar más para conocerlo o verlo por que obviamente él no me verá.

-¡Ya! ¡Deja de fastidiar con eso!- digo muy exasperado.- Él no está invitado ¿ok?

Definitivamente he caído en su juego, sin querer he respondido a su pregunta y yo mismo me he delatado.

-¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! – canturrea muy feliz y bailando alrededor mío.- ¡Já, sabía que ya tenía tío nuevo! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!

-Él nunca fue mi novio. Es o era muy lindo y todo lo que quieras pero me di cuenta que no era más que un patán que le gusta jugar con el primer tonto que se cruce en su camino. En serio, duró como un día por que no lo conocía bien. Aunque no fui el único que cayó en su trampa, también engañó a Kazemaru y hasta a Natsumi.

Pero ella no me escucha, en cambio sigue canturreando que tiene 'tío' nuevo.

Para la noche de Halloween la casa luce verdaderamente increíble. Tsuki y yo pusimos telarañas por todos los rincones de la casa y en las ventanas y en medio llevan una enorme araña negra. En el techo colgamos murciélagos y en algunas paredes esparcimos sangre falsa – se lava con agua y jabón – y justo en la entrada pusimos una bola de cristal que encima tiene un cuervo que repite 'Nevermore, nevermore'.

Además también compré zombies que escondí en los rincones menos esperados de la casa y pedazos de cuerpo humano, claro que falsos. En la reja de entrada pusimos un caldero con agua y hielo seco y junto una horrenda bruja que simula estar preparando un brebaje.

Aunque hay ataúdes, gatos negros, velas negras, calaveras y vampiros, cortesía de Kazemaru claro está. El patio trasero lo decoramos con calabazas – naturales – y globos negros, rojos y morados e incluso pusimos algunos en la alberca.

-¿Cómo me veo?- me pregunta dándose la vuelta para que yo pueda admirar su vestido amarillo con holanes y su hermoso pelo castaño largo recogido en una coleta, al más puro estilo de Bella.

-Te ves muy bien, igual que tu princesa de Disney favorita.- le digo, empolvando mi cara – especialmente mi frente para cubrir un poco mi cicatriz – para verme aún más pálido.

Me cepillo el pelo hacia atrás y lo recojo con una malla para el cabello y algunas horquillas de tal modo que pueda ponerme la peluca de cabello largo y negro que usaré.

-¿Y de quién te vas a disfrazar? – dice mirándome.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor? – ella sólo asiente.- Ve abajo y cerciórate de que Hitomiko no se ponga esa horrenda nariz de bruja. Le había dicho que así estaba bien su disfraz. A los chicos no les gustan esas cosas, ya están pasadas de moda.

-¿Tiene novio?

-No y no lo tendrá si se pone esa nariz.- le digo y ella finalmente sale.

Sólo espero que no haga nada que la asuste.

Me dirijo al closet y saco la bolsa que tenía escondida, sacando un traje de esos que usaban en el siglo XVIII, que consiste en un pantalón negro, camisa de holanes y una saco azul con detalles morados, igual al que usa Brad Pitt cuando es convertido por Lestat en la película de Entrevista con el Vampiro. Obviamente seré Louis de Point du Lac. Ya tengo los ojos verdes y la piel pálida, lo único que necesito es el cabello negro.

Luego de tener algunos problemitas con la peluca, finalmente estoy listo.

-No se puso la nariz, decidió que…- entra hablando Tsuki, dejando su frase a medias.- Vaya, así que eres Louis de las Crónicas Vampíricas.- dice totalmente asombrada por mi disfraz.

Instantes después bajo a recibir a los invitados. Kazemaru vino con su amigo Diam, el mismo chico que le presentó al tipo que le mandó una foto de Midorikawa, ambos vestidos de vampiros. Endo vino con Natsumi, él se disfrazó del fantasma de la ópera y ella del eterno amor de éste, Christine. La verdad me asombra ver el buen gusto que tiene respecto a disfraces.

Minutos después llega Goenji con Shirou, el primero simplemente vestido de negro con un antifaz a juego y con unos cuantos detalles dorados mientras que su acompañante se ha puesto unas orejas y cola de lobo, y contrario a su noviecito, él está vestido de blanco.

-No puedo creer que no hayas invitado a Midorikawa.- dice Kazemaru, sacudiendo la cabeza sin siquiera saludarme. Ha estado enojado toda la semana desde que le dije que él no estaba invitado.

¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que nos haya cambiado por Natsumi y sus amigos? Lo cuál hace que me resulte extraño que no haya sido invitado por ella. No caería mal un espectáculo de magia, para que todos vieran como es capaz de aparecer capullos en cualquier lugar.

Sé que sueno más dolido de lo que debería pero no puedo evitarlo. Primero me dice que me quiere y me roba un beso, por que eso hizo, y después simplemente me ignora olímpicamente. Ok, trató de arreglar las cosas pero eso no quita que no se haya disculpado por lo que me hizo.

-Deberías verlo.- dice girándose hacia Diam.- Él es increíble. Guapísimo como una estrella de cine pero súper sexy como una estrella de rock mucho más que Ville Valo de HIM y eso que es un tipo muy atractivo.

-Eso no es posible, no hay nadie así de perfecto.- le responde su pesudo amigo alzando una ceja en señal de duda.

-Midorikawa Ryuuji lo es, lástima que no puedas comprobarlo por ti mismo. Pero si llegas a verlo, no olvides que él es mío.

Yo miro a Diam, reparando en su aura rojo oscuro y turbio. Vestido con un pantalón negro y una playera de malla. Él no tiene intención alguna de mantener una promesa como esa.

-Te ves muy bien de vampiro, Louis siempre ha sido muy sensual pero no tanto como Lestat.- comenta, yo sólo me encojo de hombros y los llevo a otra parte, esperando que Kazemaru se encapriche con otra cosa y deje en paz el tema de Ryuuji.

Hitomiko está hablando con sus amigos, Kazemaru y Diam le están poniendo vodka a sus bebidas, Endo y Natsumi están bailando al ritmo de Tik tok de Kesha mientras que Goenji y Shirou están sentados, apartados de todos platicando de cualquier cosa. Tsuki está jugando con la cola de lobo de Shirou y justo cuando estoy a punto de acercarme a ellos para alejarla, suena el timbre de la puerta.

Ambos corremos, Tsuki y yo, a ver quien llega primero a la puerta, siendo yo el ganador.

Apenas abro, me arrepiento de haber ganado. Midorikawa está ahí con un ramo de tulipanes rojos. Su pelo suelto, vestido con un pantalón negro, botas, camisa blanca de volantes y un saco de terciopelo rojo. Tal y como el eterno enamorado de Louis, Lestat de Lioncourt. Claro que se maquilló para verse más pálido y se puso entes de contacto color azul para parecerse más.

-Lestat.- digo entre dientes.

-_Mon cher_, Louis.- sonríe haciendo una reverencia.

-Tú no estabas invitado.- susurro buscando con la mirada al chico pelinegro de la vez pasada pero parece que no vino. La verdad se me hace difícil creer que él sólo vino por mí.

Kazemaru se emociona al verlo pero se le pasa rápidamente al fijarse en su atuendo.

-¿O sea? ¿Cuándo lo planearon?- pregunta muy enojado.

-No lo hicimos.- digo, deseando que él me crea aún sabiendo que no lo hará.

-Fue pura casualidad.- dice Ryuuji, pasando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

-Tu debes ser Midorikawa.- dice Diam, jugando los volantes de su camisa.- Kazemaru no exageraba.- él lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva a otro sitio.

Apenas se van Kazemaru me mira muy enojado, sus puños crispados, deseándome lo peor.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Tú sabes lo mucho que me gusta, ¡confié en ti, pensé que éramos amigos!

-Kaze, lo juro, no lo planeamos. Es sólo una coincidencia. Tú sabes que no lo invité.- le digo siguiendo con mi intento de convencerlo.- Y por si no lo has notado, tu amiguito Diam quiere tirárselo, mira casi le está montando la pierna.

-Eso lo hace con todo mundo, no es ningún problema. Tú eres el problema, siempre sobresaliendo más que yo.

Respiro profundamente, luchando por mantener la poca paciencia que me queda.

-Escucha, a mi no me gusta Midorikawa. ¿Cómo puedo convencerte de ello? Dime y lo haré.

Él sacude la cabeza y voltea a otro lado.

-No lo hagas. Eres pésimo mintiendo. Si tú le gustas, entonces así que se queden las cosas, no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo. Además no tienes la culpa de ser guapo e inteligente, todos te preferirían a ti apenas te vean sin tu capucha.

-Eres un exagerado, estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Él ya no me contesta, sólo se da media vuelta y se dirige a donde está su amigo que está haciendo prácticamente todo un show al bailar sobre una de las mesas.

El timbre suena otra vez y yo voy a abrir. Tsuki se aleja, burlándose de Kazemaru.

-Oh, vaya.- dice el chico aunque cualquiera podría confundirlo con una mujer. Me mira fijamente con sus ojos rojizos.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?- le pregunto notando que no está disfrazado.

-Lo siento, llegue tarde.- se disculpa y saluda a Tsuki como si pudiera verla en verdad.

-¿Eres amigo de Hitomiko? – le pregunto, pensando en por qué sigue mirando hacia donde está mi hermanita. Él tiene una agradable aura color púrpura aunque por una extraña razón no puedo leer sus pensamientos.

-Soy Aphrodi. Hitomiko me contrató.-

-¿Eres uno de los encargados de la comida?- le pregunto nuevamente, estudiando su apariencia. Su largo cabello rubio, ojos de color rojizo, piel clara y es un poco más alto que yo. Está vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla extremadamente corto y un poco ajustado, una camiseta sin mangas color blanco, tenis blancos y un bolso negro.

Pero él sólo ríe y saluda con la mano a Tsuki que para este momento está escondida detrás de mí, como hacen los niños pequeños cuando ven a un extraño.

-No, yo soy el psíquico.- responde serenamente sin dejar de sonreír.- Y veo que tienes a una linda acompañante justo detrás de ti.

* * *

><p>Antes que nada muchisimas gracias a todas aquellas personillas que me dejaron review en el capítulo anterior así como a aquellas que agregaron a su lista de favoritos. ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que tal vez esté un poquitín confuso pero así funciona la mente de Hiroto, en este fic, ¿quién creen que sea su 'invitado sorpresa'? Por cierto, si adivinaron los otros eran Goenji Y Fubuki. Respondiendo a tu pregunta Himeko, he considerado meter a esa parejita (EndoxKaze) aunque no sé me ocurre como hacerlo.<p>

¡Ya se acerca lo mejor de la historia! Así que estén pendientes de las actualizaciones. De hecho por ahí va a haber algunas escenas subiditas de tono entre Hiro y Mido. Casi lemon o sea lime(?).

Ya no los aburro más, dejen sus reviews ^^.

Bye, bye!


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola a todos! Finalmente estoy de vuelta con la actualización de esta historia. Espero no me maten por no haber actualizado tanto tiempo. Más comentarios en las notas finales.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

Se supone que Aphrodi sería una grata sorpresa para los invitados menos para mí. ¿Cómo diablos no me dí cuenta de que esto pasaría? ¿Tan ocupado estaba arreglando mis propios asuntos para no hurgar en la mente de Hitomiko? Definitivamente la voy a pasar muy mal el resto de la noche. Aunque quisiera despedirlo, decirle cualquier cosa para que se vaya, no puedo, mi hermana ya está en la puerta invitándolo a pasar.

-¡Qué gusto verte! ¡Me alegra que hayas venido! – Saluda efusivamente al psíquico.- Veo que ya has conocido a mi hermano. Bueno, déjenme presentarlos de manera adecuada. Hiroto Kiyama, - dice,- Afuro Terumi, un amigo mío.

-Mejor dime Aphrodi ¿quieres? Ese es mi nombre para este trabajo.

Hitomiko ríe antes de responder.

-Claro, claro, como tú quieras. Pero pasa por favor, ¿podrías traerle algo de tomar? – me pide sin dejar de sonreír.

Con desgano me dirijo a la barra y le sirvo un vaso de ponche, llevándoselo. El chico rubio sólo sonríe y me dice gracias. Él empieza a caminar, de una manera un tanto provocativa, hacia una mesa colocada en un rincón de la sala especialmente puesta ahí para que haga su 'trabajo'. Casi de inmediato empieza a hacer una lectura y curiosamente es a Goenji y Shiro.

-Deberías hacer fila antes de que se haga más larga.- susurra mí hermana mientras es abrazada cariñosamente por un chico de cabello castaño.

-Tal vez luego.- respondo secamente.

Me alegra ver que Hitomiko la está pasando bien por una vez en su vida desde que yo llegué a la suya y por lo que veo tiene interés en salir nuevamente con chicos. Es divertido ver a Tsuki bailar con las personas sin que éstas se percaten de su presencia y escuchar conversaciones que tal vez no debería pero necesito descansar de leer mentes, ver auras arremolinándose unas con otras y lo más importante de Midorikawa.

He tratado de guardar mi distancia, de actuar normal e ignorarlo como hago en la escuela pero al verlo esta noche vestido de quien es mi otra mitad, mi _amor eterno,_ no puedo evitar pensar en que tal vez él y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos. No es que crea en eso del destino y tantas otras tonterías…No sé que pensar en verdad. Me desespera no saber nada sobre él, no poder saber que piensa, por qué juega así conmigo. Sé que estoy a punto de llorar, como he hecho últimamente, pero desisto en hacerlo.

No quiero que me vea tan vulnerable, no esta noche.

Aspiro el aroma de los tulipanes que me trajo. Veinticuatro hermosos y embriagadores tulipanes rojos. Su aroma es tan delicado que me sorprende, no son característicos por su aroma. Inhalo profundamente, dejando llenar mis pulmones con su esencia y admitiendo que él me gusta, que lo quiero y que deseo fervientemente que él y yo seamos novios.

No puedo evitarlo, en verdad me gusta. Su cabello, su piel, su voz, la manera en que me trata, o sea, me gusta todo de él. No importa cuanto finja lo contrario, nada es cierto.

Antes de la llegada de Ryuuji ya me había resignado a vivir en solitario. No me emocionaba la idea de pasar el resto de mi vida solo, nunca tener un novio…o novia si era necesario hacerlo, tener cercanía con una persona pero ¿cómo hacerlo si siempre leería su mente? Sabría todo lo que pensara de mí. Nunca tendría la oportunidad de obsesionarme, discernir los significados de sus palabras o acciones tal como hacía con Ulvida.

Así mismo él, o ella, no tendrían oportunidad de sorprenderme. Siempre estaría un paso más delante de ellos. Cosa que con Ryuuji no puedo hacer y quizás ese es otro detalle que me gusta de él. Sé que piensan que leer mentes y ver auras es genial pero no lo es. Daría lo que fuera con tal de regresar a mi vida de antes, excepto la parte de cuando era tipo 'Goenji'. Odioso y prepotente con los que me rodeaban. Ok, él no es tanto así. Como sea, no soy capaz de disfrutar mi vida como antes hacía.

Prefiero salir de la casa y voy a sentarme en el jardín, prácticamente ocultándome tras los arbustos como suelo hacer cuando necesito estar solo para pensar y meditar. Estoy tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no noto la presencia de Midorikawa.

-Hola.- dice sonriente como siempre. Yo lo miró un tanto sorprendido.- Es una buena fiesta, me alegra haber venido sin invitación.- agrega y se sienta mi lado mientras que yo sigo mirando hacia el frente, consciente de que bromea pero estoy muy nervioso para responder.- Te ves muy bien como Louis. El negro te sienta muy bien.

-Gracias.- digo en un hilito de voz que como ya se habrán dado cuenta es usual cuando está tan cerca de mí. – Tú también te ves muy bien como Lestat.

Él sólo sonríe. Acerca su mano derecha a mi rostro y con sus dedos empieza a acariciar mi cuello, viajando por mi mentón, mi mejilla, hasta llegar a mi oreja. De un momento a otro acerca sus labios a los míos, tanto que nuestros alientos se mezclan. Se acerca aún más y por fin sus labios rozan los míos, fundiéndose en un tierno beso.

Había pensado que sólo su voz era increíble por la manera en la que acalla las voces que escucho, también lo pensé por la manera en que me toca y hace erizar mi piel. Pero la manera en la besa, es de otro mundo. Un beso como este sólo pasa una vez en la vida.

Cuando él se aparta y me mira a los ojos, yo otra vez cierro los míos, agarro sus solapas y lo atraigo de vuelta a mí. Esta vez soy yo quien profundiza el beso, no como aquél beso robado, meto mis manos por debajo de su chaqueta y empiezo a acariciar su espalda.

De un momento a otro, invierte posiciones y ahora es él quien está sobre mí. Empieza a acariciar mi pecho por sobre mi ropa, él se quita su chaqueta y sigue acariciándome, delineando mi cuerpo y me toma de la cintura para atraerme más a él. Ahora soy yo quien se desabrocha el saco y yo paso mis brazos por su cuello.

Suspiro muy fuerte al sentir que sus manos ahora están rozando mis muslos. Besa mi cuello de una manera un tanto desesperada, estoy seguro que me va a dejar una marca pero no me importa. Estoy a punto de desabrochar su pantalón cuando alguien nos interrumpe.

-Se nota que tú no pierdes el tiempo.- dice Kazemaru, yo me aparto rápidamente al haber sido sorprendido en el acto, tiempo después de haberle jurado que no me gustaba.

-No es lo que parece, nosotros sólo estábamos…

-Por favor, ahorrate las explicaciones. Sólo vine a decirte que Diam y yo nos vamos.

-¿Qué? Apenas empezó la fiesta.- digo tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Tal vez para ti.- susurra mirándome con odio.- Mi amigo Saginuma Osamu vino y nos va a llevar a otra fiesta. Te invitaría pero estás muy ocupado.

-¿Osamu? – pregunta Ryuuji, parándose tan rápido y se dirige apresuradamente al interior. Parece que ya sabe donde está.

-¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Sólo te masturbó o llegó a metértela? – pregunta obviamente burlándose. – Te dije que no eres bueno mintiendo.

Él se va y yo me limito a seguirlo. Apenas lo alcanzo, agarro su hombro y me veo llenado de oscuridad, enojo y decepción que me quedo sin palabras. Lo suelto y dejo que siga su camino.

Respiro profundamente y los sigo hasta llegar al vestíbulo. Cuando llego me paralizo al verlos juntos, él en todo su esplendor vampírico y su amigo vestido como Louis. Tan radiante, tan exquisito que me deja en ridículo.

-¿Y tú debes ser…? – pregunta levantando su rostro mientras sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, son de un color ambarino casi naranja.

-Hiroto.- digo entre dientes mientras admiro su largo cabello negro _natural_, su piel blanca y tersa, sus labios rosados, y sus dientes blancos y perfectos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le pregunta Midorikawa.

-Kazemaru me invitó.

-¿Cómo es que ustedes se conocen?

-Lo conocí en Nocturnal. ¡Oh, qué tonto! Te referías a Ryuuji y yo, ¿cierto? Nos conocimos en Canadá.

-Alemania.- corrige él. Osamu sonríe forzadamente.

-Nos conocemos desde hace mucho pero mucho tiempo.- aclara el pelinegro.- Espero que no te moleste que robe a tu amigo.

-No, para nada.

-¿Nos vamos? – pregunta a Kazemaru y a Midorikawa. No puede evitar asombrarse al ver que Ryuuji toma mi mano en lugar de la suya.- Fue un placer conocerte, Hiroto.- dice Saginuma, haciendo una pausa antes de subir a la limosina.- Estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver.

-¿Y a quién debo esperar ahora? ¿A Atsuya?- pregunto a Midorikawa, aunque me arrepiento al instante ya que soné demasiado celoso.

-Hiroto…- dice rozando su pulgar contra mi mejilla, yo me alejo negándome a escucharlo.- Debo irme.

Para alcanzarlo, pienso.

-Bueno, gracias por venir.- digo sonando más como un mesero al final de un arduo día de trabajo que como un posible novio.

Apenas se va, voy a sentarme en las escaleras. Me siento fatal, jamás debí haberlo besado y dejar que las cosas subieran de tono. En ese momento suena el timbre y desganado voy a abrir la puerta y cuál es mi sorpresa al ver quién está parado frente a mí.

-¡Gazelle!- exclamó, abrazándolo con fuerza.- Pensé que ya no vendrías.

-Hiroto, me estás asfixiando.- dice con dificultad.

-Lo siento.- murmuro, soltándolo.- Gracias por venir.

-Eres mi amigo, ¿no? Lógico tenía que venir.- responde y esboza una sonrisa, algo raro en él. Siempre es muy frío y reservado.- Ah, por cierto, te presento a mi primo Atsuishi Shigeto.- dice, señalando al chico que está junto a él. Tiene el cabello rubio, muy claro; piel blanca, ojos azules con un toque de verde y lo más notorio una cicatriz en una de sus mejillas.

-Hola, mucho gusto.- sonrío y extiendo mi mano, el me corresponde y me saluda con un casi inaudible 'Buenas noches'.- Pasen, llegan justo a tiempo.

-Espero que no te moleste que lo haya traído.

-No, para nada.

Ni uno ni otro están disfrazados. Algo obvio ya que Suzuno Fuusuke es muy serio y su primo se nota que es muy tímido como para hacerlo.

-Ahora les traigo algo de beber.- me retiro y regreso instantes después con dos vasos de ponche.

-Gracias.- dicen al mismo tiempo.

-Dime, ¿cómo han estado las cosas por allá? – le pregunto, refiriéndome obviamente a mis ex compañeros.

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Burn terminó con Ulvida.- comenta con su voz tan monocorde de siempre.- Sé que no te importa pero…es algo muy gracioso. ¿Sabes por qué?- yo niego con la cabeza mientras que su primo ríe por lo bajo.- Anda tras de mí, increíble ¿no?

-Estás bromeando, ya dime la verdad.

-¡Es en serio! Resulta que nuestro 'buen amigo' Haruya es bisexual.- por un instante sus ojos parecieron brillar y no puede reprimir su risa.- Hubieras visto la cara de ella cuando lo vio coqueteándome, era indescriptible. Claro que yo lo rechacé ni que fuera plato de segunda mesa.

-Gazelle, nunca vas a cambiar.

-No lo creo.

-Y dime, ¿a qué escuela asistes? – le pregunto a Atsuishi.

-Al Instituto Aliea.- responde tímidamente.

-No seas así, Heat. Discúlpalo es un poquito huraño.- se excusa mi amigo de ojos azules.

-¿Y quién lo dice? El chico más sociable que conozco.- respondo sonriendo, al menos por un rato hace que me olvide de mis problemas.

Así seguimos platicando, incluso bailando, hasta que ellos tuvieron que despedirse.

-¿Podemos ir a visitarte a tu escuela? – pregunta Gazelle.

-Claro, salgo a las 2:00.

-Ok, nos vemos mañana.

-Sí, adiós.- contesto antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¡Ahí estás! – dice Hitomiko, jalándome de la mano.- Te he estado buscando por todas partes. Aphrodi aceptó quedarse a hacerte una lectura.

-Pero yo no quiero una.- le digo sin intención de ofender. Lo único que quiero es ir a mi habitación, quitarme este disfraz y dormir.

No contaba con que mi hermana ha estado pegada a la mesa del ponche y otras bebidas, lo que significa que esta lo suficientemente ebria para escucharme. Ella me agarra y me lleva hasta donde está su amigo.

-Hola, Hiroto.- sonríe Aphrodi mientras me siento. Yo miro las cartas del Tarot colocadas frente a mí.

-Eh...no es nada personal pero yo no quiero una lectura.

-Entonces no lo haré.- se encoge de hombros tomando las cartas y barajándolas- ¿Qué te parece si fingimos que te estoy haciendo una lectura y así hacemos feliz a tu hermana? Ella se preocupa mucho por ti, se pregunta si hizo bien en darte tanta libertad respecto a tu homosexualidad.

Hace una pausa antes de seguir hablando.

-No te sientas ofendido ni nada, al contrario yo podría ayudarles ya que también soy psicólogo.

No le respondo. Él sonríe y coloca las cartas en forma de media luna.

-¿Sabías que tus amigos Shuuya y Shirou se van a declarar públicamente?- yo le miro muy asombrado.- Están destinados el uno para el otro. También tu hermana se va a casar.

-¿Qué?

-Pero no hoy, ni mañana. Hasta dentro de muchos años.

-Bien por ella, tiene derecho a ser feliz después de todo.

-Tienes razón…pero has pasado por muchos cambios el año pasado, ¿verdad? Cambios que aún te afectan.

No le contesto, eso es algo obvio.

-Dime, ¿cómo estás manejando tu don?- Ok, eso si me ha descolocado por completo.

-¿Mi qué?

-Tu don psíquico.

-No sé de que carajo hablas.- digo muy a la defensiva.

-Es difícil al comienzo.- asiente él.- Créeme, yo sé como te sientes con todo esto. Pero no por eso tienes que esconderte bajo una capucha y torturar tus oídos con música que ni siquiera te gusta. Hay maneras de manejar esto y yo estaría feliz de enseñarte por que, Hiroto, no tienes que vivir así.

Me levanto muy enojado y me detengo del borde de la mesa. Este tipo está loco si cree que lo que tengo es un don. Yo sé muy bien lo que es y nadie me va a convencer de lo contrario. Es un castigo por todo lo que he causado: la muerte de los señores Kira, la de mi hermanita y la infelicidad de Hitomiko.

-Cuando estés listo puedes buscarme en está dirección.- me da una tarjeta y la tomo sólo por que mi hermana me está viendo y no quiero parecer grosero.

-¿Es todo?

-Sólo una cosa más.- él guarda la baraja en un estuche negro de cuero.- Me preocupa tu hermanita, creo que ya es hora de que se vaya, ¿no crees?

Yo lo miro más enojado que antes, sentado allí con su aire de engreído y sabelotodo, juzgando mi vida cuando ni siquiera me conoce.

-Ah, otra cosita. ¿Te has preguntado por qué no llevas el apellido Kira? Es extraño ya que era el apellido de tu padre adoptivo.

-Mira, Aphrodi. - le digo muy serio.- En primer lugar Tsuki está muerta y segundo eso a ti no te incumbe. Y como a mí no me interesa ni me afecta, no tengo por que indagar al respecto. No repitas eso de que mi hermanita debe irse por que es imposible que ella esté aquí.

-Yo creo que sabes a qué me refiero.- dice sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

><p>La verdad pensaba hacer este capítulo más largo pero me quedé sin inspiración, de cualquier manera espero haya sido de su agrado. No había actualizado por que estaba un tanto atareada con trabajos finales en la escuela y examenes, pero ya ha terminado esa tortura y espero actualizar cada semana como era usual.<p>

¿Qué les pareció la aparición de Gazelle? Sé que tuvo poca participación pero en los próximos estará más presente ^.^ Antes de despedirme quisiera preguntarles algo ¿de qué parejita quieren que publique algo? ¿otro HiroxMido, GoenjixFubuki o SuzunoxNagumo? Sus opiniones son bien recibidas, no olviden dejar review.

Ciao!

*****P.D.:** Nanne el nombre del libro es Eternidad/Evermore de Alyson Nöel. Son seis libros de la saga pero yo sólo he leído este que es el primero.


	9. Chapter 9

Buenas noches a todos (aquí en Mex son las 10.43pm), finalmente les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Más comentarios en las notas finales, ¡disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**apítulo 9**

Después de que terminó la fiesta, fui directo a mi habitación. Necesitaba pensar en todo lo que ése psíquico me había dicho. Tal vez tenga razón. Siempre he dado por sentado que Tsuki no tiene asuntos pendientes en otro lugar y que ella me visita por mero gusto, porque en verdad desea verme. Sé que Aphrodi quiere ayudarme, ser como un guía, lo que no él no entiende es que yo no quiero su ayuda. Este 'don' es mi castigo por todo el dolor y las muertes que he causado, no hay ni habrá otra explicación.

A la mañana siguiente cuando despierto, Tsuki ya está en mi habitación. Aunque yo no estoy de humor para sus impertinencias.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué tan gruñón? – pregunta sentada en la orilla de mi cama. Yo me veo en el espejo y peino mi cabello como de costumbre para después tomar un suéter negro y ponérmelo.

-No puedo creer que te sigas arreglando así- pregunta con desagrado.- Pensé que ya te habías conseguido un novio.

Giro hacia ella preguntándome qué vio exactamente.

-¿La fiesta? ¿En el jardín? ¿O sólo fue un polvo rápido?

Apenas escucho esas palabras me sonrojo tanto que creo que mi rostro compite con mi color de cabello.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú qué sabes de eso? ¡Tienes 14 años!

-No era mi intención espiarte, quería estar contigo pero cuando me acerqué vi cómo besabas a tu amiguito. ¿Quién iba a decir que eras tan bueno besando?

Suspiro hondamente y salgo de mi habitación. Mi hermana va tras de mí.

-¿Al menos es tu novio?

-No.

-Oh, vamos. Dime la verdad.

-No es mi novio.

-¡Qué egoísta eres! – exclama antes de desaparecer. Yo sigo de largo y decido irme a la escuela lo más pronto posible. Aún tengo que ir a recoger a Endo que, por alguna extraña razón, me ha pedido que vaya por él a su casa.

No me inspira nada de confianza pero aun así lo haré.

Cuando llego él ya me está esperando afuera de su casa. Apenas se sube cambia su expresión de preocupación (obvio debido a su novia) por una más alegre.

-Ahora sí cuéntame todo con lujo de detalle. No omitas nada quiero saber hasta los detalles más sucios.- dice muy emocionado.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De Midorikawa, a mí me dijeron que ustedes lo hicieron bajo la luz de la luna, durante la fiesta. Ya sabes, escondidos tras los arbustos, haciendo cosas.

-¿A qué viene todo eso? – le pregunto haciéndome el desentendido.

-Mira Hiroto, no lo niegues porque la noticia ya se ha corrido. Todos lo saben gracias al Facebook y Twitter. – dice muy tranquilo para mi gusto, se nota que no es él quien tendrá problemas.- En fin, ya cuéntame todo. ¿Es tan genial y perfecto como todos esperamos que sea?

Suspiro pesadamente antes de darle una respuesta.

-Lamento decepcionarte pero no pasó nada entre nosotros.

-¿Ah sí? Eso no es lo que me dijo Kazemaru.

Kazemaru, al menos ya sé a quién reclamarle por la discusión que tendré con mi hermana quien ya debe de saber. Gracias a que lo publico en las redes sociales que ella más usa.

-Está bien, nos besamos. Eso fue todo.- digo secamente, esperando que eso sacie su curiosidad aunque lo dudo.

-¿Y?

-Nada más, no hicimos nada.

-No hablo de eso. ¿No te ha llamado? ¿Mandado un mensaje? Es lo mínimo que debe hacer.

-No.

Fin de la conversación ya que en ese momento llegamos a la escuela. Lo cual significa que tiene que irse rápidamente a alcanzar a Natsumi que ya lo espera en el salón.

A pesar de que estoy decidido a ya no pensar en Midorikawa, no puedo evitar sentirme decepcionado al ver que no está en la clase. Estoy a punto de prender mi iPod cuando veo que entra acompañado de Shiro y Goenji. Ambos se ven un poco decaídos y ni siquiera saludan a sus amigos. Siendo más extraño que Shiro no salude a su hermano Atsuya, eso quiere decir ¿qué no llegaron juntos?

Eso sí es extraño, muy extraño.

Se acerca a Natsumi y le da dos capullos blancos, como siempre, a lo que ella responde con una sonrisa. Ahora sus ex amigos se sientan justo frente a mí y cuando Midorikawa se sienta, yo simplemente lo ignoro. Finjo estar ocupado, saco mi carpeta y empiezo a hojearla como si buscara algo.

-Hola.- me saluda como si nada. Como si el hecho de que fuera a mi casa, sin invitación, me manoseara y después se fuera con su amiguito Osamu, no me afectara en lo más mínimo. Empiezo a garabatear con mi pluma en una hoja hasta que se me cae de las manos. Me agacho a recogerla y cuando me enderezo, encuentro un tulipán rojo.

-¿Se te acabaron los capullos blancos?- suelto sin disimular mis celos. ¿Qué? No puedo evitarlo, así soy.

-Jamás te daría uno de esos.- responde con una sonrisa.- Eres un chico de tulipanes rojos, sólo tulipanes rojos.

-Qué bien, gracias.- mascullo, resignado a soportarlo por el resto de la clase.

En el almuerzo, no me queda de otra más que irme a sentar con Kazemaru que curiosamente, ok no tanto, está acompañado de Shiro y Goenji.

-Miren quién está aquí.- dice mirándome.

Yo no respondo, sé que por su tono hostil sólo está buscando un pretexto para empezar una discusión.

-¿Te molesta que estemos aquí?- pregunta repentinamente Shiro. Ahora todo está más claro, el resto de sus amigos ya están al tanto de su relación con Goenji.

Lo que me recuerda lo dicho por el psíquico.

-Estaba contándoles qué tal estuvo la fiesta en el Nocturnal pero parece que a ellos no les interesa.

-No es eso, ya nos lo contaste mientras veníamos.- dice Goenji.

-Lo que pasa es que tienen envidia de no haber ido y de no tener un amigo tan genial como Osamu.- explica mi gótico amigo.- Hubieras visto, había una fila enorme pero apenas lo vieron nos dejaron entrar. No pagamos nada, todo fue cortesía de la casa.- dice esta vez dirigiéndose a mí.- No es que tu fiesta no fuera buena, sólo que la otra fue más de mi estilo.

Yo me encojo de hombros y limpio mi manzana con la manga de mi suéter. En ese momento cuando alzo la vista, noto que sus lentes de contacto amarillos han sido reemplazados por unos de color ámbar, más parecido al color de ojos de su nuevo amigo. Miro con más detenimiento su atuendo y caigo en la cuenta que sus ojos ya no están delineados, que no usa su bálsamo para labios y para rematar, está vestido con un pantalón de vestir color negro y una camisa del mismo color. Un atuendo más parecido a algo que Osamu usaría.

-¿Y dónde está Midorikawa? – me cuestiona como si yo controlara todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.- ¿Qué pasó? Pensé que ya eran pareja.

Shiro lo mira de un modo muy serio, dándole a entender que mida sus palabras. Lo mismo hace Goenji.

-Lo que sea.- suspira.- Sólo quiero que sepas que no me molesta. Todo está perdonado, ¿ok? Lo he superado, promesa del meñique.

No muy convencido correspondo su gesto y me sorprendo al ver que está siendo sincero aunque no logro ver por qué.

-Kaze.- comienzo a hablar no muy seguro de hacer esa pregunta. Pero qué más da, ya no le importa.- ¿De casualidad viste a Midorikawa en Nocturnal? Se fue poco después de ustedes por lo que pensé que tal vez los alcanzó allí.

-No, para nada.- responde muy tranquilo.- Por cierto, ya borré las publicaciones del Facebook y el Twitter.

Paso de lo que dice y miro alrededor, pensando que tal vez esté sentado con Natsumi y los pocos amigos que le quedan. Pero nada, él no está con ella.

El resto de las clases, las paso muy inquieto. Me pregunto por qué Midorikawa se fue después de la clase de literatura. Cuando llego a casa, Hitomiko ya está ahí pero no dice nada. Al contrario, me llama a comer, ya estaba listo todo. Supongo que se tomó el día libre.

Al día siguiente espero verlo, pero nada. Tampoco llega y así pasa durante las siguientes dos semanas.

Finalmente Midorikawa me llama al poco tiempo de haberme quedado dormido. Durante las últimas semanas he estado tratando de convencerme de que él no me conviene pero me rindo apenas escucho su voz.

-¿Es muy tarde? – pregunta, trato de mirar el reloj pero tengo mucho sueño como para hacerlo. Aunque no creo que sea muy tarde, me acosté a las 8:00pm.

-No.

-¿Estabas durmiendo?

-No, apenas estaba intentando conciliar el sueño.- le respondo, acomodando las almohadas en el respaldo de la cama para sentarme más cómodo.

-¿Puedo ir a tu casa?

Está vez si miro el reloj y veo que son las 2:00am.

-No creo que sea una buena idea.- él se queda callado por tanto tiempo que creo que ya ha colgado.

-Lamento no haberme quedado contigo al resto de las clases.- dice con voz lastimera.

-Eh, no hay problema.- respondo, pensando en que no tiene por qué darme explicaciones puesto que no somos novios.

-¿Estás seguro de que es muy tarde? – insiste.- En verdad quiere verte, hablar contigo, prometo que sólo te voy a robar unos minutitos de tu tiempo de sueño.

Yo sonrío complacido por el cambio de papeles. A ver qué siente él ahora, al estar rogándome.

-Nos vemos mañana en la clase de literatura, ¿va?

-Mejor paso por ti y nos vamos juntos a la escuela.

-Uhm, no es buena idea. Mejor te veo en el salón.- y antes de que responda, apago el teléfono y lo arrojo lejos de mí pero sin aventarlo al piso.

A la mañana siguiente, Tsuki aparece otra vez.

-¿Sigues enojado?

Yo sólo pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Eso es un sí.

-¿Esta vez vienes conmigo? – pregunto después de haber arrojado unos libros a mi mochila.

-No, hoy tengo una cita.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Eso no te importa.- dice antes de desaparecer.

Cuando llego, Midorikawa ya está esperándome en la entrada. Me toma del brazo con suavidad y me da un beso en la frente.

-¿Cómo estás hoy?

Mi respuesta es un empujón que hace que me suelte.

Entramos al salón y yo pateo a propósito la mochila de Natsumi que me mira muy enojada aunque cambia esa mirada por una mejor al ver a Midorikawa.

-¿Dónde está mi capullo? – pregunta muy sonriente.

-Lo siento, hoy no.

Él se va a sentar junto a mí rápidamente. Yo sólo lo ignoro.

-Parece que alguien está de mal humor hoy.- dice de manera burlona.- Y dime, ¿qué he hecho para hacerte enojar hoy?

Yo miro a Natsumi y a Atsuya como murmuran cosas entre ellos y después voltean a verme.

-Ignóralos, son unos idiotas.-susurra, inclinándose hacia mí.- Siento no haberme quedado contigo más tiempo, por no haber terminado lo que empezamos.- dice esta vez de una manera no muy inocente lo que hace que los colores se me suban al rostro.- Tuve que atender a una visita inesperada.

-¿Te refieres a Osamu?- digo sin poder evitar sonar celoso y ya estando más calmado.

-Hiro-chan.- él comienza. Pero como yo he empezado con eso más vale que continúe.

-¿Has visto a Kazemaru? Parece una copia de Osamu. Se viste como él, actúa como él, hasta se puso lentes de contacto de su mismo color de ojos.- digo prácticamente reclamándole como si tuviera la culpa.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de eso.- responde haciendo un puchero, lo cual me derrite por completo.- Déjame arreglar las cosas contigo, salir juntos, ir a algún lugar especial.

-Ya veremos.- respondo sonriendo ya que en ese momento entra la profesora.

Cuando salgo de la clase de deportes, él ya está esperándome en la puerta de los vestidores. Me abraza y besa en la frente, como hizo en la mañana.

-Déjame, tengo que cambiarme.- le digo mientras tomo mi ropa.

-Apúrate por que la sorpresa empieza en este momento.- dice con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Sorpresa?

-Ya te había dicho que quería llevarte a un lugar especial.

-¿Y el resto de las clases? ¿No creerás que pienso saltarme todas?

-Eso es lo de menos.- responde.

Suspiro resignado, no hay modo alguno de que me resista a ir con él.

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? Quise dejarlo en lo más emocionante (?) según yo. ¿A dónde creen que irán? Bueno, eso lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo. Espero sus reviews con sus dudas, comentarios yo sugerencias.

Bye!

**PD:** Nanne gracias x tu review en Bittersweet xD.

**PD2:** Si quieren agregarme al messenger este es mi mail shizukakiyama()


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola! Aquí está la continuación del fic. Más comentarios al final del capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

-¿Cómo nos vamos a escapar?- le pregunto muy preocupado. No puedo salirme de la escuela, así como si nada. Además Hitomiko podría darse cuenta y pues me iría mal.

-No te preocupes.- me responde muy tranquilo mientras caminamos hacia el estacionamiento.- Shiro y su novio se encargarán de arreglar todo.

-¡¿Qué van a hacer?- lo cuestiono nuevamente, esta vez muy alarmado. Conozco lo suficiente a Goenji para saber que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Aunque dudo que lo haga por mí.

-Nada serio. Sólo dirán que te sentiste mal y que yo te acompañé a tu casa. Como buen compañero que soy.- dice, esto último lo dice riéndose.-No te enojes.- agrega al ver lo serio que me he puesto.

-Entonces no te burles.

-No volverá a pasar.- contesta y me besa en la mejilla.

Una vez que estamos fuera de la escuela, nos detenemos unas cuantas calles después.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?

-Ya te dije que es una sorpresa. Sólo sígueme.

-Ok.- suspiro resignado al ver que no me dirá exactamente a dónde me llevará.

¿Urayasu? Me sorprende que me lleve a ese sitio. Está justo a las afueras de Tokio. Un momento... si me ha traído a este lugar, significa que... ¿Estamos en Disneyland Tokyo? De todos los lugares en los que había pensado, este jamás lo imaginé. ¿De cuándo acá le gustan los parques de atracciones? Digo, ya que es muy serio, reservado y no me lo imagino en un lugar como este.

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunta sonriendo como siempre. ¿Qué acaso no se cansa de sonreír?

-Sí, si a ti gusta a mí también.

-No, no se trata de eso. Si no te gusta podemos irnos.- me dice. Dudo en decirle que es muy temprano para estar aquí y que lo mejor es regresar a la escuela.

-Es muy temprano, ¿no crees?

-Un poco, pero es mejor así. Nos evitamos las largas filas para subir a los juegos. Prometo que después te llevo a otro lugar.

Dudo un poco en aceptar su propuesta aunque termino por hacerlo.

-Ven.- dice, tomándome de la mano.- Te voy a llevar a mi parte favorita, Tomorrowland.

-Se nota que ya conoces este sitio, ¿a quién has traído antes?- cuestiono, sacando a relucir nuevamente mis celos.

-¿Ya vas a empezar? Eres muy celoso, ¿sabías? - me responde muy serio.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.- me disculpo.

-Pues deberías aprender a controlarlos. A mí no me gustan que me celen.

-Entonces no deberías ser tan coqueto.

-Hiroto, no quiero discutir contigo ahora. Ven, vamos a Grand Circuit Raceway.- dice, tratando de aliviar la tensión que se ha formado entre nosotros.- Te vas a divertir mucho.

Yo lo sigo muy desganado. Definitivamente sería un pésimo novio si no aprendo a controlarme. Apenas salimos de ahí, me conduce a otra sección llamada Adventureland. De inmediato me lleva a Pirates of the Caribbean.

-¿Cuál te gustó más? - me pregunta cuando terminamos con ésa.

-Esta, la de los piratas. Digo tienen a Jhonny Depp.

-¿Te gusta ese tipo?

-¿Qué tiene? Es un buen actor.- respondo sin más.- Celoso.- digo en voz baja.

Después de visitar otros juegos, finalmente vamos a comer algo a uno de los restaurantes del lugar. Mejor dicho, voy a comer porque él no prueba nada de lo que ha pedido.

-¿No piensas comer?

-No tengo hambre. Estoy en una dieta especial.

-¿Esa dieta sólo incluye tomar esa cosa? - le pregunto, señalando su botella con esa sustancia roja, que al parecer es lo único que consume. Jamás lo he visto comer o tomar otra cosa que no sea esa bebida.

-Algo así.

Normalmente, yo evitaría a toda costa venir a un sitio de estos. Lleno de tanta gente, todos con sus auras arremolinándose, pensando en mil cosas, que lo único que harían sería marearme. Pero esta vez lo estoy disfrutando, gracias a Midorikawa. Porque cuando él me habla, me toca, es como si yo no tuviera esos horribles poderes. Sólo somos él y yo, nadie más.

-¿Estoy perdonado? - me pregunta una vez que salimos del restaurante. Pasa sus brazos por mi cintura, sus dientes jugueteando con mi cuello.

Yo sólo lo beso.

-Eso lo tomaré como un sí. Ahora vayamos a visitar otras secciones. Aún hay tiempo.

Definitivamente el tiempo se me pasa volando cuando estoy con él. Después de ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, me anuncia que es hora de regresar a Inazuma. Yo me acomodo en mi Miata mientras él se inclina en mi ventanilla para besarme.

-La próxima vez te llevaré a un lugar mucho más especial.- me susurra al oído.

-¿Tengo que seguirte otra vez? - le pregunto al tiempo que enciendo el motor.

-No, yo te seguiré. Debo cerciorarme de que _mi novio _llegue a su casa sano y salvo.

-¿Novio?

-Sí. ¿No te gustaría serlo? - me pregunta un poco triste.

-Sí, si me gustaría.- le respondo muy emocionado.

-Bueno, ahora sí vamos a casa. No quiero que tengas problemas con mi cuñada.

No puedo evitar reírme por su último comentario. Pero eso no me importa ahora.

¡Ya tengo novio!

Uno muy guapo, inteligente, sexy y encantador. Uno que me hace sentir normal nuevamente. Uno que estoy seguro me amará incondicionalmente porque sé que en el fondo no le molestan mis celos, al contrario adora verme actuar así.

Extiendo mi mano al asiento del copiloto y tiento mi nueva sudadera, tocando los adornos que tiene de Mickey Mouse.

_-Mira, esta no tiene capucha.- me dijo, tomando una de color morado y colocándola frente a mí para ver cómo me quedaba._

_-¿Qué me estás tratando de decir? -le reclamé haciendo un puchero como los que hace él._

_-Te prefiero sin capucha, quiero que todos vean lo guapo que eres._

_No pude evitar sonrojarme al escucharlo decir eso. _

Sonrío al recordarlo, también recuerdo como él me besó mientras hacíamos fila para pagar. Como acariciaba mi rostro y mi cabello sin dejar de susurrarme cosas lindas al oído. Asegurándome que yo soy el único en su corazón, recordándome cuánto le gusto y me quiere.

Mi celular suena, veo a través del espejo retrovisor y veo a Ryuuji sosteniendo el suyo.

-¿Tan rápido ya me extrañas? - digo bajando la voz para que suene muy grave y sensual.

-Guarda eso para otra persona.- dice Kazemaru.- Lamento decepcionarte pero soy yo.

-Ah, ¿qué pasa? - le pregunto mientras pongo las intermitentes para que él me siga pero cuando volteo, ya no está. Miro hacia los lados para ver si no se ha adelantado pero no, él ya no está.

Bajo la velocidad para poder hablar mejor con Kazemaru, a pesar de que el conductor de un camión toca el claxon para decirme que acelere.

-¿Me estás escuchando?- pregunta muy enojado.

-Ah sí, ¿qué decías?

-¡Dije que Diam está desaparecido!

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? - pregunto antes de tomar la desviación que me lleva a casa y echando nuevamente un vistazo a través del retrovisor.

-Le he hablado ya varias veces a su celular pero no contesta.

-¿Y? - respondo muy cortante, necesito terminar esta conversación para ocuparme de encontrar a mi novio que también ha desaparecido.

-No es sólo que no me conteste si no que nadie lo ha visto regresar a su departamento...desde Halloween.- termina de decir con un tono de remordimiento.

-¿Él no se fue con ustedes?

-No, exactamente.

Cuando me dice esto puedo ver como aquéllla noche Osamu alejó, a propósito, a Kazemaru de Diam. Después ellos se van y el pelinegro se las ingenió para que Kaze se olvidara por completo de su amigo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió dejarlo solo?

-Mira Hiroto, por si no lo sabías él ya está un poco grandecito como para que se defendiera solo, ¿no crees? Además no fue nuestra culpa que el muy tonto se distrajera y nos perdiera de vista. Además acabo de hablar con Osamu y se siente fatal al respecto. O sea, no tienes idea de cuánto lo siente.

¿Osamu se siente mal por la 'desaparición' de Diam? No lo creo, no parece ser ése tipo de personas que sienten remordimientos.

-¿Es en serio'

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso piensas que él es una persona fría e insensible como tú?

-No, no me malinterpretes.

-Ni siquiera lo conoces bien para juzgarlo así.

-Ya dije que lo siento.- digo y acelero aún más. En parte porque quiero llegar temprano a casa y otra porque quiero terminar ya con esta conversación que no me lleva a ningún lado.

-Como quieras.- suspira resignado.- Yo...me siento horrible con todo esto.

-¿Has llamado a sus padres?

-Su madre es una alcohólica que le importa poco lo que su hijo haga o deje de hacer y su padre, pues digamos que tampoco parece importarle.

-¿Diste aviso a la policía?

-Si, fui junto con Osamu y llenamos un montón de formatos y otros papeles. La verdad, a la policía no pareció importarle mucho y su casero lo único que quiere es deshacerse de sus cosas para rentar otra vez la pieza.

-Lo sé.

-¿Eh?- dice muy confundido.- ¿Cómo que lo sabes?

-Quiero decir, entiendo como te sientes.

-¿Dónde estás? Te desapareciste después de la segunda clase.- inquiere, obviamente dudo en decirle con quién y a dónde he ido.

-Voy camino a casa. Fui a Tokio...con Ryuuji.

-¿Qué?- exclama asombrado.

-Sí, bueno para serte sincero fuimos a Disneyland.

-¿No vieron a Osamu? Me dijo que él pensaba ir hoy precisamente.

-No para nada.- le digo sonando muy seguro aunque por dentro estoy maldiciendo a su amigo pelinegro.- Ya sabes hay demasiada gente-

-Oh, tienes razón.

-Te veo mañana, me urge llegar a casa.- digo para terminar y antes de que pueda responderme corto la llamada. De inmediato me estaciono, donde puedo, y busco el número de Ryuuji. Golpeo el tablero con violencia al ver que está marcado como privado.

¡Menudo novio me he conseguido! No tengo sú número de teléfono y mucho menos se dónde vive.

* * *

><p>Es el capítulo más corto que he escrito hasta ahora (eso creo), espero haya sido de su agrado. Eso sí, prometo que el siguiente estará lleno de drama, gracias a la pequeña Tsuki. Además develaré por qué Aphrodi le dijo a Hiroto acerca de su apellido, adivinen quién se lo dirá. Ya se acerca el clímax de la historia y con ello una mayor participación de Gazelle, Shiro y Goenji (éstos dos los nuevos amigos de nuestro querido pelirrojo).<p>

En fin ya no les quito su tiempo.

Bye!

**PD:** Próximamente publicaré mis otros one-shots de GoenjixFubuki y HiroxMido.


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola! Les traigo la actualización de esta historia, y si, nuevamente regreso a mis actualizaciones dominicales (?), más comentarios al final del capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

Obviamente no pude llamarlo ya que su número es 'privado'. Aún así le marcó, al menos verá que trate de llamarlo. Me debe, no una, si no varias explicaciones.

A la mañana siguiente veo que me ha dejado un mensaje en el buzón de voz, lo borro sin siquiera molestarme en escucharlo. ¿Cómo es posible que haya desaparecido así como si nada? Se supone que si es mi novio y él fue quien me sonsacó para escaparme del colegio, lo menos que debía hacer era acompañarme hasta mi casa.

Para empeorar las cosas, Tsuki ya está aquí. Como siempre, está molestándome con sus preguntas y no estoy de humor para soportarla.

-¿Acaso no es curioso?- pregunta con voz chillona, tal como hace cuando no puede ocultar su excesiva curiosidad.

-¿Qué no es curioso?- respondo evidentemente enojado, frustrado por mi noviecito y su errática conducta.

-Nada, olvídalo. Pero tampoco te desquites con tu cabello, ¿qué culpa tiene de que seas celoso y paranoico?- dice cuando nota la fuerza con la que me estoy cepillando el cabello.

-No soy paranoico. Tal vez sea un poco celoso, pero nada más.

-Sí claro y yo soy la princesa Letizia.

Hay algo de razón en sus palabras, tal vez si me he vuelto un poco paranoico pero ¿quién no lo sería con un novio como el mío? Sin contar que estoy igual de irritable como es usual desde que veo auras, leo mentes, veo y hablo con mi hermanita muerta. Aunque lo estoy más por el hecho de que Osamu nos siguió hasta Disneyland y como Ryuuji desaparece cada vez que él está cerca.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a dejar de fastidiar con tus preguntas?- le pregunto, volviéndome hacia ella y apenas lo hago, noto un ligero temblor en su labio inferior y sus ojos llorosos. Me arrepiento al instante, reconociendo que mis palabras fueron más hirientes de lo que pensaba.

-Todo el tiempo que a mi me plazca.- responde muy seria.

-Tsuki...lo siento. En verdad lo siento, sé que tú no...

-¡No lo sientes, Hiroto!- grita interrumpiéndome.- ¡Deja de fingir que te importo! ¡Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que yo no debería estar aquí!

Me quedo estupefacto ante sus palabras, eso no me lo esperaba.

-Es en serio, lo siento.- digo acercándome a ella pero da un paso hacia atrás, evitando que la toque.- ¿Vienes? Se me hace tarde.- ofrezco en un intento de enmendar mi error.

-Así eres siempre. Evadiendo siempre los problemas Hiroto _Kiyama_.- responde haciendo énfasis en mi apellido.

-No quiero pelear, no contigo.

-¿Sabes por qué no llevas el apellido Kira?

Yo niego con la cabeza y de hecho no lo sé. Jamás me lo explicaron y nunca lo he leído en la mente de Hitomiko. No obstante, no entiendo a qué viene ese tema.

-¡Tú sólo reemplazaste al verdadero Hiroto! ¡Tú sólo fuiste adoptado por lástima!- me dice alzando la voz. Afortunadamente nuestra hermana ya se ha ido.

-No sabes de lo que hablas.- respondo cortante.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Aphrodi me lo dijo! Él me dijo que tú fuiste acogido en esta familia por tu asombroso parecido con el hijo biológico de los señores Kira. No pensaban adoptarte a ti, sólo a mí pero lamentablemente ése chico falleció en un accidente y tú, ¡tú fuiste su reemplazo!

-Cállate.

-No me calles Hiroto. Sabes muy bien que digo la verdad. ¡Nunca te quisieron por eso te dejaban hacer todo lo que quisieras! ¡Jamás te ganaste el cariño de esta familia! ¡Por eso Hitomiko te desprecia!

-Ya basta.- hablo en voz baja.

-¡Mira esta fotografía, compruébalo por ti mismo!- dice, arrojando una fotografía enmarcada a mis pies, no tengo la menor idea de cómo la consiguio pero no me aflige saberlo en este momento.

La recojo y me sorprendo al ver que efectivamente éramos muy parecidos. El verdadero Hiroto tenía el cabello pelirrojo de un tono más oscuro que el mío, lo mismo que su piel y sus ojos. Sólo que su mirada denotaba dulzura y sinceridad absoluta. No puedo evitar derramar unas lágrimas, ella suelta una carcajada que demuestra lo dolida y resentida que está conmigo.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije hermanito, yo tengo la razón. Tú siempre has sido un bastardo en esta casa, jamás serás querido y aceptado por Hitomiko.

-¡Ya cállate!- gritó y prácticamente rompo en llanto, dejándome caer de rodillas al suelo.

-Ahora entiendes todo, ¿verdad? Sabes que yo no debo estar aquí, si te visito es porque... de un modo u otro, estoy viviendo a través de tí. Eres un adolescente, tienes amigos, un novio y todo lo que yo pude haber tenido de no haber muerto. Aphrodi me ha dicho que puede ayudarnos a dejar esto atrás, me puede ayudar a ir al lugar en el debo estar.

-¡Aphrodi es un charlatán! ¡No nos conoce, ¿cómo es posible que creas en sus palabras?- le digo alterado aunque en el fondo sé que él tiene toda la voz de la razón.

Cuando alzo la vista, ella ya no está. Se ha ido. No tiene caso que me apresure ya no llegaré a tiempo a la escuela. Me quedo en el suelo, recostándome y abrazando mis piernas. Jamás pensé que mis padres, sí mis padres, me engañarían de ese modo. ¿Qué ganaban con ocultarme todos esos detalles? ¿Acaso no pensaron que tarde o temprano lo sabría?

No pienso ir a la escuela y no me importa lo que Hitomiko me diga cuando llegue. No tengo ganas ni siquiera de acostarme en la cama. Sigo llorando, como no hacía mucho, específicamente desde que supe que los señores Kira y Tsuki habían muerto. No sé que tiempo ha pasado desde que ella se fue pero por la intensidad de la luz que entra por la ventana, deduzco que ya es casi medio día. Mi celular no ha dejado de sonar, seguramente es Kazemaru, Endo o incluso Shiro quienes tratan de llamarme para saber por qué no fui a clases.

Con desgano me levanto del piso y me acuesto en mi cama en posición fetal, no sin antes encender mi estéreo y pongo la música más deprimente que encuentro en mi colección de CD's, siendo el elegido uno que fue regalo de Gazelle, ni idea de por qué eligió esas canciones pero no importa ahora, lo único que quiero es olvidar, olvidar todo lo que Tsuki me dijo.

_If I tell you, will you listen?_

_will you stay? Will you be here forever?_

_never go away?_

_Never thought things would change_

_hold me tight, please don't say again _

_that you have to go_

Empiezo a cantar en voz baja, casi susurrando hasta quedarme profundamente dormido.

Cuando abro los ojos, me encuentro con que Hitomiko ya está en mi habitación, esperando una respuesta de por qué estoy así.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal?- me pregunta sin ocultar su preocupación. De inmediato me doy cuenta de que ella sabe que ayer no entré a todas las clases.- Si no te sentías bien me hubieras dicho y te hubiera llevado al médico.- añade, confirmando lo que yo ya sabía.

-¿Por qué me mintieron?- le pregunto de repente.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De tu verdadero hermano, el verdadero Hiroto.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-¿Así que es verdad? ¿Me adoptaron por lástima?

-No, no digas esas cosas. Yo te lo hubiera dicho pero...

Ella se queda callada a mitad de la frase.

-¿Pero?- digo instándola a continuar.

-La última voluntad de nuestro padre era que tú jamás supíeras sobre ello, que siempre supieras que yo fui su única hija biológica. Nunca fue su intención herirte, nunca. Eso es lo que ellos menos querían, no te veían como un reemplazo para ellos tú eras el único Hiroto que conocieron.

-¿Por qué lo negaban? ¿No lo querían?

-A nosotros nos dolía recordarlo, recordar como fue su muerte.

-Fue un accidente, ¿no?

-No.- ella hace una pausa.- Fue asesinado mientras estudiaba en el extranjero. Claro que las autoridades dijeron eso porque no encontraron pruebas que confirmaran que su muerte fue accidental. ¿Pero que más pruebas querían? Fue encontrado con heridas de arma de fuego, le dispararon a quemarropa.

No hable más, yo tampoco necesito más pruebas para confirmar que él fue asesinado. Sorprendentemente ella me da un beso en la frente y acaricia mi cabello.

-Descansa, yo personalmente hablaré con el director para decirle que no irás hasta que te sientas mejor.

Yo sólo asiento, notando como ella quiere deshacerse de todos esos recuerdos dolorosos, que gracias a mí, tuvo que revivir. Sale de mi habitación no sin antes apagar el estéreo y cubrirme con una frazada. Nuevamente me duermo y no despierto hasta la hora de la cena.

-¿No vas a bajar a cenar?- pregunta Hitomiko desde el umbral.

-No, no tengo hambre.

-Pero no has comido nada en todo el día.

-No quiero, déjame solo.

Ella no insiste más, me conoce lo obstinado que puedo llegar a ser. Apago mi celular ya que estoy harto de que me llamen a cada rato. Reviso las llamadas antes de hacerlo y veo que tengo 30 llamadas perdidas de Midorikawa. Una vez apagado lo arrojo en una de mis gavetas.

Busco mi pijama, que consiste en un short negro junto con una playera del mismo color, me cambio y acuesto, tratando de dormirme otra vez. Pero no puedo, sigo pensando en lo que Tsuki me dijo en la mañana respecto a que ella no debe estar aquí.

Practicamente pasan dos semanas antes de que yo acepte ver a mis amigos, casi a diario han estado viniendo, tratando de hablar conmigo pero yo me había negado a recibirlos. Al no estar mi hermana, soy yo quien debe ir a abrir la puerta y cual es mi sorpresa al ver a Shiro y Goenji.

-Hola, disculpa las molestias pero como no has ido en dos semanas quisimos venir a visitarte.- habla primero Goenji.

-Pasen, están en su casa.- respondo, apartándome de la entrada.- Siéntense por favor.- les indico los sillones tapizados de blanco que conforman la sala de estar. Ellos toman asiento, obviamente están nerviosos de estar aquí debido a como me trataban en el pasado.- ¿Quieren algo de tomar?- ofrezco, haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por sonreír.

-Sólo un vaso de agua para mí.- dice Shiro.

-¿Y tú?- pregunto refiriéndome a su novio.

-Lo mismo.

-Ahora vuelvo.- digo y regreso con una charola con una jarra de agua y tres vasos. Les sirvo y mientras lo hago, ellos se miran nerviosamente sin saber como iniciar una conversación conmigo.

-¿Por qué no has ido?- pregunta mi nuevo amigo de cabello color crema, tan directo como siempre.

-No me he sentido bien.

-Eso se nota, ¿te has visto en un espejo? Luces fatal.

-Lo sé.- digo con un suspiro.

-Bueno, nosotros vinimos porque te hemos traído los apuntes y la lista de tareas.- habla esta vez mi compañero de cabellos platinados. Me pasa su cuaderno y empiezo a hojearlo con desinterés.- Por cierto, Midorikawa te manda esto.- dice, entregándome una pequeña bolsa de regalo color rojo.

-No tienes idea de cuánto te echa de menos.- añade Goenji.- En verdad te quiere mucho.

Si me quisiera no me dejaría solo y ya hubiera venido a visitarme.

-¿Ustedes le dieron mi número de celular?- pregunto.

-No, fue Endo.- contesta Shiro.

-¿No piensas abrir su regalo?

-Shuuya, él lo va a abrir cuando quiera.- le recrimina su novio.

En ese momento lo abro y veo que sólo tiene un sobre y una caja de chocolates con una nota que dice 'Para Hiroto, con amor Ryuuji.'

-¿Una carta? ¡Qué romántico es!- exclama el peliplata.- Es un detalle muy lindo de su parte.

-Sí, claro.- digo de mal humor.- Lo siento, estoy de malas.- me disculpo de inmediato.

-No hay problema.- responde muy cortés sonriendo como siempre. Es otro de mis amigos que parece no cansarse de sonreír.

Seguimos platicando hasta que ya es hora del almuerzo, claro que les pido que se queden y ellos aceptan. Quieren hacerme sentir mejor y yo a ellos también. Goenji se ofrece a ir a comprar algunas cosas que hacen falta, Shiro se rehusa sútilmente a acompañarlo y prefiere quedarse conmigo. La razón es que quiere hablar de algo muy serio e importante para él. Algo que yo ya viví con Ulvida y que aunque él no lo sabe, cree que yo puedo darle algún consejo.

-Hiroto, ¿podríamos hablar en tu habitación?- me pide.

-Si, claro. Acompañame.

-¿Qué piensas de tener sexo a nuestra edad?- me inquiere una vez que estamos ahí.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le respondo.

-Lo que pasa es que Shuuya quiere que él y yo...- hace una pausa, le da vergüenza hablar de esos temas.- Quiere que él y yo lo hagamos. Pero yo no estoy seguro de ello.

-Le pides opinión a la persona equivocada. Yo no soy nadie para juzgarte y menos para aconsejarte sobre si tener sexo con tu novio o no.

-Pensaba que tú ya lo habías hecho.

-En eso tienes razón, yo ya tuve relaciones sexuales pero no con un chico.

Él abre los ojos como platos al escuchar eso.

-Antes de admitir mi preferencia por los hombres, yo tuve una novia y terminé acostándome con ella. No fue agradable, no voy a mentirte pero...siempre he pensado que si lo haces con la persona que amas, será la experiencia más agradable, hermosa, única que vivirás.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sip, estoy seguro de ello. Pero todo debe ser a su tiempo, si tú sientes o crees que no estás listo no lo hagas entonces. Él deberá entenderte y respetar tu decisión.

Le digo todo eso aunque en el fondo sé que él también quiere hacer el amor con Goenji, pero tiene miedo de ser lastimado. Lo mismo que yo siento con Midorikawa.

-¿Duele? - pregunta un tanto asustado.

-Supongo que sí. Pero venden lubricantes y todas esas cosas para ayudar con la penetración.- me quedo sorprendido al escucharme hablar así. ¿Cómo pasé de estar deprimido y casi con ganas de matarme a hablar de sexo? Y más con Shiro.- Creo que ya llego Goenji, vayamos a preparar la comida.

-Sí.- es toda su respuesta.- Gracias por tus palabras.

-De nada.- le respondo.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde haciendo mis trabajos y pasando los apuntes. No es que yo los obligara a ayudarme, ellos se ofrecieron.

-¡Hola chicos!- les saluda mi hermana.- Me alegra ver que lograron hacer que Hiroto comiera algo y al fin saliera de su habitación.

-No es nada, Hitomiko-san.- responde Shiro.

Las horas se pasan volando y finalmente ellos se tienen que ir, no sin antes obligarme a prometerles que mañana iré a la escuela. Claro que digo que sí.

A la mañana siguiente cuando llego a la escuela, Midorikawa está esperándome junto a la entrada. Claro que el ya había aparcado su auto y apartado mi lugar.

-Hola. Es un milagro que te dejas ver.- dice pasando su brazo por mi cintura. Lo empujo y sigo mi camino hacia la entrada del edificio.- Lamento haberte dejado sólo, tuve una emergencia y debí regresar a Tokio.

Llego hasta la puerta y sostengo con firmeza las barras de hierro que sirven como manillar. Demasiado tarde, ya han cerrado.

-¿Por qué no respondiste mis llamadas? ¿Al menos leíste mi carta?- pregunta.

Camino hacia la otra entrada, la que me hace atravesar por el pasillo que lleva a la dirección.

-¿Qué hice mal? Pensé que ya estabamos bien.

Me apoyo contra la pared y suspiro. Me rindo de inmediato ante sus palabras que suenan tan tristes como rogando que no esté enfadado con él.

-¿Sólo te burlaste de mí cuando aceptaste ser mi novio?

-No, no es eso. Es sólo que...

Me estremezco al recordar la extraña llamada de Kazemaru, la desaparición de él.

-¿Sabías que Osamu también fue a Disneyland?- le pregunto, sonando demasiado infantil.- ¿Hay algo que deba saber? ¿Algo que necesites contarme?

-No me interesa Osamu, sólo tú y nadie más. No en vano te pedí que fueras mi novio.- dice mirándome directamente a los ojos.- Ahora ve a clase, aún estás a tiempo. De hecho no vamos a tener la primera hora.

-¿No te vas a quedar?

-No, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas en mi casa. Prometo verte en la salida, ¿ok?

-Si.- él toma mi mano, bajo mi mirada hasta nuestras manos entrelazadas. Morena y pálida, fuerte y débil, somos tan diferentes pero aún así estamos juntos. Me rodea la cintura con su brazo libre y me besa en la boca.

Me suelta y yo me echo a correr por el pasillo, sé que no voy a tener clase pero necesito leer ésa carta. Sin darme cuenta, termino tirando a Natsumi. La tiré tan fuerte que su vestido se ha roto.

-¡¿Qué diablos? Lo has roto, maldito fenómeno.

-Fue un accidente.- trato de disculparme.

Antes de que pueda irme, ella me sujeta del brazo lo cual hace que casi me desmaye. Pude ver todo el odio, rencor y maldad que siente hacia los demás. Veo todas las cosas malas que les ha hecho a las personas que supuestamente eran sus amigos.

-¡Me lo tienes que pagar! Por si no lo sabías es un vestido de diseñador.- dice metiendo sus dedos en el agujero que se le hizo. Yo sonrío de una manera un tanto tétrica, ahora que sé todo sobre ella no hay manera de que me intimide.

-¿Y qué me vas a hacer? ¿Piensas meter drogas en mi casillero para que me expulsen? Eso fue lo que hiciste con Fuyupe, ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo sabes de eso? Tú ni siquiera estabas aquí.- dice asombrada.- ¿Qué diablos eres? ¿Un psíquico?

Yo sólo sonrío, dándole el beneficio de la duda.

-También sé que guardas todos los e-mails y mensajes de texto que te envía Atsuya, lo mismo que haces con sus llamadas. Guardas todo para que cuando decida ponerse en tu contra, tengas con que atacarlo.

Ella sólo abre los ojos cada vez más al darse cuenta de que sé muchas cosas sobre ella.

-¿Qué más? ¡Ah sí! Intentaste seducir a tu profesor de matemáticas, ¿lo recuerdas? El del año pasado, al que intentaste chantajear con su mujer y con tu padre. ¡Pobre de él! Lástima que nadie te tome en serio, ¡maldita zorra! ¡Ni siquiera Endo!

Para este momento nuestros compañeros ya están afuera, los profesores están en una reunión así que no hay nadie que me detenga. Todos están boquiabiertos al ver como la humillo sin que ella rechiste.

-Hiroto, déjala.- habla en ese momento Endo en un tono autoritario.

-¿Qué? ¿Aún le crees a la perra que tienes por novia?

-No le hables así.

-Déjalo, además ¿qué pruebas tienes de lo que dices? ¿A quién le creerán? A tí, maldito homosexual, o a mí, la hija del director y la más popular de esta escuela.

Punto a su favor. ¿Quién le creería a alguien como yo? Ni siquiera mi hermana me cree las cosas que le digo.

-¿Ves? No tienes nada que confirme lo que dices. Ahora aléjate de mí, jodido demonio. Juro que te vas a arrepentir de haber entrado a este colegio.- termina de decir, toma del brazo a Endo y regresan al salón.

Yo sólo me quedo parado ahí, sin decir nada a mi favor. El resto de las clases las paso con la mayor incomodidad del mundo. Nadie dice nada al respecto a los profesores aunque, en sus mentes, no paran de criticarme y lo peor de todo es que Endo me ve como su enemigo público número uno.

Apenas llego a la cafeteria, finjo no haber notado que el color de cabello de Kazemaru es casi púrpura.

-Ni finjas que no has visto.- me dice él tomando un mechón de su fleco.- Se supone que me lo teñí de negro y este fue el resultado. Pero no durará mucho, cuando salga Osamu me va ha llevar a un salón de belleza para que me lo arreglen.

-¿Dónde está Goenji?- pregunto sin esperar a que me cuente sobre lo fabuloso que es su amigo.

-Está en el entrenamiento de soccer, ni idea de por qué Endo los citó a esta hora. Es extraño.- explica Shiro.

-¿Tu por qué no fuiste?

-Ya no estoy en el equipo, Shuuya ya no lo estaría a no ser que su estadía aquí no dependiera de ello.

Casi olvido que Goenji Shuuya entró aquí por una beca que obtuvo gracias a sus habilidades en el fútbol.

-¿Dónde dejaste a tu sexy novio?- me pregunta Ichirouta.

-Disfrutando su emancipación.- respondo tranquilamente mientras desenvuelvo mi sandwich.- ¿Alguna noticia de Diam?

-No, ninguna. Pero mira esto.- dice mostrándonos su muñeca en la cual se está tatuando un extraño símbolo. Es el esbozo de una serpiente que parece estar comiéndose a sí misma, por un momento parece moverse pero cuando miro otra vez, está inmóvil.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto y siento como me invade un sentimiento de miedo aunque no entiendo por qué.

-Es una sorpresa. Ni debí haberselos dicho, se supone que era un secreto.

Por un instante volteo a ver a Shiro y noto como él está asustado pero no sé la razón.

-Prometí que no lo diría ni mostraría hasta que estuviera terminado.

En ese instante veo que su aura se ha tornado gris y parece como si estuviera terminada en puntas.

-¿A quién se lo prometiste?

-Pronto lo sabrás.- responde cambiando de tema.

* * *

><p>Si el otro capi fue el más corto que he escrito, éste es el mas largo: casi 4000 palabras. Como lo habrán notado quedó medio emo y confuso al principio. Creo que es el momento más emo de Hiroto y si, es demasiado confuso. Muchos sucesos parecen incompletos pero todo se irá aclarando en capítulos posteriores.<p>

Como ya había dicho, espero que les haya gustado. Antes de despedirme les dejo una pregunta y espero la respondan: ¿les gustaría que hubiera lemmon?. Espero sus respuestas en los reviews.

¡Felices Fiestas a todos! (No importa que yo sea una completa Grinch xD)

Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola! Después de haberme tomado un descanso por el año nuevo, les traigo la continuación del fic. Más comentarios al final, ¡disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

Una vez que termina nuestro descanso, regresamos a nuestras clases. Justo cuando vamos saliendo de la cafetería, llega Goenji un poco agitado.

-Perdón por no haber estado contigo en el almuerzo.- dice disculpándose con Shirou.- Endo nos puso a entrenar como jamás lo había hecho.

-¿Y eso por qué?- responde su tierno novio. Goenji se encoge de hombros.

-No tengo ni la menor idea.

Y sí que la tiene. Sabe de mi pelea con Natsumi y, por ende, que por ello mi ex amigo está tan molesto; y qué mejor remedio para desquitar su coraje que hacer sufrir a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Bueno, te perdono por esta vez. Pero...

-¿Pero?

-Tendrás que llevarme a comer algo saliendo de la escuela.- termina de decir mi amigo de cabellos platinados.

-Cómo tu quieras, amor.

Yo mejor me despido, no me gusta verlos cuando empiezan de melosos. No me gusta verlos en esa actitud cuando mi relación no es la mejor del mundo. La cual dudo que mejore ya que mi lindo novio se desaparece sin previo aviso. Sé que me prometió regresar a la salida pero lo dudo. Veo la hora y me doy cuenta de que ya es muy tarde para mi clase de Arte. Llego prácticamente sin aliento a esa clase, sólo para escuchar a mi profesor decirme que no me aceptara más en su clase.

¿Motivos? Debería preguntárselos a Natsumi, ya que ella fue la encargada de esto. Lo mismo pasó con la profesora Akiko. No me reprobaron, de hecho me dijeron que ya tengo 10 en sus clases; lo cual no es mentira. Simplemente no quieren que entre más y punto.

Cuando toca el timbre, salgo del salón rápidamente y me dirijo al estacionamiento. Antes de salir de la escuela, Goenji me detiene abruptamente del brazo y Shirou me venda los ojos.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué hacen esto?- les pregunto, ellos sólo ríen. Una vez más no puedo ver cuál es la intención de esto, lo único en lo que piensan es en lo mucho que me voy a sorprender y en que seré la envidia de la escuela.

_I was searching_

_You were on a mission_

_Then our hearts combined like_

_A neutron star collision_

Ése es Ryuuji, no puedo creerlo. Está cantando para mí, más específico me está dedicando la canción. Neutron Star Collision de Muse. Me quito la venda y lo veo subido en una de las jardineras. No tengo la menor idea de como se las arregló para conseguir que le prestaran el equipo de audio de la escuela.

_I have nothing left to lose_

_You took your time to choose_

_Then we told each other_

_With no trace of fear that..._

Él se acerca a mí sin dejar de cantar. Me quedo parado en el medio del patio y Ryuuji me toma de la mano.

_Our love would be forever_

_And if we die, we die together_

_And lie, I said never_

_'Cause our love would be forever_

Todos están tan sorprendidos como yo, lo puedo ver en sus caras. Natsumi mira absorta la idílica imagen de MI novio cantándome. Definitivamente no olvidaré este día, pasará a ser parte de mis memorias. Una de las pocas buenas que tengo. Se aleja nuevamente y toma un ramo de tulipanes que está en la jardinera y me lo da. Lo tomo con ambas manos y lo sostengo de manera suave contra mi pecho.

_The world is broken_

_Halos fail to glisten_

_You try to make a difference_

_But no one wants to listen_

_Hail, the preachers_

_Fake and proud_

_Their doctrines will be cloud_

_Then they'll dissipate_

_Like snowflakes in an ocean_

_Love is forever_

_And we'll die, we'll die together_

_And lie, I say never_

_'Cause our love could be forever_

Él se acerca más a mí y me susurra un 'Yo te amo' al oído, yo hago lo mismo y lo beso en la mejilla.

_Now I've got nothing left to lose_

_You take your time to choose_

_I can tell you now without a trace of fear that..._

_My love will be forever_

_And we'll die, we'll die together_

_And lie, I will never_

_'Cause our love will be forever..._

-¿Ahora si ya estoy perdonado?- me pregunta apenas termina de cantar. Siento como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y yo lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas procurando no dañar el hermoso ramo que me ha dado.

-Gracias, es lo más lindo que pudiste haber hecho por mí.- le digo prácticamente llorando.- Aunque no era necesario, sabes que jamás podría enojarme en serio contigo.- apenas se lo digo, lo beso como nunca lo había hecho. No me importa lo que digan los demás, no mientras él esté conmigo.

-¿Por eso lloras?- me pregunta con su dulce y melodiosa voz, aquella que sólo usa cuando está sólo asiento.- Vamos a casa, te tengo otra sorpresa. Goenji, ¿podrías llevar mi auto a tu casa? Después paso por él.

-Si claro. Ven Shirou.- responde, tomando a su novio de la mano.

Ryuuji me acompaña hasta mi Miata y abre la puerta del copiloto para que yo suba.

-Esta vez yo te llevo. ¿Cuál es tu dirección?

-Ya sabes cuál es, ya fuiste una vez a mi casa.

Él sólo ríe y salimos del estacionamiento de la escuela.

-Jamás pensé que fueras tan buen cantante.- mientras nos dirigimos a mi casa.- Gracias por todo.- le digo sonrojado.

-No tienes que agradecermelo, es lo menos que puedo hacer para enmendar mis errores.- responde con una sonrisa.- ¿Cómo te fue en las clases?

-No muy bien que dígamos.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Me sacaron de dos clases. Todo por Natsumi.- le digo y continúo mi charla, contándole todo sobre mi pelea con ella.

-Así que eso te dijo.- me responde apenas termino mi relato.- Ya me las pagará.

De repente se estaciona y saca su celular, teclea un número. No sé que es lo qué piensa hacer pero seguro no es nada bueno.

-¿Natsumi? Ah, qué bueno que eres tú. Ya me enteré de lo que le hiciste a mi novio.- él hace una pausa, dado el alto volumen de su teléfono (lo cual hizo adrede) puedo escuchar su respuesta.

-No sé de qué hablas, Mido-chan.- contesta muy tranquila. Vaya que si es buena actriz. Eso si, lo de Mido-chan no se lo perdono.

-No te hagas la tonta, conmigo no funciona.

-En serio, no sé a qué te refieres.

-¡Ya deja de mentir! ¡Sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando!

No obtiene respuesta alguna.

-Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás vuelvas a amenazar a Hiroto ¿entiendes?- sigue hablando muy enojado, algo extraño en él.- Así como tú le dijiste que se arrepentiría de haber entrado a Raimon, tú te vas a arrepentir de haber nacido. Créeme que soy capaz de cualquier cosa, así que no te vuelvas a meter con él.- termina de hablar y corta la llamada.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer?- exclamo muy asustado.- Me vas a meter en más problemas de los que ya tengo.

-No te preocupes, no te va a hacer nada. Mañana yo hablaré con los profesores para que puedas entrar a tus clases.- me explica ya calmado.- No le digas a tu hermana, no tiene caso preocuparla.

-Pero...

-No hay pero que valga.- me dice, poniendo sus dedos sobre mis labios.

-Está bien, tú ganas.- suspiro resignado. Él reaunda nuestro viaje y por más que yo intento hacer que me diga lo que ha planeado, se niega. Afirma que arruinaría todo si me lo dice.

Cuando nos damos cuenta ya hemos llegado a mi casa. Hitomiko áun no llega del trabajo. Aunque dudo en dejarlo pasar, sí lo hago estaría violando una de las reglas primordiales que yo mismo me he impuesto: jamás dejar pasar a un extraño a mi casa y mucho menos si estoy solo. No importa que ese 'extraño' sea mi novio.

-Pasa, estás en tu casa.- digo finalmente, abriendo la puerta.

Él me sujeta por los hombros, toma el ramo de tulipanes y lo coloca en la pequeña mesa que está justo a la entrada y después me obliga a mirarlo a la cara. Me quita los audifonos y avienta mi mochila a un rincón del pasillo.

-No necesitas eso aquí.- me dice, susurrándome al oído. Acerca peligrosamente sus labios a mi cuello para empezar a besarlo y justo cuando intenta meter una de sus manos debajo de mi ropa, lo empujo y me dirijo a la cocina.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- le pregunto al tiempo que tomo una botella de agua. Él niega con la cabeza y me dice que prefiere tomar de su extraña bebida.- Y dime, ¿qué has hecho?- le pregunto tratando de aliviar la tensión que se ha formado.

-Regrese a casa, me puse a leer un libro hasta que fuera la hora de salida para poder verte de nuevo.

-¿Sabías que pudiste haber hecho lo mismo en la escuela?- le reclamo.

-No, pero trataré de recordarlo mañana.- contesta un poco molesto.

-Ryuuji, no te enojes. Es sólo que...- yo hago una pausa y termino mi frase.- No quiero hacerlo ahora, no estoy listo para ello.

-Pensé que ya me habías perdonado.

-Eso es cierto pero entiéndeme, quiero que mi primera vez sea especial. No quiero que esta relación se base sólo en sexo.

-Cómo tu digas y no, no me malinterpretes. Es decir, en verdad, si no estás listo...yo te esperaré. Créeme yo sé esperar.

-Gracias. ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta por el jardín?- ofrezco ahora que se ha aclarado todo.

-Mejor vamos a tu habitación. Me gustaría conocerla, así que andando. Subamos.

-Espera, ¿cómo sabes que está arriba?

-Siempre es así, ¿no?

Correspondo a su sonrisa y lo tomo de la mano para guiarlo. Cuando llegamos, tomo de mi closet una playera azul y me meto al baño. Me lavo los dientes, cepillo mi cabello, me unto desodorante y al final me pongo un poco de colonia. Salgo y él está husmeando entre mis CD's.

-No tienes tan mal gusto.- dice con una sonrisa. Él se va a sentar a la cama y golpea suavemente el espacio junto a él, invintándome a sentarme. Yo simplemente obedezco.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto curioso por saber que es lo que piensa de la desabrida, desde mi punto de vista, decoración de mi habitación.

-Sí, es muy simple. Nada de lujos innesarios, excepto por la consola Wii y tu TV de pantalla plana.

-¿Te gustaría jugar un rato?

Él sólo asiente. Después de jugar, bajamos a la sala de estar.

-¿Te parece si pedimos pizza?- ofrece Ryuuji.

-¿Piensas comer? Pensé que sólo tomabas esa cosa roja.

El ríe muy divertido por mi respuesta.

-Sí. De postre comemos helado, ¿vale?

-Está bien, pide la pizza mientras yo voy por unas sodas a la cocina.

Después de un rato, ya nos hemos comido dos pizzas y dos litros de helado de pistacho aunque cabe resaltar que él se terminó casi todo el helado. Estamos acurrucados en el sofá más grande y él está jugando con unos mechones de mi cabello.

-¿Por fin me dirás cómo lo haces?- pregunto acomodándome más en su regazo.

-¿Hacer qué?- dice mientras pasa su brazo izquierdo por mi cuello y me atrae más cerca de su rostro.

-Todo.

-No te entiendo.

-Lo que quiero decir es que casi no vas a la escuela y aún así sabes todas las respuestas. No importa que materia sea, sabes todo sobre cualquier tema.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro si sólo estamos juntos en cuatro clases?

-Mis amigos están contigo en el resto y ellos me han contado. ¿Eres malo en deportes?- le pregunto de improviso, lo cual lo despabila un poco.

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

-Vamos, dímelo. ¿Tienes mala coordinación?

-Hiroto, ¿a qué viene todo esto?

-Sólo dímelo por favor.

-¿Por qué quieres saber si soy malo en algo?

-Hazlo por mí, para que deje de sentirme tan poca cosa a tu lado. Ayudarás a aumentar mi autoestima.- le digo mientras me señalo a mí mismo.

-En primer lugar, no vuelvas a decir que te sientes poca cosa; en segundo, ¿para qué decírtelo? Sólo destruiría la imagen perfecta que tienes de mí.

-No será así, ya te dije que mejorarás mi autoestima. Créeme que en verdad necesito de eso. ¿Eres malo en música?

-Ya viste que no.- sonríe y yo recuerdo su 'serenata' en la escuela.- Respecto a los deportes, soy todo un profesional a la hora de jugar soccer y tenis. Excepto en basquetbol, beisbol y voleybol; me falta práctica.

-Deja de bromear.

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo?

Yo sólo asiento.

-Soy malo en el amor.- dice muy serio.

No te creo.

-Es la verdad, siempre termino decepcionando a la persona que amo.

Miro hacia la chimenea, deseando que no sé refiera a Osamu o a Natsumi. Con él nunca se sabe que va a pasar.

-Pero sólo tienes 16 años.

El no responde, se levanta del sofá y me da su mano para que haga lo mismo.

-Vamos a nadar.- me susurra al oído. He aquí otra prueba de su perfección, siempre tiene un traje de baño en su auto.

-Espera, voy a cambiarme.- le digo y subo a mi habitación. Busco en todo mi closet para finalmente encontrar mi bañador negro. Me cambio rápidamente y bajo nuevamente.-Ahora sí, ya estoy listo.

-Nunca vas a cambiar.- dice él, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, olvídalo.- suspira y vamos a la piscina.

Me sumerjo primero que Ryuuji y después él lo hace con un clavado perfecto.

-Mucho mejor.- dice él abrazándome.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Debería venir más seguido a nadar contigo. Te ves mejor que con tus jeans y tus sudaderas con capucha.

Yo miro a mi pálido cuerpo, tratando de no sentirme mal al ver el suyo. Tan bronceado y escultural. Definitivamente muy sexy. Oprimo mis labios sin saber que decir.

-Bueno, cada quien hace lo suyo ¿no crees?

Lo miro un poco asombrado, algo en el tono en el que lo dijo me hace sospechar que sabe las razones por las cuáles me visto así.

-Obviamente te proteges de Natsumi y sus amigos. A ellos no les gusta la competencia y menos cuando llevan las de perder.

-¿Competencia?- respondo confundido, recordando mi pelea con Natsumi y las consecuencias que ha tenido. Aunado a los capullos blancos y su coqueteo con ella.-¿Estamos compitiendo?

-Hiroto, nunca hubo un concurso. Yo sólo te quiero a tí.- Salgo de la piscina y me alejo, antes de que él me alcance porque cuando lo haga yo no diré nada.

-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de ello?- lo cuestiono con voz temblorosa.- Un día coqueteas con Natsumi y al otro estás conmigo.

-Hiro-chan, jamás fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Hacerte creer que yo sólo juego con tus sentimientos.- me ontesta y se acerca, abrazándome otra vez.- Nada de lo que hago es con la intención de lastimarte. Lamento que te haga sentir así, ya te dije que soy malo para estas cosas.

-Perdóname tu a mi por ser tan inseguro y celoso.- le digo con un dejo de tristeza en mi voz.

-No tienes porque pedir perdón.- me responde, besándome en la comisura de los labios.- Mejor entremos, ya empieza a sentirse el frío y no quiero que te enfermes.- añade con una sonrisa, toma una de las toallas que saque y me envuelve con ella. Él hace lo mismo con la otra.

Una vez adentro, me acompaña a mi habitación para cambiarnos. Disimuladamente volteo a ver cuando él está cambiándose y por un instante logro ver su cuerpo desnudo, lo que hace que me sonroje y miles de pensamientos pervertidos me pasan por la mente. Sacudo la cabeza ligeramente, tratando de borrarlos. Me meto al baño rápidamente y me echo agua en la cara, después termino de vestirme.

Cuando salgo el ya está listo y tiene las llaves de mi auto en sus manos.

-Ya me tengo que ir. Tú hermana ya no debe tardar en llegar.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-No, paso a recoger mi auto a casa de Shuuya.

-Tienes razón, ¡qué distraído soy! ¿verdad?

Él sólo se ríe.

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.- se despide, besándome en la boca.- Buenas noches.- dice antes de salir de mi habitación.

Apenas se va, bajo a limpiar el desorden que hicimos en la sala. Justo cuando estoy acomodando los platos y vasos que usamos, llega Hitomiko.

-Hola, Hiroto. ¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Bien, muy bien.- le respondo terminando rápido.- Hasta mañana.- digo antes de salir prácticamente corriendo hacia mi cuarto.

Una vez que he terminado con mis tareas, me acuesto y no puedo dejar de pensar en que fui un tonto al rechazarlo. ¿Para qué negarlo? Yo también quiero que él me haga suyo, quiero demostrarle cuánto lo amo. Lo que me consuela es que mañana lo veré finalmente en la escuela y pasaremos el tiempo juntos.

Al día siguiente cuando entro al estacionamiento veo que el auto de Midorikawa está ya aparcado. Me pongo la mochila en mi hombro y me voy corriendo al salón de clases. Cual es mi asombro al verlo hablar con la profesora Akiko quien me dice que entre. Natsumi no puede creer lo que ve. 'Esto es sólo el comienzo' piensa al verme pasar junto a su lugar, yo simplemente la ignoro.

-Ya arreglé todo.- me dice, sentándose, como siempre, junto a mí.- ¿Ves? Te dije que no habría problema.

En ese momento la profesora nos pide que guardemos silencio y empieza a explicar la lección. Poesía. Sé que nos va a pedir que escribamos un poema para mañana, ¿qué diablos piensa para hacer eso?

Al instante que entramos a la cafetería en la hora del almuerzo, nos sentamos en la misma mesa que Kazemaru donde ya están Shirou y Goenji.

-Siguen sin tener noticias de Diam.- comenta mi amigo de cabellos azules, mordiendo uno de sus pastelillos de chocolate.

-¿Ya preguntaste en su grupo de anónimos?- le inquiere mi otro amigo de cabello plateado.

-Son anónimos Shirou, es obvio que no me van a decir información sobre él.

-Bueno, pero ya hablaste con el encargado ¿no?- habla Goenji en defensa de su novio.

-Si ya lo hice pero tampoco sabe nada. Osamu opina que estoy haciendo mucho alboroto por nada.

-¿Osamu? ¿Aún sigue aquí?- pregunta Shirou y puedo ver que el piensa lo mismo que su novio y yo respecto a ese tipo, que cabe destacar se ha convertido en una mala influencia para Kazemaru.

-Sí, ahora vive aquí en Inazuma. Pensé que el novio de Hiroto ya les había dicho.- responde mirándolo de manera acusadora.

-Es mi amigo pero eso no significa que lo sepa todo sobre él.- replica tranquilamente mientras le da un sorbo a su bebida roja.

-¿Por qué les molesta que él sea mi amigo?

-No nos molesta.- empieza a decir Goenji.- Es sólo que...

-Habla, sigue hablando. ¿Por qué te quedas callado?

-Olvídalo, no es nada importante.- contesta zanjando el tema.

-No hablen ahora, digan lo que tengan que decir sobre él.

Yo los miro casi diciéndoles: '¡Háganlo! ¡Díganle lo mala influencia que es para él! ¡Él es de lo peor!

-No importa.

-No lo creo.- dice Ichirouta muy enojado, golpeteando con sus dedos la mesa.- Como quieran, Shirou y Goenji. Ustedes también, Hiroto, Midorikawa. El hecho de que no digan nada, no los hace menos culpables.- su aura ahora es de un color rojo oscuro.- ¿Tanta envidia le tienen a Osamu? Por si no lo sabían es mejor amigo que ustedes. Él me acepta tal cual soy y no está deseando que cambie como ustedes lo hacen internamente. Tenemos los mismos gustos, me entiende de un modo que ustedes no. De hecho, ha sido mejor amigo que cualquiera de ustedes especialmente que Shirou y Shuuya. ¿Ya olvidaste Hiroto cómo te trataban?

-No lo hacían adrede.- es mi única respuesta.

-Váyanse al carajo todos.- dice poniéndose de pie y tomando sus cosas.- Me vale lo que piensen de mi amistad con él.

-¡Kazemaru no seas tan dramático!- exclama Goenji, ganando la atención de las mesas vecinas.- ¿Por qué no sientas, olvidas todo y seguimos como si nada?

Él simplemente hace caso omiso de sus palabras y sigue su camino hasta la salida.

Las cosas han mejorado entre Ryuuji y yo pero no con nuestros amigos. En definitiva, esto no me a traer nada bueno, de eso estoy seguro.

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto? Yo espero que sí ^^. Respecto al lemmon, eso será hasta el próximo capítulo. Lo cual cambiará la historia por completo, la historia ya no estará tan basa en el libro porque eso no pasa. En fin, ahora si nuestros protagonistas ya se han reconciliado y ya derrochan miel(?) por todos lados. La verdad no pude evitar poner lo del helado y un poquitin de lo pervertido que puede llegar a ser nuestro adorado pelirrojo ;D Por cierto, ¿qué les pareció la canción? Me costó mucho trabajo encontrar una canción adecuada, no escucho mucho -casi nada- ese tipo de música. Al principio, iba a poner una de Luis Fonsi (Aquí estoy yo) pero no pude encontrar una versión en la que él solo. Ah y sí la idea se la robe(?) a Nanne aunque no hicieron nada pervertido después en su casita xD.<p>

¿Qué más pensaba decir? ¡Ah sí! Sé que había prometido subir otros oneshots (HiroMido y GoenjiFubuki) pero de la primera parejita, la historia terminó por convertirse en un fic largo (Yay!) y aún no terminó el primer capítulo bueno no lo escribo aún. De Goenji y Fubuki, se me fue la inspiración bueno no. Escuché la canción - iba a ser un song-fic - y sentí que no quedaba con sus personalidades (escúchenla se llama Fallen Angel de L'âme immortelle) aunque creo que siempre pongo a los personajes muy OOC ^^U. Mis otras opciones son The reason (Hoobastank) y Farewell my love de Lunatica. Escuchenlas por favor y me dejan su opinion en su review o me envian un mensaje (a mi correo o como mensaje privado).

Ya no las aburro con tanta palabrería. Nos estamos leyendo en la próxima actualización.

Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

****¡Hola a todos! Después de otra larga ausencia por estos lares, regreso de la tumba(?) para traerles la continuación de esta historia. Finalmente aquí está el tan esperado lemmon * aplausos * Más comentarios al final.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

-¿Me puedes explicar que pasa?- pregunta mi novio, por su tono de voz deduzco que se ha molestado.- ¿Qué tiene que ver Osamu en todo esto?

-Es que...- empiezo a hablar pero decido callarme. No puedo decirle todas las cosas malas que pienso de ése tipo.

-Habla, Hiroto.- me exige.- ¿O acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones?

-¿Ahora a ti qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me hablas así?

-No has respondido mi pregunta.

-Midorikawa, relájate ¿quieres? - interviene Goenji.- No es nada, Kazemaru está paranoico. Es todo.

-Tú no te metas.- le dice, mirándolo mal.- Esto es entre _mi novio_ y yo.

-Ah, pues perdón por tratar de aclarar las cosas.- le contesta.- Ven, Shirou. Vamos a otro lado, para que así puedan arreglar sus problemas.- cuando termina de hablar, toma a su respectiva pareja y se van de la cafetería.

-¿Ves lo que provocas?- esta vez le reclamo yo.- Ya te dijo que no es nada, ya sabes como es Kazemaru de posesivo.

-Osamu también es mi amigo.

-Sí, ya lo sé y yo soy tu novio.- respondo muy cortante. A estas alturas quienes se encuentran en las mesas cercanas ya han volteado a vernos.

-Tengo derecho a saber qué es lo que les molesta de él.

-¿Lo estás defendiendo? ¿Le das más importancia a él que a mí?

-Sí, esta vez si.- me contesta muy serio.

-Ah, pues qué bueno que me lo has dicho.- le digo, poniéndome de pie y tomando mis cosas.- Así ya no te hago perder tu tiempo.- finalizo antes de irme.

No lo vuelvo a ver durante el resto de las clases, no me extraña esa actitud. Pero me molesta el hecho de que siempre, siempre sea él quien busque motivos para pelearnos, cómo si quisiera que nos separaramos. Francamente me estoy aguantando mis ganas de llorar, no quiero hacerlo, ya no y menos por él. Ryuuji me ha demostrado hoy, quién es más valioso para él. Pero he de reconocer que apenas llegue a casa, no voy a resistir más, me voy a encerrar en mi cuarto y romperé en llanto. Me conozco bien y sé que eso sucederá.

-¡Es imposible qué te haya tratado así!- me dice mi amigo Fuusuke apenas escucha mis palabras. Estoy estacionado un par de calles adelante de la escuela, decidí llamarle a él ya que es el único que puede ayudarme a pensar fríamente las cosas. Además es alguien a quien le tengo mucha confianza.- Yo que tú lo termino en ese momento, frente a todos.

-Lo sé. Pero yo no soy así.- le respondo y lo visualizo maldiciendo mentalmente a mi ¿novio? Supongo que aún lo somos porque no terminamos.- No sé que le pasó, él no me había tratado así.

-Hiroto, él sólo te está lastimando. Se aprovecha de tu vulnerabilidad.

-No es cierto, él no lo haría.- le respondo y siento como empiezan a rodar unas lágrimas por mis mejillas.- Ryuuji me ama y yo a él.- digo con voz temblorosa.

-Por favor, no me vengas con esas cursilerías.

-No sé qué hacer, él me confunde. Me quiere, eso es seguro pero... ¿qué diablos puedo hacer para que me entienda? No tengo nada en contra de sus amistades.- eso ni yo me lo creo.- Sólo que a mí también me preocupan mis amigos.

-Bueno, pues yo ya te dije qué cosa hacer. Allá tú si lo perdonas.- dice con su siempre frío tono de voz.- Ya tengo que colgar, mi madre quiere que la acompañe a hacer las compras. Adiós y piensa en lo que te he dicho.

-Lo haré, Gazelle. Adiós.- me despido, apagando el celular. Enciendo el auto y me voy a casa, cuando llego Ryuuji ya está ahí. Esperándome con un ramo de flores que extrañamente no son tulipanes si no eglantinas.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto muy enojado apenas bajo del auto.- No quiere verte y menos hablar contigo.

-Lloraste, ¿verdad?

-Eso no te importa.

-Hiroto, por favor, escúchame.- me dice tomándome suavemente del brazo.

-Suéltame, entiende que no quiero que estés aquí.- le sigo hablando ya al borde del llanto.- Sólo me lastimas, tú no me amas.

-No digas esas cosas.- responde y me abraza por la espalda.- Yo te amo, jamás dudes de ello.

Yo no hago el mínimo intendo de liberarme de su abrazo, por el contrario, empiezo a llorar. Primero quedamente y después más fuerte. Me duele pensar que él sólo me esté usando y que lo único que quiera de mí sea sexo.

-Suéltame.- le ordeno.

-No lo haré hasta que me perdones.

-Vete con Osamu, él es más importante para tí.

-No es verdad.

-Tú mismo me lo dijiste. Por favor, suéltame.- le digo en voz baja y él sólo me obedece. Entro a mi casa y antes de que pueda cerrar la puerta él ya está evitándolo.

-¿No me vas a perdonar?- pregunta con voz queda y cuando volteo a verlo, noto que sus ojos están llorosos.

-No, ahora vete. Mi hermana no tarda en llegar, no quiero que te vea aquí.

-Hiroto, no seas así. Te dije esas cosas sin pensarlo, en verdad lo siento.

-¿Por qué siempre buscas pretextos para discutir conmigo? Si no es por mis celos, es por tu amigo Osamu o simplemente tú empiezas a ignorarme y cuando te reclamo me dejas hablando solo. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Acaso no quieres que estemos juntos?- hablo sin controlar mi llanto.

-La verdad es que... no deberíamos estarlo.- responde.- Pero eso no significa que yo no quiera. No deberíamos estar juntos porque, como ya te dije, siempre decepciono a la persona que amo.

-Ryuuji no mientas. Sé sincero conmigo, admite que te avergüenzas de mi.

-Si así fuera, no habría cantado para tí en la escuela.

Yo sólo sacudo la cabeza, negando sus palabras. Sé que está jugando conmigo, subo a mi habitación y me encierro. Apenas me recuesto en la cama, él entra, recostándose junto a mí y abrazándome.

-Ya perdóname, ¿sí?- me insiste una vez más.- Shirou y Goenji ya lo han hecho. Me he disculpado con ellos hace un rato por teléfono.

-Yo soy tu novio y no me parece justo que me hayas tratado como lo hiciste en el almuerzo.- hago una larga pausa antes de seguir hablando, sé que lo que voy a decirle es todo lo contrario a lo que Fuusuke me aconsejó pero, ni modo, así soy yo.- Está bien, te perdono pero con una condición.

Volteo para verlo de frente y me doy cuenta que está sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¿Cuál?

-Que me lleves a tu casa, es lo más justo ¿no crees?

-No puedo hacer eso, es un completo desastre pero podría llevarte a mi antigua casa en Tokio.

-No, yo quiero conocer la que tienes aquí en Inazuma.- rechazo su proposición.- Ok, acepto.- me retracto, sólo porque sé que es una oportunidad de saber un poco más de su vida.

-Eres cruel, muy cruel.- dice mientras se acomoda sobre mí, aprovechando que ahora estoy acostado boca arriba.- Te amo, Hiroto.- me susurra al oído y me besa en la boca, bajando después a mi cuello al tiempo que desabotona la camisa púrpura que tengo puesta.

-No. Espera, no quiero hacerlo aún. Ya te lo había dicho.

El me ignora y sigue besando hasta llegar a mi pecho, él se detiene un instante y se quita su playera roja.

-Es en serio, Ryuuji Midorikawa. Hitomiko puede llegar en cualquier momento.

-Ella llegará en la noche, además tu cuerpo pide otra cosa.- me dice sonriendo impúdicamente.

Yo sólo lo imito, verlo así me excita demasiado. Él regresa a su anterior tarea de besarme, con su mano izquierda empieza a acariciar mis tetillas mientras que con la derecha empieza a masturbarme por sobre el pantalón.

-Ahh, no hagas eso.- le dijo sin evitar gemir.- N-no tarda en...ahh.- gimo de nuevo al sentir como presiona con más fuerza mi miembro.

-¿Quieres seguir?- pregunta, deteniéndose un momento.

Ni me inmuto en responderle, con nerviosismo me quito la camisa, lanzándola lejos de la cama para después quitarme el pantalón y aventarlo sin importarme donde caiga. Él sólo me mira muy divertido y se desabrocha el pantalón, quitándoselo y arrojándolo en algún lugar de la habitación.

-No qué no querías.- dice con un tono de voz muy sensual. Baja hasta llegar a mis partes y me quita el bóxer. Besa mi intimidad lo cual me provoca espasmos de placer.- Te gusta, ¿verdad?- habla muy quedo y sonríe de la manera más inocente que puede.

-S-sigue.- le ordeno entre suspiros entrecortados. Mi respiración está cada vez más agitada, él obedece y esta vez se lleva mi miembro a su boca, metiéndoselo y empieza a hacerme el mejor sexo oral que alguna vez hube imaginado.- Ahhh, e-eres muy b-bueno.

Repentinamente se levanta y me hace voltearme boca abajo. Ahora besa mi nuca para seguir bajando a lo largo de mi columna sin dejar de masturbarme con su mano, la otra está muy ocupada acariciando mis glúteos.

-¿Estás listo?- me pregunta muy tranquilo, deteniéndose en su labor, como si no estuviera excitado aunque si lo está.

-No eres el único que quiere divertirse.- le digo e invierto posiciones siendo yo ahora quien está sobre él. Quito su bóxer y dirijo mi boca rápidamente a su parte, devolviéndole el favor. Él gime con voz ronca y me sujeta del cabello haciendo que su pene se introduzca más en mi boca. Cuando siento que ya está lo suficientemente excitado, más de lo que ya estaba, lo beso en la boca y él pone tres dedos de su mano derecha frente a mí.

Yo no espero a que me diga que hacer, los llevo a mi boca y los chupo hasta dejarlos cubiertos completamente de saliva. Él los saca y lleva uno hasta mi entrada, jugueteando un poco alrededor para finalmente introducirlo. No puedo evitar quejarme al sentirlo dentro de mi aún así introduce el segundo y me quejo más fuerte, algunas lágrimas corren por mis mejillas.

-¿Te duele?- me pregunta, besando mis lágrimas.

-Sólo continua.- respondo y finalmente introduce el tercero, moviendo sus dedos en forma de tijera en mi interior. De repente, siento como una corriente eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo; ha tocado un punto muy sensible en mi.- Repite, repítelo por favor.- le ruego y nuevamente suspiro fuertemente de placer.

Saca sus dedos y me acomoda en la cama, poniendo mis piernas sobre sus hombros. Sé que es lo que sigue, me va a doler eso es seguro pero sólo respiro profundamente para relajarme. Acerca su miembro a mi entrada y empieza a penetrarme muy lentamente.

Se queda inmóvil por algunos instantes, esperando a que me acostumbre a sentirlo dentro de mí. En ningún momento deja de besarme, ni yo de acariciar su espalda.

- M-muévete.- digo finalmente y empieza a salir y entrar de mí.

Al principio lo hace de una manera lenta pero poco a poco incrementa el ritmo de sus embestidas. Por más que intento no gritar, no puedo hacerlo. Mis manos ahora ya no lo acarician sino que arañan su espalda, estoy seguro que lo voy a dejar marcado.

-M-más, más fuerte.- le ruego, llorando de placer más que de dolor.

-Cómo tú quieras, Hiro-chan.- responde y aumenta el ritmo. Masturbándome con su mano libre – la otra está muy ocupada sosteniéndome de la cintura – al tiempo que me penetra.

-Te amo, Ryuuji.-le digo entre suspiros y beso su cuello, rasguñando fuertemente su espalda.

Aprovechando que se detiene por un instante, cambiamos de posición y ahora es él quien está debajo. Me siento a horcajadas sobre él, autopenetrándome, arqueo mi espalda al sentirlo nuevamente dentro de mi ser.

No sé ni quien soy ni dónde estoy, no me importa nada en este momento. Sólo me importa que Ryuuji y yo estamos consumando nuestro amor y que esto significa que nada ni nadie nos separará. Ni siquiera Osamu.

-Y-ya no aguanto más.- dice Ryuuji entre gemidos y suspiros entrecortados. Obviamente se refiere a que está a punto de venirse.

-Y-yo tampoco.- respondo igualmente suspirando y gimiendo.- Quiero que te vengas dentro de mí, que me marques como tuyo.- añado sin tapujos.

-Cómo ordenes, amor mío.- dice y después de un par de embestidas más termina eyaculando y yo también entre ambos, puedo sentir su semilla bajando por mis muslos. Agotado por esto, me dejo caer prácticamente sobre él.

Él me rodea con sus brazos sin salir aún de mi interior. Yo sólo suspiro pesadamente, tratando de que mi respiración se normalice. Toma las sábanas y el edredón de mi cama para cubrirnos a ambos. Una vez que ya estamos más relajados, sale de mí y me atrae más a su pecho, al grado que puedo escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

-Es lo más maravilloso que he sentido en toda mi vida.- digo quedamente, acurrucándome entre sus brazos. - Te amo, Ryuu-chan.

- Y yo a tí.- responde antes de quedarse dormido. Al poco rato igualmente yo caigo rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Horas después nos despertamos y tomamos una ducha juntos. Una vez que estamos vestidos, bajamos a la sala de estar y nos sentamos en el sofá más grande. Ryuuji me abraza y acaricia mi cabello aún mojado. No deja de susurrarme cuánto me ama y que no se arrepiente de lo sucedido entre nosotros.

-¿Qué crees que diga Hitomiko si se entera de lo ocurrido?- pregunta serenamente mi novio.

-No tiene porque saberlo.- respondo.- Será nuestro secreto.- le susurro al oído.

-¿Lo prometes?- pregunta, besando mi cuello.

-Sí.

-¿En serio?- insiste, mordiendo ligeramente mi cuello.

-Ya te dije que sí.- le respondo, al tiempo que rodeo su cuello con mi brazo izquierdo.

-Te amo, Hiroto. Jamás dudes de ello... otra vez.

-Yo también te amo, Ryuuji. Juro que trataré de ya no ser tan celoso.

Él sólo sonríe y me besa en la boca. Escucho ruidos provenientes de la entrada y me enderezo a ver quien ha entrado.

-Nadie ha entrado.- afirma él, besándome nuevamente. Yo le correspondo con la misma intensidad.

-Disculpen, ¿interrumpo algo?- habla sorpresivamente mi hermana. No hay duda alguna de que está muy molesta por la situación en la que nos ha encontrado.

-Hitomiko.- dijo en voz baja.- Eh, bueno, yo puedo explicarlo.- le digo atropelladamente, pensando en una buena explicación para esta situación.

-No digas nada.- responde muy seria.- Vaya, qué sorpresa verte aquí. Si mal no recuerdo, eres Midorikawa Ryuuji.

-En efecto, así es.- contesta muy gentil mi amado peliverde.- Es un gusto volver a verla, Hitomiko.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién me va a decir que pasa aquí? Aunque creo que no necesito explicaciones para esto, ¿o si, hermanito?

-Pensabamos decírselo hoy mismo, precisamente por eso he venido.- habla Ryuuji muy tranquilo.- Disculpe que no se lo hayamos dicho antes, no sabíamos como iba a reaccionar.

-Bueno, ahora que nos has visto... no nos queda otra opción más que decirtelo de una buena vez.- interrumpo sin dejar de hablar en voz baja, como es habitual en mí.- Él y yo somos novios desde hace unas semanas. Casi un mes.

-¿Un mes?

-Ajá.- respondo completamente apenado por esta situación. Quería que se enterara pero no de este modo.

-Ahora que ya lo sabe, lo mejor será que me vaya para que conversen mejor.- dice mi novio a quien miro mal por dejarme solo con este problema.- Hasta mañana, Hiroto.- se despide, dándome un beso en la mejilla.- Buenas noches y hasta luego, Hitomiko.- dice y estrecha la mano de mi hermana.

-Igualmente buenas noches.- responde ella sin hacer a un lado su seriedad.

Apenas se va, subo rápidamente a mi habitación.

-Hiroto Kiyama, abre la puerta ahora mismo.- ordena mi hermana. Me levanto de mi cama y voy a abrirla. Ella entra sin que yo se lo diga.

-Me debes muchas explicaciones, jovencito.

-Perdón por no decírtelo antes.- me disculpo, desviando la mirada.

-¿Crees que con eso arreglas las cosas? Contesta.- me reprende al ver que me he quedado callado.- Hiroto, ¿crees que está bien tener esa clase de escenitas con tu novio en mi casa?

-Te recuerdo que también es mi casa. Vivo aquí, la compraste con el dinero de nuestro padre.

-Con que muy altanero.- responde, haciendo una pausa para después darme una bofetada tan fuerte que siento que me ha quedado ardiendo mi mejilla.- Eres peor de lo que pensaba.

-Hitomiko, yo...- trato de decir algo pero no puedo terminar la frase debido a mis sollozos.- me llevo la mano derecha al rostro, sobándome la mejilla.- En verdad, no quería ofenderte.- termino de decirle.

-Lo único que te falta hacer es revolcarte en MI casa con tu noviecito.- sigue hablando.- Te juro que el día que me dé cuenta de que lo has hecho, te vas de esta casa para no volver más.

Trago saliva apenas la escucho. No, no miente al decirlo. Habla muy en serio, más que otras veces. No puedo evitar llorar más al darme cuenta de la realidad. Ella no me quiera, jamás me ha querido y nunca me querrá. No como su hermano.

-Perdóname, no te enojes conmigo ¿quieres?- le ruego.- No volverá a pasar.

-Mejor cállate antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta después.- sentencia antes de salir.

Me quedo parado, sin decir nada. Apenas sale, me dejo caer en la cama, abrazo mi almohada y hundo mi rostro en ella sin dejar de llorar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras me arreglo, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que Hitomiko me dijo anoche. Me siento y luzco fatal, tengo unas horribles ojeras ya que no pude dormir en toda la noche y mi conciencia me remuerde al recordar mi tarde romántica con Ryuuji.

-Hola.- escucho repentinamente. Volteo muy asustado y veo que es mi Tsuki.- Perdón por no haberte venido a visitar antes.- se disculpa y yo miro a su desaliñada apariencia. Se nota que no se ha cambiado desde hace varios días.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué has venido?- pregunto desganado.

Ella sólo suspira fuertemente.

-Discúlpame por todo lo que te dije la última vez.

-No hay nada que disculpar, sólo dijiste la verdad.

-¿Ahora a ti qué te sucede? ¿Te has visto en un espejo? Te ves horrible.- dice con su típico tono chillón de voz.

-Nada, sólo que anoche discutí con Hitomiko.- le digo con un dejo de tristeza.- Las desventajas de tener novio.

Ella no responde, está muy distraída como para estar escuchando lo que le digo.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo?

-No te enojes conmigo pero... he estado con Aphrodi.

Aphrodi. La persona de la que menos quiero saber en este momento. El ser que más odio, después de Osamu, por alejar a mi hermanita de mí.

-Sé que él no te agrada pero tiene razón en varias cosas que me ha dicho.

-¿Cómo en cuáles?

-Aphrodi dice que yo no debería estar aquí, se supone que yo debería de estar en otro lugar.

Definitivamente mi vida es un asco y con cada día que pasa es peor.

-¿Y qué dices tú?- le pregunto, deseando que ella rechace esas ideas. No quiero y no puedo perderla, es la única persona, el único familiar que en verdad me quiere.

-Tiene razón, yo no debería estar aquí.- dice antes de desaparecer.

-¡Tsuki! ¡Tsuki!- grito desesperadamente apenas desaparece. Pero es en vano, ella se ha ido... para siempre.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció el lemmon? Creo que para ser mi primera vez no me que ha quedado tan mal. Espero que piensen lo mismo =D. En fin, creo que el final fue un poco dramático pero era necesario. Se preguntarán ¿por qué no había actualizado? Es fácil de responder, he estado muy ocupada con trabajos de la escuela y casi no me da tiempo de escribir el fic.<p>

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. No tengo fecha para la siguiente actualización pero si mis profes se compadecen de mí, actualizaré el próximo fin de semana. ¡Dejen reviews! :D

Bye!

P.D. He cumplido con mi promesa, ahora ha trabajar en mi nuevo fic =D


	14. Chapter 14

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Tal como lo prometí en el Facebook, esta es la continuación del fic. Más comentarios al final. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14 <strong>

Me dejo caer en la cama, trato de asimilar la idea de que Tsuki se ha marchado para siempre. Me niego a aceptar su partida. ¡Ella no tenía que irse! Yo la necesito a mi lado, es la única que me entiende. Pero sé que no volverá, está muy decidida a no seguir aquí. Atada a un lugar al que ya no pertenece; viviendo a través de mí, lo que ella esperaba a sus 16 años. Dramas adolescentes de amores no correspondidos, corazones rotos y relaciones amorosas con chicos populares.

En ese momento llaman a la puerta, ni siquiera pregunto quién es. Cuando me doy cuenta, Hitomiko ya ha entrado, sentándose a mi lado. Está completamente apenada por lo de ayer, arrepentida de haberme tratado así – aunque no sé si creerle o no, estoy tan confundido en estos momentos, que dudo mucho mis poderes sean confiables ahora –. Respira profundamente antes de empezar a hablar y empieza a jugar con los hilos sueltos de mi edredón blanco.

-¿Recuerdas al chico de la fiesta de Halloween?- me pregunta, yo sólo asiento.- Me invito a salir este fin de semana pero pensé que debía consultarlo contigo.

¿Perdón? ¿Necesita consultarlo conmigo? No puedo creer que ella esté portándose así conmigo.

-¿Y? Es decir, ¿qué esperas que te diga?- le respondo, tratando de no sonar tan a la defensiva. Aunque en ningún volteo a verla directamente a la cara.

-Ya te dije, pensé que tenías que saberlo. Para que veas que yo si te tengo confianza.

Aquí vamos de nuevo.

-Mira, no estoy de humor para hablar de ello. Además se me va a hacer tarde para llegar a la escuela. Después de todo, hoy tengo que viajar en transporte público ¿no?

Ella me recogió las llaves del auto y la tarjeta de crédito, es su manera de castigarme pero a mi no me afecta. Digo, tengo un novio que puede venir a recogerme si se lo pido y aún mejor comprarme lo que yo le diga. Me pongo de pie y tomo mis cosas.

-Además es tu vida, tienes derecho a ser feliz.

-¿No te molesta?

-No.

-Bueno, pues entonces te aviso que no estaré todo el fin de semana.

¿Cómo que no estará todo el fin de semana? Es Navidad, no es que me emocione, pero se supone que deberíamos pasarla juntos.

-Pero Hitomiko...- empiezo a decirle pero ella sale de mi habitación antes de que pueda responderle.

Genial, simplemente genial. Además de dejarme sin auto y dinero, me hará pasar estas fechas solo. Sin contar que hoy voy a llegar tarde a la escuela, bueno, ya he faltado a clases pero no es lo mismo. Aunque supongo que Ryuuji estará dispuesto a pasar estos días conmigo, estaremos solos, sin nadie que nos interrumpa. ¿Qué cosas estoy pensando? Todavía no se va mi hermana y ya estoy pensando en tener otra vez sexo con mi novio. Definitivamente el hecho de estar enamorado ha trastornado mis sentidos.

Apenas llego a la escuela, de puro milagro he llegado a tiempo, voy al baño donde me encuentro con Shirou y Goenji. Están hablando de sus planes para celebrar estos días.

-Hola, ¿ya se reconciliaron? - me dice Goenji sonriendo, como si supiera algo.

-Si, sólo fue un mal entendido. ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Si no se hubieran reconciliado, no tendrías esas marcas en el cuello.- habla esta vez Shirou, señalando mi cuello.

-¿Marcas?- digo y me veo de inmediato en el espejo. Efectivamente, tengo dos marcas rojas en el cuello, con razón Hitomiko se enojó aún más.- Ah, seguro me picó algún mosquito.

-Si claro. Y Shirou es Blanca Nieves y yo soy su príncipe.

No respondo, me sonrojo tanto que casi igualo el color de mi cabello y lo único que hago es subir la cremallera de mi sudadera, lo suficiente para cubrir mi cuello.

-Vamos, se nos hace tarde.- les digo, ellos se ríen y se miran divertidos por mi vergonzosa situación.- ¡Ya dejen de burlarse! - les reclamo.

-¿De qué se burlan?- pregunta de improviso Ryuuji, tomándome de la cintura y acercando sus labios a mi mejilla.

-Nada, no pasa nada.- le contesta Goenji sin parar de reírse.- Al menos Shirou sabe disimular esas cosas.- dice por lo bajo.

-Mejor nos adelantamos. Los vemos en el salón.- se despide Shirou, jalando a su novio del brazo.

-Tengo una idea.- me dice mi novio, sonriendo como siempre, por su sonrisa deduzco que no es nada bueno.- Vayamos a desayunar.

Le lanzó una mirada como dándole a entender _"Tú estás loco" _pero él me toma de las manos antes de que pueda detenerlo.

-No, es mala idea. No podemos seguir faltando.- le respondo tratando de sonar lo más serio que puedo.- Además, ya desayuné.- lo cual es mentira y me libero de su agarre, volteando a verlo directamente.

-Hiroto, por favor.- dice arrodillándose, con las manos juntas, suplicándome.- Acepta mi invitación. Si me amas tanto como dices, aceptarás.

Presiono mis labios e intento no reírme. Jamás imaginé en ver así a mi sofisticado novio, rogarme de ese modo.

-No, la campana está a punto de...- no termino mi frase porque justo en ese momento suena.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, mejor no aparecer que llegar tarde.- sonríe, levantándose y limpiando su pantalón.

-Eso dirás tú.- le respondo mirándolo mal.

-Tal vez. Pero créeme, hay mejores maneras para pasar el día. Porque Hiroto – me agarra fuertemente las manos.- no necesitas esto.- dice, quitándome las gafas oscuras que llevo puestas.- Nuestra celebración por Navidad comienza ahora.

No lo pienso dos veces antes de responder, si Hitomiko se va a ir con su novio – o lo que sea ese tipo – que yo no.

-Rápido, antes de que cierren.- le digo apenas reconociendo mi tono de voz. Subimos a su auto y sale rápidamente del estacionamiento.

Obviamente no tenemos planes para regresar. Por vez primera, al contemplar el paisaje mientras conduce por la autopista a Tokio, me siento agradecido de vivir en Inazuma. Aquí he conocido a quienes ahora son mis amigos y, claro, a mi espléndido novio. Pero apenas recuerdo las razones por las cuales terminé en esa ciudad, mi felicidad desaparece.

-¿Y a dónde iremos?- le pregunto, poniéndome de vuelta las gafas.

-Cumpliré mi promesa, te voy a llevar a mi departamento.

-¿Departamento? Pensé que tenías una casa.

-No, es demasiado espacio para una sola persona. Excepto en Inazuma, ahí si que necesitaba una y muy grande para guardar todos mis tesoros.

-No te entiendo.- digo muy confundido.

-Tengo una vasta colección de pinturas y libros.

-Ah.- es toda mi respuesta. No es que no me guste el arte pero no vinimos aquí para hablar sobre eso.

-Primero vamos ir a comprar, de una vez, las cosas para la cena de Navidad que es mañana.

-¿Cena? Ryuuji, tengo que volver a Inazuma. No puedo quedarme aquí ni siquiera traje ropa y tu tampoco.- le digo, pero no porque yo no quiera estar con él, si no que necesito ver si hay algo que pueda hacer para que mi hermanita regrese.

-Eso no es ningún problema.

-Pero...- y antes de que pueda continuar, pone un dedo sobre mis labios.

-No podrás convencerme.

Dobla en una esquina y entra en un estacionamiento de algún centro comercial. Tiene mucho tiempo que no venía a Tokio, espero no encontrarme con personas conocidas – entiéndase mis ex compañeros del Instituto Aliea –.

-Ven, sígueme.- dice tomándome de la mano y jalándome hasta la sección de ropa. Empieza a escoger jeans, camisas y chaquetas de varios colores, no sé si sean para mi o él.- Pruébate esto.

-No, por ningún motivo voy a dejar que tú elijas mi ropa.- le recrimino.

-Está bien, elige tu. Pero nada de sudaderas con capucha.

-No.- suspiro resignado.

Así después de haber finalizado de escoger ropa, vamos a comprar las cosas para la cena. Lo primero fueron cuatro litros de helado de pistache – nota mental para mí, siempre tener en mi refrigerador helado – y una botella de vino. Después vamos por el pavo y todo lo necesario para hacer los acompañamientos.

De vuelta al estacionamiento, salimos y sigue conduciendo a través de las calles de la ciudad hasta que al fin se detiene y nuevamente estaciona el auto. No puedo creer que él vivía en una de las zonas residenciales más caras de la ciudad. Un departamento en un edificio como este, cuesta una fortuna; ni siquiera mi padre se compró uno así.

-Pasa, estás en tu casa.- me dice, haciéndose a un lado de la puerta para que pueda entrar.- ¿Te gusta? - me cuestiona entrando y cerrando la puerta.

Estoy asombrado al ver lo lujoso que es el sitio. Desde los muebles hasta la decoración, todo parece costar mucho dinero. Obviamente así tenía que ser. Empiezo a recorrer todo, es tan amplio que parece una casa, prácticamente ocupa un piso completo del edificio.

-Te mostraré nuestra habitación.- me toma de la mano y me conduce hasta su cuarto. Es muy amplio e igualmente está exquisitamente decorado con pinturas y muebles hechos de las maderas más finas. Su cama es demasiado amplia para ser sólo de él.

-¿Sólo vivías tú aquí?- no puedo evitar interrogarlo.

-Dijiste que ya no serías tan celoso.

-No, no es por eso. Es que me parece muy grande para una persona.

-Un tiempo Osamu vivió conmigo. Él tenía su propia habitación.- apunta para hacerme sentir mejor.

-Si claro.

-¿Quieres ver?

-No, así está bien.

-Conste que quería probar que lo que te digo es verdad.- dice, sonriendo de manera burlona.

Con delicadeza me conduce hasta la cama y ambos nos recostamos. Empieza a acariciar mi rostro con el dorso de su mano, yo sólo cierro los ojos, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel contra la mía. Cuando abro los ojos, ya que él se detuvo, me doy cuenta que me está mirando fijamente.

-¿Por qué insistes en ocultarte bajo sudaderas, capuchas y pantalones holgados?- me pregunta esta vez acariciando mi cabello.- ¿No te das cuenta de lo guapo que eres?

Simplemente presiono mis labios y volteo hacia otro lado. No quiero explicárselo, defender porque soy de esta manera. Es más que obvio que él preferiría a mi antiguo yo pero es demasiado tarde. Ese chico murió el mismo día que murieron mis padres y mi hermanita. Una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla, intento girarme para que él no lo note pero me sostiene con fuerza, evitando que lo haga. Acerca sus labios hasta rosarlos con los míos, borrando mi tristeza al hacerlo.

-Hiroto.- gime, cambiando de posición hasta que se encuentra sobre mí. El peso de su cuerpo me proporciona un calor tan confortable aunque rápidamente aumenta su temperatura. Deslizo mis labios a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula. Mi respiración se torna a jadeos entrecortados mientras presiona sus caderas contras las mías. Cierro mis ojos mientras me quita la sudadera, entregándome una vez más, permitiéndole desabrochar mi pantalón y quitándolo también.

Hace una pequeña pausa para quedarse en las mismas condiciones que yo. Es en este momento cuando me hace sentir normal otra vez, me hace creer que no soy el fenómeno que lee mentes y ve auras. Consiento que empiece a tocarme por encima de mi bóxer, diciéndome a mi mismo que esta sensación es AMOR, nada más que eso. Dejo que los quite y me haga suyo como lo hizo ayer, qué mas da si mi hermana se enoja. Nada, nada me importa cuando estoy con él.

-Te amo, Hiroto. No lo olvides.- susurra en mi oído.- Ahora duerme.- yo asiento y cierro mis ojos hasta quedarme profundamente dormido.

Abro los ojos y aún con sueño tomo mi celular para ver la hora. Las 7:00pm, es muy tarde, se supone que ya deberíamos estar preparando la cena. Volteo a dónde se supone debe estar Ryuuji y ya no está.

-¿Ryuuji?- pregunto en voz alta. Me pongo su camisa y salgo a ver si no está en la sala. Al no verlo ahí, regreso y me asomo en el baño. Ahi es cuando noto la pequeña nota que ha dejado en la mesita de noche.

_Fui a comprar tu regalo. No tardo._

_Ryuuji._

Una de las ventajas de que él sea quien me lo haga: no termina con el trasero adolorido. Por eso puede salir como si nada aún después de que apenas hayamos hecho el amor.

Cuando regresa yo ya me he bañado y cambiado. Me he puesto el traje negro que compró para mí, al final terminé por aceptar que no tiene tan mal gusto, y peinado como siempre lo hago. Nada de cabello en punta, sólo lo he cepillado como de costumbre. Él va a su habitación a cambiarse rápidamente y cuando sale tiene puesto un pantalón gris con una camisa negra, su habitual coleta atada en un moño lo que da la sensación de que tiene el cabello corto.

-¿Y dónde está mi regalo?- le pregunto buscando con la mirada alguna señal de él.

-Es una sorpresa.- responde, acercándose a mí y besándome en la frente.

-Tenemos que preparar la cena.- le digo, alejándolo de mí.

-Ya está lista.

-¿Qué?

-La dejé hecha antes de salir.

-Me hubieras despertado para que te ayudara.

-Te veías muy lindo durmiendo, además supuse que necesitabas descansar después de...

-No me lo recuerdes, me duele todavía.- digo haciendo un puchero.

-Ya se te pasara. Ahora vamos al comedor.

A pesar de mi insistencia, Ryuuji no dejó que lo ayudará a llevar las cosas a la mesa. Me sirve un poco de pavo y puré de patata además de una copa de vino. Me sorprende ver que también él se ha servido.

-¿Qué le pusiste al puré?- le pregunto apenas lo pruebo.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gustó?

-Al contrario, está muy rico.

-Receta familiar.

-Igual que tu bebida roja.

-Si.

Después de eso, seguimos cenando con calma y platicamos de otras cosas. Aprovecho para preguntarle por su familia pero él de inmediato cambia el tema y empieza a interrogarme respecto a mis antiguas amistades y de cómo celebraba la Navidad cuando mis padres vivían.

-Ahora si, es hora de que veas tu regalo.- me dice, entrgándome una cajita decorada con papel con motivos de estrellas y un moño dorado. La abro lentamente y cuando termino de hacerlo, me quedo maravillado al ver cuál es su obsequio.- Feliz navidad.- me susurra, abrazándome. No puedo creerlo, me ha regalado una hermosa cadena con un dije en forma de estrella que tiene en el centro nuestras iniciales, claro que son de oro.

-No tenías que molestarte con esto. Es demasiado.- digo sin dejar de abrazarlo. Por un momento me aleja y toma la cadena para ponérmela.

-Te mereces esto y más, Hiroto.

-Yo no te he comprado nada.- me disculpo con voz triste.

-No hace falta.- responde, besándome suavemente en los labios.- El mejor regalo que me has dado es tu amor y con eso me conformo.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Según yo me quedo muy romántico, sin contar lo bipolar que he vuelto a Hiroto jejeje. Si, sé que he tenido muy olvidados a otros personajes - como Gazelle, Osamu y Kazemaru- pero ahora si en el siguiente capítulo resolveré muchas dudas que sé tienen. Incluyendo la verdadera identidad de Midorikawa y Osamu - quien hará de las suyas - además de que finalmente sabrán que fue del pobre de Diam.<p>

Probablemente, debido a lo que sucederá en capítulos posteriores, tenga que cambiar la clasificación de la historia de T a M. Aún no estoy segura, todo depende de que tan explícitas escriba las cosas. En fin, espero sus reviews con sus quejas, dudas y/o comentarios.

Ciao!


	15. Chapter 15

Hei! ¿Cómo han estado? Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de la historia que como siempre espero sea de su agrado. Más comentarios al final.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

-¿Por qué adelantaste la cena de Navidad?- le pregunto mientras estamos acostados en su cama.- Se supone que sería mañana.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti mañana. Podría decirse que es un segundo regalo.- explica pacíficamente.- No me mires así.- me dice al percatarse que lo estoy mirando mal.- En serio, todo está bien. Ahora duerme.

-Ryuuji.- me giro, mi mano explorando el espacio vacío junto a mi.- ¿Ryuuji?- llamo de nuevo pero no obtengo respuesta alguna.

Me pongo mi sudadera y voy a la cocina, pensando que ahi es dónde él puede estar. Pero cuando llego, no hay nadie. Me dirijo a la sala y entonces encuentro la nota que me ha dejado en la mesa de centro.

_Fui a hacer unas compras no tardo. Con amor, R._

Me molesta que desaparezca así como si nada. Como si yo no le importase, de hecho creo que no. Reuno mis cosas y me marcho, si le intereso deberá alcanzarme en Inazuma. Al menos tengo dinero suficiente como para regresar. Cuando llego a mi casa, me sorprendo de ver a alguien sentado en los escalones de la entrada; por un momento pienso que es Midorikawa pero cuando me acerco me doy cuenta de que es Tsuki.

-Has regresado.- le digo en un tono no tan alegre como ella hubiera querido.- ¿Dónde habías estado?

-Se puede decir que de vacaciones.- responde secamente, mirando hacia otro lado.

Mentira. No necesito leer su mente para darme cuenta de que ha estado con ese psíquico todo este tiempo. Estoy a punto de empezar a interrogarla, cuando escucho que tocan el timbre con demasiada insistencia. Suspiro, hastiado por la exigencia e impertinencia de quien sea que esté tocando. Voy a abrir y Kazemaru entra rápidamente. Su rostro hecho todo un desastre de rímel y delineador, su cabello recién pintado de negro completamente alborotado.

-Encontraron a Diam. Está muerto.- me dice prácticamente hecho un mar de lágrimas.

Estoy a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando veo que Ryuuji baja de su auto y corre hacia nosotros. Le dejo pasar, olvidándome de que había decidido odiarlo.

-Diam.- comienzo, horrorizado por la noticia. Él sólo asiente y camina hacia Kazemaru, mirándolo detenidamente.- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunta evidentemente preocupado.

-Sí.- responde entre sollozos.- O sea, no lo conocía muy bien, tan sólo salimos un par de veces... pero aún así es horrible, pensar que tal vez yo fui el último que lo vio con vida.

-No, no creo que hayas sido el último.- contesta Ryuuji, yo lo miro boquiabierto, preguntándome si lo está haciendo como una broma pero no, su rostro está estoico.

Me acerco más a mi amigo, queriéndolo consolar pero el retrocede.

-Lo siento, debo irme. Tengo que ver a Osamu.

Miro de reojo a Ryuuji, acusándolo con la mirada. Aunque la amistad entre Kazemaru y Osamu parece una casualidad, estoy seguro que no lo es. No puedo evitar pensar que tal vez él esté conectado con la muerte de Diam. Pero mi novio me ignora, agarrando el brazo de mi amigo y mirando con atención su tatuaje.

-¿Dónde te hiciste eso?- pregunta con voz firme. Kaze cubre el tatuaje con su otra mano, Ryuuji lo suelta aunque no deja de parecer preocupado.

-Está bien.- dice él evidentemente molesto.- Osamu me dió un ungüento para la infección, sanará en unos días.

-¿Tienes aquí ése 'ungüento'?

-No, lo dejé en casa. ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? No me gusta que me interroguen. ¿A qué se debe tanta preocupación por mí? Les acabo de decir que encontraron muerto a Diam y ustedes parecen estar más preocupados por mi tatuaje.- nos reclama, fulminándonos con la mirada.- Mejor me voy, ustedes dos juntos son insoportables.

Él se dirige apresuradamente hacia su auto y aunque lo llamo, ni siquiera voltea. Se ha vuelto tan temperamental, distante y frío que, ahora que lo pienso, se ha convertido en un extraño para mí.

-¡Qué bonita manera de darme la bienvenida! ¿no crees?.- le digo a mi aún novio.- Diam está muerto, Kazemaru me odia y tú, tú me dejaste solo en tu departamento en Tokio. Espero que hayas disfrutado de tus compras a las 6:00 de la mañana.

-Pues sí, si lo hice.- dice mirándome fijamente.- Cuando llegué y vi que no estabas, me regresé de inmediato aquí.

Yo sólo suspiro, convencido que mi novio no tiene remedio alguno.

-¿Cómo supiste lo de Diam?- le pregunto mientras nos sentamos en la sala.

-Lo escuché en la radio.

-¿Qué pasa con Osamu y Kazemaru? ¿Por qué te preocupa que tu amiguito le haya dado esa cosa?

-Hiroto, yo...- hace una pausa antes de seguir hablando.- Esto es mi culpa, tal vez no deberíamos seguir con esto.- me dice, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos aunque de inmediato me suelta.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás terminando conmigo?

-No, yo sólo...- empieza a hablar pero al final opta por alejarse de mí.

-Lo mejor sería que por una vez en toda tu vida fueras sincero conmigo. Siempre tienes una excusa para huir de mí.

-No huyo de ti.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué haces? Primero, la muerte de Diam, luego lo del tatuaje de Kazemaru, sin contar que me dejaste botado en tu departamento aún después de que lo hicimos y ahora, ahora me dejas. ¿Por qué juegas conmigo?- le digo sumamente enojado y por primera vez le demuestro lo duro que puede llegar a ser mi carácter.- ¡Contéstame, Ryuuji Midorikawa!

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con las cosas que han pasado con Ichirouta y su amigo. Supe esa noticia por que la escuché en la radio mientras venía hacia aquí. ¿Conforme?

-No, no lo estoy. ¿Vas a terminar conmigo?

-Osamu puede ser muy carismático, encantador... y Kazemaru es un alma perdida. Estoy seguro que a él sólo le gusta llamar la atención.- hace una pausa antes de continuar.- Pensé que estarías más contento si él se alejaba de tí y cambiara hacia Osamu todas sus afecciones.- aprieta mi mano y sonríe.- Ahora no hay nadie que se interponga entre nosotros.

-¿Acaso le considerabas un rival?

No, no seas tonto. Sólo quería que te dejará ser feliz, después de todo él empezó a celarte porque yo te hice caso a tí y no a él.

Suspiro muy alividado, abrazándolo y susurrándole al oído "Menos mal". Nos vamos a mi cuarto y pues el resto es historia.

Francamente me olvidé de todos esos dramas y decidí organizar una salida con mis amigos – entiéndase Goenji y Fubuki – y mi novio, claro está. Fuimos a una pizzería y después a la casa de Shirou, aprovechando que sus padres y su hermano no estaban. Más tarde, Ryuuji y yo regresamos a casa y ahora estamos en mi habitación; él está parado junto a la ventana y yo estoy sentado en la cama.

-Hitomiko regresa en dos días. Así que... puedes quedarte si quieres.- ofrezco entusiasmado.

-No puedo, tengo que ir a casa. Ya hemos pasado mucho tiempo _juntos_ y no quiero empalagarte con mi presencia.

-Por favor.- le ruego, sintiéndome como un completo idiota al hacerlo.

- Aún tengo que arreglar muchas cosas respecto a la escuela.

-¿Vamos a seguir yendo?

-Tú dices que es muy importante asistir por lo que te daré ese gusto. Pero aún así, debo irme. Adiós.

-¿Y si te sigo?

-Ni lo intentes, Hiroto. Te lo digo por tu bien.- me dice antes de marcharse.

Resignado me recuesto en la cama. Trato de concentrarme para ver si Tsuki vuelve a aparecer. Sé que parece estúpido pero creo que funcionaría si prendo una vela blanca y recito algún verso extraño.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, hermanito.- habla repentinamente.- Quieres que espíe a tu novio, ¿verdad?

-¿Tsuki?- digo incorporándome rápidamente.- No estoy seguro, bueno de saber más sobre Midorikawa, sí, pero no de involucrarte a tí.

-¿Y si te dijera que ya lo sé?

-¿Saber qué? ¿Investigaste en la escuela?

-Aún mejor, lo seguí hasta su casa.

-Pero...¿cómo? ¿cuándo?

-¿Recuerdas el día que actúo como si pudiera verme?- yo sólo asiento.- Pues me asusté un poquito y eso me animó a investigar más sobre él. Además estás muy enamorado de él, de eso no hay duda.

-¿Y?- la cuestiono, acercándome a ella y sentándome en el suelo.- Vamos, cuéntamelo todo.

-No sé como decírtelo, no quiero que te lo tomes a mal.- dice, haciendo una breve pausa antes de seguir hablando.- Él es extraño, es decir, vive en una casa enorme. ¿De dónde saca tanto dinero? Digo, no parece que tenga algún empleo.

Buen punto, ¿cómo se las arregló para comprar una casa aquí sin tener que vender su lujoso departamento en Tokio?

-Pero eso no es lo más raro.- sigue diciendo.- No está amueblada.

-¿Cómo? ¿Nada de nada?

-Bueno, si tiene algunas cosas, como un televisor de pantalla plana, una cama matrimonial, un escritorio y una silla. Es todo, no hay más. Además de lo que hay en el cuarto que tiene bajo llave.

-¿De cuándo acá un cuarto cerrado te detiene?- le pregunto muy curioso, ya que sé que ella puede cruzar paredes.

-No porque ya esté muerta significa que no tenga miedo.

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué?- le pregunto sintiendo como un ligero escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo.

-No lo sé. Tal vez deberías verlo por tí mismo.- dice y se acerca al espejo para arreglarse su ropa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto otra vez, me extraña que se porte de esta manera tan misteriosa.-Ok, ¿cómo llegamos a su casa?- le pregunto, poniéndome de pie y buscando un suéter más abrigador ya que hace mucho frío.

-No pienso ir otra vez, estoy segura de que él puede verme.

-También puede verme a mí.- le recuerdo.

-No, pienso ir.- dice muy firme.- Pero te haré un plano.

Entonces, empieza a hacer un pequeño dibujo indicándome cuando girar a la derecha o a la izquierda y anotándome la dirección de la zona residencial en la cual vive mi novio.

-Espera, me estás dando indicaciones como si fuera a ir en mi auto. Por si no lo sabías Hitomiko me recogió las llaves.

-Ya lo sabía, así que...- hace una pausa para después sacar las llaves del auto de quién sabe donde.- Se las quite antes de que se fuera.

-Gracias, muchas gracias. No sabes la falta que me hace.- le agradezco.- Bueno, ¿vienes o no?

-No, en serio, no puedo.

-Qué pena, sólo espero que esto valga la pena.- le digo antes de salir.

Midorikawa vive en una zona residencial con un excesivo control de seguridad. Un detalle que mi hermanita no mencionó. Aunque tampoco es como para que detenga.

-Hola, soy Kyosuke Mizuno. Vengo a visitar a Akari Hideki.- le digo, sabiendo que me va a decir que vive en la tercera calle a la izquierda, primera casa de la misma.

-Deja esto en la ventana del lado del conductor.- me dice, entregándome una tarjeta amarilla que dice 'VISITANTE' .- Estaciona tu auto del lado izquierdo de la calle, no del derecho. ¿Entendido?

Yo asiento y paso como si nada, fijándome que no note que me he pasado la calle que me ha indicado. Miro mi plano y sigo manejando hasta dar con la zona en la que vive Ryuuji. Apago el motor y desciendo del auto, procurando no azotar la puerta tan fuertque tienen las cortinas corridas, hasta que finalemente me decido a tocar el timbre. Después de esperar unos minutos y no obtener respuesta, decido ir a la parte trasera, cuidando de que no me vean los vecinos. Me acerco a la puerta corrediza y está cerrada también. Estoy a punto de regresar a mi auto cuando una voz en mi cabeza me dice: 'La ventana, la que da a la cocina.' Afortunadamente está ligeramente abierto, lo suficiente como para que pueda introducir la punta del desatornillador que llevo, uno nunca sabe cuando lo va a necesitar, y abro despacio la ventana por completo. Pongo mis manos en el alféizar y salto. Apenas mis pies tocan el suelo, me doy cuenta de que he cruzado el límite.

¿Qué clase de novio psicópata soy como para hacer caso de las cosas que me dice mi hermana muerta? Pero no hay vuelta atrás, tengo que seguir con esto antes de que esa molesta voz en mi cabeza me vuelva loco. Exploro la enorme y vacía cocina, después el comedor igualmente vacío, veo el baño y no hay más que una barra de jabón y una toalla negra – además de un retrete y una tina de baño obviamente-. Luego me detengo cuando he llegado a las escaleras, sé que he visto más que suficiente pero hay algo que me impulsa a seguir.

Agarro el barandal y empiezo a subir hasta encontrarme con la habitación que Tsuki mencionó, sólo que esta evz está abierta. Empujo la puerta y quedo maravillado al contemplar el cuarto. Está decorado de un modo más exquisito y elegante que su departamento. Me quedo en el marco de la entrada, admirando todo. La tapícería finamente tejida, las lámparas de cristal, los candelabros de oro, las cortinas de seda, el sofá tapizado de negro, una estantería de mármol repleta de libros. Las paredes llenas de cuadros pintados en diferentes épocas, en todos ellos aparece Midorikawa vestido con el atuendo correspondiente a esos tiempos, incluso en uno tiene puesto el mismo traje que usó en Halloween. Me acerco para ver mejor la placa metálica ubicada debajo de la pintura y me quedo sin palabras al ver el año.

**JORDAN GREENWAY, MAYO 1775. NUEVA ORLÉANS.**

Paso a la siguiente y lo veo vestido con un traje azul marino en una porte muy seria e igualmente leo la inscripción que lo acompaña.

**JORDAN GREENWAY, PINTADO POR PABLO PICASSO EN 1902.**

Y así sucesivamente, todas y cada una de las cuatro paredes exhiben diferentes retratos de él, todos pintados por los grandes maestros. Voy hasta el librero y tomo uno de los libros, lo abro en la primera página y encuentro escrito.

**PARA JORDAN GREENWAY, DE WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE.**

Lo dejo caer al suelo y tomo otro, sólo que esta vez está firmado por Emily Brontë. Todos los libros que tomo están firmados para Jordan Greenway o simplemente Jordan. Exceptuando uno firmado para Ryuuji Midorikawa y eso por Haruki Murakami.

Cierro mis ojos, ahora llenos de lágrimas, tratando de controlarme y convencerme de que todo esto es un sueño o una broma de mal gusto, de que Ryuuji es un coleccionador de antigüedades que ha llegado demasiado lejos y que se ha dado a la tarea de falsificar todo. O quizá sean herencias familiares de sus antepasados varones y que todos llevaron el mismo nombre aunque con un extraño parecido. Pero cuando miro otra vez a mi alrededor, el frío que recorre mi cuerpo me hace darme cuenta de la verdad. Estas no son meras antigüedades, no, y tampoco son herencias. Estas, estas son las posesiones personales de Ryuuji o Jordan, cualquiera que sea su nombre real, sus tesoros que ha ido coleccionando a través del tiempo.

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente y justo cuando estoy a punto de forzar la chapa de la puerta principal, escucho un grito agudo, seguido de un largo y débil gemido. Sin siquiera pensarlo, corro hasta el lugar del cual proviene. Abro la puerta apresuradamente y mis ojos no dan crédito a la escena que veo. Midorikawa con su ropa y rostro manchados de sangre y debajo de él está Kazemaru, revolcándose y gimiendo de evidente dolor.

-¡Hiroto!- exclama, poniéndose de pie mientras yo forcejeo para que me deje llegar hasta mi amigo.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- le grito, forcejeando por librarme de él.

-Hiroto, por favor, detente.- me pide con un tono de voz muy sereno.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?- grito otra vez, desesperado por no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

-Hiroto, déjame explicarte.- me dice, deteniéndome de las manos.

-¡Por esto trataste de alejarme!- le digo, dándome cuenta de la dolorosa realidad. Kazemaru está desangrándose, no le queda mucho tiempo de vida.

-No, no malinterpretes las cosas. Admito que no quería que vieras esto pero no es lo que tú piensas.

-¿Qué les ha hecho?, ¿qué le has hecho, maldito monstruo?- sigo gritándole, tratando de golpear sus partes más vulnerables pero él siempre esquiva todos mis golpes.

-Tú no puedes ayudarlo.- me grita desesperado.- Sólo yo puedo hacerlo.

-Mientes, tú lo estás matando.

Intento calmarme, a sabiendas de que no puedo contra él. Al momento que él afloja su agarre, lo pateo con todas mis fuerzas y me deja caer al suelo. Prácticamente corro hasta Kazemaru, tomando entre mis dedos su ensagrentada muñeca para revisar su pulso y es cuando me doy cuenta de los dos pequeños orificios que hay en ella.

-Deseaba no tener que hacer esto.- me susurra Ryuuji y me quita el celular de las manos antes de que pueda pedir ayuda.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les ha parecido? Al fin se han enterado del triste y trágico fin de Diam - aunque no doy muchos detalles - y de un poco sobre Midorikawa ¿ustedes que creen que sea? Ahora si puedo decir que empieza la mejor parte de la historia, al fin podrán ver al malvado de Osamu en acción(?) haciendo sufrir a nuestro querido Hiroto-kun. De una vez les advierto que pasarán cosillas no tan lindas y que sacarán a relucir mi lado más oscuro y sádico(?), como sea, eso sucederá más adelante.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen muchos pero muchos reviews, jejeje. Nos leemos hasta la próxima actualización y en serio muchisimas gracias a todas las personillas que me dejaron review en los capítulos anteriores.

Ciao!


	16. Chapter 16

¡Hola a todos! Una vez les dejo la continuación de la historia, esperando que sea de su agrado. Ya saben más comentarios al final del capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

_Lentamente abro los ojos y veo que estoy en una pantano, me levanto y empiezo a caminar. Justo en ese momento, me percato que estoy vestido con un pantalón y una camisa roídos, como aquellas prendas que usaban los esclavos de las plantaciones en Estados Unidos. _

_De repente, escuchó voces provenientes de la dirección contraria a la que voy, volteo y veo a una muchedumbre corriendo con antorchas y escopetas; como si persiguieran a algún animal. Empiezo a correr, por una extraña razón tengo la sensación de que estoy en peligro. De un momento a otro, siento que alguien me toma del brazo, giro y veo que es Ryuuji. _

_Está completamente alterado, sus lujosas ropas están hechas jirones y manchadas de sangre. Antes de que pueda preguntar algo, me jala, obligándome a seguir corriendo._

_-No tengas miedo.- me dice él, deteniéndose por un momento.- Todo estará bien._

_-¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunto muy confundido._

_-No temas. En otra vida nos volveremos a ver.- responde, desapareciendo._

_-¡Ahí está! ¡Atrápenlo!- grita repentinamente una voz. De lo único que me doy cuenta, es que ésas personas vienen hacia mí, dispuestas a matarme._

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Me despierto muy sobresaltado, gotas de sudor perlando mi frente. Ver el rostro de mi hermana frente a mi, me hace darme cuenta de que todo fue un sueño. Le echo un vistazo a ella y luego al reloj. Salto de la cama cuando me doy cuenta de la hora que es.

-¿Te sientes bien? Cuando llegué anoche ya estabas durmiendo. Supongo que tuviste un lindo fin de semana.- me dice con un ligero tono de recelo en su voz.

Me meto a la ducha, no muy seguro de que responderle. Empiezo a recordar lo del fin de semana: mi escapada a Tokio, el hecho de que hice el amor con Ryuuji, después la cena, que en la mañana siguiente me dejó solo; como regresé a Inazuma y después lo de Diam. Recuerdo hasta el punto en que Ryuuji se depidió de mí y hasta ahí. No logro recordar lo que hice el resto del fin de semana.

-¿Hay algo que debería saber? ¿Qué necesites decirme?- me pregunta, parada detrás de la puerta.

-No, nada. Estoy bien.- le respondo.

-Entonces, apresúrate. Ya es muy tarde pero ¿seguro que no te pasa nada?

-Sí, estoy bien, ya te dije.- le digo antes de meterme a la regadera.

-Por cierto, quería avisarte que no estaré aquí en Año Nuevo. Iré a Londres, tengo una reunión muy importante.

¿Qué? ¿Otra vez me dejará solo? Me apresuro a arreglarme pero cuando bajo, ella ya se ha ido.

Durante todo el trayecto a la escuela, me la paso respondiendo a los mensajes de texto que Endo me está enviando, diciéndome paso por paso como fue su ruptura con Natsumi. Tratando de convencerme, lo cual no hace falta, de que ella lo manipuló para que él se portara del modo en que lo hizo con Goenji, Shirou e incluso conmigo. Aunque niegue el hecho de que le dolió terminar con ella, él en verdad la quería o aún la quiere. No importa que diga lo contrario.

Suena mi celular y veo que Endo me está llamando.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te hartaste de mandar mensajes?

-No, sólo quería saber si al menos los lees antes de responder.

-Claro que los leo.

-Lo dudo, tus únicas respuestas son "te entiendo", "tienes razón" y un simple "ajá". ¿Te sientes bien? Pensé que te ibas a extender dándome un discurso del tipo "te lo dije".

-Ah, perdóname estoy un poco distraído.

-Si, ya me dí cuenta.

-Te veo en la escuela, ¿vale?

-Como quieras.- responde y cuelgo de inmediato. No tengo ganas de conversar con él.

-¿Has hablado con Kazemaru?- le pregunto apenas llego a la escuela. Está parado en la entrada y caminamos hacia el estacionamiento.

-No. ¿Y tú?

-Creo que tampoco.- contesto, preguntándome por qué me estremezco al decir el nombre de mi amigo.

-¿Crees que no?- me pregunta con sus ojos abiertos como platos, deteniéndose de golpe.

-No desde el sábado.

-Bueno, al menos tú tendrás tu "y vivieron felices por siempre".- me dice, señalando a Ryuuji que está parado frente a su auto con un tulipán rojo.

-Buenos días.- me dice, besándome en la mejilla y dándome el tulipán. En ese momento suena el timbre y Endo se va a clases. Ryuuji me toma del brazo y nos dirigimos a nuestra clase de literatura.- La profesora va a tardar en llegar.- me dice, apretando mi mano cuando pasamos junto de Natsumi quien nos mira mal.- Tal vez no llegue.- añade, yo sólo asiento y me voy a mi lugar.

Prácticamente me deslizo en mi asiento, sacando mis cosas de la mochila, preguntándome por qué la presencia de mi novio me incómoda de este modo. Busco mi i-Pod y casi me da un ataque de pánico al ver que lo dejé en casa.

-No lo necesitas.- me dice mientras se sienta junto a mí, como siempre, y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos.- Me tienes a mí ahora.

Cierro los ojos y ruego por que la profesora llegue en este momento e interrumpa su intento de conversar conmigo.

-Hiroto.- susurra sin soltarme.- ¿Te sientes bien?

Presiono mis labios y asiento.

-Ok.- hace una pausa.- La pasé muy bien este fin de semana, espero que tú también.

Abro los ojos justo en el momento en que entra el director para decirnos que no tendremos clase, la profesora Akiko tuvo algunos problemas, y que nuestras vacaciones de invierno serán en las dos primeras semanas de enero. Suspiro, resignado a pasar el resto de la clase con Ryuuji pegado a mí.

-¿Te divertiste ayer?- pregunta sin dejar de sonreír.- Apuesto a que sí.

Yo asiento nuevamente, aunque no estoy seguro de que eso sea verdad.

El resto de las clases se me hacen eternas, por más que trato de recordar lo que hice ayer, no puedo hacerlo. No recuerdo absolutamente nada y es hasta la hora del almuerzo que me entero de lo que hice.

-No puedo creer que se hayan ido todo el fin de semana a Tokio.- comenta Shirou muy tranquilo, como si la presencia de Endo fuera algo de todos los días.- ¿Tu hermana no se enojó?

-No, le pedimos permiso.- responde Ryuuji.- Bueno, no lo hicimos aunque no importa, ella estaba de viaje.

-Sólo fuimos el viernes, ¿recuerdas?- digo no muy seguro de mis palabras y sonrojándome al recordar lo sucedido ése día.

-No, nos fuimos todo el fin de semana. Eres muy olvidadizo, ¿sabías?- dice, riéndose. Goenji nos mira de soslayo, Endo simplemente se queda muy sorprendido – he olvidado decirle que él y yo somos novios- y Shirou, él simplemente sonríe.

-Entonces, ¿qué tal estuvo su Navidad?- pregunta Goenji, mirando primero a Ryuuji y luego a mí.

-Muy bien, nos la pasamos todo el día en mi departamento. Aunque decidí adelantar la cena para el viernes.

Goenji me mira, enarcando una ceja, yo sólo me encojo de hombros y tomo un poco de jugo.

-¿Cuáles fueron sus regalos?

-A Hiroto le regalé una cadena con un dije en forma de corazón y él... bueno, no querrás saber cuál fue su regalo.

-¿Hiroto qué le regalaste?- yo volteo a ver a Midorikawa, apenas lo hago, Goenji bufa muy molesto y menea su cabeza en señal de negación. Su novio lo mira un poco sorprendido pero no le dice nada.- No me digan que se han vuelto una de esas parejas, en las que uno, en este caso Ryuuji, habla por los dos. ¿Acaso también pide por ti en el restaurante? No, te estoy preguntando a ti.- dice, señalándome al darse cuenta que una vez más veo a mi novio, esperando que sea él quien responda.

-Ordeno por mí mismo.- le respondo secamente, mirándolo fijamente.- ¿Podrías prestarme tu celular?- le digo, extendiendo mi mano.

-¿Olvidaste tu celular?- pregunta, Endo sólo murmura un 'No.'

-No, para nada. Sólo que me he quedado sin saldo y quiero mandarle un mensaje a Kazemaru.- La verdad no sé como explicarles que estoy muy preocupado por él, tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo le ha sucedido.

-Está en su casa, muy enfermo. Aunque según él, no es nada serio.- dice Shirou.- Le mandé un mensaje en mi clase de historia. Está deprimido por lo Diam pero jura que ya no nos odia.

-¿Así que está bien?- lo miro, dejando de escribir y regresándole el celular a su novio.

-Deprimido, con naúseas, pero si, básicamente está bien.

Midorikawa posa su mano sobre mi pierna mientras yo como mi sandwich. Goenji y Shirou se ponen a hablar con Endo, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. Cuando ellos me preguntan o dicen algo, yo me limito a asentir y sonreír cuando me parece oportuno; no puedo dejar de sentirme incómodo y molesto por estar con Ryuuji. Quién diría que justo el día en que él quiere estar conmigo todo el tiempo, yo quiero que me deje solo. Cada vez que salgo de clase, él me está esperando frente al salón y me pregunta si en serio me siento bien. Y eso, eso ya me tiene harto.

A la hora de salida, se ofrece a llevarme a casa. Yo simplemente niego con la cabeza.

-No hace falta que lo hagas. Um, no te molestes pero quisiera estar solo por un tiempo.- le digo y camino hacia la salida sin darle tiempo de responder.

Cuando llego a casa, lo primero que hago es subir a mi habitación a tomar una siesta. Me siento demasiado cansado como para hacer algo más. En la noche, me despierto muy sobresaltado, seguro de que no estoy sólo en mi habitación. Aún así, no enciendo la luz, me levanto y tomo mi almohada, abrazándola contra mi pecho, como si eso fuera a protegerme.

-¿Tsuki?- pregunto pero estoy seguro de que no es ella. Cuando escucho ruidos provenientes de la puerta, me acerco más.- ¿Ryuuji?- pregunto nuevamente, sorprendido por el hecho de que creo que es él.

Pero nada, no hay nadie.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, me estaciono donde siempre – Hitomiko me ha regresado las llaves del auto y las tarjetas de crédito y débito, aunque no sabe que ya usé el auto –, corro dejando a Ryuuji atrás y me dirijo directamente a Kazemaru que está esperándome en la entrada junto al resto de mis amigos y aunque normalmente evito todo contacto físico, no dudo en tomarlo de los hombros para mirarlo de pies a cabeza y después abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

-Buebo, bueno, yo también te quiero.- dice, abrazándome también.- ¡No exageres!- exclama, separándose de mí.- O sea, no podía pasar el resto de mi vida enojado con ustedes.

Su cabello ahora negro, está seco y suelto, su esmalte de uñas negro está craqueado, sus ojeras más marcadas de lo habitual, está muy pálido y, aunque me asegure que esté bien, no puedo evitar abrazarlo de nuevo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto, estudiándolo con atención, intentando leer su mente pero sólo veo que su aura está gris, casi traslúcida, tan sólo eso.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- dice él, sacudiendo la cabeza.- ¿Por qué tanto amor y afecto?

-Supe que estuviste enfermo durante el fin de semana y pues, ayer al ver que no viniste a la escuela, me preocupé mucho.

Él sólo ríe.

-Ya sé lo que está pasando. Esto es tu culpa, ¿verdad?- dice señalando a Ryuuji que está parado detrás de mí.- Tú tenías que venir a derretir a mi amigo que antes era más frío que un témpano de hielo y convertirlo en un tontito sentimental.

Ryuuji se ríe pero no como siempre.

-Fue sólo un resfriado.- habla mientras entrelaza su brazo con el de Shirou y avanzamos por la entrada.- Supongo que al estar deprimido por lo de Diam, lo empeoró. Tenía tanta fiebre que me desmayé varias veces.

-¿En serio?- digo, apartándome de Ryuuji para caminar junto a él.

-Sí, pero eso no fue lo más raro. Lo más extraño de todo es que cada noche iba a la cama vestido con una ropa y cuando me despertaba tenía puesto otra cosa y cuando he intentado buscar esa ropa, no la encuentro. Es como si hubiera desaparecido.

-Bueno, todos sabemos que tu cuarto es un desastre.- Endo ríe.- O tal vez estabas alucinando, ya sabes, esas cosas pasan cuando tienes una fiebre tan alta.

-Tal vez.- Kazemaru se encoje de hombros.- Pero todas mis bufandas negras desaparecieron y tuve que usar esta de mi madre.- él toma la punta de su bufanda blanca y la hace dar vueltas.

-¿Había alguien que te cuidara?- pregunta Ryuuji, tomándome de la mano. Kazemaru mueve la cabeza y entorna los ojos.

-¿Bromeas? Creo que debería emanciparme igual que tú. Además mantuve todo el tiempo la puerta cerrada con llave. Pude haber muerto y nadie lo hubiera notado.

-¿Y Osamu?- pregunto. Él me mira de manera extraña antes de responderme.

-Osamu está en Nueva York. Se fue el viernes en la noche. Como sea, espero que ustedes no se contagien, aunque algunos de mis sueños fueron muy cool. Claro según yo, sé que a ustedes no les hubiera gustado.

Se detiene cerca de su salón y se recuesta en la pared.

-¿Soñaste con un pantano?

-No, no hubo ningún pantano. Sólo cosas góticas, todos mis sueños estuvieron llenos de sangre, cosas muy gore.- Apenas escucho la palabra sangre, todo a mi alrededor se hacer borroso y siento que todo me da vueltas hasta casi hacerme caer.

-¡Hiroto!- exclama Ryuuji, sosteniéndome antes de que caiga.- Hiroto.- susurra con voz preocupada.

Cuando abro mis ojos para encontrarme con los suyos, algo en su expresión me parece muy familiar pero justo cuando el recuerdo empieza a formarse, se borra con el sonido de la voz de Kazemaru.

-Así fue como empecé.- asiente él.- Bueno, yo tuve desmayos hasta más tarde, pero sí, definitivamente empezó con mareos.

-Podría jurar que está embarazado, lástima que los hombres no pueden.- dice Goenji en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que otros estudiantes lo escuchen.

-Estoy bien, de verdad.- digo, poniéndome de pie.

-Deberías llevarlo a su casa.- dice Endo mirando a Ryuuji.- Se ve fatal.

El resto sólo asiente.

-Debes descansar, en serio.- dice el novio de Shirou, ya más serio.

Pero aunque insisto en ir a clases, parece que nadie me hace caso y lo próximo que sé es que los brazos de Ryuuji rodean mi cintura y que me está llevando hasta su auto.

-Esto es ridículo.- digo mientras él sale del estacionamiento y se aleja de la escuela.- Estoy bien.

-¿Debo recordarte que te desmayaste? Tuviste suerte de que te agarrara a tiempo.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Pero ahora estoy bien. Aunque si estás tan preocupado por mí, entonces debiste haberme llevado a la enfermería en lugar de secuestrarme.

-No te estoy secuestrando.- dice, visiblemente molesto.- Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien.

-Ah, ahora eres médico. En todo caso, debería serlo Goenji.- digo, entornando los ojos pero él no dice nada.

Maneja varios minutos más hasta que finalmente se detiene y saluda al guardia que custodia la entrada a la zona residencial.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- le pregunto.

-A mi casa.- dice entre dientes, conduciendo hasta el final de la calle y después de una serie de virajes, llegamos a una calle sin salida.

Luego de bajar, toma mi mano y me dirige hasta la cocina que está muy bien diseñada y después a una sala de estar en donde me detengo y observo todos los muebles.

-¿Todo esto es tuyo?- le pregunto, recorriendo con mi mano un lujoso sofá negro mientras hago inventario de las exquisitas lámparas, alfombras, una colección de pinturas abstractas y una mesa de madera oscura, llena de libros, velas y una foto mía enmarcada.

-¿Cuándo tomaste esto?- tomo la foto de la mesa y la observo de cerca, sin tener absolutamente algún recuerdo de ese momento.

-Actúas como si fuera la primera vez que vinieras.- responde, haciéndome señas para que me siente en el sofá.- Vinimos antes de que te llevara de regreso a tu casa, el domingo por la noche.

Me dejo caer en el sofá, aún sosteniendo la foto entre mis manos y preguntándome cuando me la tomó. Mi cabello no está tan largo como ahora, a pesar de que está lacio. Mi rostro está levemente sonrojado y llevo puesta una sudadera color beige que había olvidado que tenía y aunque parece que estoy riendo, mi mirada se ve triste y seria.

-La tomé un día en la escuela.- me explica Ryuuji, quitándomela de las manos y colocándola nuevamente en su lugar.- Prefiero las fotografías espóntaneas, es el único modo de capturar la verdadera esencia de una persona. Ahora cierra tus ojos y descansa mientras preparo un poco de té.- me dice, aunque hay algo en su voz que me hace pensar que no está feliz de que yo esté en su casa.

Cuando el té está listo, él coloca una taza en mis manos y se ocupa de arroparme con una gruesa manta de lana en color verde.

-Esto es realmente muy lindo de tu parte, pero no es necesario.- le digo poniendo la taza en la mesa y mirando el reloj, pensando en que si nis vamos ahora, aún llegaríamos a tiempo para la segunda clase.- En serio, estoy bien. Deberíamos regresar a la escuela.

-Hiroto, te desmayaste.- me dice él, sentándose junto a mi y acariciando mi cabello.

-Esas cosas suelen pasar.- le contesto, encogiéndome de hombros, restándole importancia al hecho.

-No, en mi cuidado.- susurra, moviendo su mano de mi cabello hacia la cicatriz en mi cara.

-No.- alejo su mano antes de que la pueda tocar.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta, mirándome detenidamente.- No quiero contagiarte.- le miento sin querer admitir la verdad: que esa cicatriz es sólo para mí. Es un recuerdo constante de lo sucedido áquel día. Por eso me rehuso a la cirugía plástica. Es mi culpa, mi dolor privado y por ello lo escondo tras los mechones de cabello que caen por mi rostro.

-Yo no me enfermo.- dice sonriendo de una manera genuina.

-Ahora resulta que no te enfermas.- le reprocho. Él lleva la taza a mis labios, urgiéndome a que beba. Tomo un sorbo y luego aparto la taza.- Veamos: no te enfermas, no te metes en problemas por faltar a clases, tienes calificaciones perfectas, tomas una brocha y ¡voilà! Pintas un cuadro mejor que el mismo Picasso. Puedes cocianr una cena igual de buena que cualquier renombrado chef, solías ser modelo. No trabajas y aún así vives rodeado de lujos, conduces un auto último modelo y...

-Olvidaste decir que fui modelo en Roma. Oh cierto, olvidé decírtelo.- habla muy divertido.

-Como sea, el punto es...- me detengo, sintiendo como se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Sí?.- se inclina sobre mí.

-El punto es...- trago con dificultad y evito mirarlo. Hay algo sobre él que no me gusta, algo que me incomoda y que me consume día tras día. Algo sobre Midorikawa Ryuuji, algo sobre esa casi cualidad sobrehumana de él. _¿Será un fantasma como Tsuki? No, eso es imposible. Todo el mundo puede verlo. _

-Hiroto,- dice y posa la palma de su mano en mi mejilla, girando mi cabeza para que pueda estar frente a él otra vez.- Hiroto, yo...- pero antes de que pueda terminar, yo ya estoy fuera de su alcance.

-Llévame a mi casa.- hablo sin siquiera mirarlo.

En el momento que Midorikawa está frente a mi casa, bajo rápidamente y entro, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, rogando por que Tsuki esté en mi habitación. Necesito verla, hablar con ella de todos estos extraños pensamientos que me atosigan y consumen mi espíritu cada día que pasa. Ella es la única a la que se lo puedo explicar, la única que lo entendería. Miro en mi habitación, mi baño, el balcón. Pero cuando ella no aparece, me derrumbo en mi cama, me acurruco y revivo su pérdida una vez más.

-Hiroto, ¿estás bien?- pregunta Hitomiko cuando llega, deja caer su bolso y se arrodilla al borde de la cama. Cierro los ojos y meneo la cabeza, sabiendo que, aún con mi desmayo y aunque me siento exhausto, no estoy enfermo. Al menos no de la manera en la que ella se refiere. Lo mío es más complicado y no se cura tan fácilmente.

Me ruedo hacia un costado, usando la funda de la almohada para limpiar mis lágrimas. Luego la miro y trato de sonreír pero no puedo.

-A veces, a veces sólo me molesta ¿sabes? Y eso, eso complica todas las cosas.- me atraganto, mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas nuevamente. Ella me mira, su expresión se suaviza con pena y acaricia mi rostro.

-No me imaginé que fuera tan difícil para tí pero nadie dijo que sería fácil.- hace una breve pausa.- Creo que tan sólo te acostumbras a ese sentimiento, al vacío y de alguna forma aprendes a vivir con ello.

Ella sonríe, limpiando mis lágrimas con su mano. Cuando se acuesta junto a mí, yo no me muevo. Sólo cierro los ojos y me permito sentir su dolor, que no es muy diferente al mío, hasta que todo se mezcla. Nos quedamos así, llorando y charlando en la manera en que debimos haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Si tan sólo yo la hubiera dejado entrar, si no la hubiera alejado...

-Lamento haberte dejado solo en Navidad. Sé cuan importante son para ti estas fechas y aún así me fui.- dice a modo de disculpa.

-No tienes por que amargar tu existencia, quedándote aquí conmigo.- respondo y ella finalmente se levanta para preparar la cena. Pero antes busca algo en su enorme bolso.

-Mira lo que encontré en la cajuela de mi auto. Te la pedí prestada hace mucho tiempo, cuando recién te mudaste aquí. No me di cuenta que la tuve todo este tiempo.- dice y me tira la sudadera beige, la que había olvidado por completo. La que no había usado desde la primera semana en el colegio. La que estaba usando en la foto que tiene Ryuuji aunque todavía no nos habíamos conocido.

* * *

><p>Y una vez más lo corto en lo más emocionante(?), whatever, espero les haya gustado. Sé que debo un one-shot de Goenji y Fubuki pero no he tenido tiempo de escribirlo, además se que prometí más acción para este capítulo pero eso preferí dejarlo para el siguiente. Lo siento Mikael, en verdad lo siento D: te lo he venido prometiendo y no cumplo pero ya la próxima vez si va en serio. ¡Sé paciente! Juro que a la próxima si habrá pelea de machos xDDD, lo prometo. Por ciero, me encanto Midorikawa Bunny, es muy cute además de violable(?), bueno eso pensaría Hiroto, ¿no crees? ;D<p>

Como sea, ya no los aburro más. Espero sus reviews con sus dudas, quejas, sugerencias y/o amenazas de muerte xD

¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!

Ciao!


	17. Chapter 17

¡Hola a todos! Les vengo a dejar un capítulo más de esta historia. Ya saben más comentarios al final del capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17<strong>

Al siguiente día en la escuela, me esfuerzo por ignorar a Midorikawa cuando paso frente a él, estacionando mi auto en un lugar alejado de él.

-¿Qué diablos?- dice Kazemaru, mirándome incrédulo.- ¡Mira todo lo que tenemos que caminar!

No le respondo y cierro con fuerza mi puerta, caminando enojado y pasando junto a él quien está recostado contra su auto, esperándome.

-¡Hey! Acabamos de pasar junto a tu sexy novio y lo ignoraste. ¿Qué está pasando?- me pregunta Kaze, tomándome del brazo y obligándome a verlo.- ¿Están peleados?

-No, no pasa nada.- soltándome de su agarre y caminando hacia el edificio.

Aun cuando la última vez que lo vi, Midorikawa estaba detrás de mí cuando entro al salón, él ya está ahí. Así que subo mi capucha y prendo mi iPod, intentando ignorarlo mientras espero que la clase empiece.

-Hiroto.- susurra Ryuuji.- Sé que estás enojado pero yo puedo explicarlo.

Miro hacia el frente, pretendiendo que no lo escucho.

-Hiroto, por favor.- me ruega. Midorikawa suspira y cierra los ojos al ver que sigo ignorándolo.- Bien. Sólo recuerda que tú lo pediste.

Al instante que termina de decir esto, todo queda en silencio. Miro a mí alrededor y veo que todo o todos se han quedado paralizados. La profesora a punto de entrar aun sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta, Natsumi escribiendo una nota para Atsuya mientras que él escribe un mensaje de texto para no sé quién.

Todo se ha detenido, absolutamente todo. Gracias a Midorikawa.

-Esto es justo lo que quería evitar.- dice pacíficamente, como si esto fuese algo común.

-¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto más asustado que cualquier otra cosa, mi corazón latiendo tan fuerte que estoy seguro de que él puede escucharlo.

-Vamos, Hiroto. Sólo detuve el tiempo, no es la gran cosa.- responde con una sonrisa que asustaría a cualquiera.

Me levanto de mi asiento, mi mirada fija en la puerta, planeando mi escape.

-Puedes intentarlo pero no llegarás muy lejos. ¿Has visto cómo te gano en clases aun cuando tienes ventaja?- se cruza de piernas, cruzando sus brazos. Su voz suena tan clara y firme que me asusta aún más.

-¿Puedes leer mis pensamientos?- susurro, recordando los más vergonzosos.

-Sí, siempre. Oh, me preguntaste por los tuyos, ¿cierto?- dice muy divertido.- Leí tu mente desde el primer día que te vi pero no, no te acoso. No como tú crees.

-¿Por qué debería creerte?- le pregunto otra vez sin dejar de sentir temor.

-No temas, jamás te lastimaría. Además nunca te mentí.

-Lo haces ahora.

-Nunca te mentí sobre nada importante.

Yo no le respondo.

-¿Qué hay del hecho de que hayas tomado una fotografía antes de que te hubieras matriculado acá? ¿Dónde exactamente cae eso entre las cosas importantes que compartir en una relación?- le digo finalmente sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Suspira pesadamente antes de darme una respuesta.

-¿Y qué me dices de ser un clarividente que se la pasa hablando con su hermana muerta? Dime ¿dónde cae eso también?

-No sabes nada de mí.- hablo muy asustado y salgo corriendo del salón, dirigiéndome al estacionamiento. Cuando llego hasta mi Miata, Midorikawa ya está esperándome con mi mochila colgando de su mano.

-Te lo dije.- me dice, dándome mi mochila. Estoy parado frente a él, sudado, frenético y más que nada asustado. Todos esos recuerdos, que parecía haber olvidado, vuelven a mi mente: su rostro cubierto de sangre, Kazemaru agonizando en sus brazos, el cuarto raro y escalofriante. Ahora sé muy bien que me hizo algo para que no lo recordara, para que bloqueara esos recuerdos. También sé que yo no soy un enemigo para él pero no evitar temer por mi vida.

-¡Hiroto!- grita al ver que me alejo de él.- ¿Crees que quiero matarte?- sus ojos llenos de angustia, su voz llena de dolor.

-¿No es ese tu plan?- lo miro temerosamente.- Kazemaru cree que sólo fue un sueño gótico a causa de la fiebre. Yo soy el único que sabe la verdad, el único que sabe la clase de monstruo que eres.- pauso antes de seguir.- Sólo hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué no nos mataste a ambos cuando tuviste la oportunidad? ¿Por qué molestarte en suprimir esos recuerdos y dejarnos con vida?

-Yo nunca te lastimaría. No entiendes nada, sólo estaba tratando de salvarlo.

-Yo sé lo que vi, ¡él estaba muriendo!

-Sí, también lo sé. Ese tatuaje en su muñeca estaba muy infectado, lo estaba matando. Cuando nos encontraste, yo estaba absorbiendo la infección como lo harían con una mordedura de serpiente.

Midorikawa cierra los ojos, tomando el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos y dando un largo y profundo respiro antes de mirarme nuevamente.

-Sé cómo se ve y sé que no me crees. He estado tratando de explicarte y tú no me dejaste, así que he hecho todo esto para para tener tu atención. Porque, Hiroto, lo has entendido todo mal.

Dice mirándome con sus ojos oscuros, sus manos descansando a los costados, pero yo no me lo creo. No me trago ninguna de sus palabras. Él ha tenido cientos, quizá miles de años, para perfeccionar su acto.

-Todo lo que sé es que quiero que vuelvas a tu féretro o cajón, o lo que sea en lo que vivías antes de venir aquí. ¡Tan sólo déjame solo! ¡Vete!- le grito, deseando que sea sólo una horrible pesadilla.

-Lo dices como si fuera fácil, desaparecer, marcharme de aquí.- me responde, su tono me indica que está enojado.

-¿Entonces si eres un vampiro?

-¡¿Y qué si lo soy? ¡Tú no sabrías entenderlo! ¡Vivir siglo tras siglo con la esperanza de encontrarte otra vez! ¡¿Y todo para qué? ¡Para que tú me rechaces al saber la verdad!- me grita ante lo cual no puedo evitar llorar.- ¡Siempre has sido así, tan egoísta, arrogante, sólo preocupado por ti! ¡Negando tu dolor, huyendo de la realidad!

-¡Ya basta! ¡Cállate!

-¡No lo haré! ¡Te duele escucharme porque sabes que digo la verdad!

-¡Vete de aquí, vete!

-¡Nunca!- grita nuevamente y con un movimiento de su mano me arroja contra mi auto, cayendo al suelo. Con esfuerzo, trato de levantarme apoyándome del capó. Él se acerca y con un rápido movimiento me alza, azotándome contra el parabrisas y después poner su mano contra mi cuello.

Él menea la cabeza y me mira con pesar. Luego me libera y se incorpora sin apartarse de mí.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me viste? ¿Justo aquí en el estacionamiento? ¿Y cómo al instante que me viste sentiste un aire de reconocimiento? Cuando te desmayaste, abriste los ojos y miraste justo a los míos, ¿recuerdas que estabas tan cerca de recordar pero luego perdiste el hilo?

Yo lo miro fijamente, inmóvil, todo mi cuerpo doliéndome por los golpes, prediciendo lo que está a punto de decir pero negándome a aceptarlo.

-No.- balbuceo, sintiéndome mareado.

Él me baja y me detengo en una de las puertas. Siento como me rodea con sus brazos pero me siento muy débil como para forcejear con él, así que lo dejo abrazarme.

-Yo soy quien te encontró ese día en el bosque. Fui yo quien te trajo de vuelta.- yo niego con la cabeza, mis ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No.

-Los ojos que miraste ese día en tu vuelta… eran los míos. Yo estaba ahí, justo a tu lado. Yo te traje de vuelta, yo te salvé. Sé que lo recuerdas, puedo verlo en tus pensamientos.

-¡No!- grito con las pocas fuerzas que tengo, cubriendo mis oídos y cerrando mis ojos.- ¡Para!- le digo sin querer escuchar más.

-Hiroto.- siento como su voz invade mis pensamientos.- Lo siento, pero es verdad. Pero no debes temerme bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Me suelta y empiezo a caminar, aun sintiéndome ofuscado, pero no soporto más y me derrumbo en el piso mientras rompo en violentos sollozos.

-¡No tenías derecho a acercarte a mí, ningún derecho a interferir! ¡Es tu culpa que yo sea un fenómeno! ¡Estoy atrapado en esta horrible vida! ¿Por qué no me dejaste solo? ¿Por qué no me dejaste morir?

-No podía soportar perderte de nuevo,- él murmura, arrodillándose junto a mí.- No esta vez, no otra vez.

Alzo la mirada para verlo directamente. No tengo idea de lo que quiere decir pero tampoco deseo que me lo explique. Ya he escuchado más de lo que puedo soportar y sólo quiero que pare. Sólo quiero que termine.

-Hiroto, por favor. No pienses así, por favor no…

-Entonces, ¿tú tan sólo decidiste al azar traerme de nuevo mientras toda mi familia moría? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué harías algo así? Si lo que dices es verdad, si eres tan poderoso que puedes revivir a los muertos, ¿por qué no los salvaste a ellos también? ¿Por qué sólo yo?

Él parece contraerse de dolor, luego cierra los ojos.

-No soy tan poderoso. Además era demasiado tarde, ellos ya se habían ido. Pero tú, tú permaneciste y yo creí que eso significaba que querías vivir.

Apoyo mis manos en el concreto sin apartar la vista del piso. Cierro los ojos, tratando de recuperar el aliento y pensando que así que es realmente mi culpa. Porque yo me quedé, vagando por el lugar mientras ellos se iban, cruzaban al otro lado. Alzo la vista nuevamente y él me mira brevemente, luego evita mis ojos. Y aunque parezca irónico, la primera vez que estoy tan enojado – aunque no lo parezca – que podría matar a alguien, mi enojo está dirigido alguien que afirma ser imposible de matar.

-¡Vete!- digo finalmente, arrancando la cadena que me había regalado y tirándosela a él.- Tan sólo… vete. No quiero verte nunca más.

-Por favor, Hiroto. No digas cosas que no sientes en verdad.- su voz suplicando, llena de pesar. Pongo mi cabeza en mis manos, demasiado débil para llorar, demasiado destrozado para hablar. Sabiendo que él puede leer lo que pienso, cierro los ojos.

_Dices que nunca me lastimarías, ¡pero mira lo que has hecho! Lo has arruinado todo, destrozado mi vida entera. ¿Y con qué fin? ¿Para qué esté solo? ¿Para qué viva el resto de mi vida como un jodido fenómeno? Te odio, te odio por lo que me has hecho. Te odio por lo que me has convertido ¡Te odio por haber sido tan egoísta! ¡Y no, no quiero nunca, jamás volver a ver! Sólo déjame ser normal, por favor, tan sólo déjame ser normal otra vez. Vete, déjame solo. Porque te odio, te odio, te odio…_

Cuando levanto la vista, estoy rodeado de tulipanes, cientos de ellos, todos ellos rojos. Con sus pétalos suaves y cerosos resplandeciendo bajo los rayos del sol. Cierro los ojos nuevamente y cuando los vuelvo a abrir me doy cuenta de que estoy en la enfermería.

-Hiroto, ¿ya te sientes mejor?- me pregunta Goenji quien está parado junto a mí mientras estoy acostado en la camilla.

-¿Qué me pasó?- pregunto sabiendo perfectamente la verdad.

-Te desmayaste cuando estábamos en clase de literatura. Así que me ofrecí a traerte aquí. No está el médico ni la enfermera a estas horas pero no hubo ningún problema por ello, el director y los profesores están al tanto de que yo sé de estas cosas. No por nada, mi padre es médico.- explica pausadamente sin dejar de sostener mi mano.

Cuando se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, me suelta de inmediato.

-Gracias.- susurro, esbozando una sonrisa.- Muchas gracias por todo.

-No hay de qué.- me responde, sonriendo también.

Prácticamente paso lo que queda de las clases hasta el almuerzo ahí con él. Me pregunto si a su novio no le molestará pero supongo que no. Mis ideas se confirman cuando Shirou entra a la enfermería y me pregunta si ya estoy mejor e invitándonos a ir a la cafetería. Para esta hora el médico ya ha llegado y a pesar de su insistencia para que me vaya a casa, termino por convencerlo de quedarme para mis otras clases.

Se siente extraño no tener a Midorikawa sentado junto a mí en la clase de literatura. Tomando mi mano, susurrando en mi oído y actuando como si fuese mi botón de apagado. Supongo que me acostumbré tanto a su presencia que olvidé lo mezquinos que pueden ser Atsuya y Natsumi. Pero al verlos hacer muecas mientras se escriben mensajitos en una hoja de papel del tipo 'estúpido fenómeno, no hay duda de por qué él se fue.', sé que otra vez dependeré de mi capucha, mis gafas y mi iPod.

Sigo pensando en que es muy cómico que haya lloriqueado y suplicado a su novio vampiro que desapareciera para que yo pudiera sentirme normal otra vez. Porque esa normalidad, para mí, es leer mentes y ver auras. No obstante, sigo sorprendido de haber visto lo que parecen ser los verdaderos poderes de Midorikawa.

Ahora, una vez más, sin Midorikawa todos los pensamientos, las profusiones de colores y sonidos son tan insoportables, tan aplastantes que mis oídos vibran constantemente, mis ojos están llorosos y las migrañas aparecen tan rápido que invaden mi cuerpo, dejándome tan cansado y mareado que apenas puedo funcionar. Aunado a mi dependencia por las pastillas para combatir mi migraña, que creo, es lo único que me hace tener un poco de energía.

Es hasta hoy a la hora del almuerzo que les digo a Kazemaru, Endo, Goenji y Shirou sobre mi rompimiento con él. Siendo yo quien trajo el tema, supongo que ellos se acostumbraron a su errática existencia que no les resultó extraño que ya no viniera. Aclaro mi garganta y los observo a todos antes de hablar.

-Para que lo sepan, Midorikawa y yo terminamos.- ellos se quedan boquiabiertos.- Y se fue.- les digo calmadamente, al contrario que ellos empiezan a bombardearme con preguntas respecto al tema, excepto Goenji, que por alguna razón, parece alegrarse de ello.

Yo simplemente respondo que no quiero que me hagan preguntas porque de ningún modo se las responderé. Pero para mi profesor de Arte no fue nada fácil, después de todo era una de sus mejores alumnos. Se acerca a mí y hace un enorme esfuerzo para no mirar mi espantoso trabajo.

-Yo sé que tú y Midorikawa eran muy cercanos y sé lo difícil que esto puede ser para ti, así que pensé que deberías tener esto. Creo que lo encontrarás extraordinario.

Él me acerca un lienzo pero yo sólo lo recuesto en una de las patas de mi caballete y sigo pintando. No tengo duda alguna de que sea extraordinario, todo lo que Midorikawa Ryuuji o Jordan Greenway hace lo es.

-¿No lo vas a mirar?- pregunta confundido por mi falta de interés.

-No, pero gracias por dármelo.

Cuando el timbre finalmente suena, Goenji gentilmente se ofrece a llevarlo hasta mi auto. Lo pone en el maletero y yo lo cierro sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Oye, ¿qué era eso?- pregunta Shirou muy curioso.

-Nada.- respondo antes de subir a mi auto y marcharme.

Supongo que he fallado en darme cuenta de cuánto dependía de Ryuuji y Tsuki para llenar el vacío, las sellar las grietas que hay en mi vida. Sé que mi hermanita me advirtió que ya no pasaría tanto tiempo conmigo pero no puedo evitar sentir pánico. Porque decirle adiós a Midorikawa Ryuuji, mi guapo, espeluznante, y posiblemente malévolo, novio inmortal es más difícil de que me debería costar, pero no despedirme de Tsuki es más dolor de lo que yo podría soportar.

Así que el sábado, justo en vísperas de Año Nuevo, Kazemaru y los demás me invitan a salir antes de que cada uno se vaya a casa para celebrar el suceso. Acepto porque es tiempo de salir de casa y hacer a un lado mi depresión para reunirme con los vivos. Como es la primera vez que lo hacemos, están muy emocionados en mostrarme muchos lugares que jamás he visitado.

-Te va a gustar mucho, toda la gente se porta muy amable contigo en este día.- dice Kazemaru, adelantándose y girándose para sonreírnos.

Goenji suelta a Shirou y se acerca a mí, tomándome de los hombros.

-Bueno, también hay una feria y se pueden comprar cosas interesantes. Ya sabes lo que dicen: año nuevo, vida nueva.- me dice casi al oído.

-Si tú lo dices.- respondo, alejándome un poco para ir con Kazemaru y Endo.

Kaze entrelaza su brazo con el de Endo mientras yo les sigo de cerca, mi cabeza me da vueltas por la energía que genera la multitud, todos los colores, visiones y sonidos arrmolinándose en derredor mío, deseando haber tenido mejor juicio y haberme quedado en casa donde todo es tranquilo y seguro. Acabo de ponerme la capucha y estoy a punto de insertar mis audífonos cuando Kazemaru se gira hacia mí.

-¿En serio vas a hacer eso aquí?- pregunta un poco molesto, así que me detengo y los guardo de vuelta en mi bolsillo. Aunque quiero desconectarme de todo, no quiero que mis amigos piensen que estoy tratando de alejarlos a ellos también.

-Vamos tienes que ver al soplador de vidrio, es increíble.- dice Shirou, dirigiéndonos hacia el lugar donde un chico crea hermosos envases multicolores usando sólo su boca, fuego, obviamente cristal y un largo tubo metálico.

-Tengo que aprender cómo hacer eso.- dice el novio de Goenji que lo está abrazando.

Yo me paro detrás de ellos, observando como el revoltijo de colores líquidos se moldea y toma forma. Luego me dirijo al próximo _stand_ en el que venden unos bolsos que estoy seguro a Hitomiko le encantarían. Levanto uno y acaricio el suave y lustroso cuero color marrón; pensando que sería un buen regalo para ella.

-¿Cuánto cuesta este?- pregunto, estremeciéndome mientras mi voz retumba en mi cabeza como una percusión sin fin.

-Ciento cincuenta.- miro a la mujer vestida con una túnica azul, jeans desteñidos y un collar con el símbolo de la paz, sabiendo que está preparada para bajar el precio mucho más. Pero me siento demasiado mal como para regatear, así que lo coloco en su lugar y me alejo.

-Pero para ti, son ciento treinta.- yo sólo asiento y me alejo más.

-Tú y yo sabemos que su límite es noventa y cinco, ¿por qué te rendiste tan fácil'- dice alguien detrás de mí.

Cuando me volteo, veo a un chico de largo cabello rubio, rodeado de un aura de un brillante púrpura.

-Aphrodi.- él asiente y extiende su mano.

-Sé quién eres.- le digo, ignorándolo.

-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunta, sonriendo como si yo no acabara de hacer algo tan increíblemente frío y grosero, haciéndome sentir aún peor por haberlo hecho. Me encojo de hombros, observando al soplador de vidrio, buscando a mis amigos y sintiendo un poco de pánico cuando no los veo.

-Tus amigos fueron a comprar algo de comer, pero no te preocupes, ellos pedirán algo para ti.

-Lo sé.- le digo aunque no es cierto. Mi cabeza me duele demasiado como para poder leer la mente de cualquiera. Justo cuando comienzo a caminar hacia otra parte, él me agarra del brazo.

-Hiroto, quiero que sepas que mi oferta sigue en pie. De verdad, quiero ayudarte.- él sonríe, mi primer instinto es irme, alejarme de él lo más posible pero al momento que ella posa su mano sobre mi brazo, mi cabeza deja de dolerme, mis oídos de zumbar y mis ojos de producir lágrimas. Pero cuando lo miro a los ojos, recuerdo quién es realmente – el estúpido psíquico que robó a mi hermanita – y entrecierro los ojos, liberándome de un jalón.

-¿No crees que ya has 'ayudado' lo suficiente? Ya robaste a Tsuki, ¿qué más quieres?

Me mira, juntando sus cejas en señal de preocupación.

-Tsuki nunca fue de nadie y ella siempre estará contigo, incluso cuando no puedas verla.- dice intentando alcanzar mi brazo. Pero yo me rehúso a escucharle y a permitir que me vuelva a tocar, sin importar cuán calmante sea.

-Sólo mantente fuera de mi vida.- le digo, alejándome.- Déjame solo. Tsuki y yo estábamos bien hasta que tú llegaste.

Pero él no se va, se queda ahí mirándome con esa molesta mirada suave y comprensiva.

-Yo sé sobre los dolores de cabeza.- susurra con voz liviana y tranquilizadora.- No tienes que vivir así, Hiroto. En verdad, te puedo ayudar.- pero aunque me encantaría tener un momento de paz y dejar de tener avalanchas de dolor y ruido, me alejo con prisa, deseando no volverlo a ver.

-¿Quién era esa?- Kazemaru pregunta, metiendo un rollito de sushi en el pequeño envase de salsa de soya mientras me siento a su lado.

-Nadie.- susurro.

-Se parece al psíquico de la fiesta.- yo alcanzó el plato que Endo desliza hacia mí y agarro los palillos.

-No sabíamos que querías así que tomamos de todo un poco.- explica Endo.

-¿Compraste un bolso?- me pregunta Shirou. Muevo la cabeza diciendo que no.

-Demasiado costoso.- le digo mientras mastico un poco de arroz.- ¿Compraste un jarrón?- le pregunto también.

-No, sólo me gusta ver como lo hacen.- me responde riéndose.

-¡Oigan chicos, silencio! ¿Ese es mi celular?- dice Kazemaru, buscando en el enorme y sobrecargado bolso que lleva.

-Bueno, como eres el único de nosotros con un ring-tone de Marilyn Manson supongo que sí.- responde Endo, provocando que Goenji y Shirou se rían por lo bajo.

Tomo un sorbo de mi Coca-Cola light, miro a Kazemaru y lo sé todo cuando veo la expresión eufórica en su rostro. Él se aleja de nosotros cubriendo su otro oído.

-¡Oh Dios mío! Pensé que habías desaparecido, estoy afuera con los chicos. Sí, Hiroto está aquí también. Sí, todos están aquí. Ok.- ella cubre el micrófono, dirigiéndose a nosotros, sus ojos iluminándose al vernos.

-¡Osamu les envía saludos!- luego él espera a que nosotros le respondamos, pero como no lo hacemos, entorna los ojos y se aleja.

-Ellos también te envían saludos.

Shirou mueve la cabeza y me mira.

-Yo no dije nada, ¿tú dijiste algo?

-No.

-Es extraño, muy extraño.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- tanto Goenji como yo, nos encojemos de hombros aunque en realidad yo si entiendo lo que quiere decir.

-Hay algo tan… tan espeluznante en esa amistad. O sea, un inofensivo enamoramiento es una cosa, pero esto, esto simplemente no tiene sentido. Es escalofríante.

-¿Qué?

-Sé que esto va a sonar horrible y créanme no quiero que sea así pero… es casi como si estuviera convirtiendo a Kazemaru en un acólito.

Goenji alza una ceja, confundido.

-Un seguidor, un devoto, un clon.- él se estremece.- Y eso es tan…

-Espeluznante.- concluyo la oración por él.

-Miren como empezó a vestir como Osamu, los lentes de contacto, el color de cabello, el maquillaje, también actúa como él o al menos eso intenta.

-¿Es sólo eso o hay algo más?- le pregunto, queriendo saber si sabe algo en específico o si sólo es un mal presentimiento.

-¿Necesitas más? Ese asunto del tatuaje lo lleva a otro nivel.- susurra mirando a Kaze, asegurándose de que no puede escucharlo.

-¿Qué significa?- él mueve la cabeza.- Ok, yo sé que significa pero ¿qué significa para ellos? ¿Lo último en la moda de vampiros? Porque Osamu no es exactamente un gótico.

-¿Ya lo has tratado?- inquiero muy curioso.

-Sí, una vez no los presentó, ¿verdad Shuuya?- el aludido sólo asiente. Endo nos mira confundido tal parece que nadie se ha molestado en explicarle los extraños sucesos que han acontecido.

-Yo tampoco estoy seguro de que sea lo qué intente ser con esos trajes tan elegantes. ¿Será una secta de alguna de esas religiones extrañas? ¿Una sociedad secreta? Y ni que decir de la infección que tuvo, que es prácticamente lo que lo enfermó.

Presiono mis labios y los miro fijamente, sin estar seguro de qué responderles o contarles y preguntándome por qué sigo tan determinado a guardar los secretos de Midorikawa. Secretos que le dan un nuevo significado a la palabra espeluznante.

-Todo esto es tan enfermizo.- dice Goenji estremeciéndose.

-¿Qué es enfermizo?- Kazemaru pregunta, sentándose a mi lado y tirando su celular dentro de su bolsa.

-No lavarte las manos después de ir al baño.- dice Endo para salir del paso.- ¿Verdad chicos?

-¿Se supone que crea eso?

-Te lo estoy diciendo, Hiroto se niega a usar el jabón y Goenji estaba tratando de advertirle los peligros a los que se está exponiendo y a nosotros.

Yo entorno mis ojos, sonrojándome incluso cuando sé que no es cierto. Observo como Kazemaru busca en su bolso, pasando por alto labiales rojos, ligas para el cabello, un cepillo, pastillas de menta sin envoltura, hasta que al fin encuentra una pequeña botella plateada, la destapa y echa en nuestras bebidas una gran cantidad de un líquido transparente y sin olor.

-Bueno, todo eso es muy divertido, pero es obvio que ustedes estaban hablando de mí. ¿Pero saben qué? No me importa porque estoy muy feliz.

Yo alcanzo su mano, tratando de evitar que eche demasiado en mi vaso. He jurado no beber más vodka desde aquella vez que tomé en el campamento de soccer del instituto Aliea.

-Relájate un poco ¿quieres? Vive un poco.- él mueve la cabeza y entorna los ojos.

-¿No me van a preguntar por qué estoy tan feliz?

-No, porque no nos los dirás.- Goenji dice, desechando su plato.

-Tienes razón, Goenji, absolutamente tienes razón. Pero de todas formas, se siente bien cuando la gente te pregunta. En fin, ese fue Osamu. Está en Nueva York, disfrutando de una gran exposición de tiendas. Incluso compró muchas cosas para mí.- pero como no respondemos, pone mala cara y continúa.- En fin, él les mandó saludos aunque ustedes no se molestaron en responderle y no crean que no se dio cuenta.

Yo lo miró fijamente, sentado ahora frente a mí, muy feliz. Tomo un sorbo de mi bebida, olvidándome del vodka hasta que un rastro de líquido caliente resbala por mi garganta, recorre mis venas y hace que me sienta mareado más de lo que ya estoy.

-¿Sigues enfermo?- pregunta Kaze, mirándome con preocupación.- Deberías tomarlo con calma. Quizá no has sanado del todo.

-¿De qué?- le pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados, tomando un sorbo y luego otro mientras mis sentidos se turban con cada sorbo.

-¡El resfriado con fiebres y sueños! ¿Recuerdas las veces que te has desmayado en la escuela?

-¿Qué sueños?

-¿No te lo dije?

-No detalladamente.- tomo otro sorbo, notando mi cabeza mareada y a la vez clara. Todas las visiones, los pensamientos, los colores y los sonidos desapareciendo súbitamente.

-¡Fueron salvajes! Y no te enojes, pero Midorikawa estuvo en algunos de ellos. Aunque no era esa clase de sueños, no hacíamos nada. Ah y hablando de él, Osamu lo vio en Nueva York.- miro fijamente a Kazemaru y tomo otro trago sintiendo como se lleva mi dolor y ansiedad.

-¿Por qué me dijiste eso?- le pregunto, tomando un trago más y luego otro.

-Osamu quería que lo supieras.- responde.

* * *

><p>La verdad no sé que decir de este capítulo, creo que me ha quedado muy extraño y que los he dejado con más dudas de las que ya tenían. Anyway! En el próximo capítulo se sabrán más cosas y se aclararan algunas de sus dudas. Ahora si puedo asegurarles que en el siguiente habrá violación y sangre (¡Al fin! x'D) Bueno, pues espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, no olviden dejar un review con sus dudad, quejas, comentarios yo amenazas de muerte.

Nos leemos hasta la próxima!


	18. Chapter 18

¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Al fin pude terminar este capítulo, espero les guste~

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18<strong>

Después de que terminamos de comer, subimos a mi auto – bueno el de Hitomiko, lo tomé 'prestado' aprovechando su ausencia – y vamos a casa de Kazemaru por otra botella de vodka. Luego vamos al centro de la ciudad y aparcamos en la calle. Nos sentamos en la acera, los cinco uno al lado del otro – curiosamente yo quedo entre Goenji y Kazemaru. No sé si sea por los efectos del alcohol o simplemente se nos dio la gana empezar a cantar una canción que Kazemaru pone a todo volumen.

_And you're in my heart my darling  
>The closer I get<br>The more you're out of love  
>Don't you feel it<br>The colder your touch  
>The more it turns me on<br>And the faster beats my heart  
>And baby more I love you<em>

I see it in your eyes  
>I feel it in your touch<br>I taste it from your lips  
>And baby more I love you<p>

Cantamos tan fuerte como podemos, haciendo que las personas volteen a vernos, lo cual provoca que nos doblemos de la risa al verlos negar con la cabeza. Cuando terminamos nuestro espectáculo, vamos a uno de los pocos negocios que aún siguen abiertos y compramos más bebidas y cigarros. Tal parece que hoy es el día en el que hemos decidido poner de manifiesto nuestros vicios.

Ya un poco más tomados, decidimos sentarnos en una de las bancas que hay en un parque cercano al lugar donde dejamos el auto. Estamos sentados prácticamente frente a una librería esotérica y no puedo evitar reírme, emocionado de ya no ser parte de ese ridículo mundo, ahora que el alcohol me ha liberado.

-¿Quieren ir a mi casa?- les propongo, considerando que mi hermana no está, así podremos tomar el vodka que quedó de la fiesta de Halloween.

-Olvídalo.- dice Kazemaru.- Creo que llegaré arrastrándome a casa.

-¿Endo?- lo miro de reojo, esperando que acepte.

-No, no puedo. Cena familiar.- responde riéndose.- La que se me va a armar cuando me vean llegar.

-¿Shirou, Goenji?- pregunto por último. Deseando que ellos se queden para seguir con esto. Es la primera vez que me siento tan libre, tan yo, bueno desde que se fue Ryuuji.

-No puedo.- dice Shirou. Él y su novio son los que menos borrachos están.

-Además es más que obvio que ya no puedes seguir, Hiroto. Apenas si puedes ponerte en pie.- me reprende Shuuya.

-Vamos, anímense. Celebremos juntos el nuevo año.- les insisto.

-No, mejor te voy a dejar a tu casa. Ni creas que así vas a manejar. Pero antes, debemos ir a dejar a los demás.

-Pero Shuuya…- empieza a hablar su novio.

-¿Pero qué?

-No, nada olvídalo.

-Si tienen algo que hacer, pueden irse.- les digo, empezando a caminar, como puedo, en dirección al auto.

-No, no es nada importante.- responde el peliplata, deteniéndome por el brazo.- Es preferible que te vayamos a dejar, no queremos que te pase algo malo.

Uno por uno los vamos dejando en su casa. Primero a Endo cuyos padres casi quisieron matarnos por llevar a su hijo en tal estado, pero bueno hay una buena excusa que justifica nuestra borrachera: el Año Nuevo. Luego a Kazemaru, sus padres ni estaban en casa. Lo cual no es novedad.

Ya al final, a Shirou. Él como no está tan tomado, no tiene problemas. De hecho, apenas y se tomó un par de tragos de vodka; lo mismo su novio quien en estos momentos va manejando para llevarme a casa.

-Gracias por llevarme.- le digo, sonriendo.- En serio, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda.- añado, tratando de acurrucarme más cerca de él, no me importa que esté manejando.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Ahora siéntate bien, de lo contrario tendremos problemas.- me llama la atención.

-Eres muy mandón pero así me gustas.- le contesto, acomodándome en mi lugar. Él no dice nada, se queda muy confundido por mis palabras.

-No sabes lo que dices.

-Te equivocas, Shuuya. Sí que sé lo que te he dicho.

-Ya llegamos.- habla muy serio y se estaciona frente a mi casa. Sale y me ayuda a bajar, rodeando mi cintura con uno de sus brazos y otro lo pasa por mis hombros.- ¿Seguro que no está tu hermana?

-Segurísimo.- le contesto sin evitar reírme.

-No hay duda de que el alcohol te hace más alegre.- comenta, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Oh, ¿tú crees?

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta?- me responde, abriendo la puerta y dirigiéndose a la sala donde me recuesta en el sofá.- Como sea, yo ya cumplí con traerte sano y salvo. Nos vemos mañana.

-No, no te vayas.- le digo, sujetándolo de la muñeca derecha y atrayéndolo hacia mí. Gracias a mi falta de equilibrio, él termina cayendo sobre mí en una posición muy comprometedora.

Siento su respiración tan cerca de mi rostro, nuestros labios a punto de tocarse que no puedo evitar excitarme al tenerlo así, tan cerca de mí y termino por pasar mis brazos por su cuello y besarlo como sólo hacía con mi ex novio vampiro.

-No, no vuelvas a hacerlo.- reclama, apartándose de mí.- Esto no está bien, yo tengo novio.

-¿Y qué con eso? ¿Acaso no me deseas?- él se sonroja y trata de alejarse pero yo lo detengo.- Me he dado cuenta de cómo me miras, es obvio que quieres acostarte conmigo.

-Estás borracho, no sabes lo que dices.

-Ah sí, entonces no te importará que haga esto.- respondo y me enderezó para quitarme la camisa azul que llevo puesta. Me acerco a él y lo obligo a tocarme.- Niega que me deseas. Vamos, dilo Shuuya.

-Ya te dije que no puedo hacer esto...

Antes de que siga hablando, yo ya estoy besándolo nuevamente y esta vez él ni se opone. Me recuesta otra vez en el sofá y empieza a tocarme, besando primero mi cuello y después se sigue hasta mi pecho. Por el contrario, yo le quito su camisa y desabrocho su pantalón. Se nota que ya tengo práctica con esto. Lo beso con desesperación, mezclada también con lujuria. Sé que él se muere por hacerme el amor, no necesito leer su mente para darme cuenta.

-Hiroto, Hiroto.- susurra al tiempo que empiezo a masturbarlo por sobre su bóxer.

-Hazme tuyo, Shuuya.- le digo en voz baja.

-Como digas, mi Hiro-chan.- contesta, mordiendo mi cuello con suavidad.

Al día siguiente, duermo hasta muy tarde. Cuando despierto me doy cuenta de que Shuuya sigue aquí, durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama. Aunque no tengo ni la menos idea de cómo llegamos hasta aquí, sonrío al recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior. No me gusta comparar a las personas, pero he de admitir que él es mejor en la cama que Ryuuji.

Lo más importante de todo es que mi cabeza no me duele tanto, al menos no como se supone debería hacerlo después de emborracharme. Ruedo a un costado y acaricio el cuerpo desnudo de Goenji, él abre los ojos lentamente y repentinamente se endereza rápidamente.

-¿Qué diablos?- exclama ¿sorprendido? ¿Asustado? No lo sé, no puedo leer su mente.- No, definitivamente esto ha sido un error.

-¿No te gustó?

-No sé cómo le voy a explicar a Shirou esto.- habla, buscando su ropa y empieza a vestirse. Yo me cubro con la sábana y abrazo mis rodillas contra mí pecho.

-¡Ay, pero si bien que lo disfrutaste! Y ahora ya te arrepientes, muy mal Shuuya Goenji, muy mal por ti.

-Cállate. Eres un…

-¿Soy qué? ¿Eh? Contesta.- respondo muy a la defensiva.- No, no, no me culpes a mí. Yo no tengo la culpa de que hayas encontrado en mí, lo que tu lindo y tierno novio se ha negado a darte.

Silencio. Él no responde, sabe que tengo razón.

-Bueno, qué conste que yo no te obligué. Tú no estabas tan borracho como yo.

-¿Lo recuerdas todo?

-Digamos que recuerdo lo esencial.- le digo, sonriendo.

-¿Me prometes que no se lo dirás a Shirou?- me pregunta.

-Lo prometo, pero si juras que esto se repetirá otra vez.

-No puedo.

-Oh, vamos. No seas así. Ok, juro no decírselo. Será nuestro secreto, ¿de acuerdo?

Él sonríe y me besa.

-Yo sabía que no te negarías.

Shuuya simplemente niega con la cabeza y termina de vestirse.

-Ya me voy, tengo que presentarme en casa. Mis padres deben de estar muy preocupados.- me dice, saliendo de mi habitación.- Te veo luego.- se despide antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me quedo sentado en la cama por otros minutos y después me levanto a tomar una ducha. Bajo a la cocina y busco algo de comer, después busco la botella de vodka que estoy seguro Hitomiko escondió en alguna alacena. Cuando la encuentro, tomo directamente de la botella. Al terminar, me voy a mi habitación y busco algo decente que ponerme.

Cuando llego a casa de Endo, abre la puerta y se queda muy asombrado de verme.

-¿Quién eres? No te había visto.- dice obviamente en son de burla. Mira detenidamente mi atuendo: una camisa blanca desabotonada hasta la mitad y muy ajustada , lo mismo que mi chaleco y mi pantalón ambos de color negro, mis zapatos lustrados con mucho esmero, mi cabello peinado en punta y mi piel despidiendo el aroma suave de la colonia que hace tiempo que no usaba.

-¿Y ahora que te dio por vestirte así?- me pregunta sin salir de su trance.

-Ya sabes: año nuevo, vida nueva.- respondo sin más.- ¿Están tus padres en casa?

-Sí y ni creas que tienen intenciones de dejarme salir después de lo de ayer.

-¿Tan mal te fue?

-Hijo, ¿quién es?- pregunta su madre quien apenas me ve, se queda igual de admirada.- ¿Hiroto?

-Sí, soy yo.- respondo, mostrando la mejor de mis sonrisas por no decir la más seductora.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Sólo quería saber si le darían permiso a Endo de ir a celebrar este día en casa de unos amigos.

-¿Prometes que ya no tomará ni una gota de alcohol?

-Lo prometo, señora.

-Está bien. Sólo recuerda, nada de alcohol ¿entendido Mamoru?

-Sí, mamá.

-Vamos que se nos hace tarde.- le digo, jalándolo de la muñeca.

-¡Gracias, nos vemos luego!- me despido de su madre.

-¿Qué te pasó? Tan sólo ayer, estabas vestido con tu ropa de costumbre y hoy parece que asaltaste el clóset de algún súper modelo.

Simplemente sonrío, apretando el acelerador. El auto prácticamente se desliza por la calle, bajo la velocidad cuando recuerdo que ya no tengo mi radar contra la policía y también porque Endo empieza a gritar que desacelere.

-En serio, Hiroto ¿qué diablos te pasa? ¡Ay no! ¡¿Sigues borracho?

-¡No!- digo demasiado rápido.- Sólo estoy saliendo del cascarón, ya sabes. Eso es todo. Puedo ser algo tímido los primeros días, varios meses.- me río descontroladamente.- Pero créeme, este es mi verdadero yo.- asiento, esperando que me crea.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que elegiste un mal día para hacerlo?- me dice ya que en ese momento empieza a nevar, de una manera muy suave, demasiado para mi gusto.

Meneo la cabeza y me estaciono casi frente a la casa de Kazemaru.

-Es muy hermoso, me recuerda a mi hogar.- bajamos del auto y corremos hacia la entrada de su casa. Casi quiero gritar y saltar de la emoción al darme cuenta de la falta de aura.

-¿Qué rayos…?- exclama, mirándome de arriba abajo.

-Ustedes realmente tienen que aprender a terminar sus oraciones.- me río.

-De verdad, ¿quién eres?

-Soy Hiroto, sólo que en mi versión mejorada.

Apenas entramos a su casa, le pido a Kazemaru que me sirva algo de tomar. El efecto se me está pasando y mi cabeza ha empezado a dolerme.

-No, ni creas que vas a seguir tomando. Mírate cómo estás.- me regaña.

-Ash, ya te pareces a Hitomiko. Entonces tendré que ir a otro lado.- digo y tomo mis llaves.

-No, espera. ¿A dónde vas?- me pregunta mi ex gótico amigo pero ya es muy tarde.

Manejo hasta llegar a mi casa, creo que tarde más en ir que regresar, pero no importa. Busco las botellas de ron, vodka y sake que mi hermana tiene en nuestra pequeña cantina y me voy a mi habitación donde pongo música todo volumen. Me ocupo de buscar los CD's que he quemado con las canciones que más me gustan y créase o no, son todas del mismo tipo que las que escucha, o escuchaba, Kazemaru.

Empiezo por poner The Amaranth de Draconian. Y así me sigo, poniendo más canciones de ellos y otras más de Cradle of Filth, Moonspell, Evanescence y Theatres des Vampires. Pero antes de seguir busco mi cajetilla de Marlboro mentolados que compré la noche anterior. Me reclino contra mi cama y alterno entre un trago de sake y una calada a mi cigarro. Pienso en todo lo que he vivido. Mi breve romance con Midorikawa Ryuuji quien dice ser un vampiro, aunque sinceramente yo no lo dudo, los problemas con Hitomiko y mi aventura con Goenji.

De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haber intentado matar a Ryuuji, así me hubiese asegurado de que jamás volvería a molestarme. Me asomo a la ventana y veo las luces de un auto, supongo que es mi hermana por lo que apago mi estéreo, escondo las botellas y los cigarros, abro la ventana para ventilar un poco y busco con desesperación mi pijama para cambiarme y meterme a la cama, pretendiendo que ya estoy durmiendo.

-Hiroto, Hiroto.- dice ella, meneándome ligeramente.- No finjas estar dormido porque sé que no lo estás.

-Hitomiko, has regresado. ¿Qué tal pasaste el año nuevo?- contesto como si nada.

-¿Estás borracho?

-No, ¿cómo crees? Sólo me tomé un par de copas, no es para tanto.

Ella busca de inmediato bajo la cama y saca las botellas vacías, además de mis cigarrillos.

-También fumaste, ¿cómo es posible que te hayas acabado todo esto?

-Tenía derecho a celebrar el año nuevo.- le hablo y me tapo otra vez con las sábanas.

-Hiroto, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Ah no, no me vengas con esos estúpidos cuentos de que necesito ayuda psicológica para superar mis problemas. Porque sabes muy bien que eso no explique mi situación.- le digo y me quito las sábanas, adivinando sus pensamientos. Después de todo, es lo único que podría decirme para tratar de justificar mis acciones.

-¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Esconder todas las bebidas alcohólicas?

-Ese es tu problema, no mío.- zanjo la discusión y ella al ver que no estoy dispuesto a seguir hablando, sale de mi habitación.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Pasan algunos días para que todo vuelva un poco a la normalidad aunque no he dejado de todo el alcohol, me las he apañado para tener una pequeña botella de vodka escondida en una de mis gavetas, y sólo tomo un trago muy de vez en cuando.

Hoy es seis de enero y por una extraña razón me siento un poco raro en esta fecha. Es como si tuviera el presentimiento de que algo malo sucederá, pero tal vez sólo sea una de mis tantas paranoias. Me levanto temprano a prepararle el desayuno a mi hermana, en un intento por convencerla de que he vuelto a ser el mismo de antes.

A pesar de que tengo una terrible resaca, trato de conversar con ella. Pero Hitomiko simplemente pasa de todo lo que digo, creo que no se le ha pasado el enojo. Apenas se va, subo a mi habitación y me bebo todo el contenido de la botella. Me dejo caer en mi cama mientras tomo otro sorbo. Cierro los ojos, dejando que ese calor maravilloso entre a mi cuerpo y fluya por mis venas, aliviándome como solía hacer Midorikawa con su mirada.

Tomo otro sorbo y luego otro, demasiado rápido, sin medida. Parecido a lo que hice en Año Nuevo. Ya que ahora que he revivido su recuerdo – aun doloroso para mí – lo único que deseo es borrarlo de mi mente. Así que continúo bebiendo hasta que finalmente puedo descansar, hasta que desaparece.

Cuando despierto, me siento lleno de un sentimiento cálido y pacífico, como me pasó la primera vez que me acosté con Midorikawa – nada comparado a lo que sentí con Goenji –. Tan feliz, tan seguro mí mismo. Cierro nuevamente los ojos, dispuesto a no dejar ir esta sensación hasta que un cosquilleo en mi nariz me hace abrirlos.

Llevo mis manos a mi pecho, mi corazón latiendo con fuerza, miro a mi almohada y veo el tulipán que ha sido dejado junto a mi almohada.

Un tulipán rojo, tan terso y radiante. Como los que Ryuuji solía darme.

Y con eso me doy cuenta de que él ha estado aquí.

Miro al reloj, preguntándome cómo es que he podido dormir por tanto tiempo y cuando miro el resto de mi habitación, veo que la pintura – que se supone dejé en el auto y que ni siquiera me he molestado en bajar – está ahora apoyada cerca de la puerta. Tengo ante mí, la imagen de un chico igual a mí, corriendo a través de un pantano. Tal como sucede en mi sueño.

Y sin siquiera pensarlo, agarro mi chaqueta, me pongo mis 'converse' y salgo corriendo no sin antes tomar las llaves de mi auto. No tengo la menor idea de a dónde voy y por qué, sólo sé que tengo que llegar y que todo se aclarará cuando lo vea.

Manejo rumbo a la autopista, como si fuera a ir a Tokio. Al momento de salir de la Inazuma, presiono el acelerador y conduzco siguiendo mi instinto, rebasando autos a diestra y siniestra. Deteniéndome finalmente frente a una colina, guardo las llaves y el celular en mi bolsillo y empiezo a caminar por el apenas visible sendero que allí se encuentra.

Apenas me adentro en el espesor del bosque, siento que algo me golpea en la cabeza. Cuando recupero la conciencia, me enderezo y saco mi celular para iluminar un poco el sitio donde estoy. Parece que estoy en algún claro de ese pequeño bosque, me levanto y empiezo a caminar, hasta que tropiezo con algo.

¡Es Suzuno! ¡Está tirado en medio de un charco de sangre!

Me agacho y tomo su cuerpo entre mis brazos, esperando que aún tenga signos vitales pero no, está muerto, ¡muerto!

Asustado y desesperado me levanto y empiezo a correr, hasta que alguien me habla.

-Hola, Hiroto. Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver.- me dice Osamu, sonriendo malévolamente.

Sé que debería correr, gritar, hacer algo, pero no. En cambio, me quedo congelado, parado frente a él. Lo miro fijamente, preguntándome que tiene en mente y cómo es que llegué a este lugar.

-El amor es una maldición, ¿no crees?- sonríe, inclinando su cabeza suavemente hacia un lado mientras me mira sin borrar esa siniestra sonrisa de sus labios.- Justo cuando todo parece estar bien, ser perfecto, habiendo conocido al chico de tus sueños, alguien que parece ser demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, te das cuenta que es demasiado bueno. Al menos para ti.- suelta una carcajada antes de seguir.- ¡Ay Hiroto! Lo único que sabes después es que estás solo, tan miserable, tan vacío, como siempre. Revolcándote con el primero que se cruzara en tu camino. Además de estar borracho la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿Sabes? Me la he pasado muy bien, viéndote caer en tu adicción. Tan predecible, tan patético, tan tú, que no me sorprende que Goenji aceptara acostarse contigo por lástima. Pero todo eso hizo más fácil mi trabajo, cada sorbo que tomabas debilitaba tus defensas, mitigaba tus sentidos, dejando tu mente vulnerable y eso me facilitó manipularte.

Él toma mi brazo con fuerza, sus uñas enterrándose en mi muñeca, y aunque intento librarme no puedo, es demasiado fuerte.

-Ustedes, estúpidos y patéticos mortales. Son tan divertidos de molestar, tan fáciles de eliminar. ¿Crees que he ideado esto para terminarlo rápido?- pregunta, mirando divertido mi expresión de terror y miedo.- Ahora supongamos que te dejo ir, ¿qué harás? ¿correr? ¿llamar a tus amigos? Ups, mi error.- dice riéndose.- Los he enviado a la fiesta equivocada, un sitio en el varios estúpidos niñitos góticos, cantan y bailan.

Me arroja al suelo, colocándose sobre mí.

-Creí que podríamos disfrutar de una reunión más íntima.- él sonríe, barriéndome con la mirada.- Y parece que el invitado de honor ya está aquí.

-Déjame ir, por favor.- le ruego, con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿Qué te hecho? Ryuuji y yo terminamos hace tiempo.

-Eso dices tú, pero hay algo que no puedo tolerar. ¡Consumaron su relación! Y eso, eso amerita un castigo. Digo, disfrutas mucho el sexo ¿verdad? A ver qué opinas de mí.

Siento como empieza a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus frías, pálidas y delgadas manos. Sus labios recorriendo mi rostro hasta llegar a mi cuello, el cual muerde con pasión y lujuria. Yo empiezo a llorar, desesperado por no poder algo para defenderme.

-Sería mejor si fueras virgen, pero pues no hay de otra.- dice antes de arrancarme mi ropa.

Se endereza un poco y me voltea boca abajo. Besando mi espalda mientras acaricia mi pecho.

-Calla, no llores.

Intento forcejear pero él nuevamente me voltea y me golpea en la cara.

-Creo que nadie te ha enseñado modales, qué mal.

Empieza a tocar mi miembro, apretándolo con fuerza, haciendo que llore más. Luego siento como lleva una de sus manos a mi entrada y sin preámbulos la mete de lleno. Me retuerzo y grito de dolor al sentirlo dentro de mí, como desgarra mi interior. Siento como la sangre resbala por mis piernas y lloro con más fuerza al sentir como profundiza dentro de mí.

-¿No te gusta?- me susurra al oído, mordiendo una de mis tetillas.

_Sólo quiero que esto termine, quiero despertar y creer que esto es una pesadilla._

-Lástima que no lo sea, al menos para ti.- me dice Osamu, penetrándome con fuerza. Hiriéndome más de lo que ya hizo.

Me sujeta firmemente de las muñecas mientras mi cuerpo se retuerce de dolor, lloro desconsoladamente al no poder defenderme, al sentirme despojado de la poca dignidad que me quedaba. En lo único que pienso, es que tal vez este sea mi castigo por haberme negado a la muerte cuando tuve la oportunidad, por haber dejado que sólo mi familia muriera, por hacer que Hitomiko me odie y lo más importante por haber creído ciegamente en la promesa de amor que Ryuuji Midorikawa me hizo.

Todo mi mundo se ha derrumbado ahora, ya no tengo nada por lo que seguir luchando y viviendo.

Lo único que deseo es morir.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Finalmente hubo violación y sangre, pero no como había pensado escribirlo. La mera verdad no estoy conforme con el final que le dí a este capítulo y tampoco me gusto como lo escribí, ya de manera general, tenía pensado hacerlo más explícito, más hardcore, pero bueno, la inspiración se me fue(?) para hacerlo.<p>

Como sea, espero haya sido de su agrado y que me dejen muchos pero muchos reviews xDDD

¡Hasta la próxima!


	19. Chapter 19

¡Hola! Finalmente he podido subirles el capítulo, espero les guste, ya saben más notas al final del capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>

Mi cuerpo sufre por el incomparable dolor que siento en estos momentos. Más no es sólo el dolor físico lo que me martiriza sino que también el emocional. Me siento destrozado, vacío, tan frágil y vulnerable… siempre he sido así, pero es hasta hoy que esas cosas se ponen de manifiesto con tanto ímpetu.

Cierro mis ojos, esperando que el dolor cese, que esta horrible pesadilla termine y vaya a casa a llorar la pérdida de toda inocencia y dignidad que aun hubiese en mí. Sólo quiero que este dolor que siento se vaya, quiero parar de sufrir, no quiero que me toque, ya no más. Me lastima y él lo sabe, sabe cuánto me está haciendo sufrir y lo disfruta.

Quiero morirme, ya no quiero seguir viviendo, no después de esto. ¿Con qué cara se lo diré a Hitomiko? No puedo llegar y decirle: "Fue violado por alguien que dice ser un vampiro, igual que mi ex novio." No, no puedo hacerlo… aunque es así como está sucediendo. Siento sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo, no parece hartarse de hacerlo, sus labios sobre mi rostro y cuello, el sentirlo dentro de mí, embistiéndome, lastimando cada fibra de mi ser es más dolor del que puedo soportar.

_¡Basta, basta! ¡Déjame, no me lastimes más! ¡Ya no, por favor_! Son las súplicas que le hago, más no en voz alta sino en mis pensamientos; los cuales puede leer. Ya no quiero sufrir, no más de lo que ya he hecho. Me embiste un par de veces más y finalmente sale de mí. Siento como su semen mezclado con mi sangre se resbala por entre mis piernas. Todo mi cuerpo doliéndome. Me quedo acostado en el suelo, llorando tan fuerte… aunque sé muy bien que nadie en este maldito bosque puede escucharme, nadie puede ayudarme…

_Quiero morir, quiero morir._ Es el único pensamiento que cruza mi mente en este momento_. No puedo vivir así, simplemente no puedo._

-No puedo imaginar que es lo que Jordan vio en ti. Eres tan poca cosa, tan insignificante. ¡Ni siquiera has servido para complacerme!- me dice mientras se termina de acomodar su ropa.

Yo me cubro como puedo con mi camisa hecha jirones. Él me mira muy divertido y se ríe, regocijándose con mi sufrimiento.

-Sólo vete, desaparece. No me lastimes, ya no por favor.- le repito una y otra vez, pero él parece hacer caso omiso de mis palabras y se acerca a mí. Posa sus manos en mis hombros, lo cual hace que me estremezca. Cierro los ojos al sentir su aliento tan cerca de mi rostro.

-Ahora ya sabes que él jamás volverá contigo. No después de esta noche.- me susurra al oído.

Cuando abro los ojos, me doy cuenta que estoy en mi habitación. Tengo mi ropa puesta, pero al verla manchada de sangre, y el dolor que siento al intentar enderezarme, me confirma que lo que ha pasado no fue una mera pesadilla.

Me acomodo en posición fetal y abrazo mis rodillas contra mi pecho, rompo en llanto al recordar que ese maldito me violó. Siento ganas de vomitar, pero no tengo ni fuerzas para levantarme. Me encojo más y aferro con fuerza mi almohada. Me siento tan sucio, que me doy asco a mí mismo. Siento como la sangre aún baja por mis muslos, me duele mucho aun, ni siquiera puedo enderezarme. Pero no me importa, tan sólo quiero que este dolor se vaya. Quiero que estos recuerdos se borren de mi mente, pero sé que no será así.

-Hiroto, ya llegué.- anuncia mi hermana detrás de la puerta.- Te traje algo para cenar, lo he puesto en la mesa de la cocina.

Pero no le respondo.

-¿Al menos podrías si tienes hambre o no?- me reclama. Nuevamente no obtiene respuesta alguna de mi parte.- Mira, estoy harta de todo tu drama. No finjas que estás llorando porque no te creo.

-Hitomiko.- hablo en voz demasiado baja como para que ella pueda escucharme.- Ayúdame, por favor, ayúdame.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Estoy harta de ti y tu fingida depresión!- grita, entrando a mi habitación. Jalo el edredón y me cubro con él hasta el cuello, pongo mis manos en mis oídos, el sonido tan fuerte de su voz los lastima.- ¡No pienso soportar esto por más tiempo!

-Ya basta, vete. Déjame solo.- le digo quedamente. Ella se acerca y está a punto de destaparme cuando yo grito.- ¡No me toques! ¡No quiero que te acerques a mí! ¡Vete, vete! No quiero que me lastimes.

Hitomiko se queda sin decir nada, simplemente observa como lloro con más fuerza y vehemencia que antes.

-Hiroto, yo…- empieza a hablar, pero parece arrepentirse.- No quise gritarte, sé que aun estás atravesando por situaciones difíciles, pero… quiero que entiendas que esto es igual de complicado para mí y, créeme, tu actitud no ayuda mucho a resolver las cosas.

-Sólo déjame solo, por favor. – Le suplico.- Por favor, vete.

-Hiroto…

Pero no dice más, ella simplemente me obedece y sale de mi cuarto. Nuevamente abrazo mis rodillas y dejo que mis lágrimas recorran mis mejillas. No saben lo mucho que deseo que mis padres estuviesen conmigo en este preciso instante. Cuánto deseo que me abracen y me digan que todo estará bien aunque obviamente no sea así.

Porque, porque simplemente no es lo mismo vivir este dolor solo… a vivirlo con otros. Me duele que esto sea como lo fue cuando los perdí a ellos. No hay nadie que me consuele, que en verdad se preocupe por mí, que me proteja, que me ayude a sanar mis heridas…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

No tengo ni la menor idea de que hora es y tampoco me importa. Con esfuerzo me levanto y camino hasta el baño, donde abro la llave de la ducha. Me meto sin siquiera quitarme la ropa, me dejo resbalar por el muro de mosaico hasta llegar al suelo. Veo correr el agua, teñida levemente de rojo, sé que sigo sangrando, pero no importa.

Dejo que el agua me empape por completo, antes de quitarme la ropa… o lo que quedó de ella. Tomo el jabón y empiezo a lavarme, tratando de borrar – en la mayor medida posible – sus caricias, sus besos. Me rindo en mi intento de eliminar todo rastro de él y, en cambio, me abrazo a mí mismo.

Pasa mucho tiempo antes de que yo salga y me acueste nuevamente. No sin antes ponerme mi bata negra. Sigo llorando y pensando en dónde estará Midorikawa ¿acaso no siente cuánta falta me hace en estos momentos? ¿Cuánto deseo que él esté aquí, consolándome?

Cuando me percato de que ha salido el sol, me levanto y busco algo que ponerme. Cambio las sábanas de la cama y las llevo hasta el cuarto de lavado. Me duele mi cuerpo a cada paso que doy, pero tampoco quiero que mi hermana se dé cuenta. Es contradictorio lo que digo respecto a lo que siento, lo sé muy bien, pero no quiero que se vea obligada a cuidarme. Después de todo, yo no soy su verdadero hermano… ni ella mi hermana.

Las pongo en la lavadora y mientras se lavan, me siento en el piso. Sin darme cuenta, empiezo a llorar otra vez. Esos sentimientos de dolor, sufrimiento y desesperación regresan a mí con más fuerza que antes. Cuando ha terminado de lavarlas, las meto en la secadora y después regreso a mi habitación.

Me acuesto otra vez, tratando de dormir un poco más, pero las memorias de lo ocurrido me impiden hacerlo. Me ruedo hacia un lado y abro la gaveta de mi buró, sacando un frasco de pastillas para dormir, las que usualmente tomo cuando me da insomnio. Lo abro y vierto un puñado de ellas en mi mano. Más termino arrojándolas, no importa lo que tome, nada me hará olvidar lo ocurrido.

Así me la paso el resto de mis vacaciones, encerrado en mi cuarto. A Hitomiko no parece extrañarle, pero la verdad es que no sabe cómo acercarse a mí y preguntarme que me ocurre. Finalmente llega el día en el que tengo que ir a la escuela y aunque no quisiera asistir, tengo que hacerlo.

No importa cuántos días hayan pasado, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me pasó. No hay un solo día o noche en la que no reviva mi violación. Será difícil que yo vuelva a ser el mismo de antes, no importa el tiempo que pase.

Llego a la escuela y mis amigos ya están allí esperándome o al menos eso llegué a pensar. Pero apenas me ven, ellos se van y me dejan solo. No los culpo, sé que hice muchas cosas que no debía, pero… no saben el precio que he tenido que pagar. Entro al salón y me siento en el lugar de costumbre. Repentinamente veo que mi profesora pone una hoja en blanco frente a mí.

-Espero que hayas estudiado.- dice, me duele tanto la cabeza por la falta de sueño que ni siquiera puedo leer su mente. Lo siguiente que sé es que tengo que escribir un ensayo de mil quinientas palabras sobre cualquier movimiento literario.

Lo había olvidado por completo. Tendré exámenes durante estas dos semanas que restan de enero.

Cuando llega la hora del almuerzo me voy a la cafetería, pero mientras camino por los pasillos no aguanto más todo el barullo de voces que se mezclan en mi cabeza y me dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, llevándome las manos a la cabeza. Necesito que todo este ruido cese, no lo soporto. El dolor que siento es tan insoportable que creo que me matará.

Nadie hace nada para ayudarme hasta que un profesor me ayuda ponerme de pie y me lleva hasta la enfermería. Me rehúso a ser revisado, lo que menos quiero es que me toquen. No soporto esa sensación.

Al final, me dejan ir al resto de mis clases. Claro que hoy no hice todos los exámenes, pero no por ello ha dejado de ser una tortura para mí. Francamente estoy tratando de actuar como si nada, pero es imposible. A la hora de salida, justo cuando estoy a punto de subir a mi auto, Shirou se acerca y me sujeta del brazo.

No es necesario que hable para que yo me entere de todo lo que piensa sobre mí._ "Eres un maldito arrastrado, traidor. ¿Cómo te atreviste a seducir a mi novio para que se revolcara contigo? Te odio, te odio tanto como no tienes idea. Ojalá y lo pagues caro."_ Empiezo a llorar, ya que se ha cumplido su petición.

-Eres un desgraciado, te metiste con mi novio y eso nunca, escúchame bien, nunca te lo voy a perdonar Hiroto Kiyama. Jamás te vuelvas a acercar a mí o a él.

Ni siquiera le respondo, apenas me suelta, subo al auto y me voy. Es hasta que llego a casa que desquito toda mi frustración, aventando y quebrando cosas. Subo a mi habitación y arrojo de un solo movimiento todas las cosas que tengo en mi pequeño tocador. Busco en mi gaveta la botella de vodka y me bebo todo su contenido. Necesito algo que me haga olvidar momentáneamente todo.

Bajo hasta la cantina y me sirvo más. Prácticamente termino emborrachándome, pero no me importa. Eso era lo que quería. Pongo música a un volumen tan alto que estoy seguro que mis vecinos pueden escucharla.

Me siento en el sofá y tomo otro trago, esta vez de ron, pienso en todo lo que me pasó y llego a la conclusión de que no tengo que seguir viviendo. Pero tampoco tengo el valor para suicidarme, supongo que es porque sigo teniendo la idea de que mi castigo es este, vivir aunque por dentro ya esté muerto.

Para cuando mi hermana llega, yo ya he recogido todo. Como he podido, pero lo hice. Aunque tampoco es como si le importase ya mucho lo que haga. En los últimos días se ha portado como si yo no existiera, pero no ha sido sólo ella sino que también mis amigos. No los culpo, he hecho muchas cosas denigrantes que les han afectado en cierto modo.

Más no ha sido mi culpa, no. Osamu ha manipulado todo para que yo sufra, para que le sea más fácil eliminarme. Eso me quedó más que claro aquella noche e igual que me sucede con Ryuuji, sigo preguntándome por qué no me mató. ¿Acaso pretende que mi sufrimiento se torne más insoportable de lo que ya es? No lo entiendo y dudo mucho hacerlo.

Todo mi dolor se incrementa cuando recuerdo que Suzuno murió, eso simplemente es… frustrante para mí. ¿Por qué ese desgraciado decidió matarlo a él y no a mí? ¿Qué culpa tenía mi amigo de las estupideces que he cometido? ¿Por qué nunca escuche las advertencias de Midorikawa para alejarme de él? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?

Si tan sólo me hubiera alejado de él, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Yo no estaría sufriendo como lo hago ahora. Mis amigos no me odiarían y Fuusuke estaría vivo. Pero claro, actué de manera egoísta, como siempre, y me negué a hacerlo; sólo porque por una vez en mi maldita y miserable vida – después de la muerte de mis padres – quería intentar ser feliz otra vez.

Pero ya ven, todo me ha salido mal.

Me siento tan vacío, tan solo, no creo merecer el cariño o consuelo de alguien, no después de lo que he hecho. Desearía poder regresar el tiempo y ser yo quien muriera en ese accidente. Así nada de esto, estaría pasando.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-Hiroto, Hiroto.- escucho que me llaman entre sueños. Yo sólo me cubro más con las sábanas y de inmediato vienen a mi mente esos dolorosos recuerdos. Empiezo a llorar más sigo sin despertar.- Hiroto, tranquilízate.- me llaman nuevamente y esta vez abro los ojos.

-Ryuuji.- susurro y rápidamente me levanto. Retrocedo muy asustado, no tengo idea de lado de quién esté.

-Hiroto, relájate. Todo está bien.- me dice, ofreciéndome su mano pero yo me rehúso a acercarme.- Sólo soy yo, nadie te hará daño, ya no.

Vacilo, debatiéndome entre si creerle o mejor salir corriendo antes de que se atreva a lastimarme. Ya lo hice una vez y no dudo que lo haga una vez más.

-Yo jamás te lastimaría, no del modo en el que Osamu lo hizo.- me dice, su voz quebrándose al decir lo último.- En verdad, me arrepiento de no haberte ayudado. Me duele saber que por mí culpa estás sufriendo.

-¡No digas mentiras! ¡Tú eres el culpable de todas mis desgracias! ¡Por tu maldita culpa, me han matado en vida!- le grito, mis ojos llenos de lágrimas pero me resisto a llorar.

-Tienes razón, yo tengo la culpa de todo.- habla con tono de tristeza y me sorprende que no discuta mis palabras.- Jamás debí forzarte a estar conmigo.

-No es eso lo que quise decir.- digo bajando la voz.- No es del todo tu culpa, es más mía que tuya. Yo fui quien insistió en seguir con lo nuestro.

-Hiroto, no escuches esa voz que te ordena decir tales cosas.- me insta, sorprendiéndome al notar que se ha dado cuenta.- Ignórala.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Es Osamu, es él quien te manipula. No todo lo que te ha ocurrido es real. Son sólo alucinaciones provocadas por él.

-No, yo sé lo que vivido. Así que no me vengas con esas cosas.

-Hiroto, obedéceme. ¡Ignórala!- ordena y con un pasmoso movimiento pone sus manos sobre mis sienes, acallando esa voz.

Respiro profundamente, cierro los ojos y dejo que él me bese en la frente.

-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo. No te volverá a lastimar, lo juro por mi vida que no pasará otra vez.

-Pero… yo vi muerto a Fuusuke. Fue tan real, todo fue muy real.- le digo muy convencido.

-Eso es mentira, él está vivo.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, está vivo. Yo lo he visto, la razón por la cual no ha venido es porque se ha mudado a Osaka y misteriosamente perdió tu número de teléfono y dirección.

-Osamu.- susurro y apenas lo mencionó siento como un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo.

-En efecto, ha sido obra de él. Sé que vas a decirme que sabes lo que viste, que todo fue real, pero no es sí.- me dice antes de que yo pueda responderle.

Yo no digo nada, sé que con él las palabras no son necesarias.

-En cambio…- hace una pausa.- lo que te hizo eso fue real. Él… él te violó y yo no hice nada para evitarlo. Perdóname por todo, perdóname por todo el sufrimiento que te he causado.

Sigo sin responderle, sólo siento como mis lágrimas empiezan a caer sobre mis mejillas.

-Soy tan poca cosa para ti.- hablo en voz queda.- Yo merezco sufrir.- y esta vez se lo digo yo, no hay ninguna voz que me dicte que decir.

-No digas esas cosas, es mi culpa. Todo esto es mi culpa.

-¿Por qué no intentaste detenerlo? Tú sabías que eso sucedería y ¿aun así permitiste que me lastimara?- le reclamo.

-Pensé que él se encargaría de terminar lo que yo no fui capaz de hacer aquel día.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Supuse que te mataría como tú lo deseabas. Llegué a pensar que eso era lo mejor, al fin y al cabo siempre nos reencontramos en algún punto de nuestra existencia.

De un momento a otro, nos encontramos a campo abierto. El lugar es tan parecido al de mis sueños que por un instante creo que efectivamente estoy soñando, pero es la calidez de los brazos de Ryuuji lo que me hace darme cuenta que esto es real.

-¿Por qué me parece tan familiar?- le pregunto, sintiendo esta extraña sensación de reconocimiento, pero, a la vez, incapaz de recordarlo por completo.

-Porque aquí fue dónde te encontré.

Yo lo miro desconcertado y cuando ve que estoy a punto de echarme a correr, él me detiene de un brazo y me abraza otra vez.

-Encontré tu cuerpo fuera del auto, es cierto. Pero tu alma ya se había ido y vagaba aquí.

Cierro los ojos y trato de imaginar que es lo siguiente que me dirá.

-Yo soy un inmortal, o vampiro, como quieras verlo y… tú también lo eres.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Con qué derecho te atreviste a hacerlo?- le espetó, liberándome de sus brazos.

-Ok, no eres un vampiro al ciento por ciento. Sólo te traje a la vida, el proceso no está terminado.

-¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió que tal vez yo no quería serlo? ¿Qué tal vez debiste haberme dejado ir?

Observo como él se encoge, apartando su mirada y mirando alrededor, se enfoca en todo, menos en mí.

-Tienes razón, fui un egoísta. Porque la verdad es que te salvé más por mí que por ti. No podría haber soportado perderte otra vez, no después de…- él se detiene y mueve la cabeza ligeramente.- Pero aun así, no estaba seguro de conseguir revivirte. Cuando me di cuenta de que funcionó, me alegré pero no estaba seguro de si podría salvarte en verdad. Y luego, cuando supe lo que Osamu planeaba…

-¿Estabas al tanto de los planes de Osamu y aun así no lo evitaste?- le digo muy molesto, me seco mis lágrimas y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-No interferiría hasta que tú lo quisieras. Todo este tiempo te la has pasado metido en tu mundo, no has dejado de pensar en lo que te hizo por un solo instante. Ni siquiera cuando duermes.

-¿Me ibas a dejar morir?

-Sí eso querías, entonces sí.- él sacude su cabeza.- Hiroto, la última vez que hablamos, en el estacionamiento, dijiste que me odiabas por lo que te había hecho, por ser egoísta, por separarte de tu familia, por traerte de vuelta y aunque tus palabras me dolieron, supe que tenías razón. No tenía derecho alguno a interferir. Pero cuando te vi tan frágil, lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, no pude resistirme y regresé a ti.

-Ryuuji…- hablo quedamente y me arrojo a sus brazos.- ¿Entonces en verdad me amas?

-Sí, jamás ha sido mi intención dejarte solo.

Cuando me mira, sus ojos están llenos de tanto dolor que entrelazo mi mano con la suya. Conmovido por lo triste y vulnerable que luce, presiono mis labios contra los suyos, deseando poder expresar que hay posibilidades de que lo perdone, sea lo que sea que haya hecho.

-Tus besos se vuelven más dulces con cada reencarnación.- suspira, apartando mi cabello de mi rostro.- Aunque jamás habíamos llegado a ir tan lejos.- me sonrojo al darme cuenta sobre que habla y él presiona su frente contra la mía, infundiéndome de tanta dicha, de un amor consumado por completo para luego suspirar profundamente y se aparta.- ¿Por dónde debería empezar mi explicación a todas tus dudas?- me dice, leyendo mi mente.

-¿Por el inicio?- le respondo no muy seguro de si tiene coherencia.

-Mi padre era un aficionado a las ciencias, especialmente a la alquimia que solía ser una idea muy popular en aquella época.

-¿Cuál época?- le pregunto, deseoso de saber sobre los lugares, fechas, cosas que yo pueda corroborar.

-Una muy antigua. Todo lo que necesitas saber es que mi padre, junto con otros alquimistas, creía que todo se reducía a un solo elemento y que si se le lograba aislar, entonces se podría crear todo lo que se quisiera. Él trabajó por años en esa teoría, creando fórmulas y desechándolas, y después cuando él y mi madre murieron…

-¿Cómo murieron?

-Fueron asesinados por un vampiro, ese ser pensó que si mi padre lograba develar el secreto de ese 'elemento', cualquiera podría ser inmortal.

-¿Y ese mismo vampiro fue el que te convirtió?

Él sólo asiente y una solitaria lágrima rueda por una de sus mejillas.

-Aun así yo continué con la investigación hasta que finalmente la perfeccioné.

-¿Cuántos años tenías?- le pregunto, necesito saber su verdadera edad.

-16 años cuando empecé a asistir a mi padre en sus investigaciones, 17 cuando fui convertido.

-¿Eres un año mayor que yo?- le digo visiblemente sorprendido.

-¿Te preocupas más por la diferencia de edades que por saber a qué clase de peligros te expones?- me reprocha.

-No es eso, es sólo que… ¿dónde creciste?

-Nací y crecí en Nueva Orleáns. Louisiana, Estados Unidos.

-Sí, si ya lo sé. Pero ¿no se supone que practicaban más el vudú?

-Mi padre y sus compañeros eran una excepción a la regla. Pero ¿me permites continuar?

-Sí, sigue.

-Bien, al haberme convertido en vampiro dejé de usar mi nombre real: Jordan Greenway. Supuse que ya no iba con mi nueva transformación y lo cambié a Ryuuji. Lo de Midorikawa, se lo añadí después. No obstante, usaba mi verdadero nombre cuando lo consideraba necesario.

-¿Entonces no te llamas Ryuuji?

-Ahora sí, todos mis documentos de esta época están con ese nombre.

-Entonces, ¿quién era yo?- pregunto muy confundido.- ¿Y por qué no lo recuerdo?

-Es parte del ciclo, no se puede recordar quien se fue en otra vida. Se supone que no debes recordarlo ya que renaces para aprender nuevamente, para pagar los errores que hayas cometido en otra vida. Todo lo que necesitas saber de tus anteriores vidas, es que una vez fuiste chica.- sonríe, acomodando mi pelo detrás de mí oreja.- Es una broma.- me dice al ver que me he molestado.- Siempre has sido chico, sólo que tú nombre era Xavier. Tus apellidos siempre han variado, Foster, Blitz, Hunter, esos han sido tus apellidos… sólo que esta vez renaciste en Japón y pasaste a ser Hiroto Kiyama.

Ambos nos recostamos sobre el verde pasto, me acomodo sobre su pecho y él simplemente acaricia mi cabello.

— Así que después de años de buscarte te encontré de nuevo… y ya sabes el resto de la historia.

Me besa antes de hablar otra vez.

-Respecto a Osamu, terminé con él hace mucho tiempo, pero siempre tiene la mala costumbre de reaparecer. ¿Recuerdas cuándo nos viste juntos en el restaurante?- yo sólo asiento.- Estaba tratando de convencerlo de seguir con su vida. Aunque obviamente no funcionó. Y sí, también sé que mató a Diam.

-¿Y en Halloween?

-Me fui a casa, lo creas o no. Cuando vi la manera en la que te miraba, pensé que lo mejor era alejarme de ti. Pero no pude hacerlo.- él menea la cabeza.- Ahora lo sabes todo.

Yo me encojo y miro a otro lado, no dispuesto a entregarme tan fácil aun cuando me esté diciendo la verdad.

-Tú dices las cosas como si fuera tan normal decirlas.- le digo, sin voltearlo a ver.-

-Para mí lo es, todo esto es normal y podría serlo para ti… si tú así lo quieres. No obstante, debes ser muy cauteloso con los poderes que ahora posees. Debes tener cuidado de usarlos para bien, no hagas lo mismo que Saginuma. Además, debes de ser discreto, lo que significa que nadie debe de enterarse jamás de ello.

-No me has dicho como los obtuve.

-Tienes razón. No te reviví usando sólo la alquimia sino que también te ayudé dándote un poco de mi sangre. Ese es el segundo paso de la transformación, pero no te di sangre suficiente para hacerte vampiro. Simplemente se pusieron de manifiesto las habilidades que ya poseías, es decir, las premoniciones y la telepatía.

-No sé si estoy listo para todo esto. No sé qué hacer, me sigo sintiendo muy confundido y dolido por lo que me ha pasado.- Ryuuji me aprieta contra su pecho, sus brazos alrededor mío.

-No hay apuro para decidirse.- cuando finalmente decido mirarlo a los ojos, él tiene su mirada como pérdida, ausente.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto.- ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Porque no soy bueno con las despedidas.- dice, intentando esbozar una sonrisa pero no puede.- Ahora ya sabes dos cosas para las que soy malo… el amor y las despedidas.

-Tal vez estén relacionadas.- presiono mis labios, intentando ya no llorar.- Así que ¿a dónde te vas?

Él se encoje y mira a lo lejos.

-¿Vas a volver?

-Depende de ti.- luego voltea a verme.- Hiroto, ¿aún me odias?

Yo niego con la cabeza.

-¿Me amas?- giro la cabeza y miro a otro lado. Sabiendo que sí más no puedo decirlo. Además puede leer mi mente, no es necesario que lo escuche.

-Siempre es más lindo escucharlo.- me dice mientras acomoda mi cabello y besa mi mejilla.- Cuando te decidas sobre mí, sobre ser como yo, sólo dilo y estaré aquí. Tengo toda la eternidad por delante, vas a darte cuenta que puedo ser muy paciente.- sonríe, luego busca en su bolsillo y saca la cadena con el dije que me había regalado, la que yo le devolví aquel día en la escuela.- ¿Puedo?- él hace un gesto

Asiento, mi garganta está demasiado seca para hablar. Abrocha la cadena y luego toma mi cara entre sus manos. Aparta los mechones de cabello que cubren mi frente y besa mi cicatriz. Enfundándome de todo el amor y el perdón que sé que no merezco.

-Tienes que perdonarte, Hiroto. No eres responsable de nada de eso. Sé que te culpas por algo que no fue tu responsabilidad. Sé también que amas a tu hermanita con todo tu corazón y que te preguntas todos los días si haces lo correcto al alentar sus visitas. Te conozco, sé todo sobre ti.

Me doy la vuelta, mi cara mojada con las lágrimas que no quiero que él vea.

-No es verdad, yo soy un fenómeno y siempre les pasan cosas malas a todos lo que se acercan a mí, aun cuando soy quien se las merece.- meneo la cabeza, sabiendo que no merezco ser feliz, que no merezco este amor.

Él me abraza, su tacto tan calmo y tranquilizador, pero incapaz de borrar mis dolorosos recuerdos.

-Tengo que irme.- susurra finalmente.- Pero, Hiroto, si quieres amarme, si realmente deseas estar conmigo, entonces tendrás que aceptar tu destino. Entenderé si no lo haces.- apenas se calla, lo beso, presionándome contra él, necesitando de su contacto, dejándome llevar por la calidez que me transmite. – Te amo, siempre lo haré.- me dice al oído mientras yo simplemente cierro los ojos.

Cuando los abro, nuevamente estoy solo en mi cuarto.

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? En lo personal, me gustó como quedo la primera parte. Muy emo, pero esa era mi intención; sé que posiblemente los he dejado con más dudas, pero no se me preocupen... en los siguientes cap's se empezarán a aclarar las cosas. Bueno, les tengo dos noticias: 1) Empezaré a trabajar en la continuación de esta historia (no es tanto la continuación, más bien es la misma historia contada desde el punto de vista de Midorikawa ^^) y 2) Sólo le quedan tres capítulos a esta historia, tal vez cuatro.<p>

En fin, espero sus reviews con sus dudas, quejas, comentarios y/o amenazas de muerte xD ok, lo último no.

Ciao!


	20. Chapter 20

¡Hola a todos! Finalmente me digno a traerles la continuación de este fic. Y bueno, como siempre, más comentarios al final del capítulo. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20<strong>

El período de exámenes se ha pasado demasiado rápido y hoy, lunes, tuve que ir a recoger mi horario de clases. Entrar a las 8am y salir a las 3pm, el curso pasado salía a la 1:00pm, creo que podré lidiar con eso. Excepto que en la mayoría de mis clases estoy con Goenji y Fubuki. No tengo idea de cómo lidiaré con ellos, siguen odiándome y no los culpo.

-Hola, ¿me extrañaste?- escucho que alguien habla de repente.

-¿Tsuki?- digo, volteando hacia el sitio de dónde provino la voz, y si, en efecto es ella. Mi linda hermanita.- Te he extrañado mucho, ¿dónde habías estado?

-Uy, qué ánimos.- me reclama molesta.- Deberías alegrarte de verme, pero no, me recibes con una cara…

-No estoy de humor para tus bromas. ¿A qué has venido?

-¿Y esta bipolaridad a qué se debe?- me pregunta, tornándose repentinamente seria. Yo la miro, tratando de fingir que sólo estoy de mal humor. Más no puedo hacerlo y termino por dejarme caer de rodillas frente a ella.

-Tsuki…- hago una pausa, tratando de contener mi inminente llanto.- ¡Ay Tsuki, si supieras lo que me pasó!- exclamo ya prácticamente llorando y abrazándola.

-Hiroto…- es lo único que susurra, antes de corresponder mi abrazo.

Aquí es cuando empiezo a contarle todo lo que me pasó. Desde mi rompimiento con Midorikawa, hasta lo que el maldito de Osamu me hizo. Ella sólo escucha y acaricia mi espalda en señal de consuelo. No dice una sola palabra y cuando me percato, ella también está llorando.

-Yo ya lo sabía.- me dice.- No había venido antes porque no sabía que decirte, cómo consolarte… soy pésima para eso y tú lo sabes.- me explica, al tiempo que seca mis lágrimas con sus manos.- Pero tienes que ser fuerte, hermanito. Sé que puedes salir adelante… aunque todo sería mejor si fueras con Aphrodi.

-¿Con el psicólogo ése? ¡Jamás!

-Estás en un error. Aphrodi te puede ayudar y demasiado. Vamos, una visita no te haría mal.- termina de hablar y deposita en mis manos su tarjeta.- Háblale, verás que tengo razón.- finaliza antes de desaparecer.

Creo que tal vez tenga razón.

Antes de que baje del auto, él ya está esperándome en la entrada. No sé si en verdad sea psíquico o ha estado esperándome ahí desde que lo llamé. Pero al ver su mueca de preocupación y tristeza que se forma en su rostro cuando me ve, me doy cuenta de que no es mentira que lo sea.

-Hiroto, bienvenido.- me dice, abrazándome con delicadeza.- Me alegra mucho que vengas.- habla mientras me conduce por las escaleras de la entrada hasta llegar a una hermosa sala muy bien decorada.

Miro a mi alrededor, fijándome en las fotos enmarcadas – que al parecer son recuerdos de su infancia – y que están depositadas en la chimenea, los estantes llenos de libros de diversos temas, el sofá y el resto de sillas que hacen juego con el resto de la decoración. Me sorprende ver que todo es demasiado normal.

-¿Qué esperabas ver? ¿Las paredes pintas de púrpura y bolas de cristal?- habla animadamente, yo sólo me sonrojo al verme descubierto en mis cavilaciones.

-Perdón por molestarte hoy, sé que es fin de semana y no es adecuado que…

-No hay problema. Para eso estoy, para ayudar a los demás.- me interrumpe y me hace señas con su mano para que lo siga hasta la cocina, la cual está muy bien iluminada gracias al enorme ventanal que la decora.- Prepararé un poco de té.- dice mientras me invita a tomar asiento.

Yo simplemente observo como se ocupa de poner galletas en un pequeño plato de porcelana, colocándolo en la mesa junto con los pequeños recipientes de azúcar y crema. Después sirve el té y se sienta justo frente a mí.

-Eh, bueno… discúlpame por haber sido tan grosero contigo.- le digo completamente apenado por mi conducta en el pasado.

Pero él sólo sonríe y posa su mano sobre la mía, apenas lo hace me siento más tranquilo.

-Olvida eso, no es importante. Lo que importa es que finalmente viniste, en verdad me tenías muy preocupado y sigo estándolo.- toma un sorbo de té antes de seguir hablando.- Por cierto, ¿has visto a Tsuki?- me pregunta tomando más té.

-Sí.- le respondo, extrañado de que haya comenzado con eso.- Y la verdad, no lucía muy bien.- Eso es cierto, lucía casi traslúcida, como si se estuviera desvaneciendo.

-Ella estará bien, confía en mí.- responde sonriendo. ¡Sonriendo! No puedo creer que lo haga.

-¿Qué confíe en ti?- yo lo miro boquiabierto, incapaz de creer en sus palabras.- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¡Tú le metiste esas malditas ideas! ¡Tú la hiciste que se alejara de mí!- le grito, deseando no haber venido aquí. Ha sido un error, un maldito y estúpido error.

-Hiroto, sé que estás molesto… pero ¿te has preguntado qué es lo que ella ha sacrificado para estar contigo?

Yo miro más allá del ventanal, observando la pequeña fuente que decora el jardín. No sé qué decir o responder.

-Eternidad.- dice Aphrodi.

-Por favor, si lo que más tiene es tiempo.

-Me refiero a algo más.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué?- le pregunto, pensando seriamente en largarme de su casa.

-El hecho de que Tsuki esté aquí, significa que no puede estar con ellos.

-¿Ellos?- le pregunto confundido.

-Tus padres.- asiente él, pasando uno de sus dedos por el borde de su taza.

-¿Cómo sabes sobre…?

-Por favor, pensé que ya habíamos pasado esta etapa.- dice mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Esto es ridículo.- mascullo, volteando hacia otro lado. Me pregunto qué es lo que mi hermanita ve en alguien como él.

-¿Lo es?- me pregunta apartando su flequillo de su rostro.

-Ok, me tragaré eso. Si sabes tanto, entonces ¿dime dónde crees que está ella cuando no está conmigo?

-Vagando.- responde sin más, sorbiendo más té.

-Oh sí, claro. Vagando y dices saberlo todo.

-Ella no tiene otra opción ahora que ha decidido quedarse contigo.

-Tú no sabes nada.

-Hiroto, ¿por qué lo niegas? Ella jamás cruzó el puente.

-Mientes, ella lo cruzó, yo la vi. Todos lo hicieron.- le contesto, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Sí, sé que lo viste. Pero ella yo llegó al otro, regresó para encontrarte. Tsuki fue quien…

Él corta abruptamente la frase. Su expresión se torna sombría aunque de inmediato regresa a la normalidad.

-¿Ella qué?

-Nada, olvídalo.

No, dime qué hizo.- le exijo.

-Ella fue quien le dijo a Midorikawa dónde encontrarte. Ella lo guió hasta donde tú estabas.

-Eso es mentira, él no puede verla.- le digo, pero me arrepiento al instante de mis palabras.- Un momento, ¿conoces a Midorikawa?

-Sí y sé lo que es. Pero no has venido a hablar de eso conmigo.- corta el tema.- El punto es que ella no cruzó y creo que ya es hora de que lo haga. Aunque claro es natural que la pase vagando y que sienta esa necesidad de estar contigo, digo, todas las entidades atadas a la Tierra lo hacen.

-¿Qué cosa dijiste que está atada a la Tierra?

-Entidades, espíritus, fantasmas, es lo mismo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que está atascada en esta vida?

-Sí y tú tienes que convencerla de que se vaya. Es lo mejor para ella y para ti.

-Eso no depende de mí.- le digo desanimado.- Además ella ya casi no me visita.

-Tienes que darle tu 'bendición'. Aunque más bien sería tu perdón, decirle que todo está bien.

-¿Perdón? No entiendo eso.

-Tú y yo sabemos que la culpas por algo, que en el fondo, ella no fue responsable.

-En serio, Aphrodi, no sé de qué me hablas.

-Tú sabes muy bien a qué me refiero.- zanja el asunto.

-Mira,- le digo ya cansado de este tema,- yo vine para que me ayudarás, no a escuchar esto. Si Tsuki se quiere quedar, ¡qué lo haga! Tiene 14 años, ya sabe lo que hace. Ella es bastante obstinada y orgullosa, ¿sabías?

-Me pregunto de quien lo aprendió.- responde mientras da otro sorbo a su té. Pero aunque ella sonríe, tratando de hacerlo parecer una broma, no le creo y me levanto dispuesto a irme. Recordando lo que una vez mi padre me enseñó acerca de cómo negociar: Debes estar dispuesto a irte -no importan las circunstancias- si les interesa, mejoraran la oferta.

Ella me mira por un instante sin decir algo, después me hace señas para que me siente.

-Cómo ordenes.- él suspira evidentemente cansado de lidiar conmigo.- Esto es lo que tienes que hacer.

Cuando Aphrodi me acompaña hasta la salida, me quedó muy sorprendido de ver que ya oscureció. No permanecimos en la cocina todo el tiempo, después me llevó a otra habitación sin vista al exterior. Supongo que pasé más tiempo del que debí de estar aquí, pero al final ha valido la pena. Parece increíble, pero en verdad me siento muy contento de haber venido. Aprendí paso por paso sobre como meditar, relajarme, cerrar mi mente y hace poder crear un 'escudo' psíquico.

-Hiroto.- me dice antes de que suba al auto. Yo lo miró, su silueta enmarcada por la luz proveniente de su porche.- En verdad me gustaría que me dejaras enseñarte cómo deshacer el escudo, créeme vas a extrañar todo ello.- habla, queriendo convencerme.

-No, no creo. Pero igual, gracias por el ofrecimiento.

Cuando ya estoy arriba y a punto de arrancar, se acerca otra vez.

-Hiroto, por favor, piensa en lo que te dije. Lo has malinterpretado todo. Le has dicho adiós a la persona equivocada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tú sabes muy bien de que hablo.- me dice finalmente y yo me voy a casa.

Apenas entro a mi habitación, noto que mi pequeña hermana está esperándome. Ansiosa por saber cómo me fue en mi visita al psíquico. Yo sólo la miro embelesado, feliz de saber que no la he perdido.

-¿Qué tanto miras?

-A ti.

-¿Eh?

-Me da mucho gusto verte aquí, conmigo.- le digo, conteniendo mis ganas de abrazarla.- Pensé que había perdido la habilidad de verte.

-Ah, pues sí, si la perdiste. Estoy usando un poco más de energía para que puedas verme. A decir verdad, estoy usando un poco de la tuya. ¿No te sientes cansado?

-Sí, un poco. Pero no importa.

-Me alegro. Ahora baja a cenar, Hitomiko ha preparado sushi… o al menos eso intentó.- me dice riendo, yo hago lo mismo y bajo para acompañar a mi hermana mayor.

Una vez que regreso formalmente a clases, me sorprendo de ver cuánto han cambiado mis amigos – sí, yo los sigo considerando 'amigos' –. Kazemaru se ha cortado el cabello, aunque mantiene su flequillo, y regresó a tenerlo en su tono natural (y también ahora viste como cualquier otro chico de nuestra edad); además de salir con Miyasaka Ryou, un chico de primer año y miembro del club de atletismo. Mientras que Endo ha regresado con Natsumi que al parecer ha cambiado para bien e igual sigue siendo capitán del equipo de soccer. Goenji también ha cambiado su apariencia, ahora tiene el cabello lacio y, por si fuera poco, sigue siendo novio de Shirou. Él no ha cambiado nada, sigue igual que siempre.

No obstante, Natsumi y sus otros amigos aún me critican, pero ya no me importa. La profesora Akiko, que me dará la clase de literatura… otra vez, tiene una nueva vida sin su esposo y mi profesor de arte sigue pensando que soy un desastre para la pintura. Hablando de arte, decidí entrar al club de teatro.

Pero más allá de eso, en mi mente aún persiste el recuerdo de Midorikawa.

No importa lo que haga o diga, siempre hay algo que me recuerda a él. Cada canción, película, libro e incluso el simple hecho de entrar al salón de clases… todo, todo me hace recordarlo. Pero ¿cómo olvidar todo lo que vivimos juntos? Aunque me reconforta saber que él está en algún lugar lejos de aquí, pero fiel a mí, aun cuando yo no me he decidido a ser como él.

Para el día de San Valentín, todos tienen destilan amor y felicidad menos yo. Estoy solo en mis clases y en el almuerzo, nadie se acerca a mí sólo lo hacen cuando tenemos que trabajar en equipo y no hay nadie más disponible. La verdad estoy considerando escaparme, ir a casa y pasar la tarde viendo películas románticas para recordar mis días de felicidad a lado de Ryuuji.

Y también porque hoy, en esta escuela, celebran algo llamado 'Amor secreto', que básicamente consiste en mandar una paleta de caramelo (en forma de corazón) a la persona que uno quiera, acompañado de una nota, que claramente son entregadas el mismo día. Todos están emocionados por recibir las suyas, incluso Shirou, pero yo sólo quiero que este día termine.

Aunque también tengo que admitir que el hecho de que dejara de usar el Ipod, sudaderas con capucha y lentes oscuros, ha aumentado el interés de los chicos hacia mí – chicos de los que yo no tenía la menor idea que fueran homosexuales –, pero no me interesan. Porque la verdad es que no hay nadie en esta escuela (incluso en todo el planeta) que supere a Midorikawa en físico y en lo intelectual. Nadie, simplemente me parece imposible y francamente no pretendo bajar mis expectativas respecto a lo que busco en un novio.

Finalmente suena el timbre que señala el inicio de mi última clase y me voy a mi salón. Instantes después entran las chicas encargadas de repartir lo que mencioné antes y no, no espero recibir alguna. Pero cuando siento que alguien me ve fijamente mientras tomo anotó lo que está escrito en el pizarrón, alzo la vista y veo a una de esas niñas sosteniendo una pequeña paleta en su mano junto con un sobre rojo. Inmediatamente regreso a lo que estaba haciendo, pero es hasta que ella me toca en el hombro que le hablo.

-Lo siento, te equivocaste de chico.

-No lo creo.- susurra por lo bajo. Tú eres Kiyama Hiroto, ¿cierto?

Yo simplemente asiento.

-Entonces, tómalos de una buena vez. Tengo que repartir otros.- me dice y yo veo la enorme caja que está a un lado de la puerta del salón.

Tomo las cosas y ella murmura un desganado 'Feliz San Valentín' y sigue con su tarea. Guardo el dulce en mi estuche y procedo a abrir el sobre. Cuando lo hago y leo la nota, me aguanto las ganas de llorar… pero de felicidad. Jamás pensé que se acordara de mí en este día.

_Siempre pensando en ti._

_Con amor,_

_Midorikawa._

* * *

><p>Creo que me ha quedado muy corto comparado a los demás, pero no pude evitar cortarlo hasta esa frase ^^. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, pronto habra reconciliación. (Ok, ya la hubo) Bueno, reencuentro entre nuestros protagonistas. Les ruego no me maten por poner a Kazemaru con Miyasaka, pero no se me ocurrio alguien más ^^U<p>

Como sea, espero les haya gustado y pues prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar. Dejen sus reviews con sus quejas o comentarios, ¿ok?

Ciao!

*****Nuevamente gracias a las personillas, y a Orochi por la invitación, que me escucharon en Radio Inazuma. Ahhh, y no se olviden de darle 'me gusta' a mi página en Facebook ;D Otra notita, actualización de Fear of the Dark hasta el miércoles, junto con mi nuevo fic (EndoHiro) =D


	21. Chapter 21

¡Hola a todos! Siglos sin actualizar eso, pero finalmente pude escribir este nuevo capítulo. Más comentarios al final.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21<strong>

Cuando el timbre suena, señalando el final de la clase, tomo mis cosas y salgo del aula. No puedo dejar de pensar en el mensaje que Ryuuji me ha envidado, "Siempre pensando en ti", esas palabras resuenan en mi cabeza como si él personalmente me las hubiera dicho. Ya hablamos y dejamos en claro que yo no estoy listo para ser como él. No obstante, la idea sigue rondando en mi mente; una parte de mi dice que eso será inevitable.

Salgo del edificio y voy al estacionamiento. Necesito llegar a casa y mostrarle a mis hermanas, el lindo detalle que me ha dado. Bueno, en realidad necesito compartir mi alegría con alguien. Pero cuando llego a casa y la veo sentada en el porche, tan pequeña, tan sola mientras está sentada en el sofá; recuerdo las palabras de Aphrodi: "_Le has dicho adiós a la persona equivocada_." Antes de que voltee a verme, yo ya estoy junto de ella. Tsuki me mira muy sonriente y empieza a contarme lo que había hecho durante la mañana.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto antes de que pueda seguir hablando sobre un programa sobre trastornos alimenticios.

-Te estaba esperando obviamente.- responde serenamente.

-No, no me refiero a eso. ¿Qué haces aquí conmigo? ¿Por qué no estás con ellos?- De inmediato, se pone tensa y noto una mueca de desagrado ante mis preguntas. – Tsuki,- le llamo tomándola por los hombros- no deberías seguir aquí. Debes irte y jamás volver ¿lo entiendes?

-¿Me estás echando? – me dice, poniéndose de pie.

-No, no es eso.- respondo, ya no tan seguro de querer, en verdad, alejarla de mi vida.

-¡No puedes prohibirme estar aquí, Hiroto! ¡Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera cuando yo lo desee! ¡Cualquier cosa y tú no puedes evitarlo!

-Eso ya lo sé, pero no puedes estar aquí por siempre.- contesto.- No es lo correcto y lo sabes.

-Eso no importa, yo no puedo dejarte. ¿Sabes por qué? – me dice mientras me mira directamente a los ojos.- Al inicio, los seguí porque… bueno, eran mis padres y pensaba que mi obligación era ir con ellos; pero cuando vi que tú te quedabas, no tuve más remedio que regresar para llevarte con nosotros. – habla tratando de no llorar.- Cuando llegué hasta ti, me di cuenta que en verdad querías quedarte. No querías morir, no era tu tiempo; fue entonces cuando vi a Midorikawa y lo guié hasta donde estabas. Intenté volver con ellos y fue cuando caí en la cuenta de que estaba perdida.

-Tsuki… - trato de decir algo, pero ella sigue hablando.

- Y para tu información, si he visto papá y mamá. Ellos son muy felices, créeme, aun sabiendo todo lo que has vivido. Todo lo que has sufrido. No lo tomes a mal. Ellos creen que son pruebas que te pone la vida y que al superarlas serás más fuerte. Lo que más desean es que dejes de sentirte culpable por lo que pasó. Aunque no puedas verlos, ellos si pueden hacerlo y mamá no ha podido evitar llorar al verte pasar por todas esas cosas tan crueles.

Ella sigue hablando, pero yo no le hago caso. Me he quedado en esa parte de que quieren que no me sienta culpable. Sé que lo hacen porque quieren ser muy amables y paternalistas conmigo, aun cuando no lo merezca. La verdad es que ese accidente fue culpa mía. Si yo no hubiese obligado a mi padre a regresar por mi estúpido teléfono celular, no habríamos llegado a esa parte de la carretera y nada hubiera pasado; ese maldito ciervo no se hubiera cruzado en el camino, obligando a mi padre a esquivarlo; derrapando en el asfalto y chocar contra ese árbol, matando a casi todos menos a mí.

Más mi hermanita lo niega con la cabeza.

-Si tuviésemos que culpar a alguien, en todo caso sería a papá. Él amaba los animales y sabíamos que sería incapaz de seguir esa regla. Jamás debes de esquivar a un animal, debes golpearlo aunque lo mates. Pero tal vez fue culpa de ese estúpido ciervo que se lo ocurrió cruzar la carretera en ese momento… el punto es que no es culpa de nadie. Las cosas pasaron porque así tenían que ser, tal vez ya era nuestra hora y momento.

Trato de contener mi inminente llanto, queriendo convencerme de que esa es la verdad; pero no es así.

-Todos sabemos que fue así. Simplemente no era tu hora. Acéptalo de una buena vez.

Eso es mentira, era mi hora; más Midorikawa hizo trampa y por eso sigo aquí.

-¿Recuerdas cuando dejaste de verme? Era porque yo estaba preparándome para cruzar, pero al verte tan frágil supe que no podía dejarte… aun no puedo dejarte. Me necesitas y yo a ti.

-Tsuki, es hora de que te vayas.- le digo firmemente, luchando por no llorar. Trago saliva antes de seguir hablando.- No tienes idea de cuánto me has ayudado, es por ti que yo sigo adelante. Tú eres la razón por la cual me levanto cada día; pero ahora estoy mejor y creo que es hora de que te vayas.

-Mamá dijo que tarde o temprano me mandarías de regreso.- me dice haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír.

Le miro muy confundido, preguntándome qué es lo que quiere decir con eso.

-Ella dijo: "_Algún día tu hermano madurará y hará lo correcto_."- ambos nos echamos a reír al terminar la frase. Riéndonos de esas palabras que nuestra madre tendía a repetirnos constantemente, especialmente a mí. "Algún crecerás y llenarás el vacío." Reímos para amedrentar el dolor de la despedida, del hecho de saber que jamás la volveré a ver.

-¿Vendrás a visitarme algún día? - le pregunto, parando de reír.

-No lo creo. Pero haré lo posible por enviarte una señal. ¡Adiós y cuídate mucho! – me dice antes de desvanecerse.

~.~.~.~.~

En el momento en que Tsuki se marcha, rompo en llanto y me dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, cubriéndome la cara con mis manos. Sé que he hecho lo correcto, pero no quita que me duela su adiós. Me quedo así por un largo rato, pensando en sus palabras. En eso de que yo no tuve la culpa del accidente. Pero aunque yo desee que así sea, sé que no es verdad.

Fue mi culpa y todo por un estúpido celular.

-Te compraré otro, incluso uno mejor.- dijo mi padre, mirándome a través del retrovisor.- Si regresamos ahora, tardaremos más para llegar a casa.

-Pero en ese tengo los números de todos mis nuevos amigos.- lloriqueé.- No sé si los vuelva a ver algún día.- insistí a sabiendas de que mis pucheros siempre convencían a mi padre.

-¿Tanto te importa?

Asentí sonriendo mientras él negaba con la cabeza. ¿No les dije que siempre lograba convencerlo? Tomó un largo respiro y justo cuando iba a frenar para ir de regreso, ese ciervo se cruzó en nuestro camino. Lo que pasa después ya lo he contado.

Mientras limpio mis lágrimas, recuerdo las palabras de Aphrodi. Si Tsuki era la persona a la cual tenía que decir adiós… ¿eso significa que la persona equivocada era Ryuuji? ¿Todo este tiempo lo que el psíquico ha tratado de decirme es que en realidad yo debería estar con él, Ryuuji Midorikawa?

Mientras pienso en todas las conversaciones que tuve con el amigo de mi hermana, mi celular suena. No tengo ánimos de responder ninguna llamada o mensaje, aun si fuese mi hermana. Pero al darme cuenta que no dejaran de insistir, no me queda de otra más que responder.

-¿Sí, diga? – respondo, tratando de sonar amable.

-Te espero a las 8:00pm en el baile.

-¿Ryuuji? – Digo un tanto confundido.- ¿Ryuuji eres tú? – hablo ahora más convencido de que si es él.

-Espero verte allí, no me falles. Te amo.- dice antes de colgar.

Lo había olvidado por completo. Hoy la directiva de la preparatoria ha organizado un baile con motivo del día de San Valentín. Veo el reloj y veo que ya son las 6:00pm, tengo dos horas para prepararme y llegar a tiempo. Sé que mi hermana me querrá matar por haber ido sin su permiso, pero no me importa. Si esta es la única oportunidad que tendré para ver a Ryuuji otra vez, no pienso desaprovecharla.

~.~.~.~.~

Cuando llego al salón donde han organizado el evento, no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso. ¿Y si todo es una trampa de Osamu? ¿Si en realidad fue él quien me hizo venir hasta aquí? Estas y otras suposiciones dan vueltas en mi cabeza, hasta que alguien me interrumpe preguntándome si voy a entrar o no. Yo sólo asiento y el encargado pide que le muestre mi credencial de estudiante, ni me inmuto en responderle; se la muestro y me deja pasar.

Una vez dentro, veo que todo está decorado con globos blancos y rojos mientras otros más en forma de corazón penden del techo. La música obviamente es la adecuada para la fecha y noto inmediatamente que todos han ido con sus respectivas parejas. Es por eso que me miran raro, claro que podían esperar de mí; al fin y al cabo soy el bicho raro de esta escuela.

Avanzo lentamente en medio de las parejas que se encuentran bailando, buscando con la mirada a quien me hizo ir. Me quedo parado por un momento y siento que alguien cubre mis ojos. Trato de quitar sus manos, pero no puedo; es hasta que escucho una risa suave y algo infantil que caigo en la cuenta de que es él. Me suelta y finalmente volteo a verlo.

-¿Me extrañaste? – pregunta aun sonriendo y me besa en los labios con dulzura.

-No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos.- le respondo rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, ocultando mi rostro en su pecho.

-Yo también te he extrañado.- contesta y me sujeta por la cintura, acercándome más a él.- ¿Me permites esta pieza? – pregunta, invitándome obviamente a bailar.

-No sé bailar.- me excuso y no miento. Soy pésimo para esas cosas.

-Yo tampoco, así que no hay problema.

Empezamos a bailar lentamente, sin estar seguros de seguir el ritmo de la música. O al menos yo no lo hago. Él acaricia mi cabello, el cual corté improvisadamente; no quería que me viera con el mismo estilo de siempre.

-Te cortaste el cabello, ¿por qué lo hiciste? – me pregunta en voz demasiado baja, pero aun así puedo escucharlo. Me encojo de hombros, no estoy muy seguro de qué decirle.- Me gustaba tu cabello largo. Igual no le respondo.

No tengo ni la menor idea sobre cuánto hemos tardado bailando ni siquiera me importa que los demás vean lo juntos que estamos. Sólo importa que esté con él, con mi amor inmortal. La única persona que me ha amado y aceptado, a pesar de todos mis defectos.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? – le cuestiono, hablando en susurros.

-Viajando.- responde tranquilamente, hace una pausa antes de seguir.- Para tratar de olvidarte.- termina de decir.

-¿Tratar de olvidarme?

-Sí, pensé que eso era lo mejor para ti. Me siento culpable por todo lo que te ha pasado.

-Tú sabes muy bien que eso no es verdad, el único culpable soy yo.

Él suspira pesadamente antes de darme una respuesta.

-No digas más, mejor disfrutemos esta noche.

Por un instante me parece notar un ligero tono de tristeza en su frase, pero sonrío de todos modos. Me dejo llevar por la música, cerrando los ojos y permitiendo que sea el quien me guíe. No obstante, hay algo que me inquieta, como si esta fuera la última vez que nos fuéramos a ver. No puedo evitar derramar una lágrima al pensar que tal vez sea verdad.

-No estés triste, no esta noche.- me susurra, besándome en la frente. Yo sonrío mientras él seca mis lágrimas.

Sabía que todo este tiempo me había estado poniendo a prueba. Ocultándome su verdadera identidad porque temía mí rechazo. Coqueteando con Natsumi solamente para ver mi reacción, para ver si me importaba. Pero me he vuelto tan bueno mintiéndome a mí mismo, negándome a mis propios sentimientos que terminé por confundirnos a ambos.

Y a pesar de que yo no apruebo ninguna de sus acciones, tengo que admitir que funcionó. Ahora estamos juntos, bailando sin importarnos lo que los demás digan. Lo he amado desde el primer día, le he amado incluso cuando he jurado que no lo hacía.

Aun así, sigo pensando que esto es más una despedida que un reencuentro. El simple de pensar que él se esté despidiendo de mí, me duele hasta el alma. Me niego a creer que así sea. Pero algo en el fondo de mi ser me dice que disfrute esta noche con él, como si fuese la última vez.

* * *

><p>Bien, esto es todo lo que pude escribir. Más bien quise escribir. Espero les haya gustado.<p>

Debo confesar que mi mayor fuente de inspiración para escribir este capítulo fue la hermosa melodía de Winter compuesta por Paul Halley, les recomiendo que la escuchen es demasiado hermosa. Además de otras hermosas composiciones que he encontré en YouTube, mañana haré un post sobre ella. Por ahora, sólo me resta pedirles que dejen un review diciéndome qué les pareció este capítulo.

Hasta la próxima actualización.

Ciao!


	22. Chapter 22

Hola a todos.~ Finalmente después de mucho tiempo, como ya es costumbre, les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Más comentarios al final del capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22<strong>

Después de haber pasado un rato, sentados dentro y hablando sobre cosas triviales; Midorikawa me invitó a dar un paseo por los jardines de la escuela, a lo cual no me negué. Así que ahora nos encontrábamos caminando tranquila y lentamente bajo la luz de la luna. Increíblemente es una noche despejada y eso permite ver la luna llena, así como todas las estrellas. No puedo evitar quedarme parado, mirándoles; las estrellas y todos los misterios en torno al universo siempre me han llamado poderosamente la atención. Estoy tan concentrado observándoles que no me percato cuando Ryuuji se acerca a mí, abrazándome por la cintura; siento su respiración sobre mi cuello y me estremezco al sentir sus labios sobre mi piel. Reparte besos cortos desde mi cuello hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja; me voltea y una vez que estamos frente a frente, me besa con tanta pasión que me quedo totalmente impresionado.

Yo no digo nada, simplemente le permito besarme; baja lentamente de nuevo hasta mi cuello y empieza a mordisquearlo suavemente. Estoy seguro de que me quedarán marcas, pero no me importa. De repente, se detiene, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello y puedo sentir como se humedece. ¡Está llorando! Me quedo congelado sin saber qué hacer, por lo me limito a acariciar su cabello como tantas veces hizo conmigo. Mucho menos sé qué que decirle. De emitir ligeros sollozos, termina por romper en llanto. No son sus lágrimas en sí lo que me desconciertan, sino sus razones. Ya lo había visto derramar algunas lágrimas, pero jamás lo había visto llorar de una manera tan desconsolada. Se abraza más fuerte a mí conforme su llanto incrementa.

-Perdóname, Hiroto. Perdóname, por favor.- empieza a susurrar entrecortadamente. Yo le aparto suavemente para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Perdonarte? – le pregunto muy asombrado.- Pero ¿por qué?

-Prométeme que no harás algo estúpido.- me responde y yo lo miro más sorprendido que antes.- Dime que seguirás con tu vida, como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido jamás.

-No sé de qué hablas.- contesto, negándome a aceptar la verdadera intención de sus palabras.

-Lamento hacerte esto, pero es lo mejor para ambos. Algún día nos volveremos a ver.

Eso es lo último que recuerdo haber escuchado.

Cuando reacciono, me doy cuenta que estoy frente a mi casa. Prácticamente recostado en la entrada, afortunadamente mi hermana no está en casa; o al menos eso creo, ya que todas las luces están apagadas. Me siento en los escalones de la entrada y trato de recordar lo que sea me haya ocurrido. Pero no puedo, lo único de lo que logro acordarme es que estaba dando un paseo con Ryuuji por los jardines de la escuela. Sin embargo, recuerdo sus últimas palabras: "Algún día nos volveremos a ver."

Me quedo completamente estático, perdido entre mis pensamientos; asimilando mi cruel realidad. Él se ha ido, me ha abandonado nuevamente y esta vez para siempre. Por extraño que resulte, no rompo en llanto como lo esperaba. Simplemente me quedo allí sin decir ni pensar nada. Ese sentimiento de vacío, de soledad no me atormenta como antes. Me duele su despedida, pero mi corazón no está roto. Extraño, muy extraño. Esa es la palabra que mejor describe mi estado; porque se supone que en este momento debería estar llorando, gritando a los cuatros vientos que no se vaya, que regrese porque aun lo necesito; más no lo hago, simplemente hay algo en mí que me impide hacerlo. Es como si mi corazón hubiese aceptado ya que no podemos estar juntos y, por ende, no seremos felices jamás. No puedo evitar sonreír como idiota al recordar los buenos momentos que tuvimos juntos, aún hay ciertas cosas que me duelen pero no borran esta estúpida sonrisa de mi rostro. _"Debes quedarte con las cosas buenas y de las malas, asimila las lecciones que éstas te han dejado." _ Me repito a mí mismo.

Las cosas siempre suceden por algo, eso es seguro. Pero si le amo tanto ¿por qué no siento dolor ante su despedida? ¿Acaso me he vuelto una criatura insensible como Osamu? _Incapaz de amar y ser amado_. No puedo hallar una respuesta lógica a este sentimiento. Me siento en paz como jamás había estado antes; esta tranquilidad en mi interior, sin sentimientos de culpa, sin remordimientos; sin odiarle por sus abandonos previos. _No más pena, no más dolor_. Nada. No siento otra cosa más que felicidad, alivio de no tenerlo más a mi lado. Me levanto y entro, dirigiéndome hasta la sala de estar donde me recuesto en el sofá. Mi hermana no tarda en llegar y apenas cruza la puerta, corro a abrazarla como no había hecho antes. Hitomiko se queda atónita ante mi repentina muestra de afecto, pero aun así corresponde mi abrazo. No presto atención a sus pensamientos, simplemente me enfoco en sentir el calor que emana su cuerpo. Su también evidente felicidad porque acaba de comprometerse.

-Soy feliz, Hitomiko. Finalmente soy feliz.- le digo, sonriendo y abrazándola con tanta fuerza como me es posible. Ella sigue sin hablar, está confundida; no entiende las razones por las que estoy feliz.

-Hiroto, me alegro por ti.- me susurra, ahora abrazándome con tanta intensidad como yo. Ambos somos felices, no hay más drama en nuestras vidas.

Casi a fuerza nos separamos. Ella sonríe dulcemente mientras me dice que está muy cansada y necesita descansar. Yo sólo asiento y al igual que ella me voy a mi cuarto. Entro y lo primero que veo es la fotografía de Ryuuji que reposa en mi tocador. Sonrío tontamente una vez más y la tomo entre mis manos; para después arrojarla al suelo. Si ya estará en mi vida, no tiene caso que guarde esos recuerdos. Algo dentro de mí se hace trizas como el cristal del portarretratos, pero hago caso omiso de ello. Respiro hondamente y repito mentalmente que soy feliz, con o sin él. Y nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso. Ni siquiera Osamu, ya no le temo. Es como si esta ruptura me haya brindado renovadas fuerzas para afrontar mis peores miedos, el valor de enfrentarme a los demonios de mi pasado. Tal y como debí haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo.

Saco el celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón y borro su número telefónico, sus fotos, sus mensajes; absolutamente todo lo que tengo de él. Lo guardo nuevamente y abro mis gavetas, buscando frenéticamente todos los objetos que me recuerden a él. Los aviento al suelo, sin importarme el valor sentimental que aún tienen para mí. Voy a reiniciar mi vida, una nueva que ya no lo incluya en mis pensamientos, actividades u objetos.

Tuvo razón al decirme, en cierto momento, que era egoísta porque efectivamente lo soy. Por más que me obstinara en ocultarlo, yo sabía que seguía siendo igual; de otro modo hubiese sido más sociable sin importarme las críticas de los demás hacia mi persona. Soy egoísta al ocultar lo que siento a los demás; a mis amigos, a mi hermana y sobre todo a mí mismo. Nada es peor en esta vida que engañarse a uno mismo; es lo peor que uno puede hacer. Ya no me importará nada ni nadie. Ahora soy libre de esas cadenas que me ataban a mi tormentoso pasado. No tiene caso que me ponga en mi papel de víctima cuando yo sé que casi todo lo que me ha pasado, ha sido por culpa mía. Ese viejo juego que hacía con mis padres en los años más prósperos de mi vida, antes de que ellos me fuesen arrebatados para siempre de mi vida.

Es por mi padre y mi madre, también por mi pequeña hermana, que debo seguir adelante; sin más drama ni juegos estúpidos de manipulación y chantaje como antes. Sí, mucha gente pensará que soy un maldito bastardo arrogante, egoísta, dramático, manipulador; pero eso ya no me importara. He pasado por muchas cosas desde la pérdida de mis amados padres hasta tener que lidiar con estos malditos poderes culpables de casi todas mis desgracias en los últimos meses. Pero como dije antes, no pretendo hacer un drama de esto. Son las lecciones que la vida nos hace aprender; a veces por las buenas, otras por las malas. En este caso en particular, creo que fue de ambas maneras.

De ahora en adelante seré fuerte, todos los insultos y ofensas que la gente me haga ya no me harán sentir menos; al contrario, serán mi alicante, mi motivo de seguir adelante para demostrarles que no importa cuán dura sea la tormenta; al final siempre saldrá el sol. Pero hay un detalle que no me dejará en paz, Osamu Saginuma; ese desgraciado que me asesinó en vida, juro que le buscaré y encontraré para demostrarle que ahora soy fuerte. Le haré sufrir tanto como él a mí, así tenga que pagar con mi vida. Tal vez muera en el intento, pero moriré feliz de saber que luché hasta el final. Más le vale que se prepare porque esta vez no la tendrá tan fácil.

* * *

><p>No hay mucho que decir respecto a este capítulo. Es corto, lo sé; pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado. Espero que ustedes también lo estén tanto como yo. Ya saben, todo comentario o crítica constructiva es bien recibida.<p>

¡Hasta la próxima!

_Freedom for me is all I'm really wanting, needing. Give me power to break out._


	23. Chapter 23

¡Hola a todos! Les he traído la primera parte del final de Evermore, me causa cierta tristeza saber que este fic ya va a terminar; pero así funciona esto. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, siempre que leo uno me alegran el día.

Capítulo dedicado a** Lexington Rabdos** ¡gracias por soportar mis dramas(?)! Ya sabes que también te I love you 3

**Capítulo 23**

_Espera un momento más antes de irte, prolóngame un poco más la vida, posponme un poco más la muerte._

Conforme pasan los días me hago más a la idea de que mi relación con Midorikawa no iba a funcionar más tiempo; vivimos muchas cosas lindas, pero simplemente la inconsistencia entre sus acciones y sus palabras se tornaron insoportables. Por un lado, decía amarme mientras que por el otro me abandonaba sin más. Sin siquiera darme una explicación clara del porqué lo hacía; ¿acaso le era tan difícil decirme que sólo me usaba? Pero ahora que lo he pensado bien, creo que en parte si fue culpa mía; porque yo le permití entrar y salir de mi vida cuantas veces quisiera. Sin importarme mis propios sentimientos, podía sentirme mal por un rato; pero al final siempre le perdonaba todo. Me conformaba con que pasara unos minutos conmigo para que yo olvidara su abandono, su falta de atención hacia mí. Es deprimente darme cuenta de todo eso, del mal que yo mismo me causaba; lo poco que yo me estaba valorando y que fue lo que le permitió a Osamu manipularme a su antojo. Él se encargó de hacer que mis pesadillas fueran cada vez peor, que yo tuviera menos control de mis poderes; me humilló de la peor manera que yo pude haber imaginado.

Pero ahora todo ese dolor ha cambiado, se ha convertido en una felicidad que yo pensé jamás tendría. Tal vez se deba al hecho de que he aceptado mi realidad, en lugar de aferrarme a sueños que yo sabía jamás se cumplirían. Dejado de fantasear que al final tendría mi final feliz como en los cuentos de hadas. Yo no soy una princesa como en esos cuentos y Midorikawa Ryuuji tampoco es un príncipe azul. _No siempre se puede tener ese "y vivieron felices por siempre", en cambio sí un "fuimos felices mientras duró"._ Lo cual es más acertado a mi situación; es preferible ser feliz durante un tiempo y terminar antes de que el amor se agote por completo, a seguir con una relación que más que hacerte feliz te destruya lenta y dolorosamente como fue la nuestra. Quizá esté siendo un poco cruel conmigo mismo, pero es la verdad o al menos así lo veo yo. Porque mientras yo le entregaba mi amor, él me daba a cambio dolor y sufrimiento cada vez que él desaparecía. Uno de los dos siempre da más y en este caso era yo.

No hay duda alguna de que en las palabras y lágrimas de él, hubo algo de hipocresía. Bien pudo haberme evitado todo el sufrimiento vivido, sí desde el inicio me hubiese advertido que no siempre estaría conmigo para apoyarme o que desaparecería durante semanas por cualquier causa. Al menos así yo no habría pensado que se marchaba porque yo tal vez era poca cosa para él. Lo mismo sobre su coqueteo con Natsumi Raimon, no había necesidad alguna de que pusiera a prueba mis sentimientos; cuando sabía de antemano cuáles eran, dado que puede leer mi mente. Hay muchas cosas que me habrían gustado saber, pero no fue posible. Siempre fue muy impredecible. Igual que yo, hasta cierto punto. Más no le odio, por más que una parte de mí se empeñe en hacerlo; no puedo. Cuánta razón hay en esas palabras: "_No puedes odiar a quien una vez te hizo feliz._" Y también tenían que pasar todos estos eventos para que cayera en la cuenta de que no siempre se está con alguien por amor, sino que, en ocasiones, nuestra soledad nos obliga a buscar refugio en la primera persona que nos diga palabras lindas; haciéndonos creer que en verdad sienten amor por nosotros. Cuando también lo único que buscan es alguien que calme esa misma sensación. _La soledad a veces une corazones. _

Pero dos almas solitarias no siempre están destinadas a estar juntas toda la eternidad. A veces uno está tan acostumbrado a estar solo, que al final siempre buscamos una manera de terminar con esa aparente felicidad duradera. No soportamos la compañía de otros por mucho tiempo. Supongo que esta es otra posible explicación a lo de Ryuuji. Quizá en apariencia siempre tuvo la compañía de Saginuma, pero no su atención o cariño. Lo cual no me resulta extraño, Osamu seguramente en su vida mortal fue de esas personas que se preocupan más por su propia vanidad e intereses que por aquellos que desean obtener un poco de su afecto. No dudo que en verdad haya sido así. A pesar de que en mi época de "chico popular" pude haber parecido ser de ese modo, no era del todo verdad. Yo siempre estaba al tanto de mis amigos, les apoyaba en lo que ellos me pidieran; no sólo en lo material, sino también en lo emocional. No era tan frío como muchos de mis compañeros creían, quizá un poco narcisista pero no egoísta. Eso fue después. Nunca traté mal a quienes no eran parte de mi selecto círculo de amistades, tendía a ignorarles la mayor parte del tiempo. No obstante, si tenía que trabajar con alguna de esas personas me mostraba afable; de igual manera, si me pedían ayuda con algún trabajo o tarea no se las negaba. Es una virtud que le agradezco a mi padre, él me enseño a ser generoso con los demás; no era algo que sólo predicara con palabras, también lo hacía con acciones. De lo contrario, jamás me hubiese adoptado.

Extrañamente a pesar de sentirme feliz, es cuando más solo estoy. Tengo a mi hermana, sí, pero eso no reemplaza a los amigos que se supone yo debería tener. No siempre se puede estar así, _de vez en cuando necesitamos estar acompañados para aminorar este dolor, esta soledad._ He intentado acercarme a Shirou y Kazemaru, pero no he tenido mucho éxito; con Goenji ni lo intento. Es una misión casi suicida. El mayor de los Fubuki sigue muy resentido conmigo, y no lo culpo, después de todo yo me acosté con su novio. Kazemaru es asunto aparte; en el fondo sigue creyendo que yo le robé el amor de Ryuuji y Endou, él es un caso perdido gracias a Natsumi Raimon. Si tan sólo supiera de lo que se salvó. Aunque pensándolo bien, él pudo haber sido mejor pareja que yo; no le hubiera afectado la constante ausencia de Midorikawa. Él está acostumbrado a dar amor sin recibir nada a cambio. Supongo que esa es su manera de protegerse del dolor que le causaría un rompimiento amoroso_. Cada quien tiene sus propias maneras de combatir el dolor._ Supongo que la mía es enclaustrarme en una especie de caparazón y esperar a que mis heridas sanen por si solas; con la esperanza de que todo sea mejor en un futuro y teniendo la certeza de que tarde o temprano encontraré a alguien que me sepa valorar por lo que soy, no por lo que le gustaría que yo fuera.

Hoy he decidido visitar a Aphrodi, desde que me enseñó cómo controlar mi poder nos hemos vuelto más cercanos. Lo cual alivia un poco a mi hermana, dado que cree que recurro a sus servicios como psicólogo; cuando en realidad es lo contrario. Aunque no puedo negar que también me ha ayudado bastante a atenuar el dolor de mi ruptura definitiva con Midorikawa. Admito que cuando lo conocí le juzgué mal, pero ahora se ha vuelto un buen amigo y confidente. Es la única persona con la cual puedo hablar abiertamente de mis poderes y de todos mis problemas, en general. En los últimos días suelo pasar más tiempo con él que en mi casa, lo cual para Aphrodi no es un problema. Le gusta que esté con él ya que prácticamente vive solo y rara vez recibe visitas de algún amigo. Excepto por sus pacientes y uno que otro cliente que recurre a sus servicios como vidente. No le agrada la idea de tener un consultorio como tal, los detesta pero siempre se niega a decirme la razón de su odio hacia esos lugares. De allí que se niegue a trabajar en el hospital de la ciudad, a pesar de las constantes ofertas de trabajo que le han ofrecido; las rechaza sin pensarlo dos veces. Ahora que lo pienso jamás ha mencionado algo sobre su familia, lo único que sé es que no es japonés sino coreano; se mudó a Japón después de terminar sus estudios en su natal Seúl.

-Y bien, ¿cómo te has sentido en estos días? – me pregunta como parte de nuestra rutina cotidiana.

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe.- le respondo, él me mira un poco confundido. Por un instante parece dudar de mi respuesta, pero al final queda satisfecho.

-Supongo que aun piensas en él.- afirma, tomando un poco de té.- Te entiendo, es difícil lidiar con ese tipo de pérdidas.

-¿Has perdido a algún ser querido? – le pregunto. Terumi sonríe, pero aun así noto un poco de nostalgia y amargura en su gesto.

-Hay cosas en esta vida que es mejor no recordar. – responde, evadiendo así mi pregunta; pero yo no me voy a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

-¿Por qué jamás hablas sobre tu familia? O sea siempre que hablamos todo es sobre mí, nunca me platicas nada de tu vida; excepto lo de tus estudios. ¿No confías en mí?

-Hiroto, ya te dije que hay ciertos detalles en los cuales no me gusta ahondar.- trata de zanjar el tema.

-No es justo que sólo sea yo quien hable sobre su vida. Más allá de ser mi psicólogo y ayudarme con mis poderes, te considero un amigo ahora.

-Lo sé.- suspira pesadamente.- En verdad, quisiera contarte más sobre mí; pero no creo que estés listo para saber esas cosas.

Volteo hacia otro lado, no puedo evitar sentirme ofendido ya que prácticamente me hace sentir como un niño que no sabe nada sobre la vida; cuando en realidad he vivido y experimentado más cosas que cualquier otro chico de mi edad. Incluso más que él. Sinceramente dudo que Afuro ya haya tenido una pareja, no parece ser el tipo de persona interesada en ese tipo de relaciones e igualmente no parece afectarle tampoco. A pesar del cariño que le tengo, hay algo en él que simplemente no logro entender; es como si ocultara algo serio. Es obvio que esconde detalles de su vida y puedo asegurar que ni mi hermana le conoce bien; no entiendo cómo es que se hizo amigo de ella. Hitomiko es la persona más desconfiada que conozco en lo que respecta a iniciar una amistad; por ello me sorprende que él sea su amigo y uno muy cercano. Más no pienso presionarlo a que me cuente su vida; tal vez también haya perdido a su familia como yo. En ese caso, yo entiendo su dolor y sé muy bien lo difícil que es hablarlo con otros. De verdad confío en que ese sea el caso.

-No te sientas mal.- me dice prácticamente adivinando mi pensamiento.- No te considero inmaduro, simplemente creo que ya te basta con lo que tú vives y sientes como para que yo te moleste con mis problemas.

-Perdón por incomodarte con ese tema.- me disculpo de inmediato.- Pero a veces me gana la curiosidad.

-No te disculpes, después de todo tienes razón. Prometo que algún día te contaré todo lo que quieras saber sobre mí; pero por ahora debemos enfocarnos sólo en ti. - Por un instante su rostro refleja un poco de preocupación, pero cuando nota que le estoy observando recobra la compostura y sonríe como si nada.

- ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunto. Él responde que no.

- Estaba pensando en Midorikawa, me pregunto si en verdad piensa dejarte ir tan fácil. No parece ser alguien que se resigne así de rápido. ¿Qué harías si regresara, si te pidiera otra oportunidad? A pesar de haber sido él quien te dejo "libre", podría arrepentirse de su decisión ¿no lo crees?

- Lo mandaría al diablo, sin duda alguna. Me alegra que fuera él quien terminara nuestra relación.- Aphrodi me mira muy extrañado por lo que digo.- Yo ya tenía pensado terminar con él, tarde o temprano lo iba a hacer. Suena ilógico que diga eso porque, bueno, en los meses pasados me viste llorar por Midorikawa como si no hubiera un mañana. Sabes cómo me sentía con sus estúpidas actitudes; coqueteando con uno y con otro, importándole poco mis sentimientos. – Le explico, pero sigue un poco confundido. – Ok, quizás no me viste; pero imagino que mi hermana te habrá contado sobre mi depresión. – Mi amigo solo asiente.- Bien, llegué a un punto en el que sentí que colapsé; mi corazón ya no soportó más y fue cuando me hundí más en mi depresión. Darme cuenta de que probablemente yo solo era un juego para él, había días en los que yo tenía toda su atención y otros en los que pasaba de mí completamente; igual no quería que solo estuviera disponible para mí… pero siempre era yo quien lo buscaba, le pedía disculpas por mis estúpidas acciones. Siempre era yo quien admitía que era un idiota que no sabía controlar sus celos, que lo único que sabía hacer era arruinar nuestros pocos momentos juntos con mis malditos comentarios fuera de lugar, quien siempre…

-No digas más.- me interrumpe, por su tono deduzco que se ha molestado. – No todo es tu culpa. Tus celos eran perfectamente normales, no he sabido de alguien que no los tenga. Sin contar que todos cometemos errores, al fin y al cabo somos humanos. Hablas de los "errores" que tú cometiste ¿y qué hay de los suyos? Porque evidentemente no era ni es alguien tan perfecto como piensa. No importa que ya no sea humano, eso no lo deja libre de sentir emociones y darse cuenta de lo que hace y dice. La inmortalidad no le hace más sabio, más maduro; al contrario, pareciera que ser inmortales los hace más estúpidos. – suspira pesadamente antes de seguir. – En pocas palabras, Ryuuji debió admitir que también tenía culpa en lo que respecta a tus actitudes. ¿No les gustaban tus celos? ¿Entonces por qué demonios coqueteaba con otros? Y esto no te lo digo como psicólogo, sino como amigo. Nadie que se precie de decir que te ama, hace esa clase de cosas. Quizás te haya dicho esa patética excusa de que "mira la mercancía, pero no compra"; lo cual hace que quede aún más como un idiota. Apuesto a que si tú hubieras hecho algo así, Midorikawa si te hubiera reclamado y hecho todo un puto drama; pero no, tú siendo la buena persona que eres, no lo hiciste y dudo que lo hagas algún día. Te vio la cara de idiota todo este tiempo, se reía de ti; ahora que me has permitido leer tu mente, me he dado cuenta de ello.

-No lo juzgues así, tampoco era tan patán. – le respondo, tratando de calmarlo.

- ¡No me vengas con eso! ¿Necesitas más pruebas? Todos los inmortales son así. Nosotros los humanos no somos más que sus mascotas y cuando se hartan de nosotros bien pueden matarnos o convertirnos en uno de ellos; lo único que les interesa es su bienestar propio. – repentinamente se queda callado, suspira una vez más y me mira con cierta pena. – Perdón por haberte dicho todo eso, tú no tienes la culpa de mis problemas. Supongo que me deje llevar por mis propias vivencias.

No le contesto, me que he quedado sin palabras al escuchar lo que acaba de decir. A juzgar por sus palabras, tal vez algún familiar también tuvo una relación con un vampiro; hasta posiblemente él la haya tenido, lo cual me lleva a pensar… ¿eso significa que fue convertido?

-Así es Hiroto, yo soy uno de ellos. – me responde de inmediato. Ahora más que nunca me quedo estupefacto, no, él no puede ser un inmortal. – Lo soy, aunque no lo creas. Odio admitirlo, aceptar que soy un maldito vampiro. Yo no quería terminar así, lo único que quería era ser feliz y pensé que él… - hace una breve pausa para secar sus lágrimas, sin duda le duele hablar de esto. – pensé que él era el amor de mi vida; que siempre estaría conmigo. Era tan lindo, tan atento conmigo y todo resultó ser una vil mentira. No fue él, Saginuma Osamu, quien cayó en mis redes fui yo.

- Un momento, ¿conocías a Osamu? ¿Todo este tiempo has sabido de él y lo que es capaz de hacer? ¡Creí que me estimabas, que en verdad era tu amigo! ¡Eres igual a los demás, un maldito traidor! ¿Sabes todo el infierno que viví por su culpa? Podrás decirme que sí, pero la realidad es que no sabes nada ¡nada!

- Hiroto, no es como tú piensas. No tenía sentido que te lo dijera, ya que mientras estuvieras con Midorikawa… ¡pensé que Ryuuji te protegería, jamás imaginé que te usaría como parte de su venganza!

- ¿Venganza? ¿De qué hablas Terumi? – más él se queda callado, aparta su mirada de mí. - ¡Dímelo! ¡Exijo saberlo!

-No puedo decírtelo.- dice en voz queda. – No es mi deber informarte de eso. Lamento todo esto, de verdad lo lamento. Yo quería decirte sobre mi condición, pero no de esta manera. En serio, perdóname.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte. – le hablo muy serio. – Tienes razón cuando dices que ser inmortales no los hace más inteligentes, maduros sino más estúpidos. ¡Qué pena que tú entres en lo segundo!

Me dirijo rápidamente a la salida, no me interesa seguirle escuchando. Me basta con saber que él conocía a ambos y sabía muy bien de lo que eran capaces; no necesito saber más.

-Hiroto, espera. – me suplica, dándome alcance, sujeta mi brazo con firmeza. – Por favor, dejarme contarte todo; hay ciertas cosas que debes saber antes de que intentes hacer algo contra uno de ellos.

-¡Deja de leer mi mente! – le reclamo, trato de zafarme de su agarre pero no puedo. – Suéltame, no quiero escuchar más. – le exijo mientras sigo intentando liberarme. - ¿Qué más puedes decirme? – finalmente me suelta y agacha la mirada. – En serio, pensé que yo era el único estúpido en involucrarse con uno de ellos; pero ahora sé que no es así. Tú me superas, eres más patético que yo.

Al final salgo de su casa y voy hasta mi auto. No quiero pasar un segundo más en su propiedad, quiero alejarme de este lugar, jamás regresar; llegué a creer que había encontrado a alguien en quien confiar y resultó ser peor que Midorikawa. Detesto que haya leído mi mente y se haya enterado de mis planes. Necesito llevarlo a cabo lo antes posible, afortunadamente mientras me dejo solo por un instante pude arrancar la página de aquel libro que leía cuando yo llegué. Curiosamente resultó tener el tipo de información que yo requería para ejecutar mi plan. A lo mejor ya tenía idea de lo que pensaba hacer o solo haya sido una coincidencia; lo que importa es que ahora sé cómo eliminarlos. No me importa perder la vida en el intento, al menos moriré con la satisfacción de haberlos hecho pagar por lo que me hicieron; principalmente Osamu, él será el primero en pagar por sus acciones. Para Ryuuji no habrá mayor sufrimiento que verme morir, de eso estoy seguro.

* * *

><p>Antes que diga otra cosa, les aclaro que la frase al inicio del capítulo no tiene mucha relación con el final; así que no lo consideren un spoiler o algo así. Nuevamente gracias por leer este fic. De verdad, espero les haya agradado este capítulo aunque como habrán notado sigue la misma línea que el anterior; no pude evitar que me quedara medio confuso, pero eso se arregla en el final. Además ya sabemos que Hiroto es un poco exagerado, por lo que su dramatismo no es nada nuevo. Espero terminar el final mañana y lo publicaré el martes o miércoles, depende de mi humor jajaja. No, mentira. Lo publico el martes para que no sufran(?) más esperando actualización.<p>

¡Hasta la próxima!


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

_Si hubieras pensado lo que hacías, seguirías vivo, sufrirás eternamente pero no conocerás el verdadero sufrimiento hasta que te alcance en el infierno para una rivalidad eterna._

Paso varios días estudiando la información que robé de Aphrodi, pero mi mente no puede dejar de pensar en lo que este me dijo: _¡pensé que Ryuuji te protegería, jamás imaginé que te usaría como parte de su venganza! _¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿Vengarse? ¿De quién o por qué? No puedo hallar una explicación a eso. Dudo que sea de Osamu, en todo caso él es capaz de eliminarlo sin la intervención de alguien más. Trato de enfocarme en mi lectura, es la duodécima vez que la leo en una hora y sigo creyendo que sea tan fácil matar a uno de ellos. No puede ser tan simple y cliché: clavando una estaca de madera en su corazón, decapitándoles, incinerar sus cuerpos y lo más extraño usando balas de plata. ¿No se supone que eso solo aplica para licántropos? Más no es eso lo que me confunde, sino el resto de datos que contiene el texto; costumbres, poderes, su organización social, entre otras cosas. Lo más extraño de todo es que habla principalmente de dos vampiros cuyos nombres no son especificados, siendo uno el más importante de ambos y es descrito simplemente como el _descendiente de un noble clan de vampiros, narcisista y seguro de sí mismo; capaz de manipular la vida y la muerte tanto de humanos como de vampiros_ y su compañero es definido como _proveniente de un clan tan antiguo como su fiel compañero_, _orgulloso e insensible; controla el hilo de la vida de cada criatura mortal desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte_. Ambas criaturas han perdido casi toda humanidad dado su antigüedad y son considerados los antepasados de todos los inmortales que existen en la actualidad. Nadie sabe cómo se llaman, ni dónde encontrarlos. La información sobre ellos se ha trasmitido de generación en generación y nadie jamás ha estado seguro de que sea verídica. En todo caso si ellos existieran, ¿impedirían que asesinara a uno de su especie? Dudo que se molesten en aparecer por algo tan simple. ¿Acaso estos vampiros serán los mismos a los que una vez Ryuuji se refirió? Me intrigan mucho esos dos, pero ni así desistiré en mi plan de deshacerme de Osamu y quizás de Ryuuji. Ambos merecen morir al ser los culpables de mi estado actual de desdicha.

Veo el reloj y me doy cuenta de que son las 7:00am, no dormí absolutamente nada. Guardo mis apuntes en uno de mis libros y empiezo a prepararme para ir a la escuela; no es como si quisiera ir, pero debo hacerlo. Me pongo lo primero que encuentro en mi closet y bajo a desayunar, o al menos a pretender que lo hago. Lo único que me preparo es un poco de café, el cual vierto en un termo; lo necesitaré mucho durante el día si no quiero quedarme dormido en clase. De hecho, tampoco hice ninguna tarea, pero ya inventaré alguna excusa a los profesores. Justo cuando estoy a punto de salir de la cocina, entra mi hermana. Simplemente le digo que se me hace tarde y salgo rápidamente antes de que pueda hacerme alguna pregunta, no dudo que Afuro le haya hablado para decirle sobre el pequeño altercado que tuvimos en su casa. Después de todo él aun querrá hablar conmigo y podría buscar cualquier pretexto para que yo vaya a su casa. Hitomiko solo me dice que tenga cuidado y que no llegue muy tarde porque ella tendrá una reunión y no cree llegar temprano a casa. Mientras manejo camino a la escuela y trato de enfocarme en la carretera, no puedo dejar de pensar en la situación de Aphrodi. Ya que al pensar fríamente las cosas, caigo en cuenta de que no todo es su culpa como pensé en ese momento. Él fue una víctima más de ellos dos, Osamu y Midorikawa; más que nada de Saginuma. Lo utilizó del mismo modo que hizo con Kazemaru, mi ex amigo fue su mascota, un juguete con el cual pasar el tiempo mientras planeaba como arruinar aún más mi vida. Aunque supongo que a Kazemaru quería matarlo en lugar de convertirlo… o quizás esperaba verlo agonizar para hacerlo. Tienen razón al pensar que ellos, los vampiros, son criaturas extrañas que actúan dependiendo de las circunstancias. ¿Qué se sentirá ser uno? ¿Será tan complicado, triste como me lo han dicho Aphrodi y el mismo Midorikawa? ¿Acaso la _inmortalidad _no es tan hermosa como la pintan? No es que yo quiera convertirme, dado que lo que más anhelo es morir; es simple curiosidad.

Las clases pasan lenta y tortuosamente para mi desgracia, lo único que quiero es que terminen para llegar a casa y planear finalmente qué voy a hacer. Mientras estoy guardando mis libros en mi casillero, noto que Kazemaru me mira; finjo no darme cuenta y disimuladamente volteo a verlo lo que provoca que voltee inmediatamente a "hablar" con Shirou que está con él. Este también me mira, pero no me molesto en leer sus mentes; lo que digan de mí no me importa más. Cuando empiezo a caminar para ir a mi siguiente clase, Kazemaru me llama por mi apellido, no mi nombre como solía hacerlo; me debato internamente entre si hacerle caso o ignorar su llamado. La verdad no tengo ganas de lidiar con su molesta persona, especialmente si solo me llama para decirme cosas ofensivas. Me llama una vez más, ahora más fuerte; prácticamente grita mi nombre y al final decido hacerle caso. Espero que no me haga perder mucho tiempo. Volteo quedando prácticamente frente a frente con él. Me mira un poco nervioso y trata de sonreír, pero desiste al verme tan serio.

-Hola, ¿cómo has estado? – pregunta nuevamente tratando de ser amable.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? – le respondo sonriente. Sé que suena bastante estúpido responder una pregunta con otra, pero no pude resistirme – He estado muy bien, de hecho los últimos meses han sido los más felices de mi vida. – Está a punto de decir algo, pero prefiere callar. - ¿Sabes por qué? Porque finalmente me deshice de la gente que en lugar de hacerme un bien, me perjudicaba.

-Hiroto, sobre eso es lo que quiero, bueno queremos hablar. – explica atropelladamente.

-¿De verdad? ¡Vaya! esa es bastante gentileza de tu parte, querido Ichirouta. – contesto de manera cortante. – ¿También tu amigo Shirou? – él solo asiente, bastante confundido por mis respuestas.

-Déjame pensarlo, tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Hiroto, por favor, en serio queremos arreglar las cosas. - me insiste, le miro con desdén por un breve momento y después sonrío como si nada.

-A la hora de salida. – le respondo y sin más le dejo solo.

Cuando al fin terminan las clases, me dirijo al estacionamiento con la esperanza de que ellos no estén allí esperándome; no quiero y tampoco tengo ganas de hablar con ellos, o en todo caso discutir porque dudo mucho que vayan a ser amables conmigo. Especialmente Shirou. Pero ellos están esperándome. Kazemaru, Shirou e incluso Gouenji están junto a mi auto, por más que deseo no hablarles me resulta inevitable. Y tampoco tengo otra opción más que leer sus mentes para saber qué dirán, afortunadamente están siendo sinceros aunque saben muy bien que no les voy a creer a la primera. Sin contar que debería llegar temprano, así aprovecharía para buscar más información.

-Hiroto, pensé que nos dejarías plantados. – me dice Shirou apenas me acerco a ellos. Sonríe, pero puedo ver que es lo hace de una manera forzada. Se siente inseguro de hablar conmigo.

-Y yo pensé que ustedes me odiaban tanto que no querrían nada sobre mí. – respondo evitando sonar muy defensivo. – Después de todo, lo que te hice no fue cualquier cosa. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieren decirme?

-Creo que Kazemaru ya te lo dijo, queremos disculparnos por nuestra conducta hacia ti. Creemos que ha sido un poco exagerada de nuestra parte. – habla esta vez Gouenji tan serio como siempre. – Especialmente por todo lo que hemos dicho sobre ti.

-¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunto un poco confundido, en las últimas semanas he estado un poco desconectado de los pensamientos de mis compañeros de clase. – ¿Qué clase de cosas han dicho sobre mí? – repito mi pregunta, aunque ya tengo una idea sobre sus habladurías.

-No, nada significativo. – habla Shirou muy nervioso. – Nada nuevo, lo de siempre. Ya sabes, la mala reputación que de por sí ya tenías. – Enarco una ceja al escuchar esto último, sé que no es verdad. Aunque prefiero no entrar en detalles al respecto, no vale la pena ahora.

-Van a hablar de una buena vez ¿o qué? Tengo cosas demasiado importantes que hacer como para estar perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes. – les digo ya harto de que le den tantas vueltas al asunto. – De verdad, me exaspera que no hablen claro.

-¿Podemos ser amigos otra vez? – me pregunta así de simple Ichirouta.

-Perdón, ¿qué has dicho? – le expreso cortante. - ¿Qué les hace pensar que yo querría ser su amigo de nuevo? ¿Creen que es fácil olvidar todas sus ofensas y burlas hacia mí? ¿Toda la mala reputación que me han creado? – les reclamo sin contenerme más. – No es tan simple fingir que nada pasó, que fueron cosas insignificantes como para que yo les perdonara. Aunque aparente que sus comentarios no me afectan, lo hacen más de lo que deberían; ustedes no saben todo por lo que he pasado en los últimos meses como para que vengan y me pidan que los acepte otra vez. No, no puedo hacer eso, hacerlo sería burlarme de mí mismo.

Ellos se quedan absortos, sin palabras para refutar o responder todo lo que les he dicho. Se esperaban una respuesta negativa de mi parte, pero no tanto así. Pero es la verdad, ellos no tienen la más mínima idea de todo lo que he padecido durante este tiempo; el infierno que prácticamente he vivido tanto por sus acciones como las de Midorikawa y Osamu, incluso Aphrodi. Todas las personas en las que yo confiaba plenamente me han dado la espalda en algún momento, mentido, traicionado o simplemente me han usado para su propia conveniencia sin importarles mis sentimientos; se dejan llevar por mi aparente fortaleza cuando la realidad es que solo es una coraza, un escudo que me creé para evitar ser lastimado aún más de lo que ya fui en mi pasado. En realidad, soy alguien frágil, necesitado de amor y aceptación por parte de los demás; en mi antigua vida era todo lo que hoy aparento en mi personalidad, exceptuando que mi autoestima no era tan alta como en aquella época de ahí que mi manera de vestir no fuese la mejor y me hiciera ver como un completo desadaptado social; siempre ocultándome bajo ropa dos tallas más grande de lo que debería ser, con capuchas y gafas que ocultaran mi rostro y que, por ende, no permitiesen a los demás darse cuenta de que por dentro estoy podrido y que lo mismo estaba ocurriendo con mi exterior. Todo en mi deja en manifiesto lo corroída que está mi alma, la inmundicia que hay dentro de mi ser y que es lo que me hace buscar venganza de todos los que me han humillado. Es la única manera de sobrellevar mi dolor, mi pena de vivir esta mísera vida que a nadie le deseo; estoy plenamente consciente de que yo mismo me estoy autodestruyendo y nada, salvo la venganza, aliviará un poco este sufrimiento aunque eso no impide que desee morir. La muerte es lo único que me librará por completo de mi corrompida y mierdosa existencia. Supongo que esa es la razón por la que Osamu no me mató cuando tuvo oportunidad, él sabía muy bien que la vida era la peor condena para mí.

-Hiroto, no lo tomes a mal. – habla Shirou, sacándome por un momento de mis reflexiones. Me doy cuenta de que Gouenji se ha percatado de la repentina expresión de congojo que en mi rostro se ha formado, pero recobro la compostura lo mejor que puedo. – Sabemos muy bien que has sufrido bastante, más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros pueda imaginar; es por ello que queremos recuperar tu amistad, no queremos seguir viendo cómo te autodestruyes. Porque eso es lo que estás haciendo.

Por un instante me quedo sorprendido ante sus palabras, Shirou es más empático de lo que yo llegué a pensar. Su expresión deja ver claramente la honestidad de sus palabras. ¿Acaso mi autodestrucción es tan obvia?

-No puedo hacerlo, no puedo aceptar su aparente ayuda. Me niego a permitir que me salven. – les digo susurrando esto último y agachando la mirada y luchando por no dejar que las lágrimas que se han formado ya en mis ojos, caigan sobre mis mejillas. – Ustedes a final de cuentas, me pagaron como me lo merecía.

Una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla derecha, Kazemaru está a punto de abrazarme pero se resiste al final. Ahora me basta solo con ver sus expresiones, escuchar sus palabras para darme cuenta de que efectivamente todo lo que he pasado es mi culpa. Todo lo que he dicho y hecho me está pasando factura. Estoy atrapado en un vil mundo que yo mismo me he encargado de crear, mi propio mundo en el que todos saben realmente cómo soy; ruin, cruel y estúpido. Un mundo en el que miles de voces me recuerdan que soy la peor escoria que pudo haber existido y que por ello ni mis propios padres biológicos me quisieron. No obstante, muy en el fondo de mi corazón, espero ser rescatado de toda esa porquería; necesito esa ayuda con desesperación, no quiero morir sin conocer el verdadero amor, sin saber lo que se siente ser amado realmente por alguien que me acepte con todos mis horribles defectos. ¡Si tan solo alguien estuviera dispuesto a escucharme! ¡A saber todas las patéticas ideas sobre suicidio que cruzan por mi cabeza! ¡Quiero asesinar a Osamu porque sé que él acabará conmigo antes de que yo intente algún movimiento! No soporto más mi dolor y termino por arrojarme prácticamente a Kazemaru, abrazándole con desesperación, en un patético intento por encontrar un poco de calidez y comprensión en su persona. Después de todo fue el primer amigo que hice realmente en esta ciudad y en esta escuela, el único que a pesar de mi poca interacción me soportó cuando nadie más lo hacía. Puedo sentir como él me rodea con sus brazos, para después empezar a acariciar mi cabello recordándome vagamente a mi madre adoptiva que hacía lo mismo cuando le buscaba para brindarme un poco de consuelo. No contengo más mi llanto y lloro como no había hecho ya. Nadie pronuncia una palabra ni siquiera yo. ¿Cómo expresarles lo mal que me siento, todo lo que en verdad pienso sobre mí? No entenderían cuánto odio mi vida. Finalmente Kazemaru me toma por los hombros y me obliga a mirarlo a los ojos, pero yo rehúyo de su mirada. No quiero que vea lo patético que soy.

-Hiroto, mírame a los ojos. – me insiste, sujetando mi rostro con las palmas de sus manos. – Yo entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes. No tienes por qué avergonzarte, todos cometimos errores pero no es razón para que te desprecies de esa manera. Todos cometemos errores porque somos humanos. – Accedo a verlo y me sorprendo al ver que me habla desde el fondo de su corazón. Los otros dos miran la escena tan conmovedora, así es como la ve el novio de Shuuya, ambos son comprensivos conmigo.

-Todo estará bien entre nosotros, siempre y cuando te perdones a ti mismo. Aunque honestamente no veo que sea necesario, ya que no tienes la culpa de lo que te ha pasado. – me reconforta Shirou.

-Deja de odiarte a ti mismo, Kiyama. – habla al fin Gouenji. – Nadie en este mundo es perfecto, ni siquiera las deidades a las que la gente adora.

-Soy un monstruo. – susurro, cerrando los ojos y derramando más lágrimas.

-_Todos los monstruos son humanos y también se enamoran_. - sentencia este último. Volteo y lo miro atónito por lo que acaba de decirme, siempre pensé que él me despreciaba por los conflictos que provoqué entre él y su novio. Incluso hace unos instantes pensé que está aquí más por compromiso, por Shirou, que por querer hacer las paces conmigo. Hubo un punto en el que su mente dejó ver rencor hacia alguien y llegué a creer que era contra mí, pero me equivoqué. ¿A quién guarda tanto rencor al grado de desearle también la muerte?

-No puedo, simplemente no puedo aceptarlo. No lo haré hasta que ellos paguen por lo que me hicieron. Lo siento mucho. – les respondo, soltándome de Kazemaru para subir a mi auto; ellos se apartan de mi camino y salgo lo más rápido que me es posible del estacionamiento.

Admito que su apoyo es sincero, pero me es imposible aceptar su ayuda sin antes enfrentar mis demonios por mi propia cuenta. Anhelo esa venganza, es lo único que me daría un poco de tranquilidad antes de acabar con mi vida; si Osamu no lo hace, entonces lo haré yo mismo. Aunque estoy plenamente consciente de que ni siquiera en la muerte hallaré el descanso que tanto busco, si el infierno como tal existe seguramente iré directamente allí. El suicidio es un acto de cobardía, lo sé y por ello lo llevaré a cabo; soy un cobarde que prefiere matarse a sí mismo que seguir confrontando sus problemas. Sin contar que me convierte en alguien aún más egoísta, ya que no tomo en cuenta el dolor que quizás causaría en otras personas. Pero creo que solo le dolería a mi hermana y probablemente a quienes una vez más se consideran mis amigos. Sé que para la mayoría de mis detractores, mi muerte será la mejor noticia que hayan sabido en mucho tiempo. Una escoria menos en la sociedad. ¿Quién necesita a alguien como yo después de todo? Gente mediocre como yo hay mucha en este planeta, supongo que les estaría haciendo un favor con desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra. Lo único que pediría es que en mi tumba depositasen tulipanes rojos para que Ryuuji recordara que el también contribuyó a mi miseria. Quiero ver su rostro cuando esté agonizando, cuando esté retorciéndome de dolor; quiero escuchar una vez más sus hipócritas palabras sobre el amor que dijo sentir por mí. Quiero que sienta mi dolor, si los monstruos son humanos eso significa que también son capaces de sentirlo. Quiero verlo suplicarme que no lo abandone como yo hice tantas veces tiempo atrás, quiero que alguien llore mi muerte en el momento justo en que ocurra.

[***]

Cuando bajo de mi auto, veo que hay alguien esperándome en el porche. Me molesto al ver que se han atrevido a entrar a mi propiedad sin que yo esté. Camino apresuradamente hacia la entrada y casi me desfallezco de la impresión. Es imposible que él esté aquí, se supone que no sabía nada sobre mi paradero. Más lo veo aquí, de pie frente a mí; con esa típica expresión estoica en su rostro, su cabello peinado como de costumbre incluso su vestimenta es la usual; excepto que ahora trae consigo una bolsa negra lo cual me parece raro. No, no puede ser él; él no debería estar aquí después de lo que le pasó. Venir a buscarme es casi un suicidio para él y hasta donde sabía no quería morir tan joven. Sonríe levemente al ver la expresión de sorpresa en mi rostro.

-¿Así es cómo recibes a un viejo amigo? – pregunta con su tono tan monótono como de costumbre.

-¿Fuusuke?

-¿Quién más podría ser? ¿De veras no me reconoces?

-Es que no puedo creer que estés aquí. – le respondo sin salir de mi asombro. Verlo aquí como si nada hubiera pasado y repentinamente recordar esa vieja escena en la que lo vi tirado en medio de un charco de sangre prácticamente muerto, me confunde demasiado. – Pensé que tú…

-Estaba muerto. – completa mi frase, sonriendo levemente. – Sé la historia que te contaron, Aphrodi me la dijo. De hecho, pensé que él te había avisado de mi visita. – termina de explicar.

-No, él jamás me lo mencionó. ¿Lo sabía?

-Se lo dije la última vez que lo vi, un par de días antes de mudarme otra vez a Inazuma.

De nueva cuenta lo veo fijamente, trato de descifrar a qué ha venido. Los sucesos recientemente acontecidos aun me perturban, yo siempre pensé que él jamás regresaría a Inazuma; incluso llegué a dudar que él viviera. Al fin y al cabo no todo lo que ocurrió esa noche con Osamu fue falso; hay hechos que fueron más vívidos que mis peores pesadillas hasta entonces. Siento esta imperiosa necesidad de saber las verdaderas razones por las que ha venido, quizás haya sido enviado por Terumi y él no es precisamente la persona en la que más confío en estos momentos. He de admitir que mi mente es un caos y no puedo pensar con claridad, afortunadamente he aprendido a controlar mis poderes y emplearlos cuando lo creo conveniente; no obstante, prefiero no usarlos en Fuusuke. No es alguien que diga mentiras, al contrario, siempre se ha caracterizado por su honestidad tan fría y cruel como es todo en él; porque debo reconocer que no es un chico muy sutil para expresarse y no se tienta el corazón cuando se trata de hablar con la verdad.

-No cometas ninguna tontería. – me dice con su frío tono de voz. – Sé que Midorikawa no fue el mejor novio del mundo, pero por favor, evita hacer algo estúpido.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes? – le pregunto.

-Todo y nada. – responde, encogiéndose de hombros.

Antes de preguntarle algo más, miro a alrededor y prefiero invitarlo a pasar. No quiero exponernos a ser vistos por alguien más, especialmente para que no le digan a mi hermana sobre esta visita inesperada. No estoy de humor para darle explicaciones. Vamos hasta mi habitación, no sin antes ir a la cocina por unas bebidas; sería de mala educación de mi parte no ofrecerle algo de tomar. Aunque él acepta más por educación que por otra cosa, el jugo que le ofrezco. Toma un pequeño sorbo y deja el vaso sobre mi escritorio.

-Ahora sí, dime qué sabes.

-Ya te dije, todo y nada. Como ya te mencioné sé que Midorikawa no fue muy bueno contigo, yo siempre te lo dije, y también sé que planeas algo. Tuve un sueño muy extraño en el que vi que morías, fue tan real, tan vivido que decidí venir a verte; aunque no estaba muy seguro de encontrarte aquí. Estaba tan alterado que incluso mi madre trató de persuadirme para no venir. Pero ya sabes como soy, no le hice caso y aquí me tienes.

-¿Solo por eso? ¿Por un sueño has venido?

-Sí, apenas desperté tuve un mal presentimiento al respecto. No lo sé, no puedo explicarlo. Jamás me había sentido así antes. – admite sin evitar sonrojarse, si bien no entiendo el por qué.

-¿Cuál es tu relación con Aphrodi?

-Soy su paciente, bueno era. No he podido contactarlo ni en el número telefónico de su casa y tampoco en su celular. Es extraño, él es muy responsable. Ha sido mi psicólogo por dos años.

-No tenía idea de que fueras a terapias. – le confieso francamente sorprendido, no esperaba eso de él.

-Mi madre insistió en ese punto, mi padre sigue sin estar de acuerdo; pero decidí que nada perdía con ir. Es una buena persona. No obstante, desconocía que fuera psíquico, lo supe hasta que vine a tu fiesta de Halloween. Pero no es ese sueño raro la única razón por la que he venido, en él también veía como te atacaban dos sujetos y uno de ellos te disparaba; entonces recordé que mi padre tenía esto. – Me explica, dándome la bolsa que trajo consigo. La abro y veo que contiene una pistola. – Sé que sirve porque de otra manera mis padres no la tendrían, detestan guardar las cosas inservibles, ya sabes. La revisé y tiene solo dos cartuchos, espero te sirvan de algo.

-Fuusuke, no puedo aceptar esto, es demasiado. No puedo tener esto, mi hermana molestaría mucho si se entera. – le digo, dándole el arma pero se niega a tomarla.

-No, ya te dije que podría serte de utilidad; además dudo mucho que mi padre note que no está ya en su estudio. – Empieza a caminar hacia la puerta, antes de abrir la puerta se detiene y voltea a verme. – Créeme, Hiroto, mi sueño fue demasiado real y de verdad me dolería mucho perderte. Cuídate, nos vemos después. – Se despide finalmente, me asomo por la ventana y no tardo en verlo salir de la casa. Al parecer dejo su vehículo estacionado unas calles antes de llegar aquí. Suspiro pesadamente, dejándome caer sobre la cama. Inspecciono el arma y veo que efectivamente solo tiene dos balas, supongo que tiene razón al decirme que serán de utilidad para mí; sin querer me ha dado algo más útil para mi plan de esta noche.

[***]

Bajo de mi auto y me interno en el bosque, no sin antes tomar el arma que Fuusuke me dio; este lugar trae a mi otra vez las memorias de todo el sufrimiento que viví hace tiempo. Camino lentamente, esperanzado de que Osamu vendrá, sé que ha escuchado mi llamado; además no creo que sea tan imbécil como para ignorarme, yo su peor enemigo por haber elegido a Ryuuji y no a él en esta vida y todas aquellas que he vivido previamente. Quizás todos tengan razón al pensar que soy un idiota por cometer una y otra vez el mismo error de elegir al desgraciado de Midorikawa; pero quién iba a decirme que siempre que me quedó con él mi vida se empaña con desgracias y mi muerte sentenciada de antemano al conocerle. Un cruel pacto que sin querer yo he elegido a través del tiempo, incluido mi presente, y que irremediablemente me conduce a mi lecho de muerte. Eso es lo único en lo que pienso ahora, deseo morir a como dé lugar; no tengo ganas de seguir aunque sé muy bien que este maldito ciclo se repetirá eternamente, una y otra vez. Yo moriré y renaceré en otra época con una nueva identidad aunque físicamente sea el mismo de todas mis pasadas vidas. Supongo que sucede lo mismo con mi personalidad, no creo que exista diferencia alguna; es casi seguro que yo sea igual de patético que en este. Él en algún momento dijo algo sobre que estamos condenados a renacer sin conocer nada sobre los eventos que hayamos vivido previamente, para así aprender otra vez y pagar los errores cometidos. ¿Qué habré hecho en mi otra vida para vivir con este sufrimiento?

-Muchas cosas, mi querido Hiroto. – escucho decir a alguien. Esa voz es inconfundible, no importa que la última vez que le escuché haya sido hace meses.

-Saginuma. – susurro, tratando de ocultar el temor que de manera repentina me invadió. Volteo y le veo parado a un par de metros de donde estoy. Está vestido con un traje negro y una camisa blanca desabotonada del cuello, su largo cabello negro lo lleva recogido en una coleta alta y un par de mechones caen a cada lado de su pálido rostro enmarcando también sus ojos ámbar.

-Vaya, vaya, eres tan observador. – dice acercándose hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de mí. – Lástima que no lo seas siempre, de otra manera habrías evitado meterte en tantos líos. – sonríe al darse cuenta de mi miedo. – No, no me temas. Yo no te lastimaré, tú mismo lo harás.

-No te tengo miedo. – hablo quedamente en un intento por esconder mis temores. – He venido a eliminarte de mi vida y eso haré. – le aseguro.

-Oh, ¿de verdad? – me pregunta, tomándome por la barbilla con su mano izquierda, sosteniéndome con su brazo libre. – No eres capaz de hacerlo.

-No me conoces, no sabes de lo que soy capaz. Quizás antes te haya temido, pero no ahora.

-¿En serio? Vamos, todos saben que eres un cobarde; por eso no tienes amigos. ¡Ay, Hiroto! Siempre quieres darte ese aire de fortaleza que simplemente no tienes. ¡Qué triste! ¿No crees?

-No te tengo miedo. – repito, más como un mantra que una afirmación.

-Me divertiré contigo un rato, antes de deshacerme de ti. – sonríe como la primera vez que lo vi. – Nada ni nadie impedirá que mueras esta noche. Tu amado Midorikawa no vendrá a rescatarte.

Me suelta y doy unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándome de él; mis pensamientos están protegidos gracias a lo que Afuro me enseñó, algo de lo poco que puedo agradecerle, no creo que sea tan fuerte como Ryuuji quien es hasta ahora el único de traspasar esa barrera. Conforme avanzo no puedo evitar ver su expresión de burla hacia mi ahora inútil plan. Al no ver por donde avanzo, tropiezo y caigo al suelo. Trato de levantarme, pero simplemente no puedo; es como si algo o alguien me aferrara al suelo. Intento ponerme de pie otra vez, más sigue siendo en vano, miro a Osamu solo para ver cómo se burla de mis fútiles intentos por levantarme y huir de él. Sobre todo ahora que he visto que él tiene el arma que se supone yo tenía hace unos momentos. Cometí un error fatal en mi plan, no tomé en cuenta los poderes que él podría tener.

-Qué patético eres, ¿creíste que era tan inútil como tú? No, no, no, eso es una ofensa hacia mi persona. Ups, hace tiempo que dejé de serlo ¿verdad? – me dice con un tono de burla. – Fue tan hermoso ver como llamabas a Midorikawa cada que vez que te deprimías, cada que recreabas en tu mente todos sus momentos felices y lo temeroso que estás ahora. – él ríe, mirándome fijamente. – Por supuesto que puedo ver lo que pasa por tu cabeza. ¿Tú débil escudo psíquico? Me temo que es más delgado que el velo de la Verónica. Como sea. – prosigue haciendo un ademán con su mano libre, como restándole importancia a sus palabras. – En lo que respecta a tu "el valeroso príncipe llegó a rescatar a la dulce princesa de las garras de su madrastra, para después casarse con ella y vivir felices por siempre", pues simplemente no puedo dejar que suceda. – finge tristeza al decir esto. – No obstante, ambos sabemos que él no vendrá y quizás cuando tu príncipe llegue, tú su indefensa princesa posiblemente ya estés muerto.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Qué cuesta dejarme vivir si de cualquier moriré?

-¿Qué te puedo decir, amado mío? – responde mientras juguetea con el arma entre sus manos. – Es mi trabajo. Es lo que llevó haciendo desde hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo; el trabajo de toda mi vida es destruir la tuya. No tienes ni idea de cuántas veces te he eliminado del camino y créeme aun puedo hacerlo.

Lo miro fijamente, concentrándome en mi respiración manteniéndole calmada, mientras intento borrar de mi mente todo pensamiento incriminatorio a sabiendas de que los usará en mi contra. Es lo único que se me ocurre en el momento, pensar en otras cosas como lo es mi proyecto de ciencias y mi examen parcial de álgebra.

-¿Trabajos del colegio? ¿De verdad hablas en serio? – gime muy molesto. – ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Qué ve él en ti? – su mirada fija en mí, llena de desprecio. – Ciertamente no es tu inteligencia o creatividad ya que aún no hemos comprobado que exista en ti. ¿Y tus ideas sobre el amor? Tan de telenovela, de princesas de Disney. Todas ellas tan mediocres como tú, bueno, no me extraña tanto que así sean. ¿Tengo que recordarte que Jordan ha vivido ya cientos de años y que todas esas absurdas ideas se las sabe de memoria? ¡Eres tan anticuado!

-Los dos sabemos que él no vendrá ni siquiera sé dónde está. – digo con mi voz carrasposa como si estuviese enfermo.

-Oh, no deberías preocuparte por ello. Yo sé muy bien dónde encontrarlo, siempre lo he sabido. Esa es otra de mis tareas.

-Así que también eres un acosador. – le respondo para presionar mis labios después. Sé que no tengo oportunidad de hacerle frente, que él terminará matándome pero nada pierdo con intentar defenderme. Osamu tuerce su gesto, levantando su mano para examinar la pistola que en ella sostiene.

-No entro en esa categoría, querido. – murmura.

-Ok, si así has decidido pasar los últimos trecientos años de tu vida; entonces podría decir que si lo eres. – contesto, calculando su edad como vampiro basándome en lo poco que Ryuuji me dijo sobre él.

-Más de seiscientos años, estúpido gnomo, más de seiscientos años. – me ve de arriba abajo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Debes de estar bromeando, eso es imposible. – susurro. Osamu rueda los ojos y suspira.

-Ustedes mortales siempre tan idiotas, mediocres, predecibles, ¿creo que ya te lo había dicho antes? Da lo mismo, me gusta recordárselos; y aun así, a pesar de todos sus defectos logran convencer a Ryuuji para que sea una criatura altruista: lucha contra la hambruna y la pobreza de los países tercermundistas, se enrola en _Greenpeace_ para rescatar ballenas, medita y reza por la paz, dice no a las drogas, a gastar dinero, en fin, lucha contra causas perdidas y se niega a las cosas buenas de esta jodida vida. ¿Y para qué? ¿Acaso han aprendido la lección? Aparentemente no. Pero de alguna manera siempre logro convencerlo de ser alguien lujurioso, hedonista, vanidoso e indulgente el cual te conquistó en tu reciente vida anterior. ¿No te sabes esa historia? No te contaré todo porque sería perder mi valioso tiempo, recordando cosas que la verdad ya no me interesa. Oh y ni siquiera sigas intentándolo, no podrás moverte. – me advierte al ver que sigo intentando levantarme del suelo. – Es imposible que lo logres. Volviendo al punto, digamos que solías tener una hermosa familia conformada por tus padres, tu hermana Hitomiko, que por cierto es una mujer muy hermosa, y tu encantador hermanito gemelo. Xavier era su nombre, el tuyo era Grant. Sí, ya sé que Midorikawa te dijo lo contrario, pero sobra decir que es un maldito mentiroso. – Dice sonriente. – Él era tan encantador, tan dulce; era prácticamente la bondad en persona mientras que tú eras la persona más egoísta, narcisista y envidiosa que cualquiera podría conocer. Resulta que uno de los tantos días en los que gozabas de revolcarte con quien se cruzara en tu camino, Jordan apareció en tu casa y se fijó nada más y nada menos que en Xavier. Claro que fue en una de sus épocas de altruismo. Se enamoró de él a primera vista, Xavier encarnaba todo lo que buscaba sin contar su evidente belleza física.

-Kira Hiroto. – susurro, el verdadero hijo de los Kira.

-Pues sí, efectivamente ese chico fue la reencarnación de Xavier en esta época. Lástima que tuve que eliminarlo, de otra manera nuestro plan no hubiese funcionado. Jordan se dedicó semanas a ganarse su corazón para que al fin pudiera ser feliz por una vez en su nueva vida de vampiro. El lindo Xavier tenía muchas dudas sobre él, pero al final cayó rendido a sus pies y allí es donde tú entraste en acción. Al ver que tú lindo y aburrido hermano había encontrado a alguien que lo quería a pesar de ello, mientras que tú a pesar de tu vida más divertida no encontrabas a algún interesado en ti, se te hizo fácil robárselo. Literalmente. Comenzaste a hablar con él cada que llegaba de visita a tu casa, engatusándolo con tu actitud y belleza, vaya en esa época no eras tan patético; que al final terminaste llevándotelo a la cama como hacías con todos tus amantes que dicho sea de paso eran socios de tu padre. Cuál fue la desilusión de tu gemelo al ver que le habías quitado al amor de su vida. Cuando tuvo el valor de enfrentarte por ello, tú cobardemente lo empujaste por el balcón para después empezar a gritar pidiendo ayuda porque Xavier había decidido suicidarse. ¿Sabes qué fue lo mejor de todo? Todos te creyeron, hasta Ryuuji lo hizo. Obviamente esto le partió el corazón y regresó a su faceta de bondad. Vamos que mientras estuvo contigo fue todo lo que ya mencioné hace un momento, lo que a mí me gusta. Pero todas las mentiras se descubren tarde o temprano y la verdad sale a flote, en ese tiempo no le gustaba usar sus poderes quería sentirse "humano", y fuiste tú quien le confesó todo cuando al final el remordimiento te enloqueció. Claro que yo fui la voz de tu locura, fui yo quien te atormentó día y noche para que dijeras la verdad. Yo mismo materialicé la daga con la que decidiste quitarte la vida aquella noche de primavera en 1884. ¡Tanto tiempo transcurrido y aún recuerdo todos los detalles! ¡Tal y como yo recuerdo que rechazaste mi amor sincero por no cumplir con tus malditos estándares! ¡Preferiste al bastardo de Jordan antes que a mí! ¡Y eso, jamás podré perdonártelo!

Avanza hacia mí, su sonrisa haciéndose más grande con cada paso que da, acercándose sigilosamente como un gato. El arma sostenida firmemente en su mano, sé que tiene solo dos balas y también sé que una bastaría para matarme.

-En serio, Hiroto. No entiendo que es lo que ves en Ryuuji. Es por su culpa que pareces estar siempre sufriendo, por quien estás pasando ahora todo esto. De verdad, si tan solo no hubieras sobrevivido a ese puto accidente. – mueve su cabeza en señal de frustración. – Es decir, justo cuando pensaba regresar con Ryuuji, justo cuando pensé que estabas muerto, me entero de que él te trajo de vuelta. Sería justo que después de tantos siglos, fuera más paciente pero no puedo. Realmente me aburres y eso no es mi culpa. – Me mira, pero me niego a responder, aún estoy procesando sus palabras… ¿él causó el accidente?

-Sí, yo provoqué el accidente. – rueda las ojos, hastiado de la situación. – ¿Por qué tengo que explicarte todo? Fui yo quien le dijo a ese ciervo que se cruzara en su camino, yo sabía que tu padre era humilde, que tenía un gran corazón y que era capaz de arriesgar a su familia por salvar a un animal. Ya te dije que los humanos son predecibles, especialmente aquellos honestos que siempre buscan hacer el bien. Aunque fue tan fácil que no me divertí, pero ahora no está Ryuuji para salvarte. Ahora sí haré bien mi trabajo. Ah, claro; debes saber que esto lo hago por Midorikawa y por mí. Esta es la venganza que el estúpido de Afuro te dijo, no sé ni porque convertí a alguien como él.

-Eso no es verdad, no es la venganza de él. Es tuya.

-Ya deja de alegar en vano y mejor date por vencido. Ve y únete con tu feliz familia, no estás hecho para esta vida. No tienes nada por lo cual vivir, esta es tu oportunidad para dejarla.

Finalmente soy capaz de levantarme y al ver que él se queda allí de pie sin intentar detenerme, me echo a correr lo más rápido que puedo. No he avanzado mucho cuando lo veo frente a mí, lo cual hace que pierda el equilibrio. Él me levanta tan rápido que no tengo tiempo de reaccionar para evitar que me arroje contra un árbol, escucho claramente como mi cráneo se fractura cuando golpeo contra el tronco. El golpe hace que me duelan todos y cada uno de mis huesos, siento como un hilo de sangre corre de mi cabeza hacia mi boca cuando caigo al suelo. Antes de que pueda moverme, él está sobre mí vapuleándome mientras me susurra que me dé por vencido. He debido desmayarme por un momento porque cuando abro los ojos lo veo aun sobre mí, insistiendo en que debo dejar de pelear por mi vida. Quizás la idea de suicidarme me haya sido tentadora hace unos días, pero no ahora. Este puto bastardo mató a mi familia y debe pagar por ello. Pero cuando estoy a punto de atacarlo noto un dolor punzante en el costado izquierdo y no precisamente causado por el golpe anterior. El arma la veo a pocos centímetros de mi alcance, al parecer se ha olvidado de ella. Intento estirar mi brazo para alcanzarle, pero el dolor aumenta de intensidad. Provocando que literalmente me retuerza por el dolor tan agónico que siento.

-¿Sabes algo? Puedo oler el miedo en ti, así que no trates de hacerte el valiente porque no te queda. –Trato de incorporarme, pero no puedo ya que ha puesto su pie derecho sobre mi pierna del mismo lado. Estoy tan adolorido que ni siquiera me he percatado de cuando se movió y mucho menos cuando tomó nuevamente la pistola. – Me pregunto cuánto dolor eres capaz de soportar. – dice más para sí mismo que a mí. Juega con el arma entre sus manos y después la lleva hasta su frente jugueteando con el cañón en uno de sus mechones. De un momento a otro apunta la pistola hacia la pierna que él está presionando, abro los ojos desmesuradamente al percatarme de sus intenciones.

-¡No! ¡No dispares! – le suplico prácticamente, sintiendo como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

-¿El pequeño Hiroto está asustado? ¡Ay, qué triste! – dice con fingida compasión. – Permíteme recordarte algo: tú iniciaste esto, así que te atendrás a las consecuencias.

- ¡No, por favor, no lo hagas! ¡Si alguna vez sentiste amor por mí, te imploro, no lo hagas! – le suplico otra vez y ahora mi voz se quiebra, siento como las lágrimas empiezan a rodar por mis mejillas. El pánico se nota ahora en mi voz.

-¿Dónde será un buen lugar? – se pregunta, ignorando mis súplicas. – Déjame ver, tampoco es como si quisiera matarte de una buena vez; digo, la diversión apenas empieza. – dice muy divertido y suelta una risita burlona al ver mi rostro. – No te asustes, prometo matarte de una manera no tan dolorosa. – apunta el arma hacia mi pierna, cierro mis ojos cuando escucho como acciona el gatillo para disparar después hacia mi pierna. El dolor es incontenible, siento como la sangre comienza a manar copiosamente de la herida. Cuando abro los ojos, lo veo de nuevo a alejado de mí. Tan sonriente, contemplando lo que me ha hecho. – No me gusta cómo se ve. - sentencia fingiendo desdén. – Yo quería algo más dramático. – mientras habla, trato de incorporarme pero no puedo hacerlo.

-Déjame ir, Osamu. – le ruego sin siquiera pensarlo.

Él se acerca, apartando uno de sus mechones de su rostro; me toma del brazo, obligándome a ponerme de pie a pesar de mi herida. Me mira con una indescriptible tristeza en su mirada, lo cual me sorprende. Cierro los ojos instintivamente para tratar de amedrentar el dolor, al abrirlos veo ligeramente nublado lo cual significa que he perdido mucha sangre. No sé cuánto tiempo pueda resistir. Osamu me sujeta aún más contra él, pasando su brazo derecho por mi cintura mientras que con su mano izquierda seca mis lágrimas. ¿Habrá enloquecido? Hace tan solo un instante quería matarme y ahora parece preocupado por mí.

-Yo no quería llegar a este extremo, Hiroto. – habla quedamente al tiempo que acaricia mi rostro. – De verdad, no quería hacerlo; pero tú me obligaste. – suspira pesadamente antes de seguir hablando. – No era de mí quien deberías cuidarte o vengarte, sino de Midorikawa. Él es quien realmente desea matarte, yo solo vine a cumplir con lo que me pidió ya te lo dije. De lo contrario, yo moriré y eso no puede suceder.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora? Tú… tú me violaste. – le recuerdo y brevemente aparta su mirada de la mía. – ¿Quién me ha causado el mayor daño?

-Ambos somos culpables que te quede eso muy claro. Yo llegué primero a Inazuma, inicialmente sería yo quien se inscribiría en esa escuela no él. Jordan llegó después y me convenció de cambiar de plan, me dijo que haría todo lo posible por acercarte a él y entonces yo asestaría el golpe final.

De repente, siento que todo me da de vueltas y termino por apoyarme en el pecho de Saginuma. Puedo sentir como acaricia mi cabello sin dejar de sujetarme con su brazo libre; repentinamente siento que me levanta para cargarme y me lleva hasta un árbol donde me baja, apoyándome en el tronco del mismo. Abro los ojos otra vez y apenas si logro distinguir su silueta. Su mano izquierda recorre mi pierna hasta dar con la herida, aprieto los dientes para evitar gritar por el dolor causado; introduce sus dedos en la lesión y hurga en ella hasta dar con el casquillo el cual siento que es sacado en un pasmoso movimiento.

-Pronto estarás bien, ya verás. – me dice, besándome en la frente. No puedo evitar llorar, por primera vez me deja leer su mente y a pesar de mi debilidad puedo leerla para darme cuenta de que en verdad no desea asesinarme como había dicho al inicio. Veo y siento que el amor que siente por mí es real, puedo sentir su arrepentimiento por lo que me hizo en el pasado y me percato de que no miente acerca de Midorikawa. Lleva una de sus muñecas hasta su boca, mordiéndola para hacerla sangrar, rasga mi pantalón para exponer la herida un poco más. Me doy cuenta de que vierte un poco de sangre sobre mis heridas y casi al instante puedo sentir como el tejido cicatriza, cuando el corte en su muñeca está cerrando vuelve a morderle y más sangre brota de ella e igualmente le vierte sobre la lesión de mi pierna hasta que no queda rastro de la misma ni siento un ápice de dolor. Cuando miro hacia donde estaba herido, no veo nada; es como si jamás me hubiese disparado.

-¿Por qué me has salvado, Osamu? ¿Por qué? – le inquiero impresionado por su actitud hacia mí. – Primero intentas matarme y ahora evitas que muera, ¿qué pretendes? ¿Planeas seguir jugando conmigo?

-Lo hice porque contrario a Midorikawa, yo si te amo. Reconozco que todo el daño que te he causado fue motivado por mis celos y la venganza. No soporté ver que una vez más lo eligieras a él y no a mí, pero tú no sabías nada sobre su verdadera naturaleza y lo que era capaz de hacer.

-Eso no es motivo suficiente para salvarme. No para mí. – le digo mientras me pongo de pie, aun un poco debilitado por la pérdida de sangre, apoyándome en el tronco del árbol. Afortunadamente los pocos rayos de luna iluminan ligeramente el lugar. Aunque en su caso no sea tan necesaria la luz. – Debe haber otra razón para que hicieras todo esto por mí.

- Y claro que la hay, mi estimado Hiroto. – escuchamos de repente y una silueta aparece de entre los árboles. Es Afuro y por su expresión no parece estar muy contento. – Dave y tú están unidos por el hilo rojo del destino. ¿Has escuchado sobre esa historia? Supongo que sí. – ¿Por qué, Dave? ¿Qué viste en él? Tú me amabas.

-¿Dave? – inquiero confundido por el nombre.

-Ese es su verdadero nombre. Así como Midorikawa es Jordan Greenway, Osamu es Dave Quagmire. – explica Afuro con un tono de voz que evidencia molestia. – Regresando a mi punto, ¿por qué demonios le salvaste de morir? Ese no era el trato.

Osamu se coloca frente a mí, antes de responderle.

-No podía morir.

-Por favor, Osamu. Te conozco bien y sé que hay una razón detrás de todo este teatro que has montado. – suelta una risita burlona, apartando un mechón de su largo cabello rubio detrás de su oreja. – Dime, ¿acaso esperas que Jordan lo mate con sus propias manos? ¿O quizás te dejaste llevar por tu amor hacia él? ¡Oh, ya veo! Yo pensé que no creías en lo del hilo rojo porque sí así es, muchas cosas tendrían sentido para nuestro querido pelirrojo. No, Hiroto, no deberías sorprendente. Te dije que ellos eran criaturas inexplicables. – dice al ver mi obvia expresión de asombro. – _«Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper. _Ustedes han estado destinados el uno para el otro desde tiempos inmemoriales, al menos para mí, considerando que he vivido como inmortal apenas diez años. Evidentemente mi orgulloso Dave jamás lo admitiría, así como nunca quiso reconocer su amor por mí, siempre…

-¡Yo nunca te amé, Afuro! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo para que me creas?! ¡Te convertí porque me compadecí de ti, de haber sabido que eras tan detestable yo habría acabado con tu vida esa noche! – grita Osamu exasperado, al parecer su relación con Aphrodi no había terminado en buenos términos.

-¡Mientes! ¡Tú me amabas hasta que este bastardo se interpuso! – le contesta igualmente molesto, es evidente que con lo último se refiere a mí. – ¡Tú yo tenemos un vínculo más fuerte!

-Afuro nuestro vínculo no es más fuerte que el que tengo con Hiroto, ¡entiéndelo de una buena vez! – le responde alzando la voz, al tiempo que se abalanza sobre él. Veo como él saca una daga que llevaba escondida entre su ropa clavándola en su pecho. Terumi se balancea torpemente mientras lleva sus manos a la herida, tratando de contener la hemorragia. La herida es mortal, le asestó exactamente en el corazón; borbotones de sangre comienzan a salir de su boca y antes de que desfallezca yo alcanzo a detenerlo. Él me mira y logra esbozar una sonrisa que denota amargura y dolor.

-Te dije que ellos tarde o temprano te traicionan. Pueden condenarte a la inmortalidad o bien puede matarte. – me dice con dificultad. – Yo siempre supe que me traicionarías, Dave. – habla por último antes de morir. Lo suelto y cae pesadamente al suelo, al instante puedo ver como poco a poco empieza a desintegrarse como si fuera ceniza hasta que no queda nada más que su ropa que resulta ser la misma que llevaba cuando lo conocí por vez primera. Me dejo caer de rodillas y miro lo que quedo de él para después romper en llanto.

-No debiste haberlo matado, pudiste haberlo convencido de dejarte en paz. – le reclamo a Saginuma quien aún sostiene la daga en su mano ensangrentada. – ¿Pensabas matarme de esa manera?

Él no me responde, arroja la daga entre los arbustos. Agacha la cabeza y aprieta los puños en señal de frustración; escucho unos débiles sollozos indudablemente de él. Me levanto y me acerco para abrazarlo, me dejo llevar por el sentimiento momentáneo de entendimiento mutuo; como si nada hubiera pasado, como si él jamás me hubiera lastimado. Ambos ahora compartimos el dolor de haber perdido a las personas que amamos, de haberlas asesinado prácticamente con nuestras propias manos. Después de todo yo tuve la culpa de lo ocurrido a mi familia.

-Debes irte. – me dice en un susurro, apartándome suavemente de él. – Vete ahora, antes de que Ryuuji venga; porque eso es seguro a estas alturas ya sabe que no cumplí con nuestro pacto.

-No, no puedo hacerlo. ¿Qué será de ti? – le pregunto, tomándolo de las manos.

-Ya me arreglaré con él, al fin y al cabo ambos somos igual de fuertes.

-No lo creo, ven conmigo. Ambos podríamos ir a algún lugar donde nadie nos conozca, quizás algún país Europeo…

-No. Nada de eso serviría. Debes buscarlos, debes ir con ellos.

-¿Ellos? ¿De quiénes hablas? – le inquiero lleno de curiosidad.

-Sé que ya leíste sobre su existencia, debes buscarlo. Ve a la casa de Afuro, él tenía guardada esa información.

-¿De verdad existen?

-Sí y ellos ahora son los únicos que podrían ayudarte. Vanfeny Vamp y Kyousuke Tsurugi, esos son sus nombres. Son un poco quisquillosos, te negarán su ayuda al inicio pero al final accederán.

-¿Y si se rehúsan definitivamente? ¿Qué haré? ¡No! ¡Me niego a irme sin ti! – le reclamo, él solo acaricia mi rostro. – Me has salvado la vida, ahora debo devolverte el favor.

-No, Hiroto. Debes irte antes de que sea tarde. No hagas esto más difícil. – me insiste ya con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¡Vete, vete y jamás vuelvas a buscarme!

No le respondo, le suelto las manos y me echo a correr para llegar a mi auto el cual he dejado estacionado sobre la orilla del camino. Me duele tener que dejarlo a la deriva, pero ahora debo localizar a esos dos; espero que tengan algún teléfono para poder contactarles. Suena fuera de lugar, pero sería lo más viable en este momento. Pasan varios minutos antes de que finalmente vea mi auto a lo lejos, me detengo a buscar mis llaves confiando en no haberlas perdido cuando las encuentro y me dispongo a seguir mi camino, siento una punzada en mi hombro derecho. Con mi mano izquierda trato de alcanzar la zona y descubro que tengo clavada una daga, la cual me quito a pesar del dolor que eso me causa; la examino por un momento, preguntándome si fue Osamu quien finalmente decidió matarme pero antes de que reaccionara siento que alguien me asesta un golpe arrojándome varios metros adelante. Me incorporo, apoyándome en mi brazo izquierdo; cuando me enderezó veo a Midorikawa de pie frente a mí. Sus ojos más oscuros que de costumbre, su rostro contraído en una mueca que refleja toda la maldad que hay en su interior. Me levanta con un simple movimiento de su mano, un poder que ya conocía, y me eleva varios centímetros; en una de sus manos veo otra daga igual a la anterior. Repentinamente me arroja nuevamente al suelo, solo que esta vez me incorporo lo más rápido que puedo; veo que él no se ha movido de lugar, pero no me quita la mirada de encima. Lo único que siento es otra punzada esta vez en mi pecho, agacho la mirada y veo la daga clavada en mí; puedo sentir como la sangre empieza a fluir por la herida. Antes de que caiga al suelo, Midorikawa logra sujetarme.

-¡¿Por qué, Hiroto?! ¡¿Por qué me has cambiado por ese desgraciado, por qué?! – me grita, sacudiéndome por los hombros. – ¡Responde, maldita sea!

-Para ser libre de ti. Para amarnos como siempre debió ser. – le respondo con dificultad. Me suelta y caigo pesadamente al suelo.

[***]

-¡No, Hiroto, no me hagas esto! – grita alguien desesperado. – Me pregunto qué pasa como para que esa persona esté tan asustado; me abraza, dice mi nombre mientras me mece. Me duele el pecho y siento un sabor ácido en la garganta como si hubiera vomitado. – Resiste, por favor, resiste. – me dice y logro reconocer la voz, es Fuusuke. – Por favor, Hiroto, no te mueras. – Ruega desolado.

Frunzo el ceño, no pienso morirme, tengo que hacérselo saber; me pesan los párpados, pero aun así los abro. Veo el cielo teñido con distintas tonalidades de violeta y azul, está amaneciendo; a mi lado Suzuno sigue repitiendo mi nombre. Estoy tan cansado que solo quiero dormir. A duras penas giro mi rostro hacia él y levanto la mano. ¡Qué fatigado me siento! Definitivamente necesito dormir, él me aprieta contra su pecho con emoción.

-¡Hiroto, por los dioses, no! – exclama cuando yo dejo caer mi brazo. Llora, pero no sé el motivo; no hay razón para que llore y quiero decírselo, pero no puedo siquiera mover los labios. – Todo estará bien, lo juro. Resiste un poco más.

Mueve su mano sobre mi pecho y siento algo de dolor; me doy cuenta de que estamos junto a mi auto. Aunque veo todo borroso, trato de concentrarme en su figura. Está despeinado y su ropa está manchada con sangre; su mirada refleja dolor y desesperación.

-Todo está bien. – me asegura aunque él está asustado. – Nadie podrá hacerte daño, quédate conmigo. No me abandones, Hiroto, por lo que más quieras quédate a mi lado. Juro amarte como nadie lo ha hecho en tu vida. – ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Quizás luego se lo pregunte, ahora quiero dormir, no me cuesta nada cerrar los ojos. – ¡Hiroto! – grita con pánico, zarandeándome.

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos, hay algo caliente en mi pecho miro a Fuusuke y veo que sus manos están llenas de sangre. Es entonces cuando comprendo que la sangre es mía y que mana de la herida que tengo en el pecho. La herida que Midorikawa me causó, ahora recuerdo los eventos con más claridad; pero a cada momento que pasa me siento más débil. Le abrazo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan, sé que me estoy desangrando y que voy a morir.

-Por favor, haz que pare. – Le suplico. Hace un gesto de dolor e impotencia y niega con la cabeza. – Por favor, no quiero morir. - Solloza más fuerte, veo las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas. – No quiero morir. – Susurro, abrazándolo más contra mí, intenta apartarse pero no lo dejo. – Por favor. – Le insisto una vez más. – Escucho un sollozo que suena más como un "te amo", sus labios fríos se posaron sobre los míos y todo se torna oscuro.

[***]

Siento que estoy flotando, todo está a oscuras, solo de vez en cuando veo una tenue luz que finalmente se hace más intensa. No puedo moverme, siento que todo mi cuerpo me pesa demasiado; me sigo sintiendo cansado. Pestañeo, todo a mí alrededor es de color azul marino; no tengo idea de dónde estoy, pero definitivamente no estoy muerto y mucho menos estoy en mi casa. Me duele el cuello, pero aun así giro mi cabeza y en ese momento aparece un chico más o menos de mi edad, de largos cabellos platinados ligeramente ondulados en las puntas y ojos de una tonalidad entre azul y ámbar. Su pálida tez se realza gracias al traje negro que está usando, sobre este lleva una capa con capucha en color rojo. Se sienta sobre el borde la cama, extendiendo uno de sus brazos para acariciar mi rostro; siento como sus largas uñas delimitan mis facciones, pasando sus dedos sobre mis labios. Cierro los ojos ante su gélido contacto, para después abrirlos y ver que sonríe ligeramente. Después voltea hacia el frente y le sonríe a alguien más, dice algo pero no logro entender sus palabras. Escucho unos sollozos que de inmediato identifico que son de Suzuno, me enderezo levemente y logro ver que está con otra persona. Igualmente un chico de nuestra edad, solo que este tiene el cabello de un color similar a los muros de la habitación en la que ahora me encuentro, recogido en una coleta y dejando sueltos un par de mechones que adornan los costados de su rostro el cual refleja mayor seriedad que el de quien está junto a mí. Sus ojos son puramente ambarinos y su mirada refleja que no es alguien muy amable. Está sujetando a Fuusuke por los brazos mientras él forcejea por liberarse.

-¡No pueden dejarlo morir! – les grita a ambos y ahora recuerdo mi estado, si bien no siento dolor alguno. Llevo una de mis manos hasta mi pecho, pero antes de que pueda palpar la herida quien está junto a mí me detiene. Ellos deben Vanfeny y Kyousuke, no hay duda de ello.

-Así es, yo soy Vanfeny. – habla finalmente el de cabellos platinados. – Y quien está con tu amigo, es Kyousuke. Fue un verdadero milagro que te encontráramos con vida.

-¿Ustedes van a ayudarme? ¿Van a salvarme de morir?

-No. – responde quien corresponde al nombre de Kyousuke, soltando a mi amigo que de inmediato corre a mi lado. – Ha llegado tu hora y momento.

-¡No, no pueden hacerle eso! – le reclama Fuusuke. – ¡Por favor! – insiste sollozando.

-Lo siento, querido; pero no podemos romper las reglas que rigen el ciclo de la vida. – le explica Vanfeny mientras Kyousuke asiente. – Como ha dicho mi compañero, le ha llegado su hora.

-Pero ustedes presiden más allá de la vida y la muerte, lo sé, tanto de nosotros los humanos como de los vampiros. – le digo débilmente. – Debe haber algo que puedas hacer. No quiero morir.

-Ya te dije que no, niño. No seas necio. – me contesta el vampiro de cabello azul oscuro. – Sí, nosotros manejamos eso, bueno solo él. – agrega, señalando a su compañero. – Pero yo decido cuando cortar el hilo de la vida y mi decisión es inexorable.

-Debes saber que esto es parte de tu ciclo de vida; desde antes que renazcas ya está escrito que debes morir a cierta edad, si bien puede haber excepciones pero es extraño que ocurran. – habla el otro vampiro, acariciando mi cabello. – Ah, mi pequeño Grant; siempre tan testarudo. Ahora entiendo porque ellos se enamoraron de ti.

-No pueden dejarme morir, Osamu dijo que ustedes me ayudarían.

-Si no te hubiese herido, quizás lo hubiéramos hecho. No sé por qué quieres vivir, si hace unos días tú mismo le deseabas con todo tu corazón. ¿Qué ha cambiado ahora? – me cuestiona Kyousuke, acercándose al pie de la cama. – Dime, ¿existe alguna razón que sea tan fuerte como para alargar tu existencia? Es la única manera en la que yo podría considerar retractarme.

-No sé si eso sea suficiente, considerando los crímenes que ha cometido en el pasado. – le interrumpe su compañero quien se pone de pie. – No obstante, me parece una mejor condena que la muerte. – camina hasta donde está Kyousuke. – La vida es, sin duda alguna, el peor castigo para la humanidad; morir es evitarle el sufrimiento que deben pagar por toda la destrucción que provocan; no solo al planeta, sino a las personas que le rodean. Es la salida más fácil, es aliviar su dolor; lo cual es lo que menos merecen.

Suzuno los mira a ambos completamente desconcertado, ya que parece que hablan más entre ellos que con nosotros. Suspiro pesadamente, cerrando los ojos al sentir como me invade otra vez esa sensación de cansancio. Mi amigo sujeta mi mano con fuerza, murmurando que resista, que no me deje vencer; pero honestamente no estoy muy seguro de lograrlo. Vanfeny tiene razón, la vida es el mejor castigo para alguien como yo; la muerte es una salida fácil, de ahí que la haya elegido antes que cualquier otra opción. Pero ahora me arrepiento de ello, deseo vivir. Quiero enmendar mis errores, todo el mal que haya causado directa o indirectamente a la gente que me rodea; deseo ver a mi hermana casarse y formar la familia que ella siempre ha anhelado. Deseo ver a mis amigos ser felices a pesar de todo lo que me han hecho. Quiero amar y ser amado de verdad, por muy cursi e idiota que eso suene, no quiero morir sin conocer el verdadero significado de ese sentimiento.

-¿Así que estás de acuerdo con ello, mi estimado Grant? – me pregunta Vanfeny, yo asiento débilmente aun con los ojos cerrados. – Está bien, pero hay una condición para que aceptemos salvarte.

-¿Condición? – susurra Suzuno. – ¡¿Cómo es posible que digas algo así?!

-Cállate, esto es algo entre nosotros y él. – le expresa Kyousuke molesto.

-¡Es la vida de la persona que amo! – le alega una vez más Fuusuke.

-¡Basta! – grita repentinamente Vanfeny enojado. – ¡Es mi veredicto el único que cuenta ahora! Aunque me mires así, Kyousuke. – añade, mirando de reojo a su pareja quien lo ve mal por lo que acaba de decir. – Si quieres vivir, lo harás, pero no como humano. – Sentencia muy serio. – ¿Aceptas o no? Tendrías toda una vida para pagar tus culpas y enamorarte una y otra vez. Tantas veces como tu desees.

-No, Hiroto, no puedes aceptar ese trato. – me dice mi amigo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sí, lo acepto. – le respondo finalmente.

-Siempre quise tener un acólito. – habla el otro vampiro de ojos ambarinos esbozando una sonrisa.

-No, yo me encargaré de eso. – le alega el de cabellos plateados. – Será mi fiel pupilo. Te dotaré de la sangre más poderosa, nada ni nadie será capaz de destruirte y quien lo intente perecerá con un simple chasquido de tus dedos. Ni siquiera tendrás que ponerles un dedo encima para eliminarlos. Aunque claro, no serás tan fuerte como nosotros. – termina diciendo con una risita burlona.

Con un movimiento rápido, se encuentra otra vez junto a mí; peina mi cabello con sus pálidos y huesudos dedos. Sonríe, dejando entrever sus colmillos los cuales son casi imperceptibles; lleva su otra mano hasta la herida de mi pecho y siento como una especie de energía que va regenerando el tejido dañado. Detiene sus caricias y me incorpora con ambos brazos, acunándome entre ellos. Empieza a tararear una melodía demasiado hermosa, pero a la vez tan triste. Lleva una de sus manos hasta mi cuello, acariciándolo con delicadeza como si yo fuera una muñeca de porcelana la cual con una brusca caricia podría destruirse. De un momento a otro se inclina sobre mí, clavando sus colmillos en mi pálida piel. Puedo sentir como succiona mi sangre, el ímpetu con el cual lo hace; cuando cree que es suficiente se incorpora, miro como le escurre un poco de sangre por las comisuras de los labios. Repite el mismo procedimiento que Osamu cuando sanó mis heridas anteriores, muerde su muñeca para que la sangre fluya y me incita a beberla, acercándola para que pueda beberla. Por más que una parte de mí se rehúsa, hay algo dentro de mí que me provoca hacerlo sin dudar. Tomo su muñeca con ambas manos y empiezo a succionar como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Finalmente él me empuja hacia la cama con su otro brazo para que no beba más; me susurra que sentiré algo de dolor, pero que debo ignorarlo y efectivamente instantes después llega una punzada de dolor que empieza en mi cabeza y parece extenderse al resto de mi cuerpo. Todo en mí, me duele. Más este dolor no dura demasiado, cierro los ojos hasta que va cesando poco a poco esa dolencia; cuando los abro me doy cuenta que veo las cosas con más claridad que antes. Noto la textura ligeramente rugosa de los muros de la habitación, las fibras que componen la tela de la cual está hecho el atuendo de Vanfeny, la perfección de su piel y cabello; todo, absolutamente todo me es más claro ahora. Le abrazo efusivamente, demostrándole el inexplicable afecto que yo siento por él.

-Es normal ese sentimiento, al fin y al cabo él es tu creador. – empieza a explicar Kyousuke. – A todos les ocurre cuando somos convertidos, es como si fuera tu padre en esta nueva vida. – dice, encogiéndose de hombros como si le restara importancia al asunto.

-Ahora eres tan fuerte como yo, Hiroto. Vivirás toda la eternidad, ese era tu verdadero destino. – me dice mi creador con una sonrisa sincera en los labios. – Tú me perteneces ahora y yo a ti.

Fuusuke se acerca a mí con algo de temor, se había retirado cuando Vanfeny inicio con el proceso, me toma de la mano; preguntándose si sigo siendo el mismo.

-Claro que soy el mismo, Suzuno. – le digo riéndome. – Solo que ahora tendré toda la eternidad para enamorarme de ti. – Él abre los ojos asombrado por mis palabras. – Intentaré enamorarme de ti, de brindarte el amor que te mereces.

-Yo también te daré el amor que siempre has merecido, Hiroto. Yo me encargaré de hacer que me ames tanto como yo a ti. – Se anima a abrazarme con todas sus fuerzas, que ahora ara mí son nada en comparación de las mías. Me dejo llevar por su gesto y correspondo a su abrazo, ambos cerramos los ojos y cuando los abrimos para voltear a ver a nuestros nuevos "amigos", ellos ya no están en la habitación. Por un momento nos quedamos desconcertados, pero después nos echamos a reír como si toda esta situación fuera de lo más normal.

-¿Juras amarme por toda la vida, Hiroto Kiyama? – Me inquiere Fuusuke con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Sabes que sí, ahora tengo toda la eternidad para hacerlo. – le respondo, besándolo en los labios, apenas un roce.

_Y también tendré toda la vida para atormentar a Midorikawa, para hacerlo sufrir tanto como hizo conmigo. Prometo que algún te encontraré y te destruiré con mis propias manos Jordan Greenway._


End file.
